Avesso
by Su.Snape
Summary: A guerra acabou há mais de quatro anos e alguns alunos de Hogwarts foram selecionados para fazer suas especializações em Durmstrang, que funciona como uma universidade bruxa. Talentoso, inteligente e festeiro, Draco Malfoy sempre consegue o que quer. Isso até uma única noite, que uma velha conhecida cheia de personalidade, vira o mundo dele de cabeça para baixo.
1. 1

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**1**

**HERMIONE**

_Vamos conversar? Por favor?_

_Que droga, Hermione. Depois de tudo que a gente passou, eu mereço mais que isso._

_Você não estava falando sério quando disse que acabou, não é?_

_Responde!_

_Quer saber? Dane-se. Quer continuar me ignorando? Tudo bem. Você quem sabe._

Na sexta à noite, na saída da Escola de Magia de Durmstrang, dou uma olhada no meu galeão e vejo cinco mensagens esperando por mim. São todas de Vitor, que desde ontem é meu atual ex-namorado. E não deixo de notar a progressão emocional de um pedido educado para um furioso. Me pego fazendo cara feia para a moeda.

Nunca quis ser daquelas garotas que terminam e fazem as pazes com o mesmo cara milhares de vezes. Achei que fosse mais forte que isso, mas, desde o primeiro dia em Durmstrang — eu e vários outros alunos de Hogwarts viemos fazer nossas especializações aqui — Vitor e eu pudemos finalmente retomar nosso flerte. Ele tinha me conquistado desde que eu tinha quinze anos, com aquela cara carrancuda que se contrapunha ao seu sorriso de menino. Um sorriso lindo, todo torto, cheio de covinhas e promessas. Mas não só a distância, como os inúmeros problemas que enfrentamos com a guerra contra Voldemort, tinham nos afastado.

Olho para o meu galeão de novo, e um receio toma conta de mim tal qual a hera que se espalha pela fachada do prédio às minhas costas. Droga. Sobre o que ele quer conversar? Já dissemos tudo o que tinha que ser dito ontem à noite. Quando decretei que para mim tudo tinha acabado e fui embora da casa dele, estava falando sério.

Para mim, chega. É a quarta vez que a gente termina em três anos. Não posso continuar fazendo isso comigo, esse looping doentio de alegria e dor de cotovelo, principalmente quando a pessoa com quem eu deveria estar construindo um futuro está empenhada em me sabotar.

Ainda assim, estou sofrendo. É difícil deixar para trás alguém que foi tão importante na sua vida por tanto tempo. E é ainda mais difícil quando essa pessoa se recusa a deixar você.

Suspirando, desço apressada os degraus que levam ao caminho de paralelepípedos que corta o campus de Durmstrang. Normalmente, tiro um tempo para admirar a paisagem — os maravilhosos edifícios antigos, os bancos de ferro e as árvores enormes —, mas hoje só quero correr de volta para minha casa, me enfiar debaixo das cobertas e esquecer o mundo.

Por sorte, posso fazer exatamente isso, porque Gina vai viajar no fim de semana, o que significa que não vai estar por perto para me passar um sermão sobre os perigos emocionais de chafurdar na tristeza.

Ontem, no entanto, ela não me deu sermão. Não, o que ela fez foi digno do troféu de melhor amiga da história. No instante em que entrei pela porta de casa depois de terminar com Vitor, Gina já estava me esperando na nossa sala de estar com um pote de sorvete, uma caixa de lenços de papel e duas garrafas de vinho dos elfos. E ficou metade da noite me passando lenços e me ouvindo balbuciar coisas sem sentido.

Fim de namoro é uma merda. Me sinto um fracasso. Mas não me sinto uma fraca. O último conselho que minha mãe me deu antes de morrer foi nunca desistir do amor. Na verdade, ela colocou essa ideia na minha cabeça muito antes de adoecer.

Não sei todos os detalhes por ter ficado muito mais tempo em Hogwarts do que em casa, mas não era segredo que o relacionamento dos meus pais esteve por um fio mais de uma vez nos seus dezoito anos de casados. E eles perseveraram. Eles se empenharam para resolver os problemas. Toda vez que penso em como deixei Vitor ontem, sinto um enjoo. Talvez eu devesse ter lutado mais por nós. Quer dizer, sei que ele me ama…

_Se ele te amasse, não teria dado um ultimato_. Me assegura uma voz rouca. _Você fez a coisa certa. _Minha garganta se fecha assim que reconheço a voz em minha cabeça. É o meu pai, meu maior fã. Aos seus olhos, não erro nunca.

Uma pena que Vitor não seja capaz de me enxergar por essa mesma perspectiva. A cinco minutos do povoado, onde divido o apartamento de dois quartos com Gina, meu galeão esquenta.

Droga. Outra mensagem de Vítor. E droga de novo, porque a mensagem diz: _Foi mal pelo palavrão, amor. Não foi por mal, só estou chateado, você é tudo para mim_. _Espero que saiba disso_. Assim que termino de ler, outra mensagem aparece: _Estou indo para sua casa depois que acabar o jogo, então conversamos_.

Paro de supetão, uma onda de pânico me invadindo. Não tenho medo dele, pelo menos não no sentido físico. Sei que ele jamais encostaria um dedo em mim nem teria um ataque de fúria e me amaldiçoaria com a varinha. Mas tenho medo da sua capacidade de me persuadir. Ele é tão bom nisso. Basta me chamar de amor e abrir aquele sorriso bonito, que a minha inteligência desaparece e viro um caso perdido.

Releio as mensagens, enquanto a raiva, o pavor e a irritação batalham dentro de mim. Vitor está blefando. Ele não apareceria sem ser convidado, apareceria? Com os dedos trêmulos, alcanço minha varinha e faço uma ligação via patrono para Gina. Dois segundos depois, e a voz tranquilizadora da minha melhor amiga ecoa.

— E aí, tudo bem?

Ouço outras vozes ao fundo. Uma delas, feminina, que reconheço com a de Lilá Brown, namorada do Rony. O que significa que Gina e Harry, já partiram para o fim de semana em Sófia. Ela me convidou para ir com eles, mas achei melhor recusar, porque não queria ficar de vela. Dois casais apaixonados e eu? Não, obrigada. Agora, queria ter aceitado o convite, porque vou passar o fim de semana sozinha, e Vitor quer conversar.

— Vitor está vindo para cá hoje à noite. — Deixo escapar.

Gina leva um susto do outro lado. — O quê? Não! Por que você deixou…

— Não deixei! Ele nem me perguntou se podia. Só mandou uma mensagem dizendo que está vindo.

— Mas que inferno! — Ela soa tão contrariada quanto eu me sinto neste momento.

— Eu sei... — Deixo o pânico transparecer. — Não posso encontrar com ele, Gina. O término ainda está muito recente. Se ele vier, posso acabar voltando atrás.

— Hermione…

— Será que, se eu apagar as luzes e fechar a porta, ele vai achar que não estou em casa e vai acabar indo embora?

— Você não conhece o Vitor? Ele vai passar a noite toda na frente da nossa porta. — Gina solta um palavrão que faria a senhora Weasley bater nela se ouvisse. — Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não devia ter concordado em assistir a esse jogo da Escócia. Devia estar em casa com você. Espera, vou falar para o Harry ativar a chave de portal…

— De jeito nenhum! — Interrompo. — Você não vai cancelar a sua viagem por minha causa. É a última chance que você tem de se divertir.

Harry é o capitão do time de quadribol de Durmstrang, e isso significa que a agenda dele vai estar lotada de treinos e jogos agora que começou a temporada. O que, por sua vez, significa que Gina não vai ter mais muito tempo livre com ele. E me recuso a ser a pessoa a arruinar um raro fim de semana de liberdade para os dois.

— Só quero um conselho. — Engulo em seco. — Então, por favor, o que eu faço? Envio um patrono para a Luna e peço para dormir no apartamento dela?

— Não, com o Vitor vagando pelos corredores, é melhor você sair do prédio. Talvez a Parvati… Não, espera, o namorado novo dela vai passar este fim de semana em Durmstrang. Eles provavelmente vão querer ficar sozinhos. — Gina parece pensativa. — E a Anna?

— Tem uma semana que ela e o Neville estão morando juntos. Eles não vão querer uma hóspede de última hora.

— Espera um segundo. — Mais uma longa pausa. Ouço a voz abafada de Harry, mas não consigo distinguir o que está dizendo. Então Gina volta ao meu feitiço. — Harry disse que você pode passar o fim de semana na casa dele. O Draco e o Blaise vão estar lá, então se o Vítor descobrir e aparecer, os dois colocam ele na rua. — As vozes ressurgem ao fundo. — Você pode dormir no quarto do Harry. — Acrescenta ela.

Fico em dúvida. Quer dizer, isso é ridículo. Não acredito que estou considerando fugir do meu próprio apartamento por causa de Vitor. Mas, em minha mente, vejo-o esmurrando a minha porta.

— Certeza que não tem problema? — Pergunto.

— Claro. Problema nenhum. O Rony está aqui mandando uma mensagem para o Draco e o Blaise, para avisar. Pode ir a hora que quiser.

Sinto uma onda de alívio e uma pontada de culpa. — Amplifica o feitiço por favor? Quero falar com o Harry.

— Está bem, só um segundo.

Um instante depois, a voz de Harry surge através da minha lontra prateada. — Hermione, tem lençóis limpos no armário, e talvez você queira levar o próprio travesseiro. A Gina acha os meus fofos demais.

— Eles são fofos demais. — Protesta Gina. — É tipo dormir num marshmallow derretido.

— É tipo dormir numa nuvem macia. — Corrige Harry. — Vai por mim, Hermione, meus travesseiros são o máximo. Mas mesmo assim é melhor você levar o seu.

Não consigo abafar minha risada. — Obrigada por avisar, Harry. Mas tem certeza que não tem problema? Não quero atrapalhar os rapazes.

— Relaxa, Hermione. Basta uma piscadela e o Blaise vai te dar um belo de um jantar. Ah, e o Rony mandou o Draco não dar em cima de você, então não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Até parece. Draco Malfoy é o cara mais abusado do planeta. Desde que todos nós superamos nossos traumas e problemas com o fim da guerra e fomos selecionados para virmos à Durmstrang, sempre que me vê, tenta me levar pra cama. E nem posso me sentir especial por isso, porque ele tenta levar todo mundo pra cama. Mas não ligo. Sei lidar com Draco desde que tínhamos catorze anos, e Blaise vai ser um bom contrapeso entre mim e o pervertido do colega de casa dele.

— Obrigada mesmo, Harry. Sério, te devo uma.

— Não deve nada, Hermione.

Gina volta a falar. — Me escreve quando chegar lá, está bem? E depois desativa o seu galeão e bloqueia as ligações por patrono, assim o Vitor não enche o saco.

Desfaço o meu feitiço me sentindo muito melhor. Talvez seja uma boa ideia passar um fim de semana longe de casa. Posso encarar isso como um retiro agradável, alguns dias para limpar a cabeça e me reorganizar. E com Blaise e Draco por perto não vou me sentir tentada a ligar para Vitor. Precisamos de um tempo afastados desta vez. Sem contato nenhum, pelo menos por algumas semanas. Ou meses. Ou anos.

Para ser sincera, não sei se vou sobreviver a esta separação. Amei esse cara por anos. E Vitor tem seus momentos gentis. Como todas as vezes em que apareceu na minha porta trazendo sopa quando eu estava doente. E quando…

_Cuidado, olha a recaída! _Um alarme dispara em minha cabeça, me alertando para a minha estupidez. Não. Não vou ter uma recaída. Não importa que Vítor seja capaz de ser gentil — porque ele também é capaz de não ser, como a última noite prova.

Aprumo os ombros e caminho mais depressa, determinada a seguir com o plano. Vítor e eu terminamos. Não posso vê-lo, escrever para ele nem fazer nada que me coloque em seu caminho agora. O primeiro dia da minha existência na Durmstrang sem Vítor está oficialmente iniciado.

* * *

**DRACO**

É sexta à noite e estou deitado no sofá da sala, tomando uma cerveja trouxa, enquanto duas loiras — deliciosas e nuas — dão um beijo de língua na minha frente. _Minha vida é demais_.

— Melhor noite da história. — Comento, com a voz arrastada. Meu olhar está fixo na trajetória das mãos de Kelly em direção ao seio de Michelle. Kelly aperta, e solto um gemido. — Ficaria melhor ainda se as senhoritas trouxessem a festa pra cá.

Sem fôlego, elas interrompem o beijo e olham para mim, rindo.

— Diz um motivo pra gente fazer isso. — Provoca Kelly.

Arqueio uma sobrancelha e, em seguida, aponto para a minha ereção dura feito pedra e faço um carinho lento. — Isto aqui não é motivo suficiente?

Michelle é a primeira a vir na minha direção, senta no meu colo e aperta a boca contra a minha. Um segundo depois, Kelly está ao meu lado, os lábios quentes e macios grudados ao meu pescoço. _Merlin_. Estou tão duro que dói, mas as duas estão determinadas a me fazer implorar. Elas me torturam com beijos longos, inebriantes e molhados, línguas maldosas, lambidas estratégicas e mordidas suaves, projetadas para me enlouquecer.

Queria poder dizer que este pequeno momento de perversão a três é uma experiência nova para mim, ou que o rótulo de pegador que ganhei quando cheguei em Durmstrang é um exagero. Mas a experiência não é novidade, e o rótulo é bem preciso. Gosto de sexo. Transo muito. Podem me julgar.

Quando os dedos de Kelly me envolvem, solto um grunhido.

— Caramba, como fui me dar tão bem assim?

— Você ainda não se deu bem. — Diz Michelle, jogando o longo cabelo por sobre o ombro. — Só pode chegar lá depois da gente, lembra?

Ela está certa, fiz uma promessa e pretendo cumpri-la. Ao contrário do que meus amigos idiotas pensam a meu respeito, para mim, sexo é se dedicar à mulher. Ou, neste caso, às mulheres. Duas mulheres lindas e sedentas, que não só têm tesão por mim, como uma pela outra.

— Bem. Então é melhor começar. — Anuncio, deitando-a sobre a almofada e levando a boca aos seus seios. Pego um deles e chupo com força, e seus quadris se erguem do sofá, enquanto ela geme. Percebo um movimento pelo canto do olho. Kelly se debruça ao meu lado e lambe o outro mamilo. _Minha nossa_. Solto um gemido alto o suficiente para acordar os mortos.

Kelly abre um sorriso para mim. — Achei que você precisava de ajuda. — Em seguida, ela deixa um caminho de beijos pela barriga lisa de Michelle em direção ao ponto em que as coxas da amiga se encontram.

Isto aqui é o nirvana.

Sigo o mesmo caminho que Kelly, os lábios viajando sobre a pele bronzeada e as curvas macias de Michelle, até chegar ao lugar que me deixa com água na boca. Kelly já está lá. _Puta merda_. Não sei se vou conseguir me controlar por tempo suficiente para fazer as duas chegarem ao clímax. Já estou perto demais.

Ignorando a pulsação que sinto lá embaixo, umedeço o lábio inferior, aproximo a boca, e… a porcaria da campainha toca. _Merda_!

Ergo a cabeça para o relógio de parede, marca oito e meia. Tento me lembrar se disse para algum dos caras que eles podiam passar aqui esta noite, mas não falei com ninguém além dos meus colegas de casa hoje, e todos eles saíram. Potter e Weasley foram para Sófia com as namoradas há uma hora, e Blaise ia levar uma garota ao cinema trouxa.

— Já volto. — Dou uma lambida provocante na coxa de Michelle, em seguida me levanto do sofá e procuro minha cueca.

Me apresso pelo corredor para atender a porta. Quando vejo quem está de pé na entrada, estreito os olhos.

— Chegou atrasada, Granger. — Aviso à melhor amiga de dois dos meus colegas de casa. — Seus amigos já foram. Voltam domingo.

Começo a fechar a porta. Isso mesmo, sou um babaca sem educação. Infelizmente, Granger enfia uma bota preta de neve entre a porta e o batente.

— Deixa de ser grosso, Draco. Você sabe que vim passar o fim de semana.

Minhas sobrancelhas se arqueiam. — Hmm, o quê? — Olho melhor para ela e só então noto a mochila estufada pendurada num dos ombros.

Hermione Granger solta um longo suspiro. — Rony mandou uma mensagem avisando. — Agora me deixa entrar. Estou com frio.

Deito a cabeça de lado. Então empurro seu pé para fora sem muita gentileza.

— Espera aqui. Já volto.

— Isso é uma piada…

Fecho a porta no meio da sua exclamação indignada. Lutando contra o aborrecimento, corro de volta para a sala, onde Michelle e Kelly nem sequer notam minha reaparição — estão ocupadas demais se pegando.

Levo quase um minuto para encontrar meu galeão, quando finalmente o alcanço no chão, descubro que Granger não estava brincando comigo. Há cinco mensagens não lidas, que é o que acontece quando você está prestes a fazer sexo a três, que é bem mais interessante que conferir mensagens. Óbvio.

Rony Weasley: _E aí, Malfoy. Hermione vai ficar aí em casa este final de semana_.

Rony Weasley: _Mas guarda esse pinto dentro da calça. Harry e eu não ligamos se você aprontar alguma coisa. Mas a Gina pode estar a fim de violência. Então não perturbe nossa convidada_.

Gina Weasley: _Hermione vai ficar com vocês até domingo. Ela está meio vulnerável agora. Não se aproveite dela, senão vou ficar triste. E você não vai querer me ver triste, vai Malfoy_?

Solto uma risada. Gina Weasley, diplomática como sempre. Repasso depressa as duas últimas mensagens.

Potter: _Hermione vai ficar no meu quarto_.

Potter: _Seu pinto pode ficar no seu_.

Nossa, que obsessão é essa que todo mundo tem com o meu pinto? E eles podiam ter escolhido hora pior para isso? Lanço um olhar pesaroso para o sofá. Os dedos de Kelly estão exatamente onde queria que os meus estivessem agora.

Limpo a garganta, e as duas meninas me fitam. Michelle está com uma expressão vaga por causa da atenção especial que a amiga está lhe oferecendo.

— Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas vocês precisam ir embora. — Anuncio.

Dois pares de olhos se arregalam. — Hã? — Exclama Kelly.

— Tenho uma convidada inesperada esperando lá fora. — Resmungo. — E isso significa que esta casa acabou de se tornar território de censura livre.

Michelle solta uma gargalhada. — Desde quando você se importa que alguém te veja transando?

Verdade. Normalmente não dou a mínima se tem alguém por perto. Na maioria das vezes até prefiro. Mas não posso expor minha libertinagem para a melhor amiga de Potter e Weasley. Aliás, nem para Gina Weasley e Lilá Brown. Não estou nem aí para os caras, eles já me conhecem. Mas sei que ambos não curtiriam que eu saísse por aí corrompendo suas namoradas. Essa história de relacionamento sério, só serve para deixar todo mundo careta. É bem triste.

— Essa hóspede é uma flor delicada. — Digo, secamente. — Do tipo que cairia dura se visse nós três juntos.

— Cairia nada. — Rebate Granger irritada, parada na porta.

Estou tão irritado quanto ela. Como ousa ir entrando como se fosse a dona da casa? Olho feio para ela.

— Falei que era pra esperar lá fora.

— E eu falei que estava com frio. — Devolve Granger. Ela não parece ter nenhum problema com o fato de haver duas garotas nuas a três metros de distância.

Minhas convidadas avaliam Granger como se ela fosse um verme. Em seguida, franzem o nariz e a ignoram completamente. Mulheres costumam ficar competitivas quando estou por perto, mas está na cara que essas não veem Granger como concorrência.

Não sei se chego a culpá-las. Granger está usando um casaco preto estofado, botas e luvas, e o cabelo revolto está escapando de um gorro vermelho de tricô. Estamos na primeira semana de novembro — não tem um floco de neve no chão, o ar mal está frio, e não tem nada que justifique se agasalhar tanto. A menos que você seja louca. O que estou começando a desconfiar que Hermione Granger seja, porque ela caminha descaradamente pela sala e se deixa cair na poltrona em frente ao sofá. Ao abrir o casaco, lança um olhar na direção de minhas convidadas e em seguida se volta para mim.

— Por que você não transfere essa festinha para o segundo andar? Vou ficar aqui e assistir a um filme trouxa ou qualquer coisa assim.

— Ou você pode ir para o quarto do Potter e assistir seu filme trouxa lá em cima. — Digo, enfaticamente. Só que, no fundo, não importa mais. Ela já acabou com o clima, e não me sinto confortável de pegar duas garotas com a melhor amiga dos caras em casa. Suspirando, me volto para elas. — Vamos deixar para a próxima?

Nenhuma delas faz muita objeção. Aparentemente Granger não só acabou com o clima, mas arrasou a merda da terra e cobriu com cal para evitar que o tesão jamais brotasse novamente.

Granger mal presta atenção às meninas se vestindo. Está muito ocupada despindo milhares de camadas de roupas de inverno e pendurando-as no braço da poltrona. Ao terminar, parece substancialmente menor, em uma legging preta e uma camiseta listrada grande demais, e não perde tempo em se acomodar melhor na grande poltrona de veludo.

Acompanho Kelly e Michelle até a porta, onde as duas me beijam furiosamente, antes de dizerem que vão me cobrar a promessa. Quando elas enfim saem, meus lábios estão inchados e meu pau está duro de novo. Volto para a sala de estar com uma carranca que se recusa a desaparecer.

— Satisfeita? — Pergunto.

— Satisfeita com o quê?

— Em acabar com a minha noite.

Granger ri. — Tem algum motivo para você não ter levado as duas para o segundo andar? Não precisava expulsar as garotas por minha causa.

— Você acha mesmo que eu ia transar lá em cima sabendo que você está sentada aqui embaixo?

Isso a faz dar outra risada. — Você transa em público o tempo todo. Que diferença faz se estou na casa? — Ela me encara, pensativa. — A menos que o problema seja o seu quarto. A Gina disse que você está sempre atracado com alguém na sala. Me explica essa história, Malfoy, sua cama tem percevejo ou alguma coisa assim?

Cerro os dentes. — Não.

— Então por que não faz suas festinhas lá em cima?

— Porque… — Paro de falar, e a carranca volta para o meu rosto. — Não é da sua conta, Granger. — O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Seu apartamento pegou fogo?

— Estou me escondendo. — Responde ela, como se eu tivesse que entender do que ela está falando. Então olha ao redor. — Cadê o Blaise? Harry falou que ele estaria em casa.

— Saiu.

Ela suspira. — Ah, que pena. Tenho certeza que ele assistiria a um filme trouxa comigo. Mas acho que você dá pro gasto.

— Você acaba com a minha transa e agora espera que eu fique aqui lhe fazendo companhia?

— Vai por mim, Malfoy, você é a última pessoa de quem quero companhia, mas estou no meio de uma crise agora, e você é o único por aqui. Você tem que ficar perto de mim, senão vou fazer alguma merda e arruinar a minha vida inteira.

Acho que me lembro de Weasley dizendo a Potter que Granger desencadeou uma tendência mórbida ao drama. Deve ser verdade.

— Por favor?

Sua expressão de súplica não fraqueja. E sempre tive uma queda por olhos grandes e castanhos.

— Está bem. — Cedo. — Vou te fazer companhia.

Ela se anima. — Que filme a gente vai ver?

Um gemido se instala na minha garganta. Minha noite de sexta foi de sexo a três para babá da melhor amiga dos meus companheiros de casa. E ainda estou excitado feito pedra graças aos beijos de despedida de Kelly e Michelle.

_Que maravilha_.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Meu autocontrole está nas mãos de Draco Malfoy, um homem conhecido por ter zero autocontrole. Ou seja, estou ferrada. Muito ferrada.

Mas não vou fazer isso. Não vou ligar para Vitor. Não importa se vinte minutos atrás, ele me mandou uma foto da nossa viagem para o México, no ano passado. Foi uma viagem tão boa… Afasto a memória e pego o controle remoto da TV na mesinha de centro.

— Vocês tem TV a cabo?

Olho para Draco, que ainda parece irritado com a minha presença. E, ou estou vendo coisas, ou ele está com uma ereção. Mas sou gentil o suficiente para não o provocar com o assunto, porque, em sua defesa, ele estava a cinco segundos de transar com duas mulheres antes de eu chegar.

Meu olhar viaja por seu peito nu. Nunca tinha visto Malfoy seminu antes e não tenho como mentir: o corpo dele é absolutamente espetacular. Sarado, alto e esguio, com músculos esculpidos. E está com a barba por fazer, pelos grossos e loiros que sombreiam com sensualidade a mandíbula esculpida à perfeição. É mesmo um total desperdício, deveria ser proibido um cara tão babaca ser tão bonito.

— Temos. Pode ligar e escolher alguma coisa. — Responde ele. — Vou só dar um pulo lá em cima para bater uma e já venho.

— Ok, acho que tô a fim de ver um… Espera aí, _o quê_?

Mas Draco já sumiu, me deixando de boca aberta para o corredor vazio. Ele vai só dar um pulo lá em cima para fazer o quê? Era brincadeira, não era? Contrariando meu bom senso, imagino a cena dele no seu quarto, até me dar conta do que estou fazendo. Afastando a imagem projetada na minha cabeça, vou clicando no controle remoto até encontrar os canais e começo a repassar a lista.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, Draco aparece de novo na sala. Felizmente, vestiu uma calça de moletom. Só que a usa tão baixo na cintura que sei que descartou a cueca, pois quase posso ver… _lugares que não tenho interesse nenhum em ver_. Ainda está de peito nu e exibe um leve rubor nas bochechas.

— Você acabou mesmo de fazer o que disse que ia fazer? — Pergunto.

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, como se não fosse nada demais. — Você acha que eu ia conseguir passar um filme inteiro com as bolas doendo?

Eu o encaro, embasbacada. — Então você não pode transar com ninguém enquanto estou em casa, mas pode subir e fazer isso?

Seus lábios se torcem num sorriso malicioso. — Eu podia ter feito aqui embaixo, mas aí você ia ficar tentada a tomar as rédeas. Estava tentando ser legal.

É difícil não revirar os olhos, então, nem tento me conter. — Vai por mim, eu teria ficado na minha.

— Comigo nu na sua frente? De jeito nenhum. Você não ia aguentar. — Ele arqueia uma das sobrancelhas para mim. — Tenho um pau e tanto.

— Aham. Tenho certeza que sim.

— Duvida? — Ele segura o cós da calça. — Posso te mostrar se quiser.

— Não quero. Nem um pouco. — Faço um gesto para a TV. — Escolhi esse. Já viu?

Draco faz uma careta para o pôster do filme na tela.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin, foi isso que você escolheu? Potter só nos apresentou a filmes de terror ou do Jason Statham. Não conheço mais nada de filmes trouxas além disso, Granger.

— Filme de terror não. — Digo com firmeza. — Não gosto de sentir medo.

— Filme do Jason Statham então.

— Não gosto de violência.

Ele chia de tanta frustração. — Granger, não vou ver um filme sobre… — Então aperta os olhos para a tela. — Uma mulher que embarca numa jornada de redescoberta depois de ser diagnosticada com uma doença terminal. De jeito nenhum.

— Mas parece que é muito bom. — Reclamo. — Ganhou um Oscar!

— Potter nos ensinou o que é um Oscar. Sabe o que mais ganhou um? O silêncio dos inocentes. Tubarão. O exorcista. — Cita, presunçoso. — Todos são filmes de terror.

— Podemos passar a noite inteira discutindo, Malfoy, mas não vou ver nada com sangue, tubarão, nem explosão. Pode ir se acostumando com a ideia.

Ele cerra os dentes visivelmente. Em seguida, relaxa a mandíbula e solta um suspiro pesado.

— Certo. Mas, se tenho que aguentar essa porcaria de filme, vou fumar um cigarro de ervas místicas antes.

— Como quiser.

Ele caminha em direção à porta, resmungando algo em voz baixa.

— Espera. — Chamo, tirando depressa o meu galeão de comunicação do bolso do casaco. — Pode levar isso com você? Se ficar sozinha com isso, posso acabar caindo na tentação de mandar uma mensagem.

Ele me lança um olhar desconfiado. — Pra quem você está tentando não mandar mensagem?

— Vitor. Terminamos ontem, e ele não para de me escrever.

Faz-se um silêncio.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Granger? Você vem comigo.

Mal tenho tempo de piscar, e Draco já atravessou a sala e está me tirando da cadeira. Quando meus pés encontram o piso de madeira, perco o equilíbrio e tropeço. Recobro minha postura depressa e me armo com um olhar mordaz.

— Eu já tinha me acomodado toda, seu estúpido.

Draco me ignora e meio que me conduz, quase me arrastando até a cozinha. Como nem me deixou pegar o casaco, começo a tremer no instante em que passo pela porta dos fundos. Seu peito nu brilha sob a luz do quintal. Não parece incomodado com o frio, mas seus mamilos franzem um pouco com o ar gelado da noite.

— Que merda. Até seus mamilos são perfeitos. — Reclamo.

Seus lábios se contorcem. — Quer tocar?

— Nunca. Só estou comentando como eles são perfeitos. Totalmente proporcionais para o seu peito.

Ele examina o próprio peitoral e pensa por um instante.

— Pois é. Sou mesmo perfeito. Preciso me lembrar disso com mais frequência.

Deixo escapar um riso de desdém.

— Claro. Porque você já não é vaidoso o suficiente.

— Sou autoconfiante. — Corrige ele.

— Convencido.

— _Autoconfiante_.

Ele abre a caixinha de lata que pegou na cozinha, e faço uma cara feia ao vê-lo extrair um cigarro perfeitamente enrolado e puxar a própria varinha.

— Por que estou aqui? — Resmungo. — Não quero fumar.

— Claro que quer. — Ele conjura uma chama com a varinha e acende o cigarro, dando uma tragada profunda, fala por entre a nuvem de fumaça. — Você está toda nervosa e estranha. Vai por mim, precisa disso.

— Isso é pressão, sabia?

Ele estende o cigarro, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, e me persuade, de brincadeira. — Anda logo, Granger. Só um trago. Todo mundo fuma.

Não posso deixar de rir. — Eu passo.

— Você quem sabe. — Ele exala de novo, e o cheiro de ervas me rodeia. Nunca curti uma brisa. Nem beber eu bebo com frequência, mas, cá entre nós, se eu fosse escolher uma ocasião que pediria um pouco da serenidade que a mistura de ervas místicas proporciona, seria esta noite.

— Está bem, passa pra cá. — Estendo a mão antes que possa mudar de ideia. Draco obedece, radiante.

— Assim que eu gosto. Mas não conta para a irmã do Weasley . Ela vai acabar com a minha raça se achar que estou corrompendo sua melhor amiga.

Levo o cigarro aos lábios e trago a fumaça até os pulmões, tentando não rir da apreensão genuína no rosto de Draco. Ele tem razão de ter medo de Gina, ela não só é uma bruxa incrível, como é dona de uma língua afiada e não tem medo de usá-la. Por isso que eu a adoro.

Por dois minutos, passamos o cigarro de um para o outro em silêncio, parecendo dois adolescentes que acabaram de assaltar o estoque de ervas do professor Snape.

É a primeira vez que fico completamente sozinha com ele, e a sensação de estar no quintal com um Draco Malfoy de peito nu é estranha. E falando sério, nunca soube muito sobre ele. Sei que durante a guerra, ele se recusou a atuar como o comensal da morte que deveria ter se tornado. E teve a ajuda da mãe e do professor Snape para escapar do martírio imposto por Voldemort quando se recusou a matar o professor Dumbledore. Dizem que ele sofreu muito depois disso, mas conseguiu sobreviver.

Me sinto uma completa idiota por só conseguir pensar em Draco Mafoy como arrogante, atrevido, fútil e que passou anos sendo um racista preconceituoso, inclusive comigo. Mas não posso negar que é o que me vem à mente sempre que o vejo.

E apesar dos horrores que passou na guerra, ele continua podre de rico. Não que saia por aí esbanjando dinheiro, mas é notório pela forma como desfila por Durmstrang como se tivesse o mundo aos seus pés. Tenho certeza que, tirando os problemas que o clã Malfoy enfrentou durante a guerra, Draco nunca passou por uma dificuldade na vida. Só de olhar, você sabe que ele consegue o que quer, quando quer.

_E, aparentemente, fumar ervas místicas me deixa filosófica e crítica_.

— Então quer dizer que você levou um fora? — Pergunta ele, por fim, me observando dar outro trago.

Sopro a fumaça no rosto dele. — Não. Fui eu que terminei. Vitor e eu estamos indo e vindo desde o meu primeiro aqui.

— Minha nossa. É tempo demais para ficar com a mesma pessoa. O sexo era sem graça?

— Por que pra você tudo tem sempre que girar em torno de sexo? — Passo o cigarro de volta. — E, para a sua informação, o sexo era bom.

— Bom? — Ele dá uma risada de escárnio. — Isso é um ótimo elogio.

Já estou sentindo os efeitos das ervas, a cabeça leve e o corpo relaxado, e esse deve ser o único motivo que me faz continuar falando. Em condições normais, jamais me abriria com Malfoy.

— Acho que, no final, já não era mais o melhor do mundo. — Admito. — Mas deve ser porque a gente vinha brigando muito desde o último verão.

— Mas não é a primeira vez que vocês e Krum terminam, é? Por que você sempre volta para ele, Granger?

— Porque amo o Vitor. — Então me corrijo. — Amava. Ai, nem sei mais… Nas duas primeiras vezes em que terminamos, não foi porque um de nós tinha feito besteira. Só achei que a coisa estava ficando muito séria, muito rápido. Era o meu primeiro ano aqui e também o primeiro ano sem nenhuma ameaça de guerra ou morte no mundo mágico, e eu tinha impressão de que a gente devia estar curtindo a vida, fazendo loucuras de solteiro e por aí vai.

— Loucura de solteiro é bom. — Concorda Draco. — É só o que tenho feito desde que chegamos aqui.

Reviro os olhos. — E o pior é que a vida de solteira foi bem chata, _para mim_. Saí com algumas pessoas, todos eles uns canalhas completos. E isso me fez perceber como era bom o que eu tinha com o Vitor.

Draco sopra outra nuvem de fumaça. — Certo. Mas aí vocês terminaram de novo.

— Terminamos. — A memória evoca uma onda de irritação. — Dessa vez foi porque ele ficou controlador demais. Um dos colegas de time dele da Bulgária deu em cima de mim numa festa, e o Vitor decidiu que ninguém mais podia olhar pra mim. Ele começou a me dizer como devia me vestir e a me mandar mensagens o tempo todo, perguntando onde eu estava e com quem. Era sufocante.

Dessa vez é Draco quem revira os olhos. — Diz a garota que voltou para ele de novo.

— Ele me prometeu que seria diferente. E foi. Desgrudou do meu pé e foi um ótimo namorado para mim depois disso.

Draco não parece convencido, mas não me importo. Não me arrependo de ter voltado para Vitor. Depois de dois anos e meio com ele, sabia que precisávamos lutar pelo nosso relacionamento.

— O que nos traz ao rompimento número quatro. — Draco inclina a cabeça, curioso. — O que aconteceu?

Sinto o desconforto apertar meu peito. — Já falei. A gente estava brigando muito.

— Por quê?

As palavras me saem antes que eu possa evitar. _Droga_. Ele injetou Veritasserum nesse cigarro ou algo assim?

— Em geral, por causa do que vamos fazer depois que eu acabar a especialização. Meus planos sempre foram voltar para Londres e me concentrar em fazer carreira no Ministério da Magia.

_Ou no M.A.C.U.S.A._, mas não comento isso com Draco. Ainda não me decidi, e ele é a última pessoa com quem quero discutir decisões profissionais profundas. O sujeito tem a profundidade de uma poça de chuva.

— Quando começamos a namorar, Vitor não tinha nenhum problema com isso, mas neste verão, de repente, decidiu que não quer que eu volte para a Inglaterra. Na verdade, não quer nem que eu tenha um emprego. — Franzo a testa. — Ele meteu na cabeça que é o suficiente os milhares de galeões que ganha como jogador profissional e que vou ser a dona de casa feliz que prepara o jantar para o marido antes dele chegar em casa.

Draco dá de ombros. — Nada de errado em ser dona de casa.

— Claro que não, mas não quero ser dona de casa. — Retruco, frustrada. — Passei sete anos para me formar em Hogwarts e mais quase quatro anos dando duro aqui para me formar. Quero usar o meu diploma, os meus dons, meus feitiços, minha inteligência. Quero seguir uma carreira promissora e não posso continuar com um cara que não me apoia. Ele… — Me interrompo, mordendo o lábio.

— Ele o quê?

— Nada. Esquece. — Tomo o cigarro da sua mão e inspiro fundo. Fundo demais, porque começo a tossir feito louca ao expirar. Meus olhos se enchem d'água por um momento, e, quando minha visão se normaliza, me deparo com olhos cinzentos sérios me observando com atenção.

— O que ele fez? — Draco exige saber, em voz baixa. — E qual o tamanho da surra que ele merece? Eu dou conta de um duelo sozinho, mas se você quiser quebrar uns ossos, a gente pode soltar o Potter e o Weasley em cima dele.

— Ninguém vai quebrar os ossos de ninguém, seu idiota. Vitor não fez nada demais, e não preciso que você dê uma surra nele. A única coisa que quero que você faça é esconder essa merda de moeda. — Enfio o galeão de comunicação na mão de Draco.

— Mantenha bem longe de mim este fim de semana, ok? Só me devolva se meu pai me mandar uma mensagem. Ou a Gina e a Stella. E a Parvati e… quer saber? Eu confiro quem mandou mensagens algumas vezes por dia, sob sua supervisão. Assim, você pode me azarar se eu tentar escrever para o Vitor.

Draco parece intrigado. — Então, eu sou… o quê, seu vigia de relacionamento? O responsável por te manter na linha?

— Isso mesmo. Parabéns, finalmente você vai poder fazer alguma coisa de útil com o seu tempo. — Respondo, sarcástica.

Ele inclina um pouco a cabeça. — E o que eu ganho em troca?

— A satisfação de saber que está ajudando alguém além de si próprio?

— É pouco. Que tal uns amassos? Eu topo por uns amassos.

— Vai sonhando, Malfoy. Deixa de ser idiota, por favor. Não tenho nenhum autocontrole quando se trata de Vitor.

Como se tivesse recebido uma deixa, o galeão esquenta e muda de cor na mão de Draco, e meu primeiro instinto é tentar tomá-lo de volta. Ele dá um passo depressa para trás e olha para a moeda.

— É ele. — Sua boca treme, prendendo o riso. — Está com saudade do sabor dos seus lábios.

Meu coração se comprime, dolorido.

— Outra regra: você não pode me dizer o que ele escreveu.

— Você tá me dando responsabilidades demais, Granger. Não gosto de responsabilidade.

_Que surpresa_. — Você é capaz, Malfoy. Tenho fé em você.

Draco dá uma última tragada no cigarro, em seguida o joga no chão e recita um evanesco com a varinha, antes de se dirigir para a porta de vidro de correr. Até seu jeito de andar é arrogante. Mas mesmo assim me pego admirando os músculos das costas dele.

— Você está lidando com isso da maneira errada, sabia? O melhor jeito de esquecer alguém é ficando com outra pessoa. E logo.

As palavras me despertam da apreciação dos seus músculos. — Ainda não estou pronta para ficar com outra pessoa.

— Claro que está. Sério, arruma logo alguém pra te ajudar a esquecer. — Draco ergue o braço. — Eu me voluntario.

Uma risada de escárnio me escapa. — Sonhar não custa nada. — Mas, lá no fundo, até considero a sugestão. Na verdade, sexo casual para esquecer não é uma ideia de todo má. É tipo cair do cavalo, as pessoas sempre aconselham a subir de volta na mesma hora, não é? Talvez eu devesse fazer exatamente isso, subir de novo na sela. No mínimo vai ser uma boa distração para a minha dor de cotovelo.

Mas definitivamente não vai ser com Draco. Não mesmo. Prefiro encontrar uma sela que não tenha sido cavalgada por metade das alunas de Durmstrang.

— Vamos dar logo um basta nisso. — Decide ele.

— Se por um basta você está querendo dizer esquecer essa ideia idiota, então, sim, vamos dar logo um basta nisso.

Draco para junto à porta e se vira para mim, os olhos cinzentos me avaliando de forma sedutora da cabeça aos pés. — Na verdade, Granger, quanto mais penso nisso, mais gosto da ideia de te ajudar a esquecer. — Seu olhar se demora em meu decote. — Gosto bastante.

Abafo um gemido. — O Harry me prometeu que você não ia dar em cima de mim este fim de semana.

— Potter não tem nada que fazer promessas em meu nome. — Responde Draco com um sorriso. Então me chama com um gesto. — E aí, a gente vai ou não vai ver esse filme?

Sigo-o para dentro de casa. Minha mente está nublada pelas ervas, mas de um jeito bom, e quando Draco para no corredor para ajeitar a calça que está prestes a cair, por algum motivo começo a rir como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Minha alegria desaparece assim que nos acomodamos no sofá, porque Draco senta do meu lado, passa um braço musculoso em volta dos meus ombros e me puxa para junto de si. Como se fosse totalmente normal.

Franzo a testa para ele. — O que o seu braço está fazendo em volta de mim?

Sua expressão é a mais inocente. — É assim que assisto à filmes.

— Sério? Então você passa o braço em volta do Harry quando vê um filme com ele?

— Claro. E, se ele for legal comigo, às vezes enfio a mão na calça dele. — Sua outra mão desliza até o cós da minha calça legging. — Basta ser legal comigo, e prometo que vou ser ainda mais legal em troca.

— Nem morta!

Afasto sua mão, mas não antes de sentir uma centelha de calor entre as pernas. Seu peito nu realmente me afeta, implorando por meus dedos em seus músculos rijos. E ele cheira tão bem. Um cheirinho de mar. Não, de coco. Estou aérea demais para identificar o aroma, mas não o suficiente para deixar de notar como meu baixo ventre formigou. _Ah, pelo amor de Merlin_. Minha vida sexual deve ter ido mesmo pelo ralo, se basta a presença de Draco Malfoy para eu ficar toda animada.

— O que mais a gente tem pra fazer? — Argumenta ele.

Aponto para a TV. — Ver um filme.

— Preferiria ver você. — Ele levanta as sobrancelhas, numa provocação. — Gritando meu nome enquanto faço você chegar _lá_.

Desta vez, não sinto arrepios. Só um riso que me escapa aos montes em ondas incontroláveis.

— Nossa. Você acaba com o ego de qualquer um. — Ele parece insultado.

Inspiro fundo por entre as gargalhadas. Pois é, estou chapada, relaxada e perdi todos os filtros, o que significa que posso provocar Draco o quanto quiser e depois culpar o cigarro.

— Desculpa, mas você às vezes é demais. — Não consigo parar de rir. — As meninas realmente caem nessas cantadas?

Ele solta um suspiro de reprovação. — Coloca logo essa porcaria de filme, Granger.

— É pra já. — Aperto o controle remoto e sento na outra ponta do sofá, deixando um metro de distância entre nós.

Em sua defesa, Draco permanece em silêncio por quase trinta minutos. Ele mantém os olhos fixos na tela, mas, de canto de olho, não deixo de notar sua inquietação. Batuca os dedos compridos nas coxas. Passa uma das mãos pelo cabelo. Suspira, enquanto a personagem principal prepara um omelete em tempo real. Quando ela senta à bancada e começa a comer o omelete — em tempo real —, Draco explode feito um vulcão adormecido.

— Este filme é horrível, Granger! Pronto, falei. Que merda de filme horrível.

— Eu estou gostando.

_Mentira_. Assistir a este filme é o mesmo que ver tinta secar. Nem o cigarro de ervas místicas que acabamos de fumar é capaz de tornar a experiência minimamente agradável, mas não quero admitir que fiz a escolha errada. Não se pode dar o braço a torcer para um cara como Draco. Nunca. Ele vai esfregar isso na minha cara até o fim dos tempos.

— Você costumava ser inteligente. Não pode estar gostando deste filme. — Desafia ele.

— Estou. — Insisto.

Ele me encara fixamente por uns bons segundos, mas minhas habilidades de oclumência vêm bem a calhar, e consigo transmitir a mais pura inocência.

— Pois eu não. Este filme passou de todos os limites.

Ofereço uma sugestão útil. — Por que você não vai lá em cima fazer outra vez aquilo que fez mais cedo?

_Merda_. Coisa errada para se dizer. Na mesma hora, seus olhos cinzentos assumem um brilho sedutor. Com um sorriso preguiçoso, ele se aproxima e pergunta, arrastando a voz:

— Que tal você fazer isso por mim?

O sujeito é incorrigível. — Esse assunto de novo? Você não aceita 'não' como resposta?

— Não estou familiarizado com a palavra. Ninguém nunca me falou isso antes. — Ele se aproxima de novo, descansando a mão sobre a almofada entre nós e fazendo um carinho lento no tecido. — Vamos lá, que tal tornar esta festinha mais interessante? Estamos sozinhos em casa… somos os dois bonitos…

Deixo escapar um riso de desdém.

— Vai ser divertido. Sexo é sempre divertido.

— Eu passo.

— Tudo bem, nada de sexo. Que tal só oral?

Finjo pensar na questão. — E eu vou dar ou receber?

— Receber. E depois dar. Porque é assim que as coisas funcionam. — Ele abre um sorriso imenso. — Sabe como é, o ciclo da vida e tudo mais.

Não posso deixar de rir. Posso pensar absurdos dele, mas pelo menos Draco é divertido.

— Passo. — Digo de novo.

— Pelo menos os amassos? — Pergunta, esperançoso.

— Não.

— Eu beijo bem… — Ele deixa a frase no ar, como que para me seduzir.

— Depois dessa, tenho certeza que não. Toda vez que um cara diz que beija bem, ele é péssimo.

— Ah, é? Você tem alguma evidência empírica para sustentar isso?

— Claro.

Na verdade, não tenho. _E Draco sabe o que é empírico_? Talvez haja mais do que ar dentro dessa cabecinha loirinha. Ele parece pronto para argumentar, mas somos interrompidos pela entrada de um patrono e reconheço o brilho pulsante que o diferencia de um patrono normal. É uma ligação. Draco abre um sorriso ao reconhecer o animal e aponta a varinha para atender na mesma hora.

— Maxwell! Qual é a boa? — Ele escuta, então me lança um olhar esperançoso. — Quer ir a uma festa?

Faço que não com a cabeça.

A pessoa do outro lado do feitiço é forçada a suportar o suspiro excessivamente dramático de Draco. — Foi mal, cara. Não posso. Eu estou de babá… — Dou um tapa em seu braço. — … e ela não quer ir. — Termina ele, me lançando um olhar afiado. Então faz mais uma pausa. — Não, já é bem grandinha.

_O quê_?

— Estou de babá de uma adulta, cara. A amiga do Potter e do Weasley. — Draco continua como se eu nem estivesse na sala. — A gente está vendo um filme aqui sobre uma mulher com câncer que é uma merda… é verdade, câncer em geral é uma merda. Quer dizer, todo o meu respeito por quem tem câncer, mas o filme é horrível. É… não, o jogo é na terça… verdade… beleza, claro. A gente se vê no Pub. Até mais, cara. — Ele desfaz o feitiço e me olha de cara feia. — Eu podia estar numa festa agora.

— Ninguém está forçando você a ficar comigo. — Ressalto.

— Estou tentando ser legal com você, Granger, por causa dessa história de coração partido e tudo mais. Demonstrar um pouquinho de gratidão que é bom? Não. Você não me dá nem um beijinho.

— Tenho certeza que qualquer garota das associações do seu galeão ficaria feliz em vir e enfiar a língua na sua boca. Eu, por outro lado, tenho critérios.

— Ah, então eu não sou bom o bastante para você? — Ele arregala os olhos. — Pois fique sabendo que metade da Durmstrang adorou me beijar.

Perco o ar de tanto rir. — Tenho certeza que é a metade de Durmstrang que são só um bando de desesperadas para ficar com alguém.

— Não foi por desespero. — Reclama Draco.

— Aham. Continue pensando assim.

Ele olha para a TV. A personagem principal está fazendo comida de novo. Agora é o jantar, e a câmera faz muitos closes desnecessários nas batatas sendo descascadas. Ela come muito nesse filme.

— Alguém me mata, por favor. — Ele se recosta no sofá e passa ambas as mãos pela cabeça até estar todo despenteado. — Não vou aguentar mais nem um segundo disso.

Nem eu, mas amarrei meu burro nesse poste e não posso abandoná-lo.

— Quer saber? — Anuncia ele. — Que ervas místicas, o quê, só tem uma coisa capaz de tornar essa porcaria tolerável.

— E o que é?

Em vez de responder, ele pula do sofá e desaparece na cozinha. Temerosa, escuto armários se abrindo e se fechando e copos tilintando. Logo em seguida ele está de volta, segurando uma garrafa numa das mãos e dois copinhos de shot na outra.

Draco abre um sorriso e anuncia: — Tequila.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Para esclarecer um pouco e situar todos na história:

A guerra acabou há mais de quatro anos e alguns alunos de Hogwarts foram selecionados para fazer suas especializações em Durmstrang.

A escola funciona mais como uma universidade para eles e não como o internato de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy lutou ao lado do bem na batalha de Hogwarts e foi o motivo pelo qual seus pais abandonaram Voldemort.

Narcisa fez as pazes com a irmã Adrômeda.

Narcisa e Draco mudaram completamente sua atitude quanto aos trouxas.

Durmstrang cedeu moradias aos alunos vindos de Hogwarts e, Draco e Blaise (sonserinos) acabaram na mesma casa que Harry e Rony.

Para quem não sabe, Draco e Rony são primos de terceiro grau (de acordo com Ordem de Fênix) e esse foi o motivo de serem alocados juntos. Após a convivência forçada por dividirem o mesmo teto e jogarem juntos no time de quadribol da escola, os quatro se tornaram amigos.

Hermione e Gina dividem um apartamento.

Lilá Brown continua namorando Rony e Harry e Gina também continuam juntos.

Essa história é uma reescrita do livro de Elle Kennedy e quem já leu, notará as semelhanças.

Minha primeira história Dramione e espero de verdade que todos gostem.


	2. 2

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**2**

**HERMIONE**

Tem alguém batucando na minha cabeça. E com um martelo tipo aqueles comicamente grandes, que os personagens dos desenhos animados trouxas que eu assista na minha infância, usavam para bater uns nos outros. É horrível e ensurdecedor.

_Ai, Merlin. Que ressaca_.

Mesmo quando o mais suave dos gemidos escapa dos meus lábios é o bastante para produzir uma agonia intensa nas minhas têmporas. E me ajeitar na cama suscita uma onda de náusea que aperta a garganta e faz meus olhos lacrimejarem. Controlo a respiração. Inspira. Expira. Só preciso segurar o mal-estar por tempo o suficiente para chegar ao banheiro e não vomitar nos lençóis limpos de Harry…

Não estou na cama de Harry.

Essa percepção me acerta em cheio no exato instante em que registro o som de alguém respirando. E não são os suspiros de "_eu-bebi-tequila-demais_" que saem da minha boca, mas é o barulho suave e regular do bruxo ressonando ao meu lado.

Dessa vez, quando gemo, o som vem do fundo da minha alma e as memórias surgem como um filme muito vívido. Um filme ruim. Os shots de tequila. O… resto.

Transei com Draco na noite passada. Duas vezes.

Meu coração dispara enquanto olho para o teto. Estou no quarto de Draco. E… sim, estou nua. _Talvez tenha sido só um pesadelo_, me assegura uma voz em minha cabeça. Inspiro fundo de novo e reúno coragem para virar a cabeça. O que vejo me faz perder o fôlego mais uma vez.

Um Draco Malfoy bastante nu, deitado de bruços. Seu traseiro parece zombar de mim, e não só pela forma, mas por causa dos arranhões vermelhos. E sei que foram as minhas unhas que deixaram eles lá. Sem forças, levanto uma das mãos e vejo que a unha do meu dedo indicador está quebrada. Quebrei uma unha agarrando o traseiro dele.

Deve ter sido lá embaixo — lembro dele por cima de mim no sofá, na primeira vez. O hematoma roxo em seu ombro esquerdo aconteceu aqui no quarto, na segunda rodada, quando eu estava por cima.

— _Quero ver esse seu quarto misterioso. Quero ser a primeira a batizá-lo_.

Minhas próprias palavras zumbem em meu cérebro já confuso. Aparentemente, não sou a primeira garota que ele trouxe aqui para cima. Ele mesmo me disse isso. E suas revelações não pararam por aí. Pois é, estou agora em posse da informação que Gina tem tentado descobrir há mais de um ano: por que Draco gosta de transar em qualquer lugar que não o seu quarto.

Infelizmente, o conhecimento não termina aí. Sei como ele é quando está pelado. Sei como é tê-lo dentro de mim. Sei os sons que faz quando chega ao clímax. Sei coisas demais.

Minha cabeça lateja mais forte.

Droga.

Droga, droga, droga, _droga_.

Como isso foi acontecer? Nunca fiz sexo casual antes. Meu histórico contém um total de dois amantes — um em Hogwarts, e Vítor. E todos eles foram namorados sérios.

Meu olhar se afasta do corpo de Draco. Por que fiz isso? Sei muito bem lidar com o álcool. Existe poções que nos deixam beber até cair, sem cair. Lembro que dividimos uma dessas na noite passada. Eu não estava enrolando as palavras, tropeçando ou agindo feito boba. Sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando tomei a iniciativa e beijei Draco.

_Eu _tomei a iniciativa. Qual é o problema comigo? Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Não é o fim do mundo. Massageio as têmporas prestes a explodir com a ponta dos dedos e me forço a ignorar o homem dormindo ao meu lado. Não tem problema nenhum. Foi só uma noitada. Ninguém morreu. Talvez eu me arrependa — terrivelmente —, mas arrependimento é coisa de gente fraca, como meu pai gosta de dizer.

Hora de aprender com os erros e seguir em frente. E é justamente isso que preciso fazer. Seguir em frente. Ou melhor, sair daqui. Sumir dessa cama, tomar um bom banho e fingir que a noite passada nunca aconteceu.

Armada com um plano, deslizo cautelosamente para fora do lençol jogado em cima da parte inferior do meu corpo. A cama range, e, imóvel, lanço um olhar de pânico na direção de Draco.

Ainda está morto para o mundo.

Certo. Tomo outro fôlego e passo as pernas para fora da cama. Quando meus pés tocam o chão, ele se mexe e solta um meio gemido, meio suspiro. Então gira e, _Merlin_, vejo seu pênis.

Um calor inunda meu rosto diante da visão. E, a menos que minha memória esteja falhando, acredito que o elogiei em alto e bom som, muitas e muitas vezes, na noite passada. O calor no meu rosto aumenta à medida que me lembro de tudo o que falei para ele. Tudo o que fiz com ele.

Um gemido silencioso se forma em minha garganta. Tá bom, já chega de relembrar o que aconteceu. Preciso sair daqui. Não, primeiro preciso encontrar minha varinha e meu galeão de comunicação.

Dou uma olhada ao redor e vejo a calça de moletom de Draco. Ele a vestiu depois da nossa farra no sofá, e tenho certeza de que meu galeão está no bolso. Já as minhas roupas, não tenho ideia de onde estão — na última vez que as vi, estavam numa pilha no chão da sala. O que só me deixa ainda mais em pânico, porque isso significa que Blaise deve ter visto quando chegou em casa, ontem à noite. _Merda_. E deve ter ouvido a gente, porque Merlin sabe que eu não me contive quando Draco passou a língua na…

_Não, não pense nisso_.

Vasculho os bolsos em busca da minha moeda e assim que a acho, a culpa me atinge de todas as direções quando vejo as mensagens não lidas de Vítor.

Se ele soubesse o que eu estava fazendo enquanto ele me mandava todas essas mensagens apaixonadas… Não que eu deva alguma explicação. Estamos terminados. E vamos continuar terminados. Mas ainda me sinto péssima de saber que dormi com outro enquanto ele estava em casa, tentando desesperadamente me reconquistar.

E não dormi com qualquer um. Foi com Malfoy. O cara prestes a fazer um ménage antes de eu aparecer. O cara que transa com qualquer uma. O cara que…

— Passa pra cá, Granger.

O susto me faz soltar um grito. Olho para a cama e vejo Draco se sentando, enquanto corre uma das mãos pelo cabelo de quem acabou de acordar. Ele não parece nem um pouco grogue. Os olhos cinzas estão alertas, e o corpo nu está… se transformando.

Sinto o rosto corar diante de sua visão cada vez mais endurecida, então fito meus próprios pés descalços.

— Quer fazer o favor de se cobrir?

— Não foi isso que você disse ontem à noite…

O tom zombeteiro dele me irrita.

— Não quero falar da noite passada. Nunca.

Ele parece ainda mais divertido.

— Relaxa, Granger. Foi só sexo.

E não faz um movimento sequer para se cobrir. Em vez disso, estica os dois braços acima da cabeça, chamando minha atenção para os músculos flexionados. E os pulsos. Ele está com marcas vermelhas em torno dos pulsos…

_Porque eu o amarrei à cama ontem_.

Quando percebe para onde estou olhando, seus lábios se torcem num sorriso.

— Confesso que a noite foi bem mais devassa do que imaginei que seria. — Continua ele com uma piscadela. — Mas não estou reclamando.

Com outra onda de humilhação me inundando, pego a peça de roupa mais próxima que consigo encontrar — uma camiseta preta de gola V — e passo por cima da cabeça. Um cheiro familiar satura os meus sentidos. Algo forte e masculino. O mesmo cheiro que senti ontem quando meus lábios estavam brincando sobre o peito de Draco. E quando meu rosto estava enterrado em seu pescoço, enquanto eu chupava sua pele como se fosse um doce. E, sim, ele está com outro hematoma no pescoço. Eu realmente fiz a festa com ele.

— Não quero falar disso. — Digo, com os dentes cerrados. — Aconteceu, foi bom, e ninguém nunca mais vai tocar no assunto de novo.

— Foi bom? — Com um risinho convencido, Draco desliza uma das mãos por sobre o peito, os dedos compridos descansando bem próximo da sua ereção. — Foi mais que bom, e você sabe disso.

— Por favor, você pode se vestir? — Imploro.

— Não. Você está com a minha camiseta. — Ele arqueia uma das sobrancelhas. — Por que não tira e joga pra cá?

_Até parece_. Ele cara nunca mais vai ver meu corpo nu de novo. Como me recuso a tirar a camiseta, opto pela segunda melhor opção e dou as costas para ele, enquanto verifico meu galeão. Ignoro as mensagens de Vítor e leio as dos meus amigos. Uma de Gina, perguntando como passei a noite, e outra de Parvati, me chamando para tomar café da manhã. Respondo para Parvati depressa com um sonoro SIM e peço para ela aparatar na entrada da casa de Harry. Estou esperando ela me responder, quando o galeão é arrancado da minha mão.

— Ei! — Levo um susto ao ver Draco atrás de mim.

— Isso aqui é minha responsabilidade, lembra? — Ele está zombando de mim de novo, mantendo meu galeão fora do meu alcance. — Como seu vigia, devo aconselhá-la a ignorar… — Ele olha para a moeda. — as nove mensagens do seu ex. Ler isso não vai te fazer nenhum bem.

E sei que ele está certo. Mas, depois do que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada, não tem nenhuma chance de Draco continuar como meu vigia de relacionamento.

— Não tem problema. — Murmuro. — Não preciso da sua ajuda.

Ele repete a provocação de antes. — Não foi isso que você disse ontem à noite. O galeão fica comigo este fim de semana, Hermione. Sem discussão.

_Hermione_? Merlin, dai-me forças. Ele me deu chamou pelo primeiro nome e tenho certeza absoluta que é a primeira vez que faz isso.

— Vou encontrar uma amiga. — Digo, com firmeza. — Então preciso do meu galeão, é muito mais prático do que usar uma coruja, está legal? Além do mais, suas obrigações como vigia estão oficialmente encerradas. Vou voltar pro meu apartamento depois do café.

Ele franze a testa. — Não, você vai passar o fim de semana aqui.

— Não mais.

Tento pegar o galeão de volta. Ele se esquiva de novo.

— Só porque a gente transou ontem?

Minhas bochechas estão queimando. — Que parte de não quero mais falar disso você não entendeu?

— Que besteira, Granger. Você não pode ir embora só porque a gente encheu a cara e transou umas duas vezes. Está exagerando.

Respiro fundo.

— A gente pode não falar disso?

— Granger, você acha que gosto de falar dessas coisas? Prefiro ser amaldiçoado com um cruciatus a lidar com toda essa porcaria de dia seguinte. Se você fosse qualquer outra garota, eu diria pra esquecer, mas você é a melhor amiga de Potter e Weasley, o que significa que a gente tem que discutir a situação. — Ele solta um palavrão de repente. — Ai, merda. A Weasley vai me matar.

Merda mesmo. Tenho certeza de que vou receber um sermão de Gina se ela descobrir que dormi com Draco. Talvez em alguns dias, uma semana — ou uma década —, eu seja capaz de contar para ela o que aconteceu ontem, mas, neste instante, quero esquecer. O que significa manter segredo da minha melhor amiga pelo máximo de tempo que puder.

— Ela não vai te matar, porque não vamos contar pra ela. — Digo com firmeza. — Sério, isso tem que ficar entre nós.

— Fechado.

— E você não pode nunca mais tocar no assunto. No que diz respeito a mim, isso nunca aconteceu.

Ele me oferece um sorriso arrogante.

— Não se engane, Granger. Depois de ter experimentado isto aqui, você nunca mais vai conseguir parar de pensar em mim.

Para reforçar isso, ele segura o pênis semiduro e faz um carinho. Uma onda de calor desce por meu torso.

_Argh_. Maldito Draco e seu maldito pênis.

— Já esqueci. — Minto. Mas, na minha cabeça, mais memórias surgem, me fazendo querer gritar de frustração.

_"— Gosto de você assim…"_

_"— Então você admite que gosta de mim. — Murmura ele."_

_"Sorrio para os seus pulsos imobilizados. — Eu disse que gosto de você assim. — Minha boca se aproxima lentamente de seu pênis ereto. — Completamente entregue a mim…"_

Minhas bochechas estão pegando fogo de novo. Vítor nem sempre ficava à vontade com a minha natureza aventureira quando o assunto era sexo. Era eu quem tinha que o persuadir a tentar as novas ideias pervertidas que eu lia em algum lugar e despertavam meu interesse. Enquanto que Draco nem titubeou diante das nossas façanhas sexuais.

— Você precisa que eu te lembre como foi bom? — Ele inclina a cabeça com ironia, a mão ainda segurando a ereção.

— Não, eu preciso que você aja feito um adulto. — Explodo. Estou perdendo a paciência com ele e brava demais comigo mesma para controlar meu temperamento. — Eu estou de ressaca e morrendo de vergonha, e você tá tornando as coisas ainda piores, jogando a noite passada na minha cara desse jeito, está bem?

Sua expressão vacila.

— Merda. — Ele limpa a garganta e em seguida pega a calça de moletom às pressas. — Desculpa, Granger. Não queria te deixar desconfortável. — Então veste a calça. — E você não tem motivo nenhum pra ficar com vergonha. Somos dois adultos. Nos divertimos e fizemos um ao outro sentir prazer várias vezes. Nada demais, está legal? Mas, se você realmente não quiser tocar no assunto, eu fico na minha.

Solto uma respiração trêmula. — Obrigada.

Draco estuda o meu rosto. — Tudo bem entre a gente?

Consigo apenas assentir de leve. Minha cabeça ainda está latejando, mas não é a ressaca que está fazendo com que eu me sinta fraca e vacilante neste momento. É o fato de que fiz algo tão pouco parecido comigo: a consciência terrível de que dormi com outra pessoa meras vinte e quatro horas depois de terminar com Vítor. Isso não sou _eu_, droga.

— Tem certeza? — Insiste ele.

Eu me forço a falar.

— Está tudo bem, Draco. — Meu galeão esquenta e vejo uma mensagem de Parvati dizendo que chega em cinco minutos. — Preciso me vestir. Parvati vai chegar daqui a pouco. — E mordo o lábio inferior assim que algo me ocorre. — Droga. Minhas roupas estão lá embaixo. Blaise…

Deixo a frase morrer, enquanto Draco caminha até a mesa de cabeceira e apanha a varinha, murmurando um feitiço.

— Ele não está aqui… Acho que nem voltou para casa ontem.

O alívio me invade, mas também uma explosão de irritação. Onde estava Blaise ontem, quando eu precisava dele? Se estivesse em casa, eu provavelmente não teria acabado na cama com Draco. Ou talvez tivesse acabado na cama com Blaise, que, diga-se de passagem, é o um dos bruxos mais lindos que já conheci. É também muito mais quieto do que os colegas de casa e não fala muito de si próprio, mas, pelo que pude perceber, é inteligente, articulado e definitivamente responsável. Analisando bem, Blaise teria sido um _ótimo_ candidato para curar minha dor de cotovelo.

— Vou lá embaixo correndo pegar minhas roupas. — Murmuro, sem jeito.

Ele me chama.

— O que você vai falar para a namorada do Potter sobre voltar para o apartamento no meio do fim de semana? Você sabe que ela vai fazer perguntas.

Droga. Ele tem razão.

— Vou dizer que decidi dar uma de gente grande e lidar com o término em casa.

Estou a meio caminho da porta quando sua voz me faz parar mais uma vez.

— Hermione.

— O que foi? — Eu me viro.

Seus olhos cinzentos piscam, infelizes.

— Tem certeza que você está bem?

_Não, não tenho certeza de nada._

— Tenho. — Minto, e então sumo do seu quarto. Para uma caminhada da vergonha, esta até que não é tão ruim, porque pelo menos não tem ninguém por perto para testemunhar.

* * *

**DRACO**

Sempre fui popular. Não importa o quanto eu volte em minha memória, sempre me vejo cercado de amigos. E de meninas, muitas e muitas meninas.

As tímidas de Hogwarts desde o primeiro ano, me mandavam bilhetinhos perguntando _"Você gosta de mim?"_ quando os professores estavam com a atenção voltada aos outros alunos. Na adolescência, as garotas da sonserina brigavam pela minha atenção e faziam fila para me beijar no campo de campo de quadribol após os treinos.

E aqui em Durmstrang? Nem sei por onde começar. Achava que sabia o significado do que é ser ímã de mulher antes de vir para cá, mas os últimos três anos ultrapassaram todas as expectativas sobre a minha atratividade. Quanto mais velho fico, mais as mulheres me desejam.

Então, não, não estou surpreso que Granger tenha se jogado em mim na noite passada. Isso era inevitável desde o instante em que ela anunciou que tenho "mamilos perfeitos". Mas o puro desgosto em seu rosto hoje de manhã, quando acordamos juntos na mesma cama, é novidade para mim.

— O maldito do Corsen não consegue rebater nem um balaço vindo a três quilômetros por hora em linha reta na direção dele.

A queixa do meu colega de time me desperta dos meus pensamentos e me obriga a sufocar um gemido. Parece que o jovem Hunter não sabe nada de etiqueta de bar. Não é o melhor lugar para reclamar de uma partida de quadribol. É um lugar para se dar bem, ponto final. Mas o garoto tem só dezoito anos, um dia vai aprender.

— Cara, o jogo foi há dois dias. — Digo ao calouro. — Esquece isso.

Procuro por Blaise, mas meu colega de casa não apareceu ainda. O bar hoje é território praticamente só da turma do quadribol, o juvenil e o adulto. Vários dos meus colegas de time, um monte de torcedores e uma penca de "marias-goles". Vários olhares femininos apreciativos disparam em nossa direção, mas Hunter não parece notar nenhum deles. Está com as feições marcadas e mal tocou na bebida.

— Isso é culpa sua, sabia? — Dispara, com um tom de acusação. — Eu nem queria jogar este ano, mas você tinha que me convencer a entrar pro time. Eu podia ter terminado a carreira como a estrela do ataque do time juvenil em primeiro lugar no ranking escolar. E agora sou um ala atacante que não vale nada, num time que está indo ladeira abaixo.

Saboreio minha cerveja.

— Alguém já te falou que você não sabe perder?

— Ah, nem vem. Até parece que você gosta de perder, conheço sua fama.

— Claro que não gosto. Mas aprendi que ganhar não é tudo. Ah, e por falar nisso, telhado de vidro, atirar pedras etc., etc. um ditado trouxa.

— O que ele quer dizer?

— Que em vez de culpar Corsen por entregar três gols, você devia estar se concentrando no fato de que não marcou nenhum. Isso aqui não é o time juvenil, sr. Estrela do Time. Não é fácil driblar os artilheiros e o goleiro de times adultos.

É duro, mas é verdade. E Hunter Davenport precisa ouvir. O treinador tem pego leve com ele no treino, porque, tirando Potter, Hunter é o único jogador do time capaz de crescer. Mas, ao contrário de Potter, ele tem uma grande fraqueza: excesso de confiança. O garoto pensa que é o próximo Daí Llewellyn.

— Você está dizendo que não sou bom o suficiente para jogar no time adulto? — Mas, em vez de raiva, a expressão em seu rosto transmite angústia, o que só ressalta a sua grande qualidade: Hunter está sempre se esforçando para melhorar.

— Estou dizendo que você precisa de trabalho. Você cometeu alguns erros amadores anteontem. Como quando Fitzy estava em desvantagem numérica por causa da punição e você foi lá ajudar. Esse não é seu trabalho, cara. Você não pode entrar na ala do seu colega. Tem que confiar que os batedores vão ajudar o cara.

Hunter dá um gole apressado na cerveja.

— E às vezes você é péssimo em antecipar as jogadas. Lembra quando o artilheiro do Indool fez aquele passe que criou um contra ataque? Você deveria ter previsto para quem ele ia passar, mas interpretou tudo errado.

— Eu estava olhando para a goles o tempo todo. — Protesta ele.

— Esquece a goles. Olha pro jogador, cara. Presta atenção em quem ele está olhando, para onde os seus colegas de time estão voando. Entenda para quem ele vai dar o passe e, em seguida, roube a bola.

Hunter fica em silêncio. Quando fala de novo, soa impressionado, ainda que a contragosto.

— Você sabe um bocado do que está falando, não é?

Dou de ombros. Sei que tenho uma reputação de não levar o quadribol tão a sério quanto meus colegas de time, e talvez haja alguma verdade nisso, mas não significa que não entendo a mecânica e as nuances do jogo. O quadribol faz parte da minha vida desde sempre. Cresci jogando. Tanto meu pai como meu padrinho jogaram quadribol em Hogwarts e foi automático seguir os passos deles. Mas não jogo quadribol só porque eles jogaram, amo o jogo. Só não sinto a mesma emoção que Potter e Weasley parecem experimentar toda vez que voam no campo.

Na verdade, me divirto mais nos treinos. Gosto das séries e dos treinos coletivos, de ter a oportunidade de melhorar e de ajudar meus colegas a melhorar. Não estou interessado em virar profissional depois da especialização, o que em muito agrada à minha família, porque os Malfoys não viram atletas profissionais. Viram diplomatas.

No outono que vem, vou para Londres, trabalhar em um dos departamentos do Ministério da Magia, como todos os membros da família. Por mim, tudo bem, não tenho dúvidas de que vou ser bom. O nome Malfoy que herdei do meu pai praticamente garante que vou me sair muito bem.

— O que mais estou fazendo de errado? — Hunter soa mais curioso do que irritado.

Sorrio para ele.

— Quer saber, que tal umas sessões só nós dois esta semana? Vou ver se o treinador libera um tempo extra no campo.

— Sério? Poxa, valeu mesmo. Obrigado…

Eu o interrompo.

— Mas só se você parar de falar de quadribol por hoje. — E gesticulo para o bar lotado. — Olhe à sua volta. Isto aqui é um paraíso de bruxas lindas. É só escolher uma e se esbaldar, seu idiota.

Hunter ri, mas seus olhos escuros se acendem à medida que ele começa a assimilar a vista. Várias garotas respondem com sorrisos, mas, em vez de chamá-las, ele olha para mim — ou melhor, para o meu pescoço — e solta uma risada.

— Na verdade, talvez você devesse me apresentar à fera que te pegou na noite passada. A srta. Hematomas parece divertida.

Fico paralisado. De jeito nenhum vou deixar esse cara chegar perto de Hermione. Ele pode ser novo, mas está bem encaminhado para se tornar um pegador ainda maior do que eu. Mas, até aí, talvez eu devesse me preocupar mesmo é com o Hunter, já que, depois do desempenho da última noite, Granger provou que é plenamente capaz de deixar marcas num homem.

Nossa. Ela transa _muito_.

Droga, e agora eu acabei de despertar uma ereção. Isso aconteceu o dia todo hoje, toda vez que pensei nela. Foi a melhor transa que tive em muito tempo. Meus pulsos ainda estão doloridos de ter sido amarrados à cama, mas é o tipo de dor que só me faz querer mais. Repetir uma transa em geral não faz meu estilo, mas, neste momento, estou sedento para ficar com ela de novo.

— Desculpa, sr. Estrela. Mas não vai rolar. — Digo a ele. — Encontre sua própria fera.

— Tudo bem. — Sorrindo, ele dá mais uma olhada à sua volta. — Pronto. Acho que sei com quem vou pra casa hoje.

Sigo seu olhar até o bar comprido de madeira, onde uma morena alta de costas para nós se debruça para pedir uma bebida. Está de capa preta curta e salto alto, os longos cabelos negros caindo pelas costas em ondas. É uma visão e tanto.

Em geral, ficaria louco pela morena, mas hoje não estou no clima. Minha mente fica voltando para Hermione. Suspiro e ajeito a calça na região da virilha. Tenho que parar de pensar na noite de ontem. Granger já deixou claro que está fazendo de tudo para esquecer.

— O que você acha? — Hunter me pergunta.

Desvio os olhos da morena.

— Pode ser um pouco demais para você.

— Sou um jogador de quadribol. Ninguém é demais pra mim.

— Verdade. — Rio. Foi a primeira coisa que ensinei a Hunter quando o abriguei debaixo da minha asa, no início da temporada. Ainda assim, a morena tem o corpo mais sensual que já vi. Uma mulher assim pode pegar qualquer um neste bar, e não sei se o calouro Hunter está entre suas principais opções, mesmo que esteja usando o agasalho do time de quadribol de Durmstrang

Do outro lado da sala, a garota que estamos admirando se vira de repente. De uma hora para a outra, minha admiração se transforma em desgosto.

— Ai, merda, não. Fica longe dessa mulher. Ela é tóxica.

— Não parece tóxica para mim. — Comenta Hunter.

Que otário, eu sou bem mais experiente. Padma Patil é inegavelmente bonita, mas prefiro jogar cera quente no saco antes de ficar com ela. Quer dizer, antes de ficar com ela de novo. Pois é, conhecimento de causa.

Alguém esbarra nas minhas costas, e, quando me viro, vejo Blaise chegando, a jaqueta preta e vermelha tão encharcada quanto o cabelo.

— Mano, está caindo o mundo lá fora. — Ele agita o corpo inteiro feito um cachorro que acabou de sair de um lago.

— Cara, existe um feitiço para secar a si próprio. — Reclamo, ao levar um banho de água gelada no rosto e nos olhos.

Hunter nem percebe que Blaise está molhando nossos sapatos. Está ocupado demais admirando Padma.

Blaise acompanha o olhar do calouro.

— Maravilhosa. — Comenta, então sorri para mim. — E aí? Já decidiu que ela é sua e ninguém tasca?

Fico branco.

— Tô fora. É a Padma, cara. Já me enche o saco todo dia na aula. Não preciso dela me aporrinhando fora dela.

Padma e eu somos alunos de ciência política bruxa, a especialização preparatória para as carreiras políticas do Ministério, então somos colegas de sala em matérias demais para o meu gosto. Nós dois nos inscrevemos para atuar no Ministério da Magia de Londres, o que também não me deixa particularmente feliz. A ideia de passar mais dois anos fazendo estágios ao lado dela torna a opção do suicídio muito atraente.

— Espera aí, essa é a Padma? — Pergunta Blaise, surpreso. — Vejo ela por aí o tempo todo, mas não sabia que era dela que você sempre reclamava. Nunca soube diferenciar quem é a Padma e quem é a Parvati.

— A própria.

Seu sotaque arrastado do sul ganha força.

— Que pena. Sem dúvida é linda.

— Qual é o problema de vocês? — Se intromete Hunter. — Ela é sua ex?

Estremeço de novo.

— Claro que não, seu idiota.

— Então não tem problema nenhum se eu quiser tentar a minha sorte?

— Você quer tentar a sorte? Disponha. Mas estou avisando, essa maluca vai te comer vivo.

Padma vira a cabeça bruscamente na nossa direção. Deve ter algum tipo de radar interno que dispara toda vez que alguém a chama de maluca. Aposto que dispara o tempo todo. Quando nossos olhares se encontram, ela abre um risinho para mim e me mostra o dedo médio antes de voltar a conversar com a amiga.

Hunter solta um gemido.

— Já era. Ela não vai nem querer saber de mim agora que viu a gente junto. O que você fez pra ela, afinal?

— Absolutamente nada. — Respondo, sombrio.

— Mentira. Mulher nenhuma fuzila o cara com os olhos daquele jeito a menos que ele tenha feito uma merda bem grande. Você ficou com ela?

Blaise deixa o riso escapar.

— O que você acha? Quer dizer, olha pra ela.

— As aparências enganam. — Murmuro.

Meu colega de casa inclina a cabeça, desafiador.

— Então você não transou com ela?

Solto um suspiro.

— Ah, transei. Mas faz muito tempo. E acho que essas coisas têm data de validade. Tipo, depois de três anos não conta mais.

Eles riem.

— Deixa eu adivinhar. — Começa Blaise. — Você não escreveu para ela depois.

— Não. — Admito. — Mas, em minha defesa, é difícil lembrar de escrever quando você não lembra que ficou com ela.

Hunter fica boquiaberto.

— Como você pode não lembrar dela? — Está praticamente salivando ao secar Padma de novo.

— Estávamos os dois chapados de ervas. Vai por mim, ela também não lembrava muita coisa.

— Então é por isso que ela te odeia? — Insiste Hunter.

Dispenso a pergunta com um gesto da mão.

— Na real… O problema foi por outra coisa. E agora vou mudar de assunto, porque, cacete, é sábado à noite e a gente devia estar se divertindo.

Blaise ri.

— Vou pegar uma dose. Alguém quer mais uma?

— Tô de boa. — Diz Hunter.

Enquanto Blaise caminha em direção ao bar, dou uma olhada no relógio da parede do fundo. Nove e meia. Enfio a mão no bolso e saco minha varinha e meu galeão de comunicação, dou uma batidinha com a varinha nele e olho minha lista de associações, enquanto Hunter volta a falar de quadribol. Acho que ainda tenho o contato de Hermione associado a minha moeda, de quando ela estava organizando o aniversário de Potter, no verão. Ela me mandou um monte de mensagens de grupo, detalhando todos os pormenores da festa.

Sim, ainda tenho a associação ao galeão dela. Digito uma mensagem rápida.

_"Chegou bem ao apartamento_?"

É uma pergunta idiota, porque Hermione saiu da minha casa hoje de manhã, então é claro que chegou bem. Ainda assim, fico surpreso que ela me responda imediatamente.

_"Cheguei. Estou aqui agora."_

_"Merda de tempo hoje. Fez bem em ficar em casa."_

Ela não responde. Fico olhando frustrado para a moeda, então me pergunto por que estou tão incomodado. Sou o rei das noitadas casuais. Raramente quero um repeteco depois que durmo com uma garota, e se tem uma garota com quem não deveria fazer um repeteco é Hermione Granger.

Poucas coisas neste mundo me fazem me borrar de medo, mas a namorada de Potter definitivamente está entre os três primeiros itens da lista. Weasley não vai ficar nada feliz se descobrir que dormi com sua melhor amiga, e se Weasley não está feliz, Potter não está feliz, o que significa que vou ter que lidar com um Potter reclamão e completamente decepcionado comigo. Rony Weasley vai imitar a irmã e o melhor amigo, e aí Lilá Brown vai engrossar o movimento "_Malfoy é um babaca_", e, quando menos se espera, vou estar levando azarações de todos os lados. O que é motivo suficiente para ficar na minha, mas meu corpo sedento está teimando em dar uma de idiota.

_Quero essa mulher de novo_. Uma vez só não vai fazer mal a ninguém, não é? Quem sabe duas vezes? Não sei de quantas vezes vou precisar para tirá-la da minha cabeça. Tudo o que sei é que sempre que penso nela, fico incrivelmente excitado.

Ao meu lado, Hunter transferiu sua atenção para um grupo de meninas numa mesa próxima, e não consigo conter o orgulho quando, com um mísero aceno de cabeça, ele consegue que o trio venha até nós. O garoto é bom.

— Qual de vocês vai comprar uma rodada pra gente? — Provoca uma delas. É alta e loira e está com uma capa esvoaçante que bate no meio da coxa.

Assim que Hunter abre a boca para responder, uma lufada de frio faz todas as velas do bar apagarem ameaçadoramente. Franzo a testa e me viro para Blaise, que acabou de se juntar ao grupo.

— São os Dementadores lá fora ou algo assim?

— Está chovendo feio. — Admite ele.

A maioria das pessoas no bar iluminam suas próprias varinhas. E tomo isso como uma deixa para ir embora, porque, se estamos lidando com uma tempestade, prefiro estar em casa quando isso acontecer, e não na rua. Além do mais, apesar de toda a minha conversa fiada sobre aproveitar a noite, realmente não estou no clima hoje.

— Bom, vou cair fora. — Dou um tapa no ombro do meu colega de casa. — Vejo você em casa. — Não deixo de notar os olhares decepcionados das meninas, mas tenho certeza de que elas vão me esquecer assim que Hunter e Blaise exibirem seus encantos.

Um minuto depois, saio do bar e vejo que Blaise não estava de brincadeira. Nos dez segundos que levo para chegar ao ponto de aparatação, fico encharcado até os ossos. Os raios cruzando o céu são tão brilhantes que me pergunto se há uma chance de um deles cair em cima de mim quando reaparecer na entrada de casa. Estou na varanda quando pego meu galeão de novo.

_"O tempo está pior do que eu pensava. Fica com a varinha o tempo todo por perto, para o caso de precisar do lumus."_

Por que, em nome de Merlin, eu estou mandando mensagens pra ela?

Hermione responde com um "_Obrigada pela dica_", e depois completa com "_Sério, para de se preocupar comigo, Malfoy. Estou lendo no sofá. Debaixo do cobertor. Feito pinto no ninho_."

_"No lixo."_

_"O quê?"_

_"Pinto no lixo. É assim que os trouxas falam."_

Passam-se cinco segundos inteiros, até que uma lontra saltitante aparece na minha frente. Uma ligação por patrono, atendo ao feitiço com um aceno da varinha.

— O que o pinto está fazendo no lixo? — Pergunta ela.

Dou risada.

— Sei lá, Granger. Só sei que a expressão é assim.

— Eu sei que é, mas prefiro a minha versão. No ninho pelo menos ele está aconchegado.

Sou distraído momentaneamente pelo martelar da chuva nas janelas de casa. Está mais forte agora, e, um segundo depois, todas luzes das luminárias da rua se apagam. Xingo baixinho quando a escuridão me envolve.

— Merda. Acabou de apagar tudo aqui na Vila. Melhor mesmo você ficar em casa, nada de sair vagando pelos corredores do seu prédio.

— Por quê? Você acha que vai aparecer um comensal da morte no alojamento e vir atrás de mim? — Ela fica quieta por um instante. — E mesmo que isso acontecesse, eu provavelmente daria conta.

Solto um riso de desdém.

— Aham. Claro.

— Ei, sou valente! — Insiste ela. — E não estou falando só de feitiços e azarações. Meu pai e eu fizemos um intensivão de defesa pessoal para pais e filhas quando eu tinha onze anos.

— Defesa pessoal para pais e filhas? Isso existe?

— Não, mas a gente inventou. Ele viajava muito quando eu era criança, então, sempre que estava em casa, inventava um monte de atividades comigo. Mas como ele era completamente machista, a gente só podia fazer coisa de menino. Tipo pescar, andar de bicicleta na lama ou aprender a descer a porrada um no outro. Bom, tenho que ir agora, quero terminar de ler um capítulo. — Ela faz uma pausa. — Tenha cuidado também.

— Espera! — Exclamo, antes que ela desfaça o feitiço.

— O que foi?

Fico olhando para a chuva escorrendo pelas colunas da varanda e me perguntando qual é o meu problema. Então umedeço os lábios que ficaram secos de uma hora para a outra e digo:

— Quero transar com você de novo.

Do outro lado do feitiço, ouço Hermione suspirar. Meu corpo se enrijece de ansiedade. Penso na forma como os mamilos dela se contraíram quando passei a língua neles. Um gemido silencioso estremece meu peito. Estou louco por essa garota. E agora estou prendendo o fôlego, esperando sua resposta.

Após uma longa pausa, com a voz irritada, Hermione me diz:

— Tchau, Malfoy.

O feitiço se desfaz, e eu rosno de frustração.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

É com o coração aos pulos que desfaço o patrono. Não esperava que ele dissesse isso. Nem um pouco.

"_Quero transar com você de novo_. "

Bem, é claro que ele quer. Sou particularmente boa de cama. Mas de jeito nenhum vou dormir com ele de novo, não depois de ter passado o dia me sentindo uma própria adúltera da época do Cristo. Só que a autocrítica com que estou me atacando é bem mais contundente do que qualquer coisa que alguma adúltera sofreu naquela época.

Nossa, não fui feita para sexo casual. Me sinto… profanada.

O que é ridículo, porque se alguém foi profanado ontem foi Draco. Não só o seduzi, como o amarrei e montei em cima dele como se fosse meu próprio parque de diversões. Sou uma piranha. _Você não é uma piranha_. Tudo bem, talvez eu não seja. Talvez seja só uma mulher de vinte e três anos que se divertiu sem compromisso uma vez na vida.

O único problema é que gosto de compromisso. Sexo e relacionamento andam de mãos dadas para mim. Adoro ficar abraçadinha, ter piadas internas e ficar até tarde conversando. Sou membro de carteirinha do Clube do Namoro e, depois de ontem, posso dizer com sinceridade que o Clube do Sexo Casual é uma merda. A noite foi incrível, mas a vergonha não vale os orgasmos.

Suspirando, jogo minha varinha na almofada do sofá e pego o pergaminho que estava lendo antes de Draco me interromper. O ensaio de Transfiguração Avançado escrito por outro aluno vai ser meu trabalho de conclusão em Durmstrang. Preciso fazer uma sequência de quatro transfigurações em seres vivos e me auto transfigurar também. E na frente dos examinadores do Ministério. Estou com comichão de ter que atuar na frente dos examinadores novamente. O que é só mais um fator para contribuir com o meu estresse neste momento.

Minha carreira está numa encruzilhada, e não tenho ideia de qual caminho seguir. Antes de vir para especialização, Harry e Rony quase me convenceram a largar essa etapa da graduação. Quim Shaklebolt virou o novo Ministro da Magia e praticamente me ofereceu um cargo no Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas. Ele era um dos poucos interessados no meu projeto do F.A.L.E e garantiu que eu não precisava de mais conhecimento teórico. Meu senso crítico não me deixou aceitar o privilégio e embarquei com meus dois melhores amigos para cá.

Agora que estou perto de concluir, tudo pode acontecer. Sonho sim em fazer carreira no Ministério, mas, no último verão, saiu uma convocação para um estágio no M.A.C.U.S.A e eu simplesmente fui inundada por uma onda de incerteza. Fiquei absolutamente apaixonada pela organização das Leis Mágicas Americanas.

Desde então, recebi uma tonelada de ofertas de empregos. E um deles é no novo prédio do M.A.C.U.S.A, em Nova York…

_Merda_. Por que estou tão tentada a desviar o curso que estabeleci para mim mesma? Cogitar ir morar nos Estados Unidos? Londres me daria muito mais reconhecimento. Já sou uma heroína de guerra por lá. Por que estou fantasiando sobre Nova York?

Ainda estou perdida em pensamentos quando noto o brilho prateado de um feitiço do patrono na minha frente. Dou uma olhada nele e reconheço imediatamente o Abrute brilhante de Vítor. Por alguns segundos, eu me pego imaginando qual é o patrono de Draco.

_Vítor está ligando, sua idiota_.

É, talvez lidar com isso seja mais importante agora. Meu peito se enche de ansiedade. Não deveria atender. Não mesmo, mas mesmo assim, aceno a varinha e ouço a voz profunda dele.

— Você está bem? — São suas primeiras palavras.

Vítor parece tão nervoso que decido tranquilizá-lo depressa.

— Estou. Por que não estaria?

— Passei no alojamento depois do treino ontem e você não estava. E mandei mensagens a noite toda.

— Eu sei. — Engulo em seco. — Dormi na casa de uma amiga. Eu… — Engulo de novo. — Eu disse que não queria ver você.

— Queria que você mudasse de ideia. — Não tem como não notar o tormento em sua voz. — Droga, amor! Sinto sua falta. Sei que só faz dois dias, mas estou morrendo de saudade.

Meu coração se parte em dois.

— Eu errei, está legal? Já entendi tudo agora. Não devia ter dado um ultimato e definitivamente não devia ter dito que a sua carreira não vai dar em nada. Estava chateado e descontei em você, e você não merecia isso. Quando te conheci você já lutava pelo direito de criaturas mágicas, fiquei bobo na época. É sério. Você é uma bruxa incrível. Sou um imbecil de dizer aquelas merdas todas para você. Não quis dizer nada daquilo.

Ele está praticamente implorando, e outro pedaço do meu coração se quebra.

— Vítor…

— Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. — Interrompe ele, a voz embargada pela emoção. — Eu quero me amaldiçoar por ter afastado você de mim. Por favor, me dá mais uma chance.

— Vítor…

— Sei que posso consertar tudo. Só uma chance, e…

— Vítor…

Ele finalmente para.

— Amor? — Pergunta, incerto.

Minha garganta está incrivelmente apertada, quase como se estivesse tentando me impedir de dizer as próximas palavras. Mas a culpa está me ruindo por dentro. Não posso simplesmente sentar aqui e ficar ouvindo ele implorar, não quando estou me sentindo desse jeito. Engulo de novo e forço minhas cordas vocais a funcionarem.

— Dormi com outra pessoa ontem à noite.

A resposta é um silêncio ensurdecedor que parece se arrastar por toda a eternidade. A cada segundo que passa, meu estômago se revira mais.

— Você ouviu o que eu falei? — Sussurro.

Ouço um ruído abafado.

— Ouvi.

Nós dois ficamos quietos. A dor e a culpa continuam a apunhalar minhas entranhas. Involuntariamente, retorno ao dia em que falei com Vítor pela primeira vez. Foi durante a estadia dos alunos de Durmstrang em Hogwarts no meu quarto ano, e lembro de ter pensado que ele era um esnobe, por ser tão famoso.

Mas ele se mostrou o garoto mais cavalheiro que conheci e incrivelmente sensual, com o cabelo escuro usado bem curto, olhos brilhantes cor de avelã e o bumbum masculino mais bonito do planeta. Fiquei tão nervosa quando ele elogiou meus hábitos de estudos na biblioteca que eu acabei elogiando justamente seu bumbum, e as bochechas dele ficaram mais vermelhas que um pimentão. Naquela mesma noite, ele contrabandeou comida da cozinha e jantamos juntos na Torre de Astronomia.

Trocamos longas cartas todos os anos depois disso e quando cheguei em Durmstrang, após a primeira semana de aula, já éramos oficialmente um casal. Mas agora, mais de três anos depois, estamos separados, e acabo de confessar que dormi com outro. Onde foi que a gente errou?

— Com quem?

O questionamento me assusta.

— O quê?

— Quero saber com quem foi. — Repete Vítor, categórico.

O desconforto aperta o meu peito.

— Não importa. Não vai acontecer de novo. Foi… — Respiro fundo. — Foi um erro estúpido. Mas achei que você deveria saber.

Ele não responde.

— Vítor?

A respiração irregular dele ecoa através do brilho do feitiço.

— Obrigado por me contar. — Ele resmunga e em seguida, desfaz o patrono.

Levo um tempo para assimilar a reação dele. Corro os dedos pelo meus cachos, e minha mão treme incontrolavelmente. Isso foi… brutal. Uma parte de mim se pergunta por que eu fui falar. Não o traí, nem nada disso. Eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma de contar para ele. Na verdade, se tivesse ficado de boca fechada, podia ter poupado a dor que ele deve estar sentindo agora. Mas sempre fui honesta com Vítor, e uma parte burra e culpada de mim insistiu que ele merecia saber.

Um gemido angustiado escapa da minha boca. Meu coração está doendo de novo. A culpa agora é ainda pior, um nó bem apertado esmaga meu estômago. Em vez de voltar para o pergaminho, pego meu iPod trouxa e coloco os fones de ouvido. Então puxo o cobertor até o pescoço e ponho a minha playslist mais depressiva. Porque a música precisa refletir o estado de espírito que estou agora.

Destruída.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

O sistema de comunicação do bruxos mais jovens consiste em dois processos:

Galeões encantados (iguais aqueles que a Hermione inventou para a Armada de Dumbledore) e se tornaram uma febre mundialmente.

Feitiços do Patrono que funcionam como ligações, a voz da pessoa ecoa através do animal e diferencia-se do feitiço do patrono comum por que o animal, além de ser brilhante, pisca algumas vezes antes da pessoa liberá-lo para falar.

Segundo o Pottermore, Daí Llewellyn, Nascido no País de Gales, "Daí, o perigoso" é mundialmente conhecido no quadribol. Jogava no time Catapultas de Caerphilly e seu apelido se deve às manobras malucas e arriscadas que o jogador fazia nas partidas. Morreu enquanto passava férias na Grécia, devorado por uma Quimera. Tamanha era sua fama, que foi decretado um dia nacional de luto entre os galeses. Atualmente há, na Liga Britânica de Quadribol, a Medalha Comemorativa de Daí, oferecida ao jogador que tiver se exposto aos maiores riscos, realizados manobras arriscadas e eletrizantes no decorrer do campeonato.


	3. 3

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**3**

**DRACO**

— Ah, olha só pra ele, Harry, é tão bonitinho dormindo.

— Como um anjo.

— Um anjo bem pervertido.

— Espera aí, anjo faz sexo?

— Óbvio. De onde você acha que vem o arco íris? Sempre que você vê um arco íris, significa que um anjo acabou de gozar.

— Ah. Faz sentido. Tipo quando toca um sino, significa que um anjo ganhou asas. Tia Petúnia dizia isso ao Duda quando éramos crianças.

— Isso aí.

Abro um olho de leve e me volto para a porta.

— Estou ouvindo. — Minha voz irritada põe fim à conversa bizarra deles.

— Ah, que bom, você está acordado. — Comenta Weasley.

— Claro que estou. — Resmungo, esfregando os olhos. — Como é que vou dormir com dois idiotas tagarelando no meu ouvido sobre anjo gozando?

Weasley dá uma risada.

— Como se eu fosse o primeiro a pensar no assunto.

— Vai por mim, Weasley, você é. Quando vocês chegaram?

Weasley recosta o ombro no batente da minha porta.

— Faz uma hora. Lilá precisava voltar mais cedo porque tem que fazer um programa hoje.

Faço que sim com a cabeça. A namorada de Weasley trabalha como produtora na rádio da Vila. O que me lembra…

— Você vai mandar seu patrono até lá e professar o seu amor de novo? — Pergunto, ironicamente.

Ele suspira.

— Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, não é?

— Não.

Depois de estragar tudo e quase perder Brown no fim de semana passado, Weasley a ganhou de volta ligando para o programa de conselhos amorosos que ela produz e dizendo as merdas mais piegas que se pode imaginar. Às vezes, eu realmente me preocupo com o cérebro dele.

Afasto as cobertas e pulo da cama como vim ao mundo. Meus colegas de casa continuam a me espreitar da porta. Pego uma cueca limpa e visto.

— Juro em nome de Merlin, que se vocês disserem que estão me olhando dormir há uma hora, vou azarar os dois.

— O treinador mandou uma mensagem. — Anuncia Potter. — Disse que passou a manhã enviando o patrono dele para você, mas você não atendeu. Quer que você apareça no estádio daqui a meia hora.

— Por quê? — Pergunto, cauteloso.

Potter dá de ombros.

— E eu que sei? Talvez tenha descoberto que você encheu a cara esse fim de semana, imagino que foi isso que você fez, não é? Deve querer te dar um esporro.

— E como é que ele sabe? Que eu saiba ele não tem espiões.

— Cara, o treinador é tipo o espião mestre. Suas fontes são infinitas.

_Merda_. Espero que o treinador Jensen não esteja preparando um daqueles sermões infinitos sobre manter a linha. Estamos proibidos de beber e usar drogas trouxas ou mágicas durante a temporada, o que não impede nenhum de nós de encher a cara ou de fumar um cigarro de vez em quando. Mas nunca falhei num teste de verificação de entorpecentes nem manchei a fama do time com meus excessos, então não sei por que o treinador está constantemente no meu pé com isso.

— Sua namorada ainda está aqui? — Pergunto a Potter enquanto procuro pelas minhas calças.

— Não… foi pra casa. Vai ter um dia de mulherzinha com Hermione.

Ainda bem que estou de costas, porque, no momento em que ele diz o nome de Hermione, meu pau vai a meio mastro. Maravilha. Fico com tesão só com o som do nome dela agora?

— Você não fez nada de idiota quando ela estava aqui, fez? — O tom de Harry é permeado pela suspeita.

_Transei com ela duas vezes. Então… fiz?_

Mordo a língua e visto uma camiseta e um moletom vermelho tinto de Durmstrang.

— Fui um perfeito cavalheiro.

Weasley ri com desdém.

— Há sempre uma primeira vez pra tudo.

— Vai à merda, Weasley. Acontece que sou especialista na arte da _cavalheirice_.

— Isso não é uma arte. Na verdade, isso não é nem uma palavra. — Weasley revira os olhos e some do quarto, mas Potter fica para trás. Ele estuda meu rosto por tanto tempo que me deixa desconfortável.

— O quê? — Digo ríspido.

— Nada. — Responde ele, mas ainda está com uma expressão desconfiada ao sair.

Quando entro no banheiro para escovar os dentes, percebo que o chupão no meu pescoço ainda está muito, muito visível. Será que Potter notou? E daí se tiver notado? Qualquer uma poderia ter chupado o meu pescoço este fim de semana. Não tem nenhuma razão para ele suspeitar que foi ela.

Maldita Granger. Contei que queria transar de novo, e ela desfez o feitiço na minha cara. Isso não acontece comigo — nunca. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, basta estalar os dedos, e uma dúzia de garotas aparece. Na última vez que fui à cafeteria do vilarejo a garçonete me deu um café de graça e ainda se ofereceu para mim.

Então qual é o problema de Granger? Passei tempo demais na noite passada perguntando se ela está fazendo jogo duro. Quer dizer, não que ela não tenha gostado, nunca ninguém me elogiou tanto na hora do sexo.

Minha mente repassa os gritos guturais dela num looping, o que só aumenta o meu tesão, e me agarro ao porta-toalhas com uma das mãos, enquanto um gemido me escapa. A escova de dentes cai da minha boca. Será que o treinador vai ficar muito bravo se eu me atrasar porque estava me masturbando? _Provavelmente_.

Trinta minutos depois, deixo minha varinha no feitiço de segurança da entrada do campo de quadribol, bebendo o café preto que peguei no caminho. O ambiente está deserto, e a sola do meu tênis faz um barulhinho contra a grama à medida que atravesso o campo até os fundos. Chad Jensen podia ter escolhido entre meia dúzia de salas de aula grandes e confortáveis para transformar em seu escritório, mas por algum motivo ele preferiu uma sala modesta e escondida, quase atrás de uma das estufas.

Bato à porta e só abro depois de ouvir o treinador gritar um "_Entra_". O último jogador que entrou sem bater levou uma bronca que deu para ouvir lá dos chuveiros do vestiário. Gosto de pensar que o treinador usa seu escritório para algo pervertido e é por isso que insiste tanto em privacidade. Weasley tem uma teoria de que ele abriga uma família secreta na sala, que só pode sair nas altas horas da madrugada. Weasley realmente é um idiota.

— Bom dia, treinador. Você queria me ver…

Paro assim que percebo que não estamos sozinhos. Não costumo me surpreender com facilidade. Sou o tipo de cara que vi coisas estranhas demais acontecerem na mansão Malfoy, o que significa que é preciso muito mesmo para me assustar. Neste momento, a única maré com a qual estou nadando é a onda de ansiedade se espalhando pelo meu sangue e infiltrando meus ossos. Frank Greengrass se levanta da cadeira de visitas e lança seu olhar gélido sobre mim.

Desde o meu conturbado último ano em Hogwarts que não o vejo, mas ele não mudou nada. O cabelo raspado e loiro, o corpo atarracado, a boca severa.

— Malfoy. — Diz, com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Aceno de volta.

— Sr. Greengrass.

Jensen olha de mim para ele e vai direto ao que interessa.

— Draco, Frank está entrando na equipe como nosso novo assistente técnico. Ele me repassou o histórico de vocês na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. — O treinador faz uma pausa. — Achei melhor vocês resolverem seus problemas antes do treino de amanhã.

Nem imagino o que Greengrass tenha dito sobre o nosso "histórico". O que quer que tenha sido, sei que, além de ser mentira, foi desfavorável para mim, porque a versão de Greengrass da história é tão distorcida que faz as matérias de Rita Skeeter parecerem trabalhos acadêmicos muito bem pesquisados.

O treinador Jensen caminha até a porta.

— Fiquem à vontade.

_Droga_, ele está deixando a gente sozinho? Seria bom ter uma testemunha caso Greengrass tente alguma coisa. Afinal, ele lançou um cruciatus em um adolescente no campo de quadribol vazio de Hogwarts. Eu tinha dezesseis anos na época. Não denunciei, porque entendi os motivos dele, mas isso não significa que esqueci. Ou que perdoei.

Greengrass não fala nada até a porta se fechar atrás do treinador.

— Então, tem algum problema aqui?

Ergo o queixo.

— Me diz você. E me forço para acrescentar: — Senhor.

Os olhos verdes dele brilham.

— Estou vendo que ainda é o mesmo espertinho insolente de quando estava na Inglaterra.

— Com todo o respeito, senhor, faz cinco segundos que entrei aqui. Não acho que o senhor possa fazer esse julgamento.

Meu tom é educado, mas, por dentro, estou fervendo. Odeio esse homem, o que é uma ironia e tanto, porque teve uma época em que eu o adorava.

— Problema nenhum do meu lado. — Diz ele, como se eu não tivesse falado. — O que passou, passou. Estou disposto a começar do zero, se isso puder contribuir para um ambiente de treino mais propício.

_Quanta generosidade_.

— Tudo o que peço é que você me trate com respeito e me escute quando estivermos no campo. Não vou tolerar insubordinação. — Ele franze a boca numa careta. — E não vou tolerar palhaçada. Jensen disse que você tem fama de festeiro. O que não me surpreende… — Ele emite um barulho feio. — … mas, se quiser continuar no time, trate de se comportar. Nada de álcool, nada de drogas, nada de brigas. Entendido?

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

— Quanto à nossa história, isso não está em discussão. — Greengrass me lança outro olhar gélido. — Nem entre nós, nem entre você e seus colegas de time. O que passou, passou. — Repete ele.

Enfio as mãos nos bolsos. — Posso ir agora?

— Ainda não.

Ele caminha até a mesa e pega uma pasta fina. Estou imaginando coisas ou os olhos dele exibem um brilho de soberba?

— Mais duas coisas. E saiba que o treinador Jensen já concordou com isso. — Uma inquietação pinica meu estômago. — Primeiro, você vai passar para a ala direita, com Brodowski…

— O quê? — Protesto.

Greengrass levanta a mão.

— Me deixe terminar.

Fecho a boca, lutando para controlar a raiva crescente. Não estou mais fervendo, estou enfurecido. Problema nenhum do lado dele uma ova! Desde que viemos para Durmstrang e Potter se tornou o apanhador exclusivo do time, fui jogar de artilheiro central por causa de Weasley. Sou o melhor defensor e o apóio nos ataques centrais aos aros. Brodowski é um aluno de Durmstrang que precisa de tanto treino que nem sei como ainda está no time.

— Jensen confia em mim para trabalhar a linha defensiva e tomar as decisões que achar melhor. — Ele rosna para mim. — A ala direita está fraca. Kelvin e Brodowski não estão se entendendo, e os dois vão se beneficiar de fazer parte de uma dupla com jogadores do seu calibre e do de Ronald Weasley.

— O treinador falou que já tentou isso nos amistosos? — Não consigo me conter, e meu sarcasmo é o suficiente para fazê-lo franzir a testa. — Fui artilheiro pela direita com Kelvin de batedor direito no jogo contra o St. Anthony. Foi um desastre.

— Bem, dessa vez você não vai estar com o Kelvin, não é? — Argumenta ele no mesmo tom. — Estou botando Brodowski pela direita. E minha decisão está tomada. É pelo bem do time.

Mentira. Ele está fazendo isso para me punir, e nós dois sabemos disso.

— E qual é a segunda coisa?

Ele pisca.

— O quê?

— Você disse que tinha duas coisas. — Preciso de todas as minhas forças para manter a voz calma. — Mudar as posições é a primeira coisa. Qual é a segunda?

Ele inclina a cabeça como se tentasse se decidir se estou sendo insolente de novo. O sujeito não tem ideia do quanto quero azará-lo agora. Preciso de toda a força de vontade possível para me segurar. Greengrass abre a pasta e tira um pergaminho. O brilho de satisfação retorna aos seus olhos assim que a entrega para mim. Dou uma lida por alto. É uma cópia do que parece ser uma rotina de treino e jogos, mas não é do nosso time.

— O que é isso? — Murmuro.

— A partir desta semana, você vai ser voluntário no Furacão Búlgaro…

— Onde?

— Furacão Búlgaro. O time de quadribol do vilarejo. Liga infantil. Durmstrang tem um programa de apoio ao vilarejo em que alunos atletas se voluntariam como treinadores ou assistentes técnicos de times locais. A aluna do último ano que trabalha com o Furacão está com Varíola de Dragão, então precisamos substituí-la. Jensen e eu achamos que você seria o candidato perfeito.

Tento esconder meu horror. Mas acho que não sou muito bem-sucedido, porque Greengrass está sorrindo abertamente para mim agora.

— São dois treinos à tarde por semana, e os jogos são nas sextas-feiras, às seis. Já dei uma olhada na sua grade de horários, e ela não interfere com a agenda do Furacão. Então está tudo certo. — Ele inclina a cabeça. — A menos que você tenha uma objeção…

Claro que tenho. Não quero passar três dias por semana treinando um monte de garotos. É meu último ano em Durmstrang, cacete. Minha carga de estudo é enorme. E já passo seis dias por semana treinando com meu próprio time e jogando meus próprios jogos, o que não deixa muito tempo livre. Mas, se eu me opuser, sem dúvida Greengrass vai tornar a minha vida um inferno.

— Não, parece divertido — Me obrigo a dizer, contendo a tentação de lhe azarar. Ele tem sorte de Durmstrang proibir a entrada de varinhas na área de esportes.

Ele assente.

— Olha só para isso. Talvez você tenha mesmo mudado. O Draco Malfoy que eu conheci só se preocupava com uma pessoa — ele próprio.

O golpe dói mais do que deveria. Claro que sou um idiota de um egoísta às vezes, mas não fiz nada de errado naquela época. Astória e eu estávamos mesmo em um clima… até que, de repente, não estávamos mais. Mas acho que não importa quem estava errado, não é? Porque está mais do que claro que Frank Greengrass nunca vai me perdoar pelo que aconteceu entre mim e a filha dele.

A primeira coisa que faço assim que saio do estádio é ir até o escritório da minha orientadora e pedir para usar sua lareira para fazer uma ligação internacional e assim que ela autoriza e me deixa sozinho no local, me conecto com a lareira do meu padrinho. É domingo, então tento a casa dele primeiro, embora haja uma boa chance dele estar em Hogwarts.

No entanto, a voz animada que ecoa quando enfio minhas cabeças nas chamas não pertence a Snape.

— Draco! Faz anos que não falo com você!

Uma sorridente Ninfadora Tonks surge na sala, com o cabelo roxo berrante. Minha prima é uma completa lufada de animosidade.

— Por que você está na casa do Severo? — Pergunto, desconfiado.

— Ah, o Ted precisou de algumas poções e combinamos que eu podia vir buscar aqui, Hogwarts é longe demais. Porque você nunca mais me escreveu?

Ela faz uma cara emburrada e me traz um sorriso aos lábios. — Você também não me escreve mais. — Argumento.

Tonks fica em silêncio por um segundo. Então solta um suspiro colossal. — Tem razão. Não tenho escrito para ninguém ultimamente. Sou uma parente terrível.

— Relaxa, você está bem mais ocupada que eu, dando conta de uma criança metamorfomaga.

— Realmente, Ted usa quase todo o meu tempo. — Concorda ela.

Ouço um rosnado alto vindo de algum lugar. — O que foi isso? — Pergunto.

— Provavelmente é o Severo sendo mal humorado. Está irritado porque Ted trouxe o gato dele conosco. Por que ele não virou um docinho igual você, depois que se tornou herói? Ele é muito careta.

— Comparado a você e Ted, todo mundo é careta. — Digo para ela. — O que não quer dizer que aprovo todas as loucuras que você faz. — Então algo que ela disse me volta à cabeça. — Como assim Hogwarts é muito longe? Você é uma bruxa, pode usar lareiras mágicas ou aparatar até Hogsmeade...

— Preferi caminhar até a casa do Severo.

Seu tom é casual demais para o meu gosto.

— Mentira!

— Verdade. — Protesta Tonks. — Queria me exercitar... — Ela faz uma pausa. — Na verdade, estou pensando em me mudar para algum bairro trouxa.

Um alarme dispara dentro de mim.

— Por quê? Pensei que você estivesse satisfeita no mundo bruxo.

— Eu estou. Mas… é… bem. — Tonks suspira. — Estou suspensa por dois meses do porte de varinha.

Fico completamente chocado.

— O que você fez? — Exijo saber.

— Por que você acha que fiz alguma coisa? — Ela funga alto e desaba no sofá.

— Guarda essa ceninha de inocente para os seus pais. — Deixo escapar um riso de escárnio. — Não que ainda funcione... Agora conta o que aconteceu.

— Vamos dizer apenas que houve um incidente em um evento do Ministério. Envolvendo vestes bruxas.

Engulo uma risada.

— Você pode ser mais específica?

— Não.

Solto um gemido, exasperado.

— Tonks…

— Quando nos encontrarmos pessoalmente eu conto. — Cantarola ela. — Snape está vindo para cá em um segundo.

— Tonks!

Mas ela se levanta de supetão do sofá e desaparece pelo corredor da casa de Snape. Um segundo depois, ouço a voz grave do meu padrinho, antes mesmo dele aparecer e se acomodar no sofá da sala, claramente contrariado.

— Estou aqui.

— O que ela fez? — Pergunto.

Severo dá um leve sorriso.

— Não vou estragar a surpresa. Só o que posso dizer é que foi a cara da Ninfadora.

— Meus tios já sabem?

— Sabem. Não estão muito felizes, mas são só dois meses de suspensão, vinte horas de treinamento em segurança e mais vinte de serviços comunitários.

A última parte me distrai dos problemas de Tonks.

— Falando em serviço comunitário… — E explico depressa a posição nova de Greengrass no time.

— Que incoveniente. — Diz Severo assim que termino. — Ele falou da Astória?

— Não, mas é óbvio que ainda me culpa pelo que aconteceu. — Uma amargura fecha minha garganta. — Parte de mim está tentada a escrever para ela e convencê-la a abrir a cabeça e conversar com o pai.

— Ela não deu a mínima para isso na época. — Observa Severo. — Por que supõe que ela faria isso agora?

Como sempre, Snape está correto.

— Eu sei, mas… — Solto um suspiro completamente irritado com a reaparição inesperada de Greengrass na minha vida e percebo que só quero sumir do ambiente de treinos. — De qualquer forma, acho que estou delirando de imaginar que Astória me ajudaria em qualquer coisa. Sou o monstro que partiu o coração dela. — Digo sombrio.

— Quer um bom conselho? — Faço que sim com a cabeça. — Mantenha a cabeça baixa. Vá aos treinos, faça o que Greengrass mandar e não se envolva em problemas. Logo o final do ano estudantil chega, você vai se formar e nunca mais vai ter que ver aquele bastardo de novo.

— Tem razão. — Admito. — Não vale a pena se estressar com isso. Já estou quase saindo daqui, não é?

— Exatamente. Mas, se ele te criar mais algum problema, me avise. Vou dar um jeito de lembrá-lo que você tem uma família especialmente cruel.

Dou uma risada.

— Você não faz mal à uma mísera mosca, Severo.

— Eu não, mas seu pai sim.

Estou me sentindo muito melhor depois que me despeço de Severo. A maior parte dos alunos de Hogwarts que veio comigo para Durmstrang gosta de zombar de mim por ser o garoto rico de sangue puro. Tenho certeza que acham os meus pais uns esnobes e que fui completamente mimado na infância, mas, verdade seja dita, minha família é o máximo.

Tanto meu pai como minha mãe são de famílias bruxas importantes e no mundo bruxo fazem questão de se orgulhar disso. O que rendeu maus lençóis à eles, fato. Mas hoje em dia, Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy são as pessoas mais pé no chão que já vi.

Eu definitivamente tive uma infância lotada de vantagens. Tínhamos diversos elfos domésticos. Tive aulas particulares e ganhava uma mesada generosa. Mas também tinha que fazer e ser o melhor em tudo. Se minhas notas caíssem, minha mãe me colocava de castigo na mesma hora.

E meu pai... meu pai era um péssimo educador. Me ridicularizava pelas minhas falhas e naquela época, auge de toda aquela baboseira de sangue puro, ele era cruel e implacável ao me comparar com alunos que achava "inferiores".

Às vezes eu até agradeço toda a merda que ele passou na última guerra contra Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy é outra pessoa hoje em dia. Ele finalmente enxergou que era um pai terrível e com valores tão distorcidos a ponto de encorajar o próprio filho a assassinar o diretor da escola. Precisei de muito controle para quebrar as correntes de gerações de bullying, opressão e desamor, e fazer algo contra as expectativas do meu pai.

Mas mesmo sendo um "novo bruxo", como Severo fez questão de me lembrar, meu pai ainda pode fazer mal a alguém, se ele quiser.

— O que o treinador queria? — Pergunta Potter quando apareço na sala de casa, quinze minutos depois.

— Me apresentar ao novo auxiliar técnico. — Eu me deixo cair na poltrona e olho para a televisão. — Potter e Weasley estão disputando algum jogo no video game, coisa que nunca me interessei em aprender. Eles adoram essas porcarias trouxas. O placar na tela mostra que Weasley está levando uma surra.

— Temos um novo auxiliar técnico? — Na mesma hora Weasley pausa o jogo. — E por que você precisa de uma apresentação particular?

Escolho minhas palavras com cuidado.

— O nome dele é Frank Greengrass. É um velho conhecido, então Jensen achou que talvez a gente quisesse botar o papo em dia, antes de Greengrass ser apresentado oficialmente pro time.

Weasley franze a testa.

— Certo. Mas por que ele só chegou agora? A temporada já começou. Parece estranho trazer um auxiliar depois que já jogamos a primeira partida.

— E que já perdemos a primeira partida. — Murmura Potter.

— Foi só o primeiro jogo. — Insiste Weasley. — Não estamos tão mal a ponto de precisar de um treinador novo para resolver as coisas. Parece desespero. — Franzindo a testa, ele se volta para mim de novo. — Como ele é? Gente fina?

_O próprio demômio_.

— É decente. — Minto. Em seguida, mudo de assunto. — Cadê o Blaise?

— Não sei. Acho que não voltou pra casa ontem. — Weasley continua o jogo e volta sua atenção para a tela.

Franzo a testa. Blaise também não passou a noite de sexta em casa. Será que está saindo com alguém novo? Porque em geral ele não dorme fora duas noites seguidas. Como meus colegas de casa estão distraídos com o jogo trouxa, subo até meu quarto e me forço a retomar as leituras do curso que andam atrasadas. Passo o restante do dia me alternando entre ler e cochilar, só desço para roubar algumas fatias da pizza que Potter e Weasley fazem à noite. Não sei por que estou me sentindo tão antissocial. Talvez ainda esteja irritado com a aparição de Greengrass.

Ou talvez seja porque todas as vezes que fechei os olhos hoje, imaginei a boca de Granger. Por que não consigo tirar essa garota da cabeça? Tá, o sexo foi fenomenal. Tá, ela é atraente. Mas sexo fenomenal e garotas atraentes não são exatamente uma raridade na minha vida. _Esquece isso_, ordeno ao meu baixo ventre, quando mais uma vez ele quer me fazer endurecer só de pensar nela. Ele se contrai em resposta.

— Droga. — Rosno.

Pego minha varinha e envio o meu patrono à ela, demora vários minutos até que Granger atende e a voz cheia de suspeita dela soa bem junto de mim.

— Oi. Quem é?

Deixo escapar uma respiração irregular.

— Quero você de novo.

— Isso vai virar rotina agora? Você vai me enviar mensagens ou patronos todas as noites para dizer isso?

— Talvez. — _Merda_. Estou irritado, com tesão e tão confuso quanto ela. — Diz que sim, Granger. Nem que seja só para acabar com o meu sofrimento.

— Já falei, foi uma coisa de uma noite só. Não sou de fazer sexo casual. Foi divertido, claro, mas… _Merda!_ Tenho que ir. Liga pra uma das suas marias-goles, tenho certeza que elas vão cuidar de você, está bem?

E, pela segunda vez em dois dias, Hermione Granger desfaz o feitiço na minha cara.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

— Quem era?

Pulo quase meio metro ao som da voz de Gina. Espantei o patrono de Draco assim que ouvi os passos dela no corredor, mas não achei que ela fosse aparecer na porta do meu quarto tão depressa.

— Hmm, ninguém.

_Brilhante resposta_.

Ela arqueia uma das sobrancelhas ruivas.

— Ninguém?

— Calouros. — Corrijo. — Que é o mesmo que ninguém.

Ela resmunga de irritação ao se aproximar da minha cama.

— Isso soou meio rude. Mas... como é que eles conseguem nos importunar tanto? Quando chegamos aqui eu tenho certeza que não éramos assim. Todo dia recebo cartas de alguns deles me contando das descobertas "impressionantes" que fazem. E sabe qual foi a pior? Um deles disse que tinha descoberto uma criatura nova e me enviou um berrador com o uivo ensurdecedor do tal bicho! Foi horrível.

Gina reclama por vários minutos, e fico grata por isso, porque significa que está irritada demais para perceber que acabei de mentir. E está tão envolvida em sua ladainha que nem percebe quando verifico discretamente a mensagem que aparece no meu galeão.

"_Você precisa parar de desfazer os feitiços na minha cara."_

"_E Você precisa parar com essas propostas indecentes. Sei que sou boa de cama, mas está na hora de partir para outra."_

"_Não consigo. Vai por mim, já tentei."_

"_Tenta de novo, Malfoy."_

"_Só mais uma vez, Granger, pensa em como vai ser bom…"_

Claro que vai ser bom. Ele é maravilhoso na cama. Mas isso não muda o fato de que não me sinto realmente à vontade com sexo casual.

"_Me esquece. Estou botando o papo em dia com Gina."_

"_Me escreve quando terminarem e eu passo no seu apartamento. Weasley nem vai saber que estou aí. Conheço ótimos feitiços silenciadores."_

Fico surpresa ao sentir uma fervor no estômago. A ideia de Draco vindo aqui para transar, enquanto Gina dorme no quarto ao lado sem saber de nada, me provoca uma excitação inesperada. Ignoro a reação não desejada e escrevo de volta para ele.

"_Boa noite, Malfoy."_

Então ergo o olhar para Gina e pergunto:

— Já terminamos de falar mal dos calouros? Porque este ensaio não vai se ler sozinho, Gina.

— Desculpa. É mais forte que eu, ouço a palavra "calouro" e viro bicho.

Ela senta de pernas cruzadas no meio da minha cama e pega o ensaio que lanço em sua direção. Continuo de pé. A transfiguração que preciso fazer requer que eu transforme objetos inanimados em seres vivos. Seres que eu tenha a pretensão de proteger.

Gina desenrola o rolo de pergaminho.

— Certo. Em quê você vai transformar o cálice? O elfo ou o duende?

— Duende. Suas características principais são egoísmo e insensibilidade, então achei que um cálice gelado combinaria com a personalidade de um duende.

Gina abre um sorriso imenso.

— Legal. E qual vai ser a sua transformação?

Eu vou me transformar em uma Fênix. E eu precisarei cantar como uma. E chorar como uma. Para ser sincera, eu não queria mais ter escolhido essa criatura mágica. Vai ser um feitiço desgastante emocionalmente. E, depois do término com Vítor, meu reservatório emocional está muito perto do fim, então tenho medo de não ser capaz de dar conta e fazer justiça a uma Fênix renascida das cinzas.

Meu medo não é infundado. Cinco tentativas depois, já estou exausta e peço uma pausa.

— É bastante intensa essa transfiguração com lágrimas e canto. Se você conseguir fazer, os examinadores vão desidratar de chorar.

Desmorono ao seu lado e deito de costas.

— Eu vou desidratar de tanto chorar.

Gina se recosta nos cotovelos, e um silêncio confortável cai sobre nós. Gosto disso, porque não é uma coisa que tenho com muitas pessoas. Com Luna e Parvati, que também considero amigas próximas, uma de nós está sempre tentando preencher o silêncio. Acho que é preciso um certo nível de confiança para ficar junto de alguém e não sentir o desejo premente de tagarelar.

Meu pai me disse uma vez que a forma como uma pessoa responde ao silêncio revela muito sobre ela. Sempre achei que ele estivesse viajando, porque meu pai tem o hábito de inventar frases bonitas e insistir que elas carregam muita sabedoria. Mas, agora, eu realmente acho que consigo enxergar a verdade das suas palavras.

Quando penso nos silêncios que compartilhei com meus outros amigos, percebo que são mesmo incrivelmente reveladores. Parvati quebra o silêncio com piadas, fazendo o possível para preenchê-lo com risos. Desde que a conheço, sempre recorreu ao humor quando o assunto ficava sério demais para ela.

Luna enche você de perguntas sobre a sua vida. Desde que a conheço, ela foge de falar da própria vida sempre que pode evitar. Acho que foi por isso que fiquei surpresa quando ela começou a namorar Rolf Scamander. Luna já admitiu abertamente, mais de uma vez, que tem medo de intimidade e não gosta de fama. E a família Scamander é definitivamente famosa. A lembrança de Rolf me leva de volta à Gina.

— Ei, Harry já se desculpou com você por ter se enganado a respeito de Rolf?

Ela franze a testa.

— De onde veio isso?

Sorrio.

— Desculpa. Pensei em Luna, aí lembrei de como Harry estava convencido de que Rolf tinha segundas intenções. Ele não insistiu que Rolf era meio falso?

— Pois é. — Ela senta na cama, sorrindo. — A gente conversou sobre isso um tempo atrás. Eu falei que era ciúme inconsciente.

— Aposto que ele adorou isso. — Solto irônica.

— Mas é a única coisa que explica. Rolf é um dos bruxos mais legais que já conheci. Mas Harry insiste que só interpretou o cara mal.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, fico feliz que Rolf tenha se revelado um cara gente boa. Luna merece ser feliz.

Ouço o tom de melancolia na minha voz e torço para que Gina não tenha notado. Ela notou.

— Você também merece ser feliz. Sabe disso, não é?

— Sei. — Engulo o nó que surge em minha garganta.

Seus olhos assumem um brilho hesitante.

— Hermione… Você se arrepende de ter terminado com Vítor?

O caroço aumenta, dificultando a respiração, principalmente quando me lembro da agonia na voz dele quando me perguntou com quem dormi.

— Não. — Digo, por fim. — Sei que foi a decisão certa. Queríamos coisas completamente diferentes para o nosso futuro e ninguém se dispôs a ceder, não sem um ficar ressentido com o outro.

Gina parece pensativa.

— Você acha que está pronta para começar a namorar de novo?

Estremeço com um suspiro.

— Não, nem perto.

Mas na verdade eu adoraria uma distração. Estou cansada de ficar triste. Cansada de me perguntar como Vítor está e lutando contra a vontade de escrever pra ele. Posso não querer retomar o relacionamento, mas odeio saber que machuquei alguém de quem gosto. Tenho esse hábito terrível de querer deixar todo mundo feliz, mesmo que isso signifique sacrificar minha própria felicidade. Meu pai insiste que é uma qualidade admirável, mas às vezes, eu queria ser mais egoísta.

E acho que fui egoísta na noite de sexta. Ficar com Draco foi puramente uma questão de satisfazer meus próprios impulsos básicos, e, por mais culpada e envergonhada que tenha me sentido depois, não posso negar que foi mais que satisfatório. _Merda_. Talvez Draco tenha razão. Talvez a gente devesse ficar de novo.

— Talvez eu esteja precisando de um casinho. — Digo em voz alta, só para testar a ideia.

A resposta de Gina é rápida e direta.

— Você já tentou isso, lembra? Depois das primeiras vezes que terminou com Vítor. Você odiou.

É verdade. Odiei.

— Mas não cheguei nem a dormir com ninguém. — Pondero. — Tudo o que fiz foi ir a uns encontros medíocres e ficar com uns babacas. Talvez esse tenha sido o meu erro… marcar encontros. Quem sabe desta vez eu não deva ficar com alguém apenas pela atração física e transar com ele por umas semanas até não aguentar mais. Só sexo, sem expectativas.

Ela solta um riso irônico.

— Boa sorte com isso. Nós duas sabemos que você é incapaz de beijar alguém sem pensar em namoro.

_Totalmente verdade_. E por que continuo a alimentar a ideia? Se é assim que Gina reage à perspectiva de eu ter um casinho, não consigo nem imaginar o que diria se eu admitisse que esse cara pode ser Draco Malfoy. E nem digo isso por causa do nosso passado, todos nós que viemos para Durmstrang, deixamos nossas diferenças e mágoas naquela batalha final.

Mas Draco, é um jogador típico, além de não fazer o tipo namorado, duvido que se comprometeria com alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse casual. Não consigo imaginá-lo sendo fiel a mim, o que é absolutamente inegociável, porque de jeito nenhum eu dormiria com alguém que também estivesse dormindo com outras.

Pois é… Preciso cortar essa ideia de Draco pela raiz. Não sei por que ele está tão ansioso para ir para a cama comigo de novo, mas estou confiante de que vai acabar superando isso. Ele tem o poder de concentração de uma ameba e a efusividade de um filhotinho, e dedica sua devoção sexual a qualquer uma que estiver com ele no momento. Recobro os sentidos e mudo de assunto.

— Ei, o que você vai fazer no feriado de Unificação?

— Harry e eu vamos para a casa do Carlinhos, na Romênia. Meus pais vão nos encontrar lá.

— Legal. Parece divertido.

— Você vai para a Londres trouxa?

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Passo todos os feriados em Londres, com meu pai. Sempre fico ansiosa para encontrá-lo, mas este ano estou um pouco preocupada, porque na última vez que nos falamos ele insistiu que queria fazer o jantar. Em geral, eu ficaria exultante com o anúncio, porque meu pai é o melhor cozinheiro do planeta. Mas, desde que ele foi diagnosticado com esclerose múltipla, há dois anos, tenho feito o possível para me certificar de que ele não está se esforçando demais.

O único motivo que me fez recusar um intercâmbio de bolsa integral em um programa de Aritmancia no Japão foi porque ficaria longe demais dele. Ele é um homem teimoso e insiste que não precisa de ajuda, que pode se virar sozinho, mas não me senti bem com a ideia de me mudar para o outro lado do mundo, mesmo com a facilidade das viagens bruxas.

Agora estou ainda mais aliviada de ter ficado na própria Europa, porque a condição do meu pai piorou progressivamente no ano passado. Como a maioria das pessoas que sofrem da doença, primeiro ele foi diagnosticado com esclerose múltipla recidivante remitente, mas agora passou para o tipo secundário-progressivo, o que significa que as recidivas são mais frequentes e mais graves do que costumavam ser.

Quando o visitei no verão, fiquei chocada com a mudança. Do nada, estava com dificuldade para caminhar, e antes tinha só uma perda ocasional de equilíbrio e uma dormência leve nos membros. Teve dois ataques de vertigem enquanto eu estava lá e, quando o pressionei, admitiu que a dor estava piorando e que às vezes tinha problema de visão.

Como me sinto diante de tudo isso? Apavorada.

Já perdi minha mãe para o câncer quando tinha dezoito anos. Meu pai é tudo o que me resta. Me recuso a perdê-lo também, mesmo que isso signifique amarrá-lo à cadeira do apartamento e forçá-lo a ver futebol enquanto preparo o jantar.

— Certo, chega de descanso. — Mais uma vez, preciso de algo que me distraia dos meus pensamentos sombrios. Gemendo, sento e apanho minha varinha. — Preciso ensaiar o choro e as lágrimas da Fênix de uma forma convincente.

Gina passa uma mecha do cabelo ruivo por trás da orelha e me olha.

— Que fique bem claro: Harry e Ron vão chamar você de bebê chorona. — Sua expressão se torna mais séria. — Mas o que eu vou dizer é que você pode ficar pra baixo por causa do Vítor o tempo que precisar. Prometo que não vou julgar você por isso.

A emoção empoça em minha garganta, mas consigo espremer uma palavrinha para fora dela.

— Obrigada.

* * *

**DRACO**

Apesar de toda aquela baboseira de "o que passou, passou", está na cara que Greengrass está determinado a tornar a minha vida um inferno. O primeiro treino com o novo auxiliar técnico atrasou uma hora — mas só para os artilheiros, batedores e goleiro.

Enquanto os apanhadores iam para o vestiário para tomar banho, trocar de roupa e voltar para casa, ele nos obrigou — titulares e reservas — a ficar para mais umas séries, isso depois de anunciar que somos os piores jogadores de quadribol que ele já viu.

Quando enfim nos dispensou, eu e meus colegas de time voamos para fora do estádio xingando e reclamando o tempo todo. No vestiário agora vazio, tiramos os uniformes, todos pingando de suor, a cabeça pegando fogo e o humor deplorável.

— Decente, é? — Pergunta Weasley, cheio de sarcasmo, repetindo a descrição que fiz ontem.

— Ele só estava mostrando que sabe mais que nós. — Murmuro. — Deve ser o jeito dele de impor respeito.

_Não, é o jeito dele de me punir por magoar sua filha_, mas mantenho a informação para mim mesmo. Não porque Greengrass me mandou não discutir a questão com meus colegas de time, mas porque prefiro não ter que pensar na merda toda que aconteceu com Astória.

Ironicamente, minha relação com Astória Greengrass não só afetou minha vida em Hogwarts, como também minha vida em Durmstrang. Ela é a razão pela qual hoje deixo bem claras todas as minhas intenções — ou a ausência delas — antes de qualquer envolvimento. Tudo bem que, na época, também achei que tinha deixado tudo às claras, mas é óbvio que não fui tão explícito quanto deveria ter sido. Hoje em dia, faço questão de que as mulheres saibam exatamente em que pé estamos antes que suas cabecinhas se encham de fantasias sobre finais felizes.

— Vai fazer alguma coisa no jantar? — Pergunta Weasley quando chegamos aos chuveiros. — Lilá vai pegar comida chinesa no vilarejo e me encontrar lá em casa. Acho que vai levar comida pra todo mundo.

— Ah, valeu pelo convite, mas vou sair com Simas. Não sei que horas chego em casa.

A conversa termina assim que entramos em nossos respectivos boxes. Mal termino de me ensaboar, e Weasley já desliga o seu chuveiro. O cara tomou banho como se alguém tivesse apostado um milhão de dólares se ele era capaz de passar sabão e se enxaguar em menos de trinta segundos.

— Até mais. — Diz, passando uma toalha pela cintura.

Sei que está ansioso para ver Brown, e, por algum motivo, isso provoca uma sensação estranha em meu peito. Não é bem ciúme. Nem ressentimento. Decepção, talvez? Dois dos meus companheiros de casa são completamente apaixonados pelas namoradas. Preferem ficar abraçadinhos e dar beijinhos em suas mulheres do que sair com os meninos, e não fico chateado com eles por isso, nem um pouco. A questão é que parece o começo do fim para nós.

Depois que viemos para Durmstrang, perdemos contato com os amigos de Hogwarts em poucos meses. Agora mal falamos com os colegas de casa que achamos que levaríamos para a vida toda. Trocamos cartas no máximo uma vez por mês.

Entendo que amigos se afastam depois que terminam a escola. As pessoas se casam. Se mudam. Fazem novos amigos e desenvolvem outros interesses. Mas odeio a ideia de não ter Blaise e Potter ou Weasley na minha vida. Passamos tempo demais nos odiando e lutando em lados distintos, antes de formar essa amizade. Também odeio a parte cínica do meu cérebro que aponta para a inevitabilidade disso.

Ano que vem, volto para Londres e não vou ter tempo de rever os amigos. Potter provavelmente vai mudar de cidade e continuar a jogar para outro time da Liga Profissional de Quadribol. Weasley também, se der certo com a equipe de base que já declarou interesse em contratá-lo depois da formatura. E quem sabe o que Blaise pretende fazer depois da formatura? Até onde sei, pretende viajar para o Brasil, onde a mãe mora atualmente.

_Por que estou tão filósofo hoje_? Talvez porque tem três dias que não transo. Infelizmente, isso é muito tempo para mim, e meu saco não gosta. Culpa de Granger, claro.

— Draco!

Uma voz familiar me chama assim que deixo os vestiários em direção aos portões de saída do campus. Vejo Kelly se pavoneando na minha direção, parecendo saída das páginas de alguma revista bruxa de moda. Um cachecol vermelho e grosso envolve seu pescoço, e ela está de botas de couro marrom e um sobretudo cinza comprido. O cabelo louro está preso num coque bagunçado, com longas mechas emoldurando o rosto.

Está linda, mas, sinceramente, não penso nela nem em Michelle desde que dormi com Granger. Não me sinto nem um pouco culpado de não ter mandado uma mensagem, e Kelly não me censura por isso ao me cumprimentar com um abraço caloroso. Como disse, hoje em dia as mulheres sabem em que pé estou. E, ironicamente, quando Kelly e Michelle se aproximaram de mim no Pub, vieram elas mesmas com o discurso do "sem compromisso" antes que eu abrisse a boca. Me disseram na lata que só queriam me usar, e fiquei muito feliz em satisfazê-las.

— Como foi o fim de semana? — Pergunta.

Dou de ombros.

— Poderia ter sido melhor.

— Ah, isso não é bom. — Ela sorri. — Mas tenho algo pra te animar. Minha irmã está no vilarejo. Contei pra ela de você, e ela ficou doida pra te conhecer. Vai ficar lá em casa, comigo e com a Michelle…

Nem tem como não pescar a indireta.

— Ah. Bem… — Não sei como responder.

— Falei que somos gêmeas?

_Puta merda_.

Kelly pisca para mim.

— As pessoas sempre dizem que três é o número mágico, mas acho que quatro é melhor ainda.

Espero meu baixo ventre reagir. Aliás, mando ele reagir. Uma contração que seja, qualquer coisa, mas nada acontece. É como se meu equipamento tivesse parado de funcionar. _Vamos lá, Mini Draco, me ajuda_, imploro em silêncio. Estamos falando de sexo a quatro aqui. Não adianta, ao que parece, ele não vai cooperar a menos que eu lhe dê o que ele quer. E, infelizmente, o que ele quer não é Kelly, nem Michelle, nem a irmã gêmea de Kelly.

É Hermione Granger.

— A ideia parece… genial. Sério. Mas tenho que passar. Combinei de sair com um amigo hoje. — Digo, verdadeiramente deprimido.

— Alguém que eu conheço?

— Hmm, talvez. Simas Finnigan, ele é…

— O monitor voluntário de Trato dos Dragões. — Completa ela. Um brilho sedutor ilumina seus olhos. — Chama ele também. Cinco pode ser tão divertido quanto quatro…

Eu me desespero, quero realmente ficar com tesão. Rezo para que aconteça. Mas meu pinto não está nem aí. Com a frustração formando um nó no meu intestino, murmuro uma desculpa, peço para deixar para a próxima e disparo em direção aos portões, xingando meu próprio pênis o tempo todo. Chego ao Pub do vilarejo vinte minutos depois.

— Desculpa a demora. — Digo a Simas. — O treino atrasou uma hora.

O monitor de Trato dos Dragões encolhe os ombros.

— Relaxa. Acabei de chegar.

Para meu alívio, o copo de chope escuro na frente dele está quase intacto. Tiro o agasalho do time e jogo ao meu lado no banco, e uma garçonete morena se aproxima para anotar meu pedido.

— Então, o que você tem feito? — Pergunta Simas, assim que ela se afasta. — Não vejo você desde o final das provas.

— Eu sei, cara. Nossa rotina de treino está brutal. Perdemos todos os amistosos da pré temporada, e o treinador Jensen está tocando o terror.

— Sei como é. Lembro de Flint tocando o terror em vocês no time da Sonserina, uma liga profissional deve ser pior ainda.

Os olhos de Finnigan se escurecem à medida que ele dá um longo gole no chope e vira quase metade do copo. Entendo sua frustração, ele é fascinado por quadribol, mas não joga por causa do seu talento em explodir coisas involuntariamente. Ele, uma varinha e uma vassoura definitivamente não combinam, então, é um torcedor dedicado.

E tudo bem que a temporada de quadribol acabou de começar e que os jogos da pré-temporada não contam para classificação, mas o nosso esquema ineficaz e os treinos desajeitados não prometem tempos bons.

Por outro lado, somos tri campeões europeus, então, se não chegarmos às finais este ano, não vou perder meu tempo chorando na cama o dia inteiro. Talvez estejamos destinados a uma temporada ruim. Pode ser o jeito de os deuses bruxos do quadribol nos manterem humildes.

— Você ainda pode torcer pela Bulgária. — Lembro a ele. — O campeonato mundial está praticamente às portas.

Ele faz uma cara feia.

— E abandonar a Escócia? Que tipo de babaca faz isso?

Minha vontade é responder o tipo de babaca que quer torcer para um time que vença, mas dispenso o comentário. No fundo acho que sua lealdade à Escócia admirável. Ele já afirmou mais de uma vez que não voltará mais para o Reino Unido, mas continua torcendo pelo país.

— Vamos mudar de assunto. — Exige Simas. — Antes que eu comece a chorar no meu copo.

Como se tivesse recebido uma deixa, a garçonete volta, trazendo a minha própria cerveja. Pedi uma long neck trouxa em vez de chope, e ela faz uma cena para abrir a tampinha e me passar a garrafa, curvando-se o bastante para roçar o braço no meu.

— Me avisem se precisarem de mais alguma coisa. — Murmura ela. — Estou a um aceno de varinha de distância.

Ela se vira, e sai andando e sua saia preta curta me faz lembrar de outra pessoa que vi no fim de semana. Uma que Simas, apesar das minhas mais veementes advertências, conhece muito bem.

— Vi Padma aqui na sexta-feira. — Digo a ele.

Ele afasta o olhar da garçonete.

— Ah, foi?

Faço que sim.

— Ainda está saindo com ela?

E por "saindo" quero dizer sexo sem compromisso, porque Simas e eu somos almas gêmeas desde a infância. Ele também não topa relacionamentos.

— Nada, morreu. — Confessa ele. — É ocupada demais.

— Ocupada com o quê? Até onde sei, Padma nem trabalha.

— Não tenho ideia. Mora em Sófia, então acho que a viagem de casa para cá atrapalha. Mas chegamos a um ponto em que ela só vinha me ver uma, duas vezes por mês. E aí desaparecia nos fins de semana. Simplesmente… sumia. — Ele dá de ombros. — No começo achei que era jogo duro, mas agora não duvido nada que leve uma vida dupla. — Ele faz uma pausa. — Você acha que ela trabalha para alguma agência secreta dos trouxas?

Avalio a hipótese.

— Sem consciência, sem coração… é, faz sentido.

Ele solta uma risada.

— Ah, vai à merda. A garota é difícil de interpretar, mas é legal.

— Se por legal você quer dizer "megera reclamona", então tudo bem. — É a minha vez de mudar de assunto. — Ei, falei com o Rolf na semana passada, e ele disse que tem uma espécie nova de dragão e que foi você que encontrou.

Simas confirma e inicia a descrição do bicho pelos próximos dez minutos. Posso ser jogador de quadribol e ele um criador de bichos esquisitos, mas valorizamos o trabalho um do outro, então o papo flui sem problemas. Depois de uma segunda rodada de cerveja, o assunto retorna para as mulheres, quando comento com Simas, abatido, sobre o convite que Kelly me fez na arena.

— Que porcaria é essa, cara? Você recusou uma orgia? Uma orgia para a qual fui convidado? — Ele balança a cabeça para mim. — Está doente ou alguma coisa assim?

Corro os dedos pelo gargalo da garrafa.

— Nada. Só não estava no clima.

— Você não estava no clima de uma orgia… com gêmeas. — A descrença permeia seu tom. — Quem é você e por que tomou a polissuco com o fio de cabelo do Draco?

Solto um gemido.

— Não sei, estou na merda. Peguei uma mulher na outra noite que agora não consigo tirar da cabeça.

— Está brincando, não é?

— Não. A mais pura verdade.

Simas continua a me encarar boquiaberto.

— Você acha que gosto disso? — Pergunto, na defensiva. — Vai por mim, não preciso dessa dor de cabeça na vida. — Dou um gole na cerveja. — Ei, sabe Crepúsculo?

Ele pisca.

— Como é que é?

— Crepúsculo. O livro de vampiros dos trouxas.

Ele avalia meu rosto com olhos desconfiados.

— Não faço ideia, mas o que é que tem?

— Então... no livro o sangue da garota é especial e deixa o vampiro cheio de desejo quando fica perto dela.

— Você está de sacanagem com a minha cara? — Pergunta ele, parecendo levemente ofendido.

Ignoro.

— Você acha que isso pode acontecer na vida real? Feromônios e tal. Ou acha que os trouxas são tão pervertidos que inventaram essa teoria para justificar a atração pela mãe ou alguma coisa assim? Ou será que tem mesmo uma razão biológica para sermos atraídos por certas pessoas? Tipo, neste livro o vampiro quer a garota em um nível biológico, entendeu?

— Você está mesmo analisando um livro trouxa que me parece terrivelmente ruim?

_Estou. Que puta palhaçada!_ Foi a isso que Granger me reduziu. Um fracassado triste e patético que vai para o bar e obriga o amigo a participar de um clube de livros trouxas.

— Não sei se devo te zoar ou te mandar para o hospital, claramente há esterco de dragão no seu cérebro, Draco. — Pondera Simas, solene. — Não conheço nenhum bruxo que tenha lido esse livro.

— Não li. A namorada do Weasley ficou obcecada e ficava lá em casa recitando trechos por cada canto.

— Aham, claro que a culpa é da Lilá... — Simas ri e depois fica sério novamente. — Certo, então você está com desejo nessa garota. Por que não fica com ela de novo?

— Porque ela não quer. — Respondo, com os dentes cerrados.

— Impossível. Todo mundo quer ficar com você, até homens.

— Pois é! — Levo a garrafa aos lábios. — Então, o que eu faço?

Simas encolhe os ombros.

— Esquece. Parte pra outra.

— Fácil assim? Igual quando tentamos esquecer que a lula gigante morava no lago de Hogwarts?

A lembrança de nosso desespero quando os tentáculos tentavam nos pegar nos abateu e, como somos dois idiotas, desatamos a rir, até que Simas aborda novamente o tema em questão.

— Mas falando sério. — Ele gesticula para o bar à nossa volta. — Este lugar está cheio de mulher que daria tudo pra ir pra casa com você. É só escolher uma e transar até tirar essa outra da cabeça.

— Meu pau não deixa. — Murmuro.

Simas solta um risinho.

— Como é que é?

— Ele não está contribuindo. — Explico, irritado. — Tentei me mast… você sabe, tentei mesmo, pensando em garotas aleatórias e o troço não levantou. Aí foi só pensar na Gra… nessa garota, — Me corrijo, porque prometi a ela que não contaria a ninguém sobre nossa noite juntos — ... e fiquei duro como pedra.

Simas me encara, pensativo.

— Sabe o que eu acho? Isso não é um lance de sangue especial não.

— Não?

— Não. Acho que você sofreu uma "chave de pernas".

Ouço uma tosse contida atrás de mim e viro bem a tempo de ver a garçonete passando pela nossa mesa. Suas bochechas estão vermelhas, os lábios se contraindo como se estivesse contendo uma gargalhada. Volto a olhar para Simas.

— E que porcaria é essa?

— É o seguinte: você sofreu uma chave de pernas dessa mulher, e agora só pensa nela. Você existe única e exclusivamente por ela. Igual o lobisomem e aquela bebê mutante esquisita.

— Seu babaca. Certeza que você leu esses livros.

— Cala a boca. — Protesta Simas, e me lança um sorriso irônico.

Decido guardar a provocação para depois, porque tenho assuntos mais urgentes com que me preocupar.

— Então, qual é a cura, Dr. Finnigan? Sair transando a torto e a direito e torcer para a essa tal chave perder o efeito? Ou continuar jogando charme e torcer para essa bruxa maldita mudar de ideia?

Meu amigo bufa alto.

— Como é que vou saber? — Ele levanta o copo de cerveja. — Estou bêbado, cara. Ninguém deveria me ouvir quando estou bêbado. — Ele vira o copo e pede outro chope para a garçonete antes de se virar para mim novamente. — Pra falar a verdade, ninguém deveria me ouvir nem quando estou sóbrio.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Vamos fingir que Crepúsculo foi lançado antes da linha temporal dessa fic, está bem? Eu realmente não quis tirar a referência do diálogo deles.


	4. 4

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**4**

**DRACO**

O segundo jogo da temporada é um desastre absoluto. Não, melhor dizendo, é um banho de sangue. Seguimos em fila até o vestiário no mais absoluto silêncio, a humilhação da derrota nos seguindo feito um dementador. Foi o mesmo que levantar nossas vestes, mostrar a bunda e pedir uma surra. Demos o jogo de bandeja para o outro time. Não. Demos uma goleada de bandeja.

Tiro a camisa, repetindo mentalmente cada segundo do jogo. Os erros que cometemos esta noite estão todos gravados na minha mente. Perder é uma merda. Perder em casa é pior ainda.

Vai ter muito torcedor chateado no Pub hoje. Não estou ansioso para ver ninguém, e sei que meus colegas de time estão no mesmo clima. Nenhum deles mais do que Hunter, que arranca o uniforme às pressas, como se estivesse coberto de lesmas assassinas.

— Você fez bons arremessos aos aros hoje. — Digo a ele, e é verdade. Perdemos de zero, mas não foi por falta de tentativa. Jogamos duro. Só que o outro time jogou mais forte.

— Teria sido melhor se um deles tivesse entrado. — Resmunga ele.

Abafo um suspiro.

— O goleiro estava uma muralha hoje. E Potter também não conseguiu apanhar o pomo.

Nesse momento, o próprio Potter se aproxima do armário e é rápido em tranquilizar o calouro de cara amarrada.

— Não esquenta, ainda falta muito quadribol para jogar nesta temporada. Vamos recuperar.

— É claro...

Hunter não está convencido, mas o nosso momento motivacional não dura muito, porque o treinador Jensen entra no vestiário a passos largos, seguido por Frank Greengrass. O treinador não perde tempo em oferecer um dos seus breves discursos pós jogo. Como de costume, é como se tivesse uma lista de itens a cumprir.

— Perdemos. É uma merda. Não deixem isso afetar vocês. Só significa que temos que trabalhar mais nos treinos e jogar com mais garra na próxima partida.

Ele acena para todos e vai embora. Eu poderia até imaginar que está com raiva de nós, se não fosse pelo fato de que seus discursos depois de uma vitória seguem praticamente a mesma linha: "_Ganhamos, é muito bom. Não deixem isso afetar vocês. Vamos continuar trabalhando pesado nos treinos e ganhar mais partidas_". Se algum dos calouros estava esperando que ele fizesse discursos motivacionais épicos, vai ficar muito decepcionado.

Greengrass permanece no vestiário. Meus ombros se tensionam instintivamente quando o homem se arrasta na minha direção, mas ele me surpreende quando fala.

— Boa cobertura na zona defensiva hoje. Você foi uma parede.

— Obrigado.

Ainda estou desconfiado com o elogio inesperado, mas ele já seguiu em frente e foi elogiar Weasley por ter feito o máximo possível para evitar mais gols e não aumentar ainda mais a desvantagem.

Jogo minha vassoura numa das enormes caixas de manutenção, então sigo para os chuveiros para expurgar o fedor de derrota do corpo. Odeio perder, mas não me permito chafurdar na questão por mais que dez minutos. Ironicamente, devo isso ao meu padrinho, o homem que passou anos remoendo o amor não correspondido da mãe do Potter.

Severo me ensinou o truque quando eu tinha doze anos, depois de uma derrota particularmente desmoralizante numa partida contra a Lufa-Lufa.

— Você tem dez minutos. — Avisou ele. — Dez minutos para pensar no que fez de errado e em como está se sentindo agora. Pronto?

Ele virou uma ampulheta e me cronometrou, e, por dez minutos, meditei e fiquei emburrado, remoendo a humilhação. Jogava como apanhador na época, lembrei dos erros que cometi ao perder o pomo de vista várias vezes e os corrigi na minha cabeça e me imaginei lançando azarações em cada um dos jogadores adversários.

E aí meu padrinho me disse que meu tempo tinha acabado.

— Pronto. Acabou. — Anunciou ele. — Agora você vai olhar para a frente e descobrir como pode melhorar.

Cara, amo meu padrinho.

Ao sair do chuveiro, a amargura da derrota já havia sumido, escondida num arquivo interno, numa pasta chamada "Coisas Ruins". Acho que Potter usa a mesma técnica, porque está praticamente saltitante quando nos encontramos com Gina Weasley na borda do campo de quadribol. Ele a puxa para os seus braços e lhe dá um beijo.

— Oi, Gin.

— Oi. — Ela se aconchega junto a ele. — Está ficando tão frio! Aposto que pode começar a nevar a qualquer momento.

Ela não falou nenhuma mentira. Está um gelo aqui fora, e cada respiração nossa sai numa nuvem branca.

— Vamos pro Pub ou pra casa? — Pergunta o irmão dela, se aproximando de nós.

— Pub. — Anuncia Potter. — Não estou no clima de convidar ninguém lá pra casa hoje. O que vocês acham?

Depois de um jogo, a gente vai ou para o Pub ou chama os outros jogadores e os amigos lá para casa, mas é óbvio que ninguém está na vibe de uma festa hoje.

— Pub. — Repete o ruivo e concordo com a cabeça.

— Vamos esperar o Blaise? — Dou uma olhada ao redor, mas não vejo nosso colega

de casa em lugar nenhum. — E a Brown?

— Blaise já saiu com Fitzy. — Responde o ruivo. — E Lilá não vem hoje. Está trabalhando na rádio.

Fingindo indiferença, olho para a namorada de Potter.

— E a sua cara metade?

— Estou bem aqui. — Responde Potter, presunçoso.

— Quero dizer a outra cara metade. — Sorrio irônico para ela. — A dramática da Granger, ela não está sempre com você?

— Não quis sair hoje. Está ocupada demais sofrendo.

— Sofrendo com o quê? — Mas já sei a resposta, Vítor Krum, claro, e Weasley confirma meus pensamentos.

— Vítor. Ele mandou um patrono hoje de manhã, e não sei o que disse, mas ela ficou muito quieta depois e está toda chorosa desde então. Eu teria ficado em casa, mas não quis perder o jogo.

Potter se inclina para beijar sua bochecha avermelhada pelo frio.

— Que bom que você veio. Agradecemos a torcida.

— Estou tão chateada que vocês perderam. — Comenta a garota Weasley, mas estou mais preocupado com a ideia de Hermione sozinha no apartamento, deprimida. No mínimo está entupindo os ovários com sorvete e ouvindo músicas trouxas deprimentes.

— Tem certeza que você não deveria ir pra casa fazer trança naquele cabelo indomável dela ou algo assim? — Pergunto a Weasley. — É isso que as garotas fazem para dar apoio moral, não é?

— É, Draco, é exatamente isso. Penteamos o cabelo uma da outra, e depois fazemos uma guerra de travesseiro peladas e terminamos com treino de beijo.

— Posso participar? — Deixo escapar imediatamente.

— Pode sonhar, seu estúpido. E não, não vou pra casa agora. Mandei uma mensagem para ela antes do jogo acabar e ela insistiu que está tudo bem. Fez umas margaritas e está vendo uma série trouxa horrível. Sério, horrível mesmo. Não voltaria pra lá agora nem sob a maldição Imperio.

— Que série? — Pergunta Potter, curioso.

— A pior coisa que já vi passar na minha curta experiência em assistir televisão trouxa. — É tudo o que ela diz, e todos riem.

O ruivo dá um tapa no meu ombro.

— Vamos?

Hesito.

— Na verdade, você se incomoda de ir com sua irmã e o Potter? Preciso fazer umas coisas primeiro. Encontro vocês lá.

— Claro. — Responde ele, sem titubear. Então se afasta de mim e segue atrás dos outros.

Me demoro mexendo no meu galeão de mensagens, apenas para esperar eles desaparecerem em direção aos portões da escola, antes de seguir eu mesmo para lá. Só tenho uma coisa a fazer, e não quero que nenhum deles saibam do que se trata.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Quando ouço a batida na porta, meu primeiro pensamento é que é Vítor. Então torço para que não seja, porque depois da conversa bizarra e perturbadora que tivemos hoje de manhã não estou pronta para vê-lo.

"_Eu te perdoo_."

Ele jogou as três palavras para cima de mim no instante em que atendi o feitiço e eu tive que me conter para não cuspir algo desagradável em resposta, porque o perdão implica que cometi um erro ao dormir com outra pessoa, o que não foi o caso. Não o traí. Não menti para ele.

Claro que não me orgulho de ter transado com Draco logo depois de terminar com Vitor, mas não sou a primeira garota a tentar esquecer um relacionamento dormindo com outro, e sem dúvida não vou ser a última.

Ainda assim, apesar do ressentimento que o "_perdão_" provocou em mim, lá no fundo me deixou aliviada. Estou me sentindo super culpada pela noite com Draco, então talvez a absolvição seja exatamente o que eu procurava quando confessei meu pecado a Vitor no outro dia. O que não significa que eu esteja pronta para vê-lo cara a cara.

Ele perguntou se a gente podia se encontrar para um chá, alegando que tinha mais coisas à dizer, mas que não queria fazer isso através de um feitiço. Falei que ia pensar no assunto. Agora, depois da segunda batida na porta, espero mesmo que ele não tenha decidido forçar a barra. Eu me preparo para um confronto e abro, mas não é Vitor. É Draco.

— E aí, Granger? — Ele me oferece um sorriso e abre caminho para dentro da sala. — A Weasley disse que você estava de mau humor, então resolvi dar uma passada aqui e colocar um sorriso nesse rostinho.

— Não estou de mau humor. — Resmungo.

— Melhor ainda. Me poupa o trabalho.

Ele tira a capa e a jaqueta e joga no braço do sofá. Então tira a camiseta, o que o deixa com nada além da calça jeans desbotada. Olho para ele, incrédula.

— Você tem mesmo que tirar a camiseta?

— Tenho. Não gosto de camisetas.

Ele não gosta de camisetas. Esse idiota… _droga_, não sei o que pensar. Draco se vira para o sofá, e o movimento do traseiro dele na calça justa me faz lembrar de como os músculos dali eram fortes quando o apertei. Em seguida, se acomoda nas almofadas, o que faz com que o jeans estique na parte da frente, e agora estou lembrando do jeito como minha boca...

"_Isso, Granger. Chupa com vontade_."

A ordem rouca ecoou na minha mente. Meus lábios começam a formigar, porque, foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Pisco infinita vezes para espantar as lembranças e acho que posso estar corando, o que confirmo no instante em que Draco pisca para mim. Será que sabe no que estou pensando?

Onde estou com a cabeça? É óbvio que ele sabe. Um bruxo como Draco Malfoy acha que todo mundo está o tempo inteiro pensando em cair de joelhos na frente dele, seja em forma de reverência ou sexual. Ele estende um braço ao longo do encosto do sofá e me chama com o outro.

— E aí, não vai sentar?

— Estou bem em pé, obrigada.

— Sério, Granger, eu não mordo.

— Morde sim.

Seus olhos cinzentos se iluminam.

— Tem razão. Mordo sim.

Ele parece confortável demais no meu sofá. E é um bruxo loiro com o peito levemente bronzeado, músculos esculpidos e um rosto lindo, que tem o nariz mais perfeitamente desenhado que já vi. Se as coisas saírem terrivelmente erradas de novo com a família dele no mundo bruxo, ele deveria considerar a carreira de modelo no mundo trouxa. Draco Malfoy exala sensualidade.

— Sério, Granger, senta logo, assim fica parecendo que eu não sou bem vindo.

— Você não é bem-vindo, Malfoy. — Exclamo. — Eu estava tendo uma noite perfeitamente agradável até você aparecer.

Ele parece magoado, mas não sei se é genuíno ou se está fazendo cena. Suspeito que seja o segundo caso.

— Você não gosta mesmo de mim, não é, Granger?

Sinto uma pontada de culpa. Talvez ele vá achar que é por causa de nossos intermináveis embates na infância e adolescência conturbadas que tivemos em Hogwarts.

— Não é isso. Todos os nossos problemas ficaram no passado e hoje em dia eu realmente gosto de você. Mas não estava brincando quando disse que não gosto de sexo casual. Toda vez que penso no que a gente fez no fim de semana, me sinto…

— Excitada? — Sugere ele.

— Uma piranha.

Não esperava a irritação que vejo em seus olhos.

— Quer um conselho, Granger? Apaga essa palavra do seu vocabulário.

De repente, me sinto culpada de novo, mas não sei por quê. Com muita relutância, sento ao seu lado no sofá, mantendo uma distância entre nós.

— Falando sério. — Continua ele. — Pare com essa história de ficar se culpando por causa de sexo. As pessoas têm o direito de transar quando bem entenderem, com quem elas quiserem e com quantas pessoas tiverem vontade. Ninguém tem que carregar na testa essa merda de rótulo de piranha.

Ele tem razão, mas…

— O rótulo está aí, quer a gente queira, quer não. — Argumento.

— Sim, e foi criado por uma gente careta, que gosta de falar mal dos outros e fica se remoendo de inveja por dentro porque não transa com ninguém. — Draco balança a cabeça irritado. — Você precisa parar de achar que tem alguma coisa de errado no que a gente fez. A gente se divertiu. Fizemos sexo seguro, ninguém se machucou. O que você ou qualquer pessoa faz dentro de quatro paredes não é da conta de ninguém, entendeu?

Curiosamente, suas palavras suavizam um pouco da vergonha entalada dentro de mim desde sexta-feira. Mas não por completo.

— Contei para o Vitor. — Confesso.

Draco faz uma careta.

— Não de você. — Acrescento, às pressas. — Só falei que dormi com outra pessoa.

— Por que você fez isso?

— Não sei. — Solto um gemido. — Achei que devia a ele dizer a verdade, o que é uma maluquice, não é? Quer dizer, a gente não está mais junto. — Outro gemido desliza para fora da minha boca, desta vez, mais angustiado do que o primeiro. — Mas passamos tanto tempo como um casal que eu estou acostumada a contar tudo pra ele.

Draco acaricia distraidamente a almofada atrás da minha cabeça. O movimento me chama a atenção para o seu bíceps, o flexionar delicioso de músculos tonalizados por anos de atividade física.

— Fala a verdade, Granger. Você quer voltar com ele?

Nego com a cabeça em um gesto lento.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Tenho.

Penso nas brigas infinitas que tivemos desde o verão e me sinto ainda mais segura da decisão de acabar com tudo. Todos os comentários maldosos que ele jogou na minha cara… a forma como zombou dos meus sonhos… os ultimatos sobre o futuro… Vitor pode ter me perdoado pelo que fiz depois da nossa separação, mas, para falar a verdade, não tenho certeza se eu o perdoei pelo que ele fez antes dela.

— A gente não era mais bom um para o outro. — Engulo a dor na garganta. — Se fosse possível ficar estudando aqui para sempre, então sim, Vitor e eu provavelmente estaríamos juntos, mas queremos coisas completamente diferentes para o futuro. Ou pelo menos é o que acho. Essa separação está dando um nó na minha cabeça. Nem sei mais o que pensar.

— Esse é o seu problema, Granger. Você pensa demais.

Não consigo conter o riso. — Esse é o seu conselho? Parar de pensar?

— Parar de ser obcecada. — Draco dá de ombros. — Você terminou com o cara por um motivo, um motivo muito bom se quer saber a minha opinião, e agora tem que seguir em frente com essa decisão. Parar de falar com o sujeito e de duvidar de si mesma.

— Tem razão. — Digo, a contragosto.

— Claro que tenho. Eu sempre tenho razão. — Com um sorriso arrogante, ele se aproxima e descansa a mão no meu joelho. — Certo, o plano para hoje é o seguinte: primeiro, a gente transa, para diminuir a tensão. Depois, pede uma pizza e recupera as energias, e aí começamos a segunda rodada. O que você acha?

A exasperação cresce dentro de mim. Toda vez que acho que Draco é mais do que um pervertido obcecado por sexo, ele vai e prova que estou errada. Ou melhor, prova que estou certa.

— Já pensou em falar com um Curandeiro sobre esses delírios? — Pergunto, com educação. — Porque, cá entre nós Malfoy, não tem a menor chance de a gente transar hoje.

— Certo. E que tal se a gente só fizesse umas preliminares?

— Que tal se você fosse embora?

— Contraproposta: eu fico, e a gente dá uns beijinhos.

Ele é incorrigível.

— Contraproposta: você fica, mas não tem permissão nem para falar.

Ele rebate.

— Eu fico, você me deixa falar, mas não dou em cima de você.

Penso por um instante.

— Você fica, não dá em cima de mim e ainda tem que assistir à minha série sem reclamar.

Um largo sorriso se abre, ocupando todo o seu rosto.

— Aceito os seus termos, senhora. Que série é essa?

O bruxo "não-gosto-de-camiseta" olha para a televisão. A imagem está pausada nos créditos de abertura do episódio que eu estava prestes a assistir antes dele aparecer.

— Evellyn. — Respondo.

Ele franze o nariz.

— O que é Evellyn?

— É uma série alemã que estou assistindo para aprender a língua.

Draco solta uma risada.

— Você sabe que a Durmstrang tem um departamento de alemão, não é? Com aulas a que você pode assistir?

— É, e eu fui lá. Mas tudo o que eles ensinam é conjurar feitiços. Meu lance é a imersão. Ouvir as pessoas falando alemão vai me fazer aprender muito mais rápido.

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas.

— E isso está dando certo?

— Não muito… — Ele ri de novo. — Mas ainda estou na primeira temporada. — Protesto. — Tenho certeza de que, com o tempo, vou ser fluente.

Draco olha para a tela e, em seguida, volta-se para mim. Sei que está se perguntando se cometeu um erro terrível ao aparecer aqui hoje. Mas ele me surpreende.

— Certo, Granger. Sobre o que é a história? Me atualiza aí sobre o que já aconteceu.

— Jura que você está falando sério, Malfoy?

— Pela minha mãe mortinha.

— Não brinca com isso. — Repreendo, mas sorrio para ele, porque é a primeira vez que alguém se oferece para assistir a essa série comigo. Minhas amigas se recusam.

Verdade seja dita, Gina aguentou o piloto até o final. Depois me disse que preferia ter os olhos bicados por corvos a assistir ao episódio seguinte. Pra falar a verdade, não a culpo. A série é bem ruim, eu sei, mas o que começou como um exercício de idioma terminou me deixando viciada.

— Certo, essa é a Evellyn. — Aperto play, e uma ruiva deslumbrante aparece na tela.

— Ah. — Comenta ele. — A protagonista, belos peitos.

Suspiro. — Enfim, Evellyn namora Lucius…

— Lucius? É o nome do meu pai. — Ele me diz, como se eu já não soubesse disso. — E meu nome do meio, quer dizer, um deles.

Franzo a testa.

— Quantos nomes do meio você tem?

— Dois. Meu nome completo é Draco Lucius Black Malfoy.

Balanço a cabeça, estupefata.

— Você manteve o sobrenome da sua mãe? Por que? Seu pai sabe disso?

Isso o faz rir.

— Ele sabe Granger, vai por mim.

— Isso é aquela baboseira de família sangue puro não é?

— Por incrível que pareça, esse não foi o motivo. Foi para homenagear um parente. — Ele dá de ombros. — Phineas Nigellus Black, foi um dos diretores de Hogwarts, tem um retrato dele no escritório de lá. Minha mãe leu algumas histórias sobre ele e bateu o pé com meu pai.

Eu disfarço minha cara horrorizada quando associo o nome ao bruxo da moldura que roubei da casa dos Blacks e enfiei na minha bolsinha de contas. Mas, de alguma forma bem distorcida, acho que faz sentido Narcisa querer homenageá-lo. Algo chama a minha atenção, e aponto depressa para a tela.

— Está vendo aquele ali, no canto? De bigode? Aquele é o Antoine. Está seguindo a Evellyn.

Draco inspira o ar de forma exagerada.

— A trama vai se formando...

Rosno irritada para ele.

— Mas, no último episódio, descobrimos por que ele está fazendo isso, e não é para um rala e rola.

— Rala e rola? O que é isso?

— Transar com ela.

— Claro. — Seus lábios se contorcem, como se estivesse tentando conter o riso. — Então por que ele está dando uma de psicopata?

— Porque a mãe dela está pagando para ele fazer isso. — Abaixo o tom de voz, como se Evellyn pudesse me ouvir, e logo me sinto uma idiota. — Ah, e escuta só. No último episódio teve uma grande reviravolta. A colega da Evellyn na agência de modelos… essa aí... — Na tela, uma loira maravilhosa entra no restaurante e caminha até a mesa de Evellyn. — ...é a mãe dela. — Informo a Draco. — A mãe da Evellyn está fingindo ser colega de trabalho dela!

Ele franze a testa.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido, Granger. Como pode fazer sentido, se elas têm a mesma idade?

— Não faz mesmo. — Digo, radiante. — É aí que entra a empresa de cosméticos.

Draco parece completamente perdido.

— Que empresa de cosméticos?

— Ewige Schönheit. Eu pesquisei e significa "beleza eterna". É uma empresa da família da Evellyn. Ah, e o pai e o tio dela são cirurgiões plásticos renomados. Enfim, Evellyn acha que a mãe fugiu quando ela era criança. Bem, ela até fugiu. Mas, depois que o pai morreu, voltou para Berlim e chantageou o tio a fazer uma plástica nela, então agora ela está completamente diferente. Evellyn não tem nem ideia de que passou os últimos seis meses trabalhando com a mãe.

— Granger, — Draco aproxima o rosto do meu e me fita com um olhar estranhamente sombrio. — essa série é ridícula.

— Eu sei. — Digo, timidamente. — Mas é viciante. Vai por mim, um episódio dessa porcaria e você vai ficar viciado.

— Vai você por mim, Granger, posso assegurar com toda a certeza que isso não vai acontecer.

* * *

**DRACO**

Aconteceu. Alguém me ajuda, por favor, fiquei viciado nesse inferno.

Vim aqui hoje com o único propósito de conquistar Hermione e convencê-la a dormir comigo de novo. Em vez disso, estou tomando margarita, já assisti a duas horas de série alemã e agora estou escrevendo para Weasley para avisar que não vou ao Pub porque… _Socorro!_… Quero saber o que vai acontecer.

A mãe de Evellyn e Antoine se pegaram no último episódio, que terminou com uma Marie enlouquecida, ameaçando Antoine com um abridor de cartas junto do pescoço dele, quando não havia nenhuma indicação anterior de que houvesse alguma divergência entre os dois. Ou, vai saber, talvez houvesse, e a gente simplesmente não pescou, porque não falamos uma palavra de alemão.

— Ainda não entendi o problema dela com a Evellyn. — Eu admito, enquanto Hermione se debruça sobre a mesa de centro para completar nossas margaritas.

O decote largo de sua camiseta se desloca para um dos lados, me proporcionando o vislumbre de um ombro nu e a curva de seu seio esquerdo. Estou prestes a comentar como a visão sensual é bem-vinda, mas acabo achando melhor me conter. Jurei não dar em cima dela hoje, e, se quebrar a promessa, ela pode me expulsar antes de eu descobrir por que Marie tentou matar Antoine.

Hermione desaba no sofá ao meu lado, e comemoro em silêncio, porque, desta vez, não se preocupa em deixar meio metro entre nós. Estamos a poucos centímetros de distância, o que me diz que ela está começando a ficar à vontade comigo.

— Também não. Não entendi a história de fundo direito ainda. Acho que tem a ver com o pai da Evellyn gostar mais da filha do que da esposa. — Divaga ela. — Tiveram alguns flashbacks nos episódios anteriores que deixaram fortemente implícito que ele queria um rala e rola com a filha.

— Que pervertido. — Respondo verdadeiramente chocado, e ela ri.

Ficamos em silêncio e assistimos ao episódio seguinte retomar exatamente de onde o anterior parou. Antoine consegue se soltar de Marie, e os dois passam a brigar por dez minutos. Não me pergunte sobre o quê, porque é tudo em alemão, mas noto que uma mesma palavra —_ Erbe_ — se repete a todo instante.

— A gente precisa pesquisar o que é isso. — Digo, incomodado. — Acho que é importante.

Hermione pega o dicionário alemão sobre a mesa de centro. Olho por sobre o seu ombro, enquanto ela folheia algumas páginas.

— Como você acha que se escreve? — Pergunta.

Erramos a ortografia duas vezes até encontrar uma tradução que faça sentido: herdeiro.

— Ah, — Exclama ela. — estão falando do testamento do pai.

— Merda, só pode ser. Ela está com ódio porque a Evellyn herdou todas os direitos sobre as ações da Ewige Schönheit.

Trocamos um cumprimento entusiasmado por termos descoberto e, no instante em que nossas palmas se tocam, sou tomado por um relance de clareza e percebo com toda a nitidez o que a minha vida se tornou. Com um grunhido, pego o controle remoto e aperto o pause.

— Ei, ainda não acabou. — Reclama ela.

— Granger. — Inspiro fundo. — A gente tem que parar agora. Antes que minhas bolas desapareçam completamente e minha carteirinha de homem seja revogada.

Ela arqueia uma das sobrancelhas.

— Revogada por quem?

— Sei lá. O Conselho dos homens bruxos viris. Ou o Jason Statham. Pode escolher quem você quiser.

— Então você é macho demais para ver uma série trouxa alemã?

— Sou. — Viro a margarita, mas o gostinho salgado é outro lembrete de quão baixo cheguei. — E estou bebendo margaritas, você é péssima para minha reputação, Granger. — Por fim, atiro um olhar de advertência na direção dela. — Ninguém pode saber sobre isso.

— Vou escrever para Rita Skeeter: "Rita, querida, adivinha só: Draco Lucius Black Malfoy está na minha casa agora assistindo série trouxa e bebendo drinque de mulherzinha". — Ela sorri contente para mim. — Você nunca mais vai pegar ninguém.

Hermione tem razão.

— Você pode pelo menos acrescentar que a noite terminou com pelo menos sexo oral? — Resmungo. — Porque aí todo mundo ia pensar, "Ah, ele só aguentou aquilo tudo pra ganhar uma babinha no mastro".

— Uma babinha no mastro? Que descrição mais nojenta! — Mas seus olhos estão brilhando, e ela ri ao fazer o comentário.

_Nossa_, como ela é linda. E sexy… sexy pra cacete. Por que nunca percebi isso antes? Talvez porque todas as vezes que a vi antes de sexta à noite, ou a insultava, ou estávamos lutando uma guerra, ou ela estava grudada ao namorado. No momento em que penso no ex dela, o galeão dela muda de cor sobre a mesa de centro. Falando no demônio…

— O que ele quer agora? — Mal consigo esconder a irritação, mas ela está distraída demais com a mensagem para notar. Hermione vira a moeda para mim, e minha irritação só aumenta.

"_Podemos tomar um chá? Preciso muito falar com vc."_

— Responde que não. — Aconselho.

Seus dentes estão cravados no lábio inferior. — É… difícil.

— Você não tem problema nenhum em dizer não pra mim, Granger.

— Não namorei você três anos, Malfoy. — Ressalta ela.

Tiro o galeão gentilmente da sua mão e pouso sobre a mesa.

— Certo. Pronta para uma conversa séria?

Ela assente, trêmula.

— Krum não vai parar de escrever para você. Ele vai mandar patronos, cartas e fazer tudo que estiver a seu alcance para conquistar você de volta. Quer saber por quê? Porque você é inteligente, engraçada e bonita, e ele sabe que é um idiota por ter perdido isso.

A surpresa transparece nos olhos dela.

— Ele vai continuar insistindo. O que significa que você precisa aprender a ignorar. — Estudo seu rosto. — Quer dizer, se você estiver decidida mesmo a partir pra outra.

Ela assente de novo, resoluta desta vez.

— Estou.

— Então parte pra outra, Granger. Você não pode correr para casa do namorado da sua amiga, mesmo eles também sendo seus melhores amigos e nem pode ficar se escondendo no próprio apartamento toda noite. Fala pro Krum que você não quer conversar e arruma alguma coisa pra te distrair. Posso te ajudar com isso, se quiser.

— Deixa eu adivinhar. — Diz ela, secamente. — Você se voluntaria como escravo sexual?

— Não. Pela primeira vez, não estou falando de sexo.

— O que você sugere, então?

Sorrio.

— Acho que você precisa viver a _"Vida de Draco"_.

— Hmm. Certo. Então preciso colocar um uniforme de quadribol, me equilibrar ridiculamente sobre uma vassoura enquanto fujo de ser esmagada por balaços todas as noites. E depois, me recompensar com uma sequência interminável de transas casuais. Entendi.

Eu me inclino e puxo um cacho de seu cabelo.

— Deixa de ser idiota, Granger.

— Perdão. — Ela sorri. — Por favor, me conte mais sobre a _"Vida de Draco"_.

Minha mão desce por sua bochecha macia para segurar seu queixo.

— Olha pra mim, Granger, eu tenho cara de quem tem muitos problemas? Você acha que um dia vai me ver deprimido no quarto ou esquentando a cabeça por causa de alguma bobeira?

— Não. — Responde ela, lentamente.

— Em geral, sou uma pessoa feliz desde que acabou aquela merda de guerra, não sou?

Seu olhar suspeito sustenta o meu.

— É. Mas como pode? Ninguém é feliz o tempo todo.

— É absolutamente possível. — Deslizo o polegar sobre seu lábio inferior. Sua boca é tão macia. Estou louco para beijá-la de novo. — Quer saber o meu segredo?

— Quero.

Ela parece distraída. Acaricio seus lábios de novo e fico satisfeito de ver sua respiração falhar.

— Eu faço o que quero, quando quero e não dou a mínima para o que as outras pessoas pensam de mim.

Isso parece chamar a sua atenção.

— Parece bom ser capaz de fazer o que se quer o tempo todo. Mas infelizmente não é assim que a vida funciona.

— Você faz a vida funcionar para você, Granger.

Meus dedos deslizam por seu pescoço esguio e consigo sentir sua pulsação.

— O que você quer? Me fala uma coisa que você morre de vontade de fazer, mas que nunca teve tempo.

Ela pensa no assunto, a testa franzida.

— Bem, estou querendo começar uma nova desintoxicação, mas fico sempre adiando.

— Não tenho ideia do que significa isso.

— Umas duas vezes por ano, faço uma desintoxicação com sucos e poções. — Explica ela. — É uma merda, porque você fica presa a uma dieta líquida por duas semanas inteiras, mas no final você se sente tão melhor.

— Você é doida, Granger. Escolhe outra coisa, algo normal.

Ela fica em silêncio, imersa em pensamentos de novo, então seu rosto se ilumina.

— Sempre quis aprender a dançar salsa.

Que coisa mais trouxa de se dizer...

— Então aprende. — Digo a ela.

Ela morde o lábio de novo.

— Não sei… Falei disso com Vítor uma vez, mas ele não quis fazer a aula comigo, e eu tinha vergonha de ir sozinha. Pesquisei um curso uma vez e descobri que, se você aparecer sozinho, eles te colocam com um parceiro aleatório.

— E daí? É uma oportunidade de fazer novos amigos. — Dou de ombros. — Acho que você deve se matricular.

— Você está se oferecendo para fazer aula de salsa comigo? — Sua expressão é esperançosa.

Bufo de rir.

— De jeito nenhum. Só faço o que eu quero, lembra? E não quero dançar um ritmo trouxa qualquer. Mas acho que você deve.

— Talvez eu me matricule. — Diz ela, pensativa.

— Esse é o espírito. — Dou um beliscão de leve no seu queixo. — Ouça o que eu digo, e a sua vida vai mudar para melhor. Essa é a garantia Malfoy.

Hermione solta um suspiro.

— O que foi? — Pergunto.

— Não sei se você está sendo sincero ou se está tentando se dar bem comigo de novo.

Levanto as sobrancelhas.

— Quem falou que não pode ser as duas coisas? — Quando isso provoca outro suspiro, minha voz fica rouca. — Estou sendo sincero.

— Surpreendentemente, eu acho que você está mesmo falando sério.

Por alguma razão, diante do seu exame minucioso, me ajeito desconfortavelmente no sofá. E, de repente, estou plenamente ciente do fato de que não estou de camiseta. Ela também, porque aqueles grandes olhos castanhos baixam, concentrando-se em meu abdome antes de afastar o rosto.

O ar entre nós parece crepitar. Hermione está com as pupilas dilatadas, e não tem como não notar a vibração acelerada nas artérias do seu pescoço. Sei identificar excitação quando vejo. Meu pênis também, e ele aumenta prontamente sob meu zíper.

— Hermione… — Minha voz sai rouca.

Num piscar de olhos, ela está fora do sofá. — E… está na hora de você ir embora.

Ela soa estridente demais, e sei que está lutando para controlar as mesmas ondas de desejo que estão praticamente me engolindo por inteiro. Fico sentado, e ela franze a testa profundamente.

— Se veste e vai embora, Draco.

— Hermione… — Levanto lentamente, minha boca está rachando de seca. — quero…

Ela ergue a mão espalmada. — Nem se atreva a terminar essa frase. Estou falando que é hora de sair daqui.

Quero perguntar por quanto tempo ela vai continuar lutando contra isso, mas, como sei que só vou irritá-la ainda mais, fico de boca fechada e faço o que ela mandou, vou embora.

* * *

No dia seguinte, tenho a infelicidade de sair da aula de relações internacionais bruxas junto com Padma. Enrijeço as costas, esperando a provocação inevitável.

— Você parecia meio perdido na aula, Doninha. O professor Burke estava falando rápido demais?

Exatamente como previsto. Reviro os olhos.

— É, porque sou burro, não é? Boa.

Nem perco tempo pedindo para não me chamar de Doninha. Obrigá-la a me chamar pelo nome é tão impossível quanto pedir a Tonks para não ser desastrada. Padma me chama assim desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts, onde o falso Moody me transformou em uma doninha como punição por provocar Potter. Claro que isso não a impediu de ir para a cama comigo, não foi?

— Então, que pobre caloura vai escrever seu trabalho de final de curso? — Pergunta ela docemente. — Você tem um monte delas associadas ao seu galeão, não é? Imagino que uma delas tenha feito também o seu exame de admissão para o Ministério.

Paro no degrau mais alto da entrada do prédio. Tolero seus insultos porque acho que não vale a pena ficar me defendendo, mas, de vez em quando, tenho que botar um limite.

— Você está se mordendo porque fiquei dois pontos na sua frente, não é?

Vejo suas narinas se expandindo, e sei que acertei em cheio. Ela se recupera depressa.

— De novo, você pode ter pago alguém pra fazer a prova por você.

— Pode continuar pensando assim, meu bem. Se te ajuda a dormir melhor à noite. — Respondo secamente.

Padma joga o cabelo escuro por cima do ombro.

— Durmo muito bem, obrigada. Saber que mereço minhas notas me dá uma tranquilidade imensa. Você devia tentar um pouco também.

Desta vez ela acerta e eu fecho a cara, mas não mordo a isca, porque é exatamente isso que ela quer que eu faça. Ela bate na mesma tecla desde o segundo ano aqui em Durmstrang, e já estou de saco cheio.

— Um bom dia pra você, Patil. — Dando de ombros com indiferença, desço os degraus e me pergunto se ela planeja continuar com essa rixa no ano que vem, quando tivermos de volta à Londres, no Ministério. Espero de verdade que não. Essa hostilidade está ficando velha, para não dizer irritante.

Falando em irritante, tenho que estar no vilarejo em vinte minutos para o primeiro treino com o time infantil. No trajeto de cinco minutos a pé até os portões de Durmstrang, xingo Greengrass por me obrigar a trabalhar como voluntário e começo a questionar a legitimidade de bonecos inferis.

Acabo concluindo que não importa se eles funcionam ou não. Ia ser divertido enfiar agulhas numa versão em miniatura de Frank Greengrass. Quando o boneco começasse a se despedaçar, eu poderia usar a cabeça como bola anti stress. Parando nos portões, escrevo uma mensagem rápida para Fitzy, outro dos meus colegas de time.

"_Ei, sabe fazer boneco inferi?"_

Sua resposta só aparece quando já estou chegando ao pequeno campo de quadribol do outro lado do vilarejo.

"_Acho que você está me zoando, mas a pergunta é tão idiota que parece verdadeira. Não faço ideia de como fazer um desses. Acho que você pode usar qualquer boneco velho, sei lá, e depois lança um feitiço macabro para ligar o boneco ao alvo."_

"_Faz sentido."_

"_Faz?"_

"_Para fazer um Inferi é preciso um feitiço de magia negra. Mas acho que não dá para usar qualquer boneco, senão toda boneca seria um boneco inferi, não é?"_

"_É…"_

"_Mas valeu, cara. Achei que você soubesse."_

"_E por que *eu* saberia?"_

"_Você curte esses negócios de magia negra. Está em Durmstrang desde que usa fraldas."_

"_Não sou um bruxo das trevas, cacete."_

"_Você é um bruxo nativo daqui. Então você é um bruxo das trevas."_

Ele me manda um palavrão e depois avisa_:_

"_Cerveja de niver hoje no Pub. Está dentro?"_

"_Estou."_

"_Combinado."_

Enfio o galeão no bolso do casaco e suspiro. Pelo menos tenho alguma coisa para me motivar. Uma cerveja para comemorar o aniversário de vinte e um anos de Fitzy vai ser a minha recompensa por passar a tarde treinando crianças contra a minha vontade.

Entro no estádio e vejo que o campo está vazio. O cheiro da grama me recebe como um velho amigo e inspiro fundo, passando a mochila para o outro ombro e caminhando na direção do banco do time da casa, onde está um homem alto de moletom vermelho e com uma vassoura. O apito em seu pescoço me diz que é o treinador do Furacão.

— Malfoy? — Faço que sim, e ele estende a mão. — Doug Ellis. Prazer em conhecê-lo, filho. Assisti à final do Torneio Continental, em abril. Você voou bem.

— Obrigado. — Aponto para o campo vazio. Cheguei dez minutos mais cedo, exatamente como Greengrass mandou. — Cadê as crianças?

— No vestiário. Daqui a pouco estão aí. — Ele pousa a varinha na prateleira que se estende ao longo do banco. — Chad explicou o que se espera de você?

— Não.

Apesar do que Greengrass falou, não acho que o treinador Jensen tenha a menor ideia de que fui recrutado para trabalhar com o Furacão.

— Bem, não é tão complicado. Começamos todos os treinos com trinta minutos de exercícios, depois fazemos um jogo de trinta minutos dividido em três períodos de dez. Os meninos são o sangue. São bons, todos eles. Talentosos, inteligentes, ansiosos para melhorar.

— Bom saber.

— Adoravam a Kayla… — Diante da minha expressão neutra, ele explica. — Sua predecessora, a garota que ficou doente. Ela se concentrava principalmente no ataque. Fez um ótimo trabalho, mas, cá entre nós, estou feliz de ter alguém tão experiente em defesa também. Alguns dos meninos têm problemas em fechar a defesa, são artilheiros, então só focam em fazer gols e deixam a responsabilidade de defender apenas com o goleiro. Queria que você trabalhasse isso.

Conversamos por alguns minutos sobre minhas obrigações, e então ele me avisa sobre não falar palavrão perto das crianças nem ser muito bruto fisicamente com eles.

— Ok… Nada de boca suja e não tocar nos alunos. Mais alguma coisa? — Pergunto.

— Acho que não. Você vai pegando com o tempo.

De forma geral, Ellis parece um bom sujeito, e, quando as crianças surgem voando do vestiário e o saúdam como se fosse um próprio _deus_, minha opinião sobre ele se eleva ainda mais. Ele me falou que também é professor de ginástica em uma escola trouxa e treina o time de vôlei feminino de lá. Mas ama mesmo o Furacão, e aparata todos os dias no vilarejo para vê-los.

Sento no banco e tiro minha capa antes de apanhar minha vassoura, que eu tinha reduzido e jogado na mochila de manhã. Então pulo nela e voo na direção de Ellis e das crianças. Metade está de uniforme de treino vermelho, e a outra metade está de preto.

Ellis me apresenta aos meninos, que soltam muitos suspiros admirados quando ele fala das minhas múltiplas vitórias no Torneio Continental. Assim que delineamos a primeira série do treino, todas as crianças no campo estão implorando pela minha atenção individual.

Não vou mentir: me divirto desde o primeiro segundo. A paixão dos meninos pelo quadribol me lembra de quando eu era criança, a empolgação de subir numa vassoura e rasgar o ar. O entusiasmo deles é absolutamente contagiante.

Quando Ellis apita para sinalizar que está na hora do jogo, acho até que estou lamentando o fim do treino. Na última sequência de arremessos, estava dando umas dicas para um aluno chamado Robbie, e ele encobriu o goleiro lindamente. Queria ver o garoto repetir, mas está na hora de os meninos colocarem as habilidades que acabaram de aprender em prática.

Ellis e eu servimos tanto como juízes quanto como treinadores, marcando penalidades e oferecendo conselhos quando necessário. O jogo de trinta minutos termina rápido demais para o meu gosto. Por mim, poderia ficar aqui para sempre, mas Ellis sinaliza o fim da partida e chama os alunos para junto de si.

Sinto um aperto estranho no peito à medida que ele fala com os meninos, um de cada vez, e ressalta uma coisa que eles acertaram no treino hoje. Rosto após rosto vai se iluminando com seus elogios, e, quando Ellis termina, penso que posso estar apaixonado pelo cara.

_Nossa, que treinador_.

Por fim, seguimos as crianças até o vestiário e as ajudamos a guardar as vassouras e os equipamentos de segurança nos lugares adequados. É uma turma barulhenta e bagunceira, que ri, brinca e grita uns com os outros enquanto troca de roupa. O corredor lá fora está repleto de pais que esperam os filhos. Robbie, no entanto, fica para trás. Já tirou o uniforme de treino, mas fico preocupado ao vê-lo apanhar uma vassoura de novo.

— O que está fazendo, Robbie?

Ele parece surpreso ao me encontrar ali de pé.

— Ah. — Ele cora. — Tenho mais trinta minutos para voar. — Explica, meio na defensiva. — O treinador sabe.

Como sei bem que não dá para confiar em tudo que um menino de dez anos diz, vou atrás de Ellis, que está na sala de equipamentos guardando capacetes na prateleira junto à parede.

— É verdade que o Robbie tem mais tempo para voar?

Ellis se volta na direção da porta.

— Ah. É isso mesmo. Já vou lá ficar de olho nele. Diz que é para não subir mais que um metro até eu chegar.

Não consigo disfarçar a testa franzida.

— Por que ele tem tempo extra de vôo?

— Nas terças e quintas, a mãe dele só sai do trabalho às seis e meia, e a família mora em uma cidade trouxa, longe daqui. Você sabe que na Bulgária não é permitido aparatar com crianças se não tiver vínculo sanguíneo. — Ellis emite um som de irritação. — Alguma palhaçada antiga sobre relação de sangue. Também não é uma opção usar a lareira. O pai dele é trouxa e não sabe que o filho é um bruxo ainda. Mesmo assim, a mãe do Robbie conseguiu inscrever o filho aqui porque ele é um talento nato, mas o vilarejo não achou importante revogar essa lei estúpida de sangue para que eu pudesse levá-lo para fora do distrito.

— Então o Robbie fica no campo até a mãe chegar?

Ellis faz que sim. — Combinei isso com a Julia no início da temporada. Eu fico por aqui depois do treino e dou uma olhada nele e na irmã até ela chegar.

_Já falei o quanto amo esse homem_?

— Vou ficar também. — Ofereço. — Estava ensinando Robbie a arte dos arremessos por cobertura antes do fim do treino. Não me incomodo de continuar.

Sua expressão é um misto de surpresa e respeito.

— Aposto que ele iria adorar. Obrigado, filho.

Quando volto para o campo, Robbie está fazendo círculos preguiçosos com a vassoura a meio metro do chão. O cabelo louro escuro balança ao vento atrás dele, e decido que ele também pode estar precisando de uma aula sobre cabelos — algo na linha de "corta essa merda antes que vire um mullet, ou esqueça suas chances com as garotas".

Estou prestes a subir na vassoura quando uma voz estridente me faz parar de susto.

— Quem é você?

Viro e vejo uma criaturinha sentada na fileira do meio da arquibancada. É uma menina, olhos azuis enormes ocupam todo o seu rosto, o cabelo é loiro tão claro que é quase branco, muito parecido com o meu próprio, e a boca é um pequeno botão de flor cor-de-rosa.

— Quem é você? — Pergunto de volta, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Perguntei primeiro.

Lutando contra um sorriso, subo os degraus até chegar à fileira dela. Um olhar para o campo revela que Robbie está se divertindo ao voar a esmo. Ellis já está no banco, de olho nele, então sento na arquibancada ao lado dela e digo:

— Sou Draco. O novo assistente técnico do Furacão.

Seus olhos grandes avaliam meu rosto, como se ela estivesse tentando decidir se estou mentindo.

— Sou Dakota. — Diz, enfim. E aponta um dedo magro para o garoto voando. — Aquele é meu irmão.

— Ah. Então você é a irmã mais nova de Robbie.

— Quem disse que sou mais nova? — Desafia ela. — Posso ser mais velha.

— Mocinha, eu ficaria surpreso se você não usasse mais fralda.

— Não uso fralda! — Suas bochechas ficam coradas. — Já tenho oito anos. — Diz, com altivez.

Arquejo. — Por… poxa, você é praticamente uma velha senhora então.

Isso a faz dar um risinho.

— Sou nada. Quantos anos você tem?

— Vinte e dois.

Dakota fica boquiaberta. — Isso é ser velho.

— Eu que o diga! Acho melhor começar a planejar meu funeral. Pra quem você acha que eu devo deixar a minha fortuna no meu testamento?

— Hum… Não sei. — Comenta ela, francamente.

Aponto para o caderno de espiral cor de rosa em seu colo.

— O que está fazendo?

Ela faz um biquinho.

— Dever de casa trouxa. A sra. Klein mandou a gente escrever uma página inteira sobre coisas pelas quais devo agradecer neste Dia da Unificação.

— A sra. Klein parece um monstro.

Dakota ri.

— Não, ela é legal. Teve uma vez que levou pizza para a turma toda. Foi depois que a gente tirou as notas mais altas na prova de Matemálica.

— Matemática. — Corrijo.

Ela me dispensa com um gesto da mão.

—Tanto faz.

Um amplo sorriso toma conta do meu rosto.

— Está legal, então chega de perder tempo. — Abro seu caderno numa página em branco. — Hora de pensar no que você tem para agradecer.

Seu rosto se ilumina de felicidade.

— Você vai me ajudar com meu dever de casa trouxa?

— Claro, por que não? Faltam vinte minutos até a sua mãe chegar. Que mais a gente tem para fazer?

E o sorriso que ela me dá de volta, traz um calor quentinho ao meu peito.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Dia da Unificação, feriado búlgaro. No outono de 1885, ocorreu o ato de unificação do Principado da Bulgária com a então Província Otomana da Rumélia Oriental. O grande momento aconteceu após várias revoltas e de um golpe de Estado. Aqui na história vou considerar que ele é no início de dezembro, mas o feriado bulgáro é em setembro.


	5. 5

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**5**

**HERMIONE**

Estou caminhando pelo campus de Durmstrang com Parvati, quando Draco me escreve. Não fico surpresa em ver seu nome no meu galeão, passei o dia esperando por outro "_quero transar com você_", então era só uma questão de tempo até acontecer de novo. Mas, dessa vez, ele me pega de surpresa.

"_Estou com uma galera no Pub, aniversário do Fitzy. Se quiser, apareça_."

Parvati me olha de esguelha.

— Quem está mandando mensagem? E, por favor, diga que não é o Vítor.

— Não, não é o Vítor. É um dos amigos de time do Harry. — Respondo, vagamente. — Tem uma galera do quadribol no Pub, comemorando o aniversário de alguém. Ele está chamando a gente.

— A Gina vai?

Faço que não com a cabeça.

— Tem aula noturna hoje.

Assim como eu, Gina também está ocupada com os projetos de conclusão dela. Ela é aluna de Astronomia Avançada, então tem algumas noites que precisa ter aulas. Imagino que Parvati não ache estranho que eu esteja sendo convidada para sair com a turma do quadribol sem Gina, porque ela não comenta sobre o assunto.

Em vez disso, diz apenas: — Por mim, tudo bem.

— Sério? — Depois de mais de trinta minutos debatendo uma dúzia de opções para a nossa noite juntas, tínhamos finalmente decidido comer alguma coisa na lanchonete vegetariana do vilarejo. O Pub é o bar mais próximo das redondezas, então é óbvio que a ideia surgiu logo no início da conversa, mas foi a própria Parvati quem a rejeitou.

— Achei que você não quisesse balada hoje.

Ela afasta a franja negra dos olhos.

— Mudei de ideia. Acho que estou com vontade de ficar rodeada de bruxos bonitos.

— Jura? — Pergunto, surpresa. — E o namorado novo? Já acabou o encanto?

Parvati tem sido muito cautelosa sobre o bruxo que está namorando, mas presumi que eles estivessem indo bem. Em geral, ela é uma tagarela quando se trata da vida amorosa, mas não dessa vez. Tudo o que sei é que ele mora em Sófia e que os dois só se veem nos fins de semana.

— Não, estamos bem. — Ela faz uma pausa. — Bem, na verdade, não. — Outra pausa. — É complicado.

— Sabe, se você me dissesse alguma coisa sobre ele, em vez de ficar pagando de discreta, talvez eu pudesse ajudar…

Seus olhos pretos mantêm o foco no caminho e mesmo se não estivéssemos caminhando, sei que estaria evitando meu olhar.

— Fala logo, Parvati. Qual o problema dele?

— Problema nenhum.

— Mentira. Tem que ter, senão você não estaria escondendo ele de todo mundo. Então, o que é? Ele gosta de atear fogo em casas trouxas para se divertir? Mata elfos domésticos quando eles pedem roupas? Ele tem um sinal esquisito que ocupa o rosto inteiro? Tem…

— Trinta e sete. — Interrompe ela. — Ele tem trinta e sete anos.

Arregalo os olhos.

— Ah, Isso é…

Velho, tenho vontade de dizer, mas sempre fui da filosofia de que idade não passa de um número. Ou pelo menos quero ser esse tipo de pessoa mente aberta. Quer dizer, acho bem nojento um homem de sessenta anos namorando uma menina de dezoito. Mas trinta e sete não chega a ser estranho. São só quinze anos a mais que a nossa idade.

— Está vendo? Foi por isso que não contei pra vocês. — Seu tom beira a acusação. — Sabia que ia ficar todo mundo julgando.

Ergo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

— Não estou julgando. Só levei um susto.

Suas feições relaxam.

— Conta mais sobre o Trintão. — Peço. — Prometo não julgar.

Ela me fornece mais alguns detalhes a contragosto.

— O nome dele é Trevor. É Curandeiro no hospital bruxo.

Tudo bem, estou impressionada.

— É viúvo e tem uma filha de cinco anos.

— E você lida bem com isso? — Pergunto, com delicadeza. — Você só tem vinte e dois... Está pronta para ser madrasta de alguém?

— Aí é que está o problema. — Geme ela. — Eu nem tinha pensado nisso ainda. A gente se conheceu por um erro da minha coruja e acabamos passando setembro inteirinho trocando cartas, mas só nos encontramos pessoalmente há um mês. Ele é gentil, inteligente, lindo, bom de papo. Mas o namoro está muito no começo ainda, sabe? Mais casual do que sério. — Ela morde o lábio inferior. — No fim de semana passado, ele me falou que queria me apresentar para a filha.

— Nossa. — Digo surpresa.

— Pois é! Então agora estou analisando o relacionamento todo. Conhecer a filha dele é um passo gigante. E se ela me odiar? Ou pior, e se ela me amar, e depois eu e o pai dela terminarmos, e a pobre menina acabar traumatizada?

— Ela não vai se apaixonar por você no primeiro encontro. — Asseguro. — Mas concordo que seja um passo enorme.

— Não sei… Eu falei pra ele que na sexta, quando a gente se encontrasse, eu responderia, mas ainda estou muito confusa. Não tenho ideia do que fazer. — Ela fica em silêncio por um segundo e, em seguida, solta uma longa expiração. — Se a gente for para o Pub, você faz aparatação guiada comigo na volta? Acho que preciso de algo mais forte do que suco de abóbora.

— Claro. — Eu não estava mesmo pensando em beber hoje. Tenho aula às sete da manhã, e uma ressaca vai dificultar muito meu desempenho. — Mas será que você não prefere ir pra outro bar? — Pergunto, esperançosa. — Talvez o de Munsen?

— Por quê?

Dou de ombros.

— A galera do quadribol às vezes é meio barulhenta.

— Acho que estou precisando de um pouco de barulho. — Admite ela. — Trevor é ótimo, mas não está mais em clima de festa. Vai dormir às dez, todo dia. Até nos fins de semana. Talvez esse seja mais um motivo para eu terminar tudo, não é?

— Jamais diria o que você deve fazer. — Afirmo, com carinho. — E não vou falar que você tem que terminar com o cara só porque ele deixou as noitadas para trás. Mas você está no último ano da especialização, Parvati. Não deveria estar indo dormir às dez da noite se não quisesse. Deveria estar curtindo este último ano de liberdade, nesse momento estranho em que se é adulto sem ser adulto, entende? Deixa esse negócio de dormir cedo para o ano que vem, quando você tiver entrado no mundo real.

— Você é a mesma Hermione Granger que só pensava em estudar? — Ela brinca, mas uma expressão pensativa marca seu rosto.

Sei que está absorvendo meu conselho, e espero que chegue a uma decisão que a faça feliz. Eu também tenho lidado com decisões difíceis ultimamente. Terminar com Vítor. Descobrir o que quero para a minha carreira. Ir a um bar para encontrar, por vontade própria, o cara com quem fiz sexo…

_Merda_, por que estou indo a esse bar? Ver Draco de novo não vai ser nada bom. No pior cenário possível, ele vai deixar escapar alguma coisa sem querer, e todo mundo vai saber que a gente dormiu junto. Na melhor das hipóteses, vai flertar descaradamente comigo e ser irritante como sempre.

Como o Pub é o único bar da cidade que vende os dois tipos de álcool, — bruxo e trouxa — é o ponto de encontro obrigatório dos moradores locais e dos alunos de Durmstrang em qualquer dia da semana. Se você aparecer depois das nove, não vai mais encontrar lugar para sentar.

Parvati e eu chegamos às dez e meia, e é como entrar numa sauna cheia de corpos suados. O salão principal está lotado. Mal posso ver o balcão do bar, de tanta gente que tem na frente dele, e todas as mesas dos setores laterais estão ocupadas.

— Vou pegar uma bebida! — Grita Parvati, por cima da música.

Os alto-falantes estão berrando um rock que não consigo reconhecer. Se Harry Potter estivesse aqui, provavelmente me diria o nome da música, quem está cantando e em que ano ela foi lançada. Harry é louco por rock, bruxo ou trouxa. Estamos prestes a nos dirigir para o bar quando uma voz familiar se eleva acima da música.

— Granger! Aqui!

Viro a cabeça e vejo Draco acenando para mim de uma mesa grande à minha direita. Não sei como ele me achou nessa multidão. Nem respondi a mensagem avisando que vinha, então ou ele tem um sentido excepcional ou estava vigiando a porta feito um maníaco.

Parvati e eu damos os braços para evitar sermos separadas e abrimos caminho em meio ao mar de corpos. Inspiro uma rajada de perfume de uma ruiva de saia curta. Resisto ao ataque do cheiro forte apenas para tomar fôlego em meio a uma nuvem de algo ainda mais potente, vindo do cara ao lado dela. Meus olhos começam a lacrimejar, e quase me viro para avisá-lo para pegar leve na poção de barbear, antes que ele mate alguém.

— Olha, Fitzy, mulheres! — Anuncia Draco quando Parvati e eu os alcançamos. No mesmo instante, ele se dirige aos outros. — Rápido, abram espaço para elas, antes que sumam.

O grupo ri, e noto que a maioria dos jogadores está sorrindo para um cara em particular, que já vi antes em algumas das festas da galera do quadribol para as quais Gina me arrastou. Acho que seu nome é Colin, mas sempre ouço ser chamado de Fitz ou Fitzy. É um cara grande, de cabelo castanho despenteado, uma barba rala escura e o que parece ser uma tatuagem se insinuando sob a gola da camisa. Acho que é uma tatuagem no peito, porque já o vi de camiseta e lembro que seus braços são inteirinhos cobertos.

Os meninos se ajeitam na mesa para nos acomodar. Parvati senta do lado de um cara de cabeça raspada. Ele se apresenta como Hollis. Eu me espremo entre Blaise, que está concentrado no galeão, e Pierre, um dos franceses que é reserva do time. Ele me cumprimenta com um sorriso e um par de covinhas lindas. Fechando o grupo, há mais dois jogadores que eu não conhecia. Em seu sotaque pesado, Pierre os apresenta como Wilkes e Ekberg. Draco, na minha frente, do outro lado de Hollis, pisca para mim quando nossos olhos se encontram.

— Você veio. Não achei que viria.

— Estávamos aqui perto. — Digo, casualmente.

— Ainda bem, porque isso aqui estava virando uma festa terrível. Sério, o aniversariante não chamou nenhuma garota.

— Ele é alérgico. — Explica Hollis, solícito.

O aniversariante — que, diga-se de passagem, não tem nada de garoto — revira os olhos.

— Não sabia que querer comemorar o aniversário com os amigos era um crime.

— E em algum momento você pensou nas consequências? — Devolve Draco. — E o tradicional beijo de aniversário, hein? Está esperando que a gente faça as honras?

— Tenho certeza de que o Pierre topa. — Sugere Hollis. Quando o francês responde com um palavrão em sua língua, ele sorri, fingindo inocência. — Ué, achei que como Paris é uma cidade romântica, fosse comum beijar os amigos sussurrando palavras de amor em francês.

O papo continua animado até ser interrompido por uma garçonete sobrecarregada que aparece para anotar nossos pedidos. Parvati pede uma vodca com cranberry. Já eu, só um copo d'água.

— Água? — Draco zomba de mim, assim que a moça se afasta apressada. — Tem certeza de que não quer nada mais interessante, Granger? Quem sabe… hmm… um shot de tequila? Sempre achei que você tinha cara de quem gosta de tequila.

Estreito os olhos para ele. Por sorte, ninguém dá muita bola para o comentário. Por que daria? Ninguém ali sabia que foi por causa da tequila que acabei na cama com ele. A única pessoa que sabe disso é o próprio Draco, que se comprometeu a manter a boca fechada sobre o assunto. Mas… o sorriso maroto em seu rosto está me deixando inquieta. Por que tenho a sensação de que ele está prestes a dar com a língua nos dentes?

Ainda estou encarando Draco quando meu galeão esquenta no meu bolso. Pego-o distraidamente e perco o fôlego ao ler a mensagem.

"_Lembra quando tomei aquele shot de tequila nos seus peitos_?"

Ergo o olhar e me deparo com Draco piscando inocentemente para mim. Mas vejo seu braço movendo sob a mesa. Como era de se esperar, recebo outra mensagem.

"_Quando virei o copo todo nos seus mamilos e lambi cada gota_?"

Não acredito que ele está me mandando mensagens de sexo no bar. No meio do aniversário do amigo. Cerro os dentes e respondo.

"_Guarde a lembrança com cuidado, porque nunca mais vai acontecer_."

"_Está dizendo que não gostou quando eu os suguei_?

Os meus tais mamilos se enrijecem. Sei que o bojo do sutiã esconde a reação traiçoeira, mas o jeito como o olhar convencido de Draco recai sobre meus seios me diz que ele sabe. Inspiro e escrevo de volta.

"_Mais ou menos. Foi razoável_."

Ele escancara mais o sorriso.

— Que nada. — Ele diz em resposta a algo que Wilkes acabou de perguntar. — Não estou preocupado. O goleiro de Yalex não aguenta um arremesso meu.

Acho que estão falando da partida contra o Yalex, no próximo sábado, mas estou ocupada assistindo ao sutil movimento de braço de Draco. Está escrevendo outra coisa.

"_Hmm, sei... E quando te lambi inteira? Foi só razoável também_?"

Ignoro a pontada de calor que sinto e faço uma cara feia para ele.

— Hermione… — Exclama Parvati, exasperada.

— Desculpa. O quê?

— Estava perguntando sobre a sua transfiguração. Seus treinos oficiais começaram essa semana, não foi? Como está indo?

— Muito bem. — Respondo, distraída. Não consigo ver se Draco ainda está com o galeão dele na mão, espero que não. — O aluno que também vai tentar o mesmo estilo de teste é um bom colega de trabalho. E os seus treinos, como vão?

— Uma porcaria.

— Ah, que pena, amiga. — Sei que Parvati não está feliz com a transfiguração que seu orientador escolheu, e não a culpo, porque ele é o cara mais metido do departamento de Transfiguração Avançada. E só quer fazer coisas pretensiosas e exageradamente atormentadas.

— "Slade" gosta de mudar de ideia no meio dos treinos que deviam ser definitivos. — Ela desenha aspas no ar ao falar seu nome, o que faz Fitzy rir.

— Acho que você não sabe usar aspas. — Ele informa a ela.

— Sei sim. "Slade" não é o nome dele de verdade. É Joshua Sandeski. — Parvati ri com desdém. — O cara se acha tanto que não sei como não caga pequenas réplicas marrons dele mesmo.

Os rapazes gargalham diante da imagem repugnante que ela acabou de descrever.

— No primeiro dia de aula, a gente sentou em círculo e ele se apresentou pra gente. — Ela olha para mim. — Lembra disso?

— Ah, se lembro. — Digo, secamente.

— Enfim… — Continua ela para Fitzy. — O babaca se levantou e disse: "_me chamo Joshua Sandeski, mas meu nome artístico é Slade. Não respondo a nenhum outro nome_". E ele não estava brincando. Toda vez que algum de nós esquecia e o chamava de Sandeski, ele simplesmente ignorava.

— Essa é a coisa mais babaca que já ouvi. — Comenta Draco, e eu noto que seu braço está se movendo de novo.

— Acho corajoso. — Discorda Hollis. — Quer saber? Que se dane. Vou dar uma de Slade e escolher um nome artístico pra mim também. A partir de agora, vocês só podem me chamar de "Thunder".

Espio discretamente a última mensagem, e minha respiração chega a falhar.

"_Estou completamente excitado agora, e louco pra entrar em você_."

Desta vez, não faço sua vontade. Se eu não responder, ele vai acabar parando, não vai? Não, não vai. As mensagens não param de aparecer, cada uma mais depravada que a anterior.

"_Da próxima vez, vou devagar, saborear cada segundo. Bem devagar, Granger. Só entrar e sair… Até você implorar por mais_."

Pego meu copo e engulo um pouco d'água. Posso ouvir a risadinha baixa de Draco mesmo com a música ambiente a todo volume.

"_Mas não vou dar o que você quer. Vou continuar empurrando, centímetro por centímetro. E depois tirar de novo_."

"_Toda vez que você pedir pra eu ir com força, vou entrar mais devagar. Vou te atormentar a noite inteira, Granger_."

Fico em pé de supetão, como se alguém tivesse colocado fogo no banco em que estou sentada.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. — Exclamo, ignorando o sorriso imenso se expandindo na boca irritantemente sensual de Draco e me afasto da mesa tão depressa quanto minhas botas de salto me permitem.

Ele me deixou com tanto tesão que minhas coxas estão praticamente grudadas. Para piorar a situação, Parvati nem tocou na bebida, o que significa que não vai embora daqui tão cedo. E isso quer dizer que preciso me recompor e apagar todas as centelhas de desejo que estão queimando feito combustível em meu sangue.

Esperava mesmo que Draco parasse com as mensagens quando eu voltasse, mas ele continua com as elas. E eu continuo ignorando. Nossa guerrinha de vontades segue por mais de uma hora, e não posso dizer que não estou impressionada com sua persistência. Para não falar na quantidade absurda de palavras sujas em seu vocabulário.

Quando vejo Draco se contorcendo visivelmente do outro lado da mesa, abro um sorriso insolente na direção dele e, por fim, escrevo uma resposta.

"_Você está só se torturando, Malfoy. Melhor parar antes que exploda_."

Draco suspira e se levanta, mas não sem antes fazer uma reorganização estratégica lá embaixo. Acho que sou a única a reparar, e meu sorriso aumenta ainda mais.

— Vou trocar a música. — Anuncia ao grupo. — Não aguento mais esse rock trouxa meloso.

Enquanto ele se afasta, meus olhos me traem, pousando em sua bunda rígida. A calça preta a envolve como uma luva, o que me faz pensar: calças cargo em geral são assim tão apertadas? Não achei que fossem. Talvez Draco tenha um alfaiate que faça calças cargo especiais para exibir a bunda. Ele é tão vaidoso, com certeza seria capaz de uma coisa dessas. De qualquer maneira, é um traseiro delicioso de se ver. Tudo nele é.

Não consigo não admirar a forma como seus ombros preenchem a camisa de manga comprida, ou como o cabelo loiro está desarrumado com perfeição. Então o perco no meio da multidão e sinto uma pontada de alívio, porque, com ele fora de vista, tenho um tempo para acalmar meus hormônios em fúria.

O alívio, no entanto, é apenas momentâneo. Draco volta à mesa lindo como sempre, e eu continuo me resumindo a uma pilha de nervos excitados. Ele se reacomoda no exato instante em que a última música da seleção anterior acaba e a primeira escolhida por ele começa a retumbar nos alto-falantes.

"I Want You To Want Me", começa a tocar e eu não consigo conter o ataque de risos, o que me rende um olhar desconfiado de Fitzy.

— Perdi a piada? — Pergunta.

— Não, às vezes dou risada sem motivo. — Digo, animada. — Sou meio estranha.

Parvati intervém.

— É verdade, ela é. Dividimos um quarto em Hogwarts por seis anos e eu já vi ela fazer coisas bizarras.

Engulo outra gargalhada e evito os olhos de Draco durante a música inteira. Não fico surpresa ao sentir meu galeão esquentar.

"_Eu podia ter tentado uma coisa mais sutil. Mas porque me enganar? Estou louco por você, Hermione_".

Ah ótimo, ele me chamou de Hermione, está mesmo falando sério. Ergo a cabeça, e a intensidade do seu olhar faz meu coração fraquejar e, em seguida, bater desenfreado. Draco já é um bruxo naturalmente bonito, mas excitado? Ele é absolutamente espetacular.

Com os olhos cinzentos semifechados e enevoados, os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, a garganta engolindo em seco, quase posso acreditar que ele está mesmo louco por mim. Literalmente enlouquecido de tanto desejo.

Mas, pelo amor de Merlin, estou falando de Malfoy! Ele é o tipo de homem que basta uma brisa qualquer na virilha para ficar excitado. Sério, basta esbarrar nele, e dá para sentir o volume endurecido. É obcecado por sexo, e metade das bruxas de Durmstrang está de prova, porque metade das garotas daqui já dormiu com ele.

Claro que é uma honra ser o objeto de toda essa energia sexual inebriante. Que mulher não gosta de se sentir desejável? Mas eu seria uma idiota de acreditar, mesmo por um segundo, que sou a única mulher para quem Draco Malfoy lança esse olhar cheio de luxúria. Não, sou só mais um furinho no cinto absurdamente comprido de Draco. A lembrança me faz ficar em pé.

— Não estou no clima de musiquinha romântica hoje. — Digo, fazendo charme. — Acho que vou trocar de novo.

Caminho decidida até o rádio enfeitiçado do outro lado da sala. Aceno com a varinha e aparece uma lista imensa de canções bruxas e trouxas. São milhares de opções, este troço tem quase todas as músicas que já foram compostas na história. Sorrio quando o nome de uma cantora trouxa em particular salta aos meus olhos.

Repasso sua discografia e seleciono a música que estava procurando, ela entra imediatamente na fila, indicando que tem outra faixa na frente da minha, um sucesso de uma banda bruxa local que arrasta um bando de gente para a pista. O que na verdade significa que eles começam a dançar no mesmo lugar em que já estão, porque a área da frente do Pub, que normalmente serve de pista, está tomada por dezenas de pessoas.

— Boa escolha. — Comenta Blaise. Ele também não larga o galeão hoje, então me surpreende que de repente esteja puxando assunto.

— Não fui eu que botei essa. — Comento.

— O que você escolheu, então? — Pergunta Draco, desconfiado.

— Daqui a pouco você descobre.

Três minutos depois, a introdução da minha música começa, e um coro de gritinhos femininos ecoa pelo bar. Draco arregala os olhos para mim.

— Boa! — Parvati baixa o copo na mesa com força e fica de pé num pulo, estendendo a mão para mim. — Vamos dançar.

Não tenho tempo de dizer não, porque ela já está me arrastando para a multidão. Tudo bem, então, acho que vamos dançar. Com o baixo ressoando sob nossos calcanhares, jogamos os braços para o ar e nos esbaldamos. O cabelo preto de Parvati acerta meu rosto quando ela rodopia. Também dou uma voltinha, porque assim posso espiar Draco.

Ele está com uma expressão resignada, mas identifico também um ar de divertimento. Quando chegamos à parte da música em que diz "bye bye" para o babaca para quem está cantando, abro um sorriso meloso para Draco e dou um tchauzinho na sua direção.

Ele umedece o lábio inferior com a pontinha da língua, um sorriso lento curvando forçadamente a boca. Então responde com um aceno. _Mandou bem_, praticamente posso ouvi-lo dizer.

Parvati e eu continuamos a dançar, e nossa dupla atrai cada vez mais atenção, e cada vez mais participantes. De repente, estamos cercadas por garotas curtindo a música tanto quanto nós. É praticamente um hino para toda mulher que já teve que lidar com um babaca nojento dando em cima dela num bar, ou batizando suas bebidas na esperança de conseguir transar, ou simplesmente sendo irritante quando ela está tentando se divertir com as amigas.

Uma bruxinha asiática baixinha cheia de piercings no rosto e cabelo cor-de-rosa espetado chega mais perto e logo estamos dançando de costas uma para a outra, batendo os quadris e compartilhando um momento de camaradagem feminina. Estou rindo e sem fôlego de tão animada, e, desta vez, quando procuro por Draco, ele não parece mais estar se divertindo.

Imediatamente percebo que ele está excitado de novo. Seus olhos acompanham cada movimento meu. Quando a música acaba, estou ardendo em chamas. Não do suor ou do exercício, mas do olhar de Draco me devorando.

Quando Parvati e eu voltamos para a mesa, viro o restante da minha água e levanto o cabelo para abanar o pescoço com uma das mãos. Meu galeão está em cima da mesa, e fico instintivamente rígida quando vejo ele mudar de cor. Um rápido olhar para Draco, e percebo que ele está com a mão embaixo da mesa de novo. Mordo o lábio inferior e olho para minha moeda. _Não leia_, ordeno a mim mesma.

Eu leio.

"_Da próxima vez que resolver dar um showzinho desses pra mim, Granger, é melhor estar pelada_."

* * *

Parvati e eu voltamos para o nosso prédio um pouco depois da meia-noite. Entro devagarinho no meu apartamento de dois quartos, e o lugar está envolto em sombras. Não há uma luz sequer vindo da porta de Gina, o que me diz que ela já foi dormir.

Tentando não fazer barulho, pego minha nécessaire e vou até o banheiro. Dez minutos depois, visto o pijama, em seguida, apago a luz e me enfio debaixo das cobertas. Nunca tive dificuldade em pegar no sono — em geral apago no instante em que minha cabeça bate no travesseiro.

Esta noite, no entanto, o sono me escapa. As mensagens de Draco me deixaram excitada e agitada, e passo uma hora virando na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição boa para dormir, mas não estou confortável.

Culpa de Draco. Por que tinha que escrever aquelas coisas sacanas? Um gemido me escapa. Viro de novo, tentando me acomodar de lado. Normalmente, gosto de dormir abraçando o cobertor com as coxas mas, neste momento, ter algo enfiado lá embaixo é uma provocação insuportável.

— Que droga!

Minha voz torturada ecoa na escuridão. Viro de costas e levanto um joelho, porque, obviamente, não vou sentir sono até dar um jeito nisso. Cerro os dentes e enfio a mão dentro da calça xadrez do pijama. Infelizmente, não sou daquelas que esfregam o clitóris algumas vezes e… pronto! Orgasmo! Não, preciso de uma fantasia maravilhosa que me leve ao limite.

Na escuridão do quarto, solto baixinho um palavrão quando olhos cinzentos surgem em minha mente. Draco vai invadir minhas fantasias também? Meu dedo fica imóvel em meu clitóris e fecho os olhos bem apertados tentando espantá-lo da minha cabeça.

Mas já não adianta mais. Estou num campo de quadribol com Draco e estamos nos beijando no gramado. Sufocando outro gemido, afasto a cena da cabeça e, mais uma vez, obrigo minha mão a parar de se mexer. Para onde essa porcaria de fantasia vai? Odeio quadribol, quem pensa em quadribol no meio do sexo? E por que Draco está beijando meu corpo nu? O treino dele vai começar a qualquer minuto. O time inteiro vai entrar aqui e pegar a gente…

"_Gosto da ideia de ser pego no flagra_."

O gemido me escapa antes que eu consiga me conter. A confissão rouca de Draco não faz parte da fantasia — é cem por cento verdadeira. Na noite em que perguntei por que ele não transa no quarto, suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas, e sua voz exalava sexo puro ao dizer lentamente que gostava da ideia de ser pego no flagra.

É isso aí, Draco Malfoy fica com tesão de imaginar que alguém pode pegá-lo fazendo sexo. E a confissão terminou por aí? Claro que não, porque isso significaria que ele não teria feito de sua missão na vida me atormentar sexualmente. Não, ele completou a revelação com "_e quando me pegam, gosto que me assistam_".

Estou a fim de um exibicionista. Ah, _droga_, talvez eu mesma seja uma exibicionista também, porque, em vez de parar a fantasia, sigo adiante.

"_Melhor gozar logo, Granger_." Sinto a respiração dele fazendo cócegas em minhas coxas. "_Senão os caras vão sair daquele vestiário e me ver com o rosto enfiado em você_."

Minha respiração acelera. Aperto um dos seios, brincando de leve com o mamilo. Estou tão excitada que meu clitóris está inchado de desejo. Praticamente posso sentir a língua de Draco sobre ele.

"_Ah, você gosta da ideia, não é_? _Olha só como você está molhada_."

Me derreto no colchão e imagino Draco me lambendo.

"_Vou transar com você bem aqui no campo, Granger_."

Meus dedos dos pés se retorcem. A pressão dentro de mim é insuportável.

Na fantasia, Draco fica de joelhos. Seu peito reluz sob as luzes brilhantes do campo. Ele se inclina para a frente, trazendo-o mais e mais perto de onde o quero. E então ouço passos, vozes e risos. Os jogadores estão saindo do túnel do vestiário. Draco sorri maliciosamente. Então entra inteiro dentro de mim…

Com o orgasmo se espalhando pelo meu corpo em ondas quentes e pulsantes, vejo estrelas piscando dentro de minhas pálpebras fechadas que até esqueço de respirar. Fico esparramada na cama, ofegante, tremendo. Isso foi… foi… Nem tenho palavras para descrever.

E a parte triste? O clímax que me despedaçou não foi nem de perto tão poderoso quanto os que Draco me proporcionou pessoalmente. Ainda estou tremendo com os efeitos do orgasmo quando penso em como ficaria ainda mais molhada se ele transasse comigo de novo. Praticamente posso ouvir Draco me provocando. Me seduzindo…

Inspiro fundo. Certo, sou uma pessoa pragmática. E gabaritei a disciplina de lógica argumentativa que fiz no primeiro ano aqui. Então talvez só precise racionalizar essa situação:

Premissa I: Draco Malfoy é ótimo de cama.

Premissa II: Ele quer transar comigo de novo.

Premissa III: A ideia de transar com ele me excita.

Conclusão: Eu deveria transar com Draco.

Essa parte foi a fácil. Agora, vem a parte complicada:

Premissa I: Sexo casual me deixa desconfortável.

Premissa II: Acabei de terminar um namoro longo e não estou pronta para começar outro relacionamento.

Premissa III: Mesmo que estivesse, não iria querer namorar um pegador como Draco.

Conclusão: Hmm…?

Tento outro raciocínio:

Premissa I: Não quero começar um relacionamento com Draco.

Premissa II: Ele não quer começar um relacionamento comigo.

Conclusão: Devemos fazer sexo casual.

Outra obviedade, só que ainda não resolvi o problema do sexo casual. Mas, pensando bem, a única pessoa aqui fazendo julgamentos sou eu mesma. Ter um caso com Draco vai fazer de mim uma vagabunda? Ele sem dúvida não acha isso. Nem meus amigos, embora eu certamente não esteja planejando contar a eles, caso decida ficar com Draco.

O que me leva à pergunta: por que quero manter isso em segredo? Mastigo a bochecha por dentro, refletindo sobre a questão. A resposta continua a me surpreender, mas a ideia de que todo mundo saiba que estou transando com Draco ainda me causa desconforto. Tudo bem, vou ter que continuar mantendo isso em segredo. Talvez amanhã eu reflita um pouco mais sobre por que me sinto assim.

Será que finalmente acabei de tomar uma decisão? Já estou pegando o meu galeão, então acho que sim. Abro a associação de Draco e escrevo uma única palavra na minha moeda.

"_O.k._"

É preciso dar crédito ao sujeito — ele sabe exatamente do que estou falando, pois escreve imediatamente de volta.

"_Quando?_"

"_Amanhã à noite, Gina vai dormir na sua casa. Você pode vir aqui às 20h?_"

"_O jogo das crianças começa às 18h. Só vou poder às 21h_."

"_Jogo das crianças?_"

"_Amanhã eu explico. Por que você mudou de ideia?_"

Por que mudei de ideia… Maluquice, talvez? Uma obsessão doentia por sexo? O pênis maravilhoso dele?

"_Decidi que estava na hora de viver a 'Vida de Draco'_."

"_Demorou demais hein, Granger! Então, 21h fica bom para você?_"

Hesito.

"_Ok._"

Merlin, o que estou fazendo? Talvez tenha enlouquecido. Há uma longa demora até sua próxima mensagem chegar. E, assim que a leio, uma gargalhada histérica salta de minha boca.

"_Eu lanço o feitiço das cordas desta vez._"

* * *

— Bom dia! — Me saúda uma voz que aprendi a amar durante meus anos em Hogwarts.

— Boa tarde. — Meus testes terminaram neste instante, e estou andando ao lado do patrono em forma de gato enquanto visto o casaco na saída da sala de testes. — São duas horas aqui na Bulgária.

— Ah, certo, fuso horário. Estou mesmo ficando senil. Nunca sei onde estou ou que horas são.

Dou uma risada.

— Já conseguiu ler as descrições sobre o cargo que lhe indiquei, que mandei pra você esta semana? — Minerva continua a mesma profissional de sempre, coisa que adoro, focada no trabalho e sem tempo para besteiras.

— Só consegui ler por alto, mas vi um incrível potencial.

— Bem, olhe de novo, querida, e com atenção dessa vez. Falei com um dos funcionários do Ministério ontem à noite. Eles querem muito que você venha aqui fazer uma entrevista.

— Para o estágio em qual departamento mesmo? Mistérios? Ou Cooperação Internacional?

— Espera aí, deixa eu ver. — Ouço o barulho de papéis e poucos segundos depois, ela ecoa de volta. — Cooperação Internacional.

Engulo a decepção. Queria que fosse no Departamento de Mistérios. Acho que poderia aprender coisas incríveis lá.

— O cargo é perfeito para você, Hermione. — Minerva diz severamente. — Você é capaz de conseguir um cargo na Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos com o pé nas costas.

Pois é, sou. Mas não sei se quero. Seria bom ampliar meus horizontes, e exercitar mais um pouco minhas habilidades mágicas pouco usadas. Só que… estamos falando da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. Tenho uma chance de fazer uma carreira brilhante.

— Vou olhar seus apontamentos de novo hoje à noite. — Prometo. Então tento invocar um mínimo de entusiasmo sobre a possibilidade de estagiar no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, mas não estou me sentindo nem um pouquinho animada.

— A seleção começa em fevereiro. — Me avisa Minerva.

Franzo a testa.

— Isso é daqui a quase três meses. Por que eles te escreveram tão cedo?

— Querem garantir os melhores antes que outro departamento os fisgem. Os chefes de departamento estão com os cabelos em pé com a escassez de funcionários desde a guerra. Muita gente morreu ou abandonou o mundo bruxo, você sabe. E Kingsley quer que você pegue uma chave de portal no dia seis de fevereiro.

Sinto um peso no estômago.

— Não posso. Meus exames começam no dia oito. É justamente a semana que vamos fazer os testes gerais.

— E desde quando você precisa de testes gerais? Sei que estaria preparada mesmo que os exames fossem sem nenhum aviso prévio.

— Obrigada Minerva, — Digo verdadeiramente emocionada pelo elogio. — mas aqui em Durmstrang também fazemos exames em grupo ou pares. É importante que eu participe dos testes gerais.

Minerva suspira.

— Então não há nenhuma chance de liberarem você dos testes gerais?

— De jeito nenhum.

— Que pena.

Segue-se um silêncio. Minerva deve está pensando profundamente por longos minutos, acho que se esqueceu de que estamos falando por patrono e não na mesma sala.

— Minerva? — Pergunto.

— Desculpe, querida. Pensando… — Depois de outra pausa, sua voz energética retorna. — Tudo bem, vou escrever para Kingsley e ver o que a gente pode fazer.

Ela desfaz o feitiço sem se despedir, mas eu sei que é um hábito seu. Insiste que não tem tempo para isso.

Dez minutos depois, estou caminhando pela calçada do meu prédio. Provavelmente não vou ter uma resposta de Minerva hoje, e parte de mim está torcendo para que tanto Kingsley, quanto o chefe do departamento digam que sentem muito que eu não possa ser entrevistada no dia que eles querem e que vão dar a vaga para outra pessoa. O que é uma maluquice, porque, mais uma vez… Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

_Qual é o meu problema?_

Muitos, aparentemente, porque não só estou considerando faltar em uma entrevista que poderia alavancar minha carreira, como também estou pensando em transar com Draco Malfoy hoje à noite.

Pois é, nosso encontro continua de pé, não mudei de ideia. Na verdade, estou — e que Merlin tenha piedade da minha alma — ansiosa. Até deixei de ir à última aula do dia para me preparar.

Depois de engolir um sanduíche de queijo quente no almoço, caminho até o salão de beleza do vilarejo, onde Tany, minha guru de qualquer feitiço estético que eu possa imaginar, já está esperando por mim quando chego. Há muito tempo concluí que ela é uma sádica, porque não pode ser normal uma bruxa ser tão entusiasmada apenas para embelezar um pouco outras pessoas.

Eu mesma poderia fazer todos os feitiços, mas seria cansativo. A última vez que fiz isso foi no baile de inverno de Hogwarts, no meu quarto ano lá. Aquele mesmo que fui com Vítor e parece que foi há mil anos atrás.

Meia hora depois, vou embora exibindo um cor vermelho vivo nas unhas dos pés e das mãos, porque acho que Draco vai gostar de ver minhas unhas vermelhas reluzentes alisando sua barriga. E tive o cuidado de pedir a Tany para deixá-las um pouco mais curtas e redondas desta vez, para não deixá-lo todo arranhado de novo.

Caminhando de volta para o apartamento, tentando descobrir se estou animada ou decepcionada comigo mesma. Ainda não acredito que cedi à masculinidade potente de Draco, mas não posso negar que estou ansiosa por revê-lo.

Quando enfim o relógio bate nove horas, estou pronta, tomei banho e me perfumei, e analiso o resultado do feitiço de Tany no meu cabelo, que o deixou semi ondulado em vez de deixá-lo em seu estado natural de cachos fofos e rebeldes.

Parece um desperdício se dar todo esse trabalho em termos de beleza e depois não colocar um vestidinho preto ou uma lingerie sexy, mas acho que o obcecado do Draco vai tirar minhas roupas no instante em que chegar aqui, por isso vesti uma calça de ginástica e uma camiseta. Sem sutiã — afinal de contas, pra quê? Mas estou de calcinha, porque não gosto de não usar nada lá embaixo, a menos que esteja me sentindo especialmente depravada.

Às vezes, fazia isso quando Vitor e eu íamos a um restaurante. Ele ficava louco de saber que estava sem nada… _Você não tem permissão para pensar em Vitor quando está a minutos de dormir com outro homem! _Tarde demais. Vitor está na minha cabeça agora. Ainda não concordei em encontrá-lo pessoalmente, mas sei que deveria dar logo uma resposta, antes que ele tente resolver o problema com sua sutileza de um trasgo.

Vitor faz muito isso. Por exemplo: quando veio ao meu apartamento sem ser convidado, o que me fez fugir para a segurança da casa de Harry. O que me levou para a cama de Draco. Está aí uma lição de moral que ele deveria aprender: Pressione a sua ex-namorada demais, e ela vai acabar dormindo com um pegador.

Ou talvez fosse melhor se ele ignorasse essa lição em particular. Além do mais, estou sendo injusta, porque não dormi com Draco por culpa de Vítor. A decisão foi minha. E estou prestes a tomar a mesma decisão de novo.

Ele está cinco minutos atrasado. Eu me ajeito impaciente no sofá, esperando por ele, incapaz de me concentrar no episódio de Evellyn que está passando na TV. Desde a noite em que Draco esteve aqui, não assisto nenhum episódio, e fico assustada ao perceber que, sem ele, a série não tem a mesma graça. Acho que gostei dos seus comentários e de como pausava o seriado de cinco em cinco minutos para dizer: "_Granger, não estou entendendo porra nenhuma do que tá acontecendo!_". Foi… fofo.

_Minha nossa_. Acabei mesmo de usar a palavra fofo para descrever Draco? Faço uma nota mental para nunca dizer isso em voz alta. Ele provavelmente vai me acusar de ter uma queda por ele.

Ouço passos pesados no corredor, o que faz a ansiedade subir em meu peito. Meu coração dá uma pirueta boba e indesejada, diante das duas batidas fortes contra a minha porta. É um "bum" viril, e, quando abro a porta, Draco está de pé na minha frente. Está de calça jeans desbotada com um rasgo no joelho, um suéter verde escuro de tricô por baixo de uma jaqueta e um gorro de lã preto.

— Oi. — De repente, me sinto desconfortável com toda esta situação.

— Oi. — Ele tira o gorro ao passar pela porta. Noto que está com o cabelo molhado, como se tivesse acabado de sair do chuveiro. Seu olhar recai sobre a televisão.

— Ai, merda, o que eu perdi? Marie encontrou uma cópia do testamento do Claude?

— Não sei. Comecei o episódio uns três minutos antes de você aparecer.

— Ah, ótimo. Bem, se você assistir de novo sem mim, me escreve para me avisar o que aconteceu.

Ele joga o gorro e a jaqueta no sofá. Pego os dois depressa.

— Não, isso vem com a gente. As botas também. — Acrescento, apontando para o calçado preto que ele está tirando do pé.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Para o meu quarto. Não quero nenhuma evidência da sua presença nesta sala, caso você esqueça alguma coisa. Esta é uma operação secreta.

— Você é quem manda.

No meu quarto, largo as coisas dele na cadeira. Então o clima fica estranho de novo, porque Draco está logo ali. A um metro e meio de distância. Sorrindo para mim.

— O que foi? — Murmuro, na defensiva.

Ele dá de ombros.

— Nada.

Mas continua não fazendo um único movimento na minha direção.

— Você vai ficar aí parado? Vem aqui e faz alguma coisa, droga.

Seus lábios se curvam num sorriso.

— Fazer o quê?

Fico ainda mais desconfortável.

— Sei lá., me dá um beijo, tira a minha camisa, qualquer coisa.

Draco cruza os braços sobre o peito.

— Nada disso. Se você me quer, vem pegar.

Sinto a irritação subindo pela coluna.

— Então vamos fazer joguinhos agora?

— Joguinho coisa nenhuma. — Ele ergue uma sobrancelha. — É só que ainda não estou convencido de que você não está me sacaneando ou algo assim.

— _O quê_? Acha que te chamei aqui pra zoar com você? — Abro um sorriso atrevido. — Malfoy, te chamei aqui para transar com você, ponto.

Ele dá uma risada, e o som profundo e rouco me atinge em cheio. Ah, que se dane. Se ele quer que eu tome a iniciativa, eu tomo a iniciativa. Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, percorro a distância entre nós e deslizo a palma da mão sobre sua bochecha. Draco inspira de leve. Está com a barba feita, e me vejo com saudade dos pelos grossos por fazer. Gostei da sensação deles contra a minha pele na outra noite.

Mas, ao contrário da outra noite, estou completamente sóbria. Não posso usar o álcool como desculpa para o que estou fazendo agora. Escorrego a mão até a parte de trás de sua cabeça e corro os dedos pelo cabelo úmido. Quando nossos olhos se encontram, puxo sua cabeça para baixo, e nossos lábios se tocam num beijo recatado. Sem língua. Sem urgência. É um estudo exploratório, como se nossas bocas estivessem matando a saudade.

Por fim, me afasto e olho para ele e seu olhar transmite um calor tão visceral e palpável que me faz ofegar.

Quando me dou conta, a boca de Draco está sobre a minha de novo, e não tem nada de exploratório neste beijo. É pura fome. Sua língua invade os meus lábios num carinho profundo, punitivo. Ouço meu gemido, mas Draco engole o som desesperado com outro beijo ávido, as mãos quentes apertando meus quadris enquanto me beija até eu ficar sem fôlego.

Meu coração está aos pulos. Nossa, estou incrivelmente excitada. Ele também, sinto a prova disso quando ele agarra a minha bunda e me puxa contra ele, esfregando nossos corpos um contra o outro.

— Você me deixa completamente maluco. — Ele rosna pra mim e gira os quadris, curvando-se de leve para encaixar sua ereção no encontro das minhas coxas. Então se move para a frente, e se esfrega em mim, provocando uma onda de prazer que percorre toda a minha espinha.

— Tira a roupa. — Digo ofegante. — Agora!

Com outra risada, ele ignora o pedido frenético e me beija de novo. Seus lábios se mostram tão gananciosos quanto antes, profundamente dominantes, e bem quando concluo que este beijo frenético e apaixonado não pode ficar mais quente, Draco diminui o ritmo de repente. Sua língua faz cócegas em meu lábio inferior. Os dentes perfeitos dão uma mordidinha de leve. E ele enterra o rosto no meu pescoço e me enche de beijos suaves, com a boca aberta, que deixam arrepios em seu rastro.

Como ele não parece ter a menor pressa para tirar as roupas, decido fazer isso por ele. Seguro a bainha de seu suéter e ergo o tecido pesado. Quando alcanço sua clavícula, ele afasta a cabeça para me ajudar. No momento em que seu suéter se vai, corro, ansiosa, as palmas das mãos por sua pele quente e nua. Ele faz um barulhinho rouco e enfia os dedos no meu cabelo, me observando com olhos famintos enquanto acaricio seu peito.

Percorro os peitorais esculpidos com o dedo indicador; em seguida, alcanço um dos mamilos e o aperto para baixo. Ele se contrai, a respiração ficando mais acelerada. Levo o mesmo dedo ao longo da linha de pelos loiros que desce por sua cintura, então achato a palma da mão e acaricio o abdome definido.

Os lábios dele encontram meu pescoço novamente. Com dedos hábeis, ele puxa minha camisa para cima e a tira por minha cabeça. Então inspira fundo.

— Sem sutiã?

— Parecia redundante.

Draco envolve meus seios com as mãos, e sinto um prazer inflamar dentro de mim. Ele passa os polegares sobre os mamilos, e gemo baixinho.

— Você nem imagina o quanto eu quis brincar com eles de novo.

Minha cabeça deita de lado, e ele aproveita e lambe um caminho do meu pescoço até a minha orelha. Chupa de leve o lóbulo, e desabo contra o seu peito quente, me entregando à sensação. Draco continua a provocar meus mamilos, mas só com a ponta dos dedos. Mal está fazendo contato, e eles se enrijecem, doloridos, toda vez que seus dedos passam por eles.

— Encaixam certinho na minha mão.

Ele aperta ambos os seios, os polegares alisam a base de cada um e enfim abaixa a cabeça e eu solto um grito abafado ao sentir sua língua sobre o meu mamilo direito. Depois da tortura daquela atenção superficial, a lambida firme e determinada é como um choque elétrico varando o meu corpo.

— Isso aí. — Geme ele, e segue adiante. Envolve o mamilo rígido com os lábios e suga com a boca quente, molhada.

— Ahh… — Solto um suspiro.

— Você gosta? — Sua respiração faz cócegas em meus seios à medida que ele beija um caminho até o outro mamilo.

— Aham.

— Está ficando molhada?

Murmuro algo ininteligível, porque ele está lambendo círculos provocantes ao redor do meu bico, e não lembro mais como formar palavras com a boca.

— O quê? — Provoca ele.

Solto mais disparates e Draco ri.

— Está bem, Granger. Acho que vou ter que descobrir sozinho. — Ele enfia as duas mãos sob o elástico na minha cintura e baixa o restante das minhas roupas. Depois que as chuto para longe, ele não perde tempo em levar a mão entre minhas pernas. Eu não estava esperando o movimento e a onda de prazer quase me derruba.

— Você está deliciosamente molhada, Granger. — Um grunhido escapa de sua boca e noto que seus olhos cinzentos estão selvagens e cintilantes. — Se eu não lamber você agora, vou ficar louco.

Achei que ele fosse me empurrar para cima da cama. Mas ele me surpreende me apoiando contra a porta. Ele fica de joelhos e abre minhas pernas, e tremo só de vê-lo olhando para mim, a luxúria escurecendo seu olhar. Ele lambe os lábios, e quase chego ao clímax ali mesmo. Draco sorri com malícia ao ver minha expressão.

— Quer minha boca em você? Minha língua?

Faço que sim, trêmula. Quando sua boca se aproxima de meu corpo, solto um som estrangulado. Quando sua língua toca o meu clitóris, outra pessoa emite um som. Não fui eu, nem Draco, e com a voz alegre de Gina ecoando no corredor, nós dois ficamos completamente imóveis. Eu de pé, Draco de joelhos, como se estivéssemos encenando uma pintura viva para uma plateia.

— Oi! — Grita Gina. — Vim só pegar minha varinha. Esqueci de levar comigo para a casa do Harry.

Draco levanta ligeiramente a cabeça, mas seus lábios ainda estão a centímetros de mim. Quando os passos de Gina se aproximam ameaçadoramente da porta do meu quarto, sou tomada pelo pânico.

— Hermione?

Aperto os lábios. Se não disser nada, talvez ela pense que saí. Mas não tem como ela não ver a luz debaixo da minha porta. E ela deve ter notado meu casaco, os sapatos e a bolsa na área comum do apartamento.

— Hermione? — Ela bate à porta.

Completamente impotente, fito Draco. O brilho maligno em seus olhos me faz estreitar os meus. Não sei o que ele está planejando, mas eu… Ele arrasta a ponta da língua sobre o meu clitóris, e agora meus olhos estão arregalados de horror, porque tenho certeza de que acabei de gemer.

— Estou ouvindo você aí! — Acusa Gina.

Sim, porque eu gemi.

Limpo a garganta. — Ah, é, estou aqui. Desculpe, eu estava…

Draco vai beijando para cima e para baixo no meio das minhas pernas e esqueço mais uma vez como falar.

— Eu… — Arfo. — Não te ouvi antes.

Há uma pausa. Uma pausa longa e preocupante.

— Hermione… — Começa Gina, então tosse e, por fim, continua: — Estou interrompendo você, hmm… numa viagem solitária para a capital do orgasmo?

Os ombros de Draco começam a tremer incontrolavelmente. Seu riso abafado vibra mim, e o efeito resultante rivaliza com as boas vibrações de todos os brinquedos sexuais na minha mesinha de cabeceira.

Um "Isso!" rouco salta de minha garganta. Foi dirigido a Draco, mas é claro que Gina não sabe.

— Merda. — Ela deixa escapar. — Foi mal! Saindo agora, juro!

Seus passos apressados se afastam pelo corredor. Ouço-a na sala de estar. Em seguida, a porta da frente se fecha. Meu coração ainda está aos pulos quando baixo os olhos para Draco.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

A música que as garotas dançam no bar é U + Ur Hand, da P!nk. Também vamos fingir que ela já existia na linha temporal da fic. Beijos!


	6. 6

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**6**

**DRACO**

Hermione goza mais rápido do que eu esperava. Minha língua mal toca seu clitóris, e ela já está tremendo, gemendo e se contorcendo contra a minha boca. Acho que a ideia de quase ser pega no flagra é tão excitante para ela quanto para mim.

Uma pena que não previ que seria tão rápido, adoraria ter conseguido levá-la ao clímax com Weasley ainda atrás da porta. Teria sido um tesão. Um segredinho sujo só nosso. Quando seu corpo enfim relaxa, dou uma última lambida provocante nela e fico de pé.

— Tudo bem com você? — Sorrio ao ver sua expressão nebulosa.

— Tudo ótimo.

Ela parece sonolenta e saciada, mas fica alerta de novo quando levo as mãos ao meu zíper. Deixo a calça cair no chão. Estou sem nada por baixo, porque — o que foi que ela falou? Seria redundante.

Eu me delicio com a visão do seu corpo nu. Ela é mais baixa do que as garotas com quem costumo sair, mas, por mim, tudo bem. E não é tão magra, é deliciosamente curvilínea. Absorvo cada detalhe, dos seios empinados à pele lisa e morena.

E mais cedo, eu estava quase achando que, de alguma forma, iria me decepcionar, e que uma semana inteira desejando essa garota teria exagerado seu poder de atração. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ainda bem que ela mudou de ideia, porque quero essa mulher tanto quanto antes.

Meu olhar pousa no rosto dela, descansando por um momento em sua boca, em seguida retorna para o seu corpo completamente nu. Gemo de frustração.

— O que foi? — Pergunta ela, a voz rouca.

— Estou tentando decidir o que quero mais. — Acaricio de leve minha ereção enquanto analiso as duas igualmente tentadoras opções. — Acho que é a sua boca.

Seus olhos castanhos se estreitam.

— E se eu não quiser?

— Para de agir como se não tivesse gostado de me sentir na sua boca, na outra noite.

Como ela não me responde, dou um passo à frente e aperto meu corpo nu contra o dela e a sinto estremecer. Pego sua mão e a envolvo em meu membro, e baixo a cabeça para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Vamos lá, Granger, eu me comportei tão bem… Esperei uma semana inteira por isso. Não mereço uma recompensa pela paciência? — Acaricio a lateral do seu pescoço com os lábios. — Me comportei… — Beijo seu queixo, — … tão… — Beijo todo o caminho até a sua boca. —… bem.

Ela emite um ruído ofegante e move a mão ao longo de mim. Em seguida, fica de joelhos sem dizer uma palavra e eu me contorço de emoção. Ela abre os lábios, umedece-os com a língua e os lambe de novo. Não consigo tirar os olhos da sua boca.

Quero ela em mim, mas a dor no meu baixo ventre me adverte que, no instante em que houver a mínima sucção, não vou demorar a explodir. Uma lambida. É tudo que Hermione consegue fazer antes que eu a coloque de pé de novo.

— Não, nada disso. — Aviso, os dentes cerrados. — Vou chegar lá rápido demais.

Vejo o ultraje em seus olhos.

— Você vai me deixar na vontade?

— Não importa, quero você na cama.

Fico esperando ela reclamar, porque Hermione parece gostar de brigar comigo, mas ela é surpreendentemente obediente. Num piscar de olhos, está deitada e abrindo as pernas sedutoramente.

Quando olho para ela, minha língua me lembra que ainda sinto seu gosto nela, e agora estou tentando me decidir se quero usar minha boca de novo, porque, sim, eu quero sentir seu gosto mais uma vez. Meu pênis adora e odeia a ideia ao mesmo tempo, me alertando que se a minha boca sequer tocá-la, vou gozar sem estímulo por todo o lençol. E qual a graça disso?

Inspirando fundo, fico de joelhos na frente dela e me abaixo, me acomodando na suavidade de suas coxas. Ela agarra meu pênis, e quase chego ao clímax. Não tinha notado as unhas vermelhas antes. São praticamente um pecado arranhando a minha pele.

Então ela esfrega a pontinha que já está molhada, e estremeço. Observo seu rosto enquanto ela me segura e me aproximo mais dela. A ponta a toca, pedindo para entrar e ela treme visivelmente. Com as faces coradas e o cabelo castanho esparramado atrás de si, é a imagem mais sensual que já vi. Quando empurro, nós dois soltamos um suspiro feliz.

Adoro transar com ela. Me abaixo para roçar os lábios dela com os meus, o que muda o ângulo de leve, me fazendo entrar mais fundo dentro dela. Sinto um arrepio de prazer pelo corpo e me concentro nele. Afasto os quadris, em seguida, entro de novo, bem devagar. Deliberadamente devagar.

A respiração de Hermione fica entrecortada.

— Para de me provocar.

— Você acha que isso é provocação? — Espalmo a mão em sua barriga, o polegar tocando de leve seu clitóris. Quando ela arqueia os quadris, afasto a mão, e ela geme de decepção. — Isso seria provocação.

— Eu te odeio. Me toca, seu bastardo! — Ordena ela.

Estreito os olhos.

— Você não estava tão mandona da outra vez. Ou eu estava bêbado demais para lembrar?

Hermione se levanta numa demonstração impressionante de flexibilidade e passa os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Está no meu colo agora, se esfregando em cima de mim.

— Estava mais mandona. Mas só porque você precisava de muito mais instruções.

— Mentira. Você gozou assim que eu te toquei.

— Como sabe que eu não estava fingindo?

Provoca ela, e então balança os quadris, e nós dois gememos. Continuo segurando-a com força pela cintura.

— E você estava? — De repente, me lembro da confissão de Weasley de que Brown fingiu um orgasmo na primeira vez que eles ficaram. Nunca mais dei sossego para ele depois daquilo e agora estou horrorizado de que Hermione possa ter feito o mesmo.

— Não, não estava. — Ela responde e fico aliviado. Meio a contragosto, acrescenta: — Você é bom de cama.

— Sou excelente de cama. — Corrijo, erguendo o quadril e arrancando dela um suspiro de prazer.

— Faz de novo. — Implora.

— Faz você pra mim, Granger. — Deito, de forma que ela fica montada em mim, e aperto um de seus mamilos.

Seus lábios se curvam num sorriso malicioso. Ah, ela gosta dessa ideia. Apoiando as mãos em minha barriga, ela se ergue e afunda depressa em mim. E eu me dou conta que tem uma mulher maravilhosa montada em cima de mim. Os seios balançam à medida que ela se mexe, e, quando seu cabelo cai sobre a testa, ela afasta as mechas e mantém o olhar fixo no meu, me deixando louco.

— Me toca.

A expressão de "não me contrarie" me faz levar a mão até onde estamos unidos e esfregar, obediente, o meu polegar nela. O prazer inunda seus olhos, mas as ordens não param por aí.

— Mais devagar. — Sua respiração se acelera. — Em pequenos círculos. Não, sem apertar. De levinho… assim, assim...

Eu adoro como ela não faz rodeios ao me explicar exatamente do que precisa. Afinal, ela conhece o próprio corpo muito melhor do que eu. E aprendo depressa, em pouco tempo, suas palavras se tornam gemidos, e ela está deitada em cima de mim agora, os lábios tão próximos do meu ouvido que cada ruído sensual me faz gemer também. Meus quadris se erguem de novo e de novo, e nossos corpos se chocam, enquanto nossas bocas se encontram num beijo molhado.

Ainda estamos nos beijando quando ela começa a sentir o clímax. Ela morde meu lábio inferior e solta um grito rouco, e a sensação alucinante dela me apertando desencadeia meu próprio final, que chega feito uma firebolt, o prazer borrando minha visão e nublando meu cérebro.

— O quê…?

Ao dar conta de mim de novo, sinto um gosto mineral na boca. Toco o lábio e meus dedos voltam sujos de vermelho. Hermione me mordeu até tirar sangue. Contenho uma risada. Diante do som abafado, ela levanta a cabeça. Seu cabelo está todo emaranhado, as pálpebras tão pesadas que estão quase fechadas.

— O quê…? — Seu rosto fica tenso. — Ai! Você está sangrando!

Rio mais ainda. Estou absurdamente satisfeito de não ter desistido dela. Uma doida que crava as unhas, morde e transa com total desprendimento. Nunca me diverti tanto na vida.

— Não foi nada. — Asseguro.

Hermione claramente não concorda. Ela sai de cima de mim, estende a mão para a mesinha de cabeceira e apanha a varinha, murmurando um evanesco e um feitiço de cura contra o meu lábio.

— Desculpa. Doeu muito?

— Nem um pouco. — Respondo.

Pego a varinha de sua mão e a atiro para fora da cama. Então me ajeito no colchão para deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e a puxo para junto de mim. Ela aninha o corpo nu ao meu lado e repousa a cabeça no meu ombro. Sorrio para o teto e acaricio a lateral do seu seio. Ficamos ali em silêncio por um instante, ambos recuperando o fôlego.

— Então, que jogo das crianças é esse que você falou?

Levo um segundo para entender do que ela está falando.

— Ah. O Furacão Búlgaro. O novo assistente técnico do meu time está me forçando a trabalhar de voluntário no vilarejo, então estou ajudando como assistente técnico do time de lá.

— Parece divertido.

— Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas… é sim, bem divertido.

E o jogo de hoje foi muito mais emocionante do que eu tinha imaginado. O Furacão enfrentou o primeiro lugar da divisão deles, e todos os meninos no campo jogaram num nível que me impressionou. Ah, e o gol da vitória foi um lançamento por cobertura de Robbie Olsen. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que meu peito não transbordou de orgulho.

— Todas as férias de verão, na época de Hogwarts, eu trabalhava como voluntária num acampamento de teatro trouxa. — Hermione me diz. — Era o máximo, fiquei arrasada quando o acampamento fechou. Era num teatro velho de Surrey, mas a área mudou de administração, e o município demoliu o prédio. Hoje o lugar é uma loja de computadores. — Ela se senta abruptamente. — Ai, droga. Esqueci de uma coisa.

Ela estica o corpo sobre o meu peito e se inclina em direção à cabeceira. Não consigo evitar e prendo um dos mamilos com a boca, chupando de leve. A sensação na língua é uma delícia. Puxo com mais força, e Hermione estremece, antes de afastar minha cabeça.

— Me dá um segundo. Não quero esquecer isso de novo.

Ela pega uma pena e um diário onde vejo escrito na capa a palavra "lembretes". Escreve algo que, de onde estou, parece ser "chave de portal".

— Chave de portal?

— Isso mesmo, seu intrometido. — Então coloca o livro na mesa. — Escrevi um lembrete pra marcar minha ida à Londres. Tenho que solicitar com antecedência este ano, porque é difícil conseguir uma para o feriado. Ano passado só consegui pegar uma das mais tardes e só cheguei em casa às quatro horas da manhã.

— Você vai passar o Feriado da Unificação com os pais?

Ela deita ao meu lado de novo.

— É só o meu pai. — Então faz uma pausa. — Minha mãe morreu.

— Ah, sinto muito pela sua perda.

Acaricio seu braço nu com a palma da mão. Então noto como é estranho ficar deitado na cama com ela, só conversando. Mas ainda estou fraco do esforço e nem um _Enervate_ poderia me levantar desta cama agora.

— Você ainda é próxima do seu pai? — Pergunto. — Não me entenda mal, só o que eu sei é que os nascidos trouxas tendem a se afastar da família de origem, depois que chegam ao mundo mágico.

Ela move a cabeça contra o meu ombro, assentindo.

— Eu não. Sou bastante apegada ao meu pai. Ele é o melhor homem do mundo.

— O que ele faz?

Não sei por que todas essas perguntas. Não tenho o hábito de tentar conhecer melhor as garotas que levo para a cama. Mas Hermione é diferente, em primeiro lugar, temos um passado em comum, um passado terrível por sinal. Depois, ela é a melhor amiga dos meus dois colegas de casa. Não parece certo dispensá-la com um "_obrigado, até mais ver_".

— Era dentista — Revela ela.

— Não brinca! — Sorrio para ela. — Você sabe que eu não tenho ideia do que é isso, não sabe, Granger?

— É um profissional médico que cuida dos dentes das pessoas. Mas, o meu pai trabalhou muito mais dando palestras de prevenção, do que em um consultório.

— Palestras? — Repito e ela concorda com a cabeça. — Devia viajar o tempo todo então.

— Viajava. Essa parte era a parte chata, a quantidade de tempo que ele tinha que passar fora de casa. Mas eu e minha mãe dávamos conta.

— Ele está aposentado agora?

Ela se enrijece de leve.

— Está. — Outra pausa. — E você, vai fazer o que no Feriado da Unificação? Seus pais ainda moram no mesmo lugar?

— Minha família sempre se dividia entre as duas cidades, mas ficávamos mais em Wiltshire. Não faz muito sentido hoje em dia morar naquela casa, todos temos muitas lembranças.

— Até eu tenho lembranças ruins de lá. — Complementa ela.

Ajeito seu cabelo.

— Ainda assim, era a casa onde passei a maior parte da minha vida.

— Sim… e aposto que você teve milhões de regalias lá. Riquinho mimado! — Sei por sua voz que está brincando. — E você não falou o que vai fazer no feriado.

— Não sei ainda. — Admito. — As datas pra mim vão ser uma merda. Vamos jogar contra Medical dois dias depois do feriado.

— E daí? Wiltshire não é longe para um bruxo. Você pega uma chave de portal e volta a tempo pro jogo.

— Minha família não vai estar nem em Wiltshire, nem em Londres. Vão para a casa da Riviera Francesa.

Hermione senta de novo, boquiaberta. Então começa a rir.

— Ora, vejam só. — No instante seguinte, está falando num sotaque francês impecável. — É evidente que minha família tem uma casa na Riviera Francesa. Papai Malfoy ama o sol e mamãe adora tomar martínis em nossa praia privativa.

Dou um beliscão em sua cintura.

— Isso é inveja.

— Claro que é inveja, Malfoy. Você tem uma casa na Riviera Francesa! — Sua expressão torna-se pensativa. — Seus pais trabalham com alquimia hoje em dia, não é?

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

— Não sabia que ganhavam tanto dinheiro a ponto de conseguir manter uma casa de praia no paraíso.

— Depende do alquimista. Meu pai conseguiu manter o sobrenome Malfoy como um dos mais importantes do mundo bruxo. E minha mãe sempre teve um bom faro para garimpar imóveis. Mas você sabe que ambos vieram de famílias ricas.

— Claro. Vovôs Black e Malfoy eram tipo uns barões no mundo bruxo, não eram?

— Algo assim. Pelo lado Malfoy, influências e ótimas relações políticas. Já minha mãe, herdou praticamente toda fortuna Black, quando os outros herdeiros estavam mortos, presos ou deserdados. Foi aí que ela se interessou por esse talento para o ramo imobiliário. Você ia muito a Londres quando morava na Inglaterra?

— Óbvio que eu ia muito a Londres.

Rio. — Conhece o Sofitel London St James?

— Claro. Tinha um amigo que… — Ela arregala os olhos. — Minha nossa! Essa história imobiliária da sua mãe também abrange imóveis trouxas?

O assombro em seu rosto me faz sorrir.

— Você é dono do hotel Sofitel London St James? — Exclama Hermione.

— Eu, pessoalmente, não. Mas acho que posso herdar um dia. Narcisa garimpou imóveis no mundo todo. Em geral, bruxos, mas também temos algumas coisas trouxas, como um condomínio em Abu Dhabi que é todo de vidro. Fica…

— Certo, você precisa parar de falar agora, porque estou ficando com vontade de azarar você. Eu sabia que você era rico, mas não tinha ideia de que fosse a esse ponto. Agora não sei mais se é um tesão ou um banho de água fria.

— Tesão. — Digo, depressa. — Tudo a meu respeito te deixa com tesão, lembra?

Ela solta uma gargalhada.

— Aham. Se você diz.

Abro um sorriso convencido e começo a apontar para as várias partes do meu corpo.

— Meu rosto? Um tesão. Meu peito? Um tesão. Eu podia virar e mostrar o meu traseiro, mas nós dois sabemos que a resposta vai ser 'um tesão', então vou pular essa parte. E não estamos nem falando das qualidades não físicas de Draco Malfoy.

— Falar na terceira pessoa? Não é um tesão.

Ignoro a provocação.

— Meu senso de humor é de outro mundo — óbvio.

— Óbvio. — Repete ela, secamente.

— Sou extremamente hábil na arte da conversa.

Ela concorda. — Quando o assunto é você mesmo, claro.

— Claro. — Finjo pensar um pouco mais no assunto. — Ah, e sou um ótimo legilimens. Sério, sempre sei o que a outra pessoa está pensando.

— Ah, é? Então o que estou pensando agora? — Desafia.

— Que você quer que eu cale a boca e comece o segundo round.

Ela balança a cabeça, rindo.

— Eu confesso, Malfoy, você acertou em cheio.

Sorrio para ela e aponto a testa com o indicador.

— Eu te disse. É um dom natural.

— Parabéns. — Então suspira. — Quantas doses de poção contraceptiva você tomou?

— Uma.

— Que falta de ambição, hein! Olha naquela gaveta ali. Deve ter algumas.

Abro a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, e encontro mais do que poções. Volto com um brinquedinho de silicone de mais de quinze centímetros num tom cômico de cor-de-rosa.

— Ah, quem é o seu amiguinho? — Balanço o vibrador para cima e para baixo, e ele é flexível o suficiente para sacudir igual a um pênis de verdade.

Hermione o toma da minha mão.

— Amiguinho? Você vai deixar o Winston encabulado.

— Winston? Está brincando comigo?

— Vai dizer que ele não tem cara de Winston?

Olho para o brinquedo cor-de-rosa. É ridiculamente feminino para algo num formato de pênis.

— É. Acho que tem sim.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça, muito séria.

— Tenho talento para escolher nome de p...

Na mesma hora, faço uma cara feia para ela.

— Nem inventa de dar um apelido para o meu, ouviu?

— Por quê? Está com medo que eu arranje um nome melhor do que o que você já escolheu? — Seu tom é o mais doce do mundo.

— Quem disse que dei um nome?

Hermione inclina a cabeça, num desafio.

— Jura que não deu?

Me limito a dar de ombros.

— Eu sabia! Qual é o nome dele?

Fico ainda mais sério.

— Anda, conta. — Implora ela. — Prometo não zoar você.

Depois de cinco segundos de um intenso debate interno, acabo cedendo.

— Míni Draco.

Isso arranca um uivo dela.

— Merlin! Só podia ser. Você é tão convencido.

Dou um beliscão em sua coxa em retaliação, mas ela só gargalha mais, então a giro de costas e calo sua boca com a minha. Hermione abre os lábios para a minha língua, e logo aprofundamos o beijo. Afasto os lábios dos seus e pergunto:

— Quer me amarrar de novo?

— Não. Estava pensando em outra coisa.

— Ah, mas eu queria tanto...

— Não reclama, Malfoy. Confia em mim, você vai gostar.

É a sua vez de me girar, e solto um gemido quando ela começa a deixar um caminho de beijos em meu corpo. Um instante depois, sua boca quente me envolve lá embaixo, e perco qualquer controle sobre meus pensamentos.

* * *

A partida de sábado à noite contra o Yalex começa promissora. Depois de um gol meu logo no começo do jogo, conseguimos manter o time adversário fora da nossa área a maior parte do tempo. Bem, menos quando Brodowski sai completamente de posição e dá uma abertura para os artilheiros direito e central do Yalex. Graças a essa burrada, fico em desvantagem, e é pura sorte que o Yalex não marque um gol.

A goles bate na lateral do aro e me jogo em direção a ela, arremessando rápido para Hunter. Felizmente, o garoto voa como um raio pela linha central e entra fulminante no campo do Yalex, enquanto faço de tudo para não estrangular Brodowski.

Jogo água na cara e cuspo no chão em um do intervalos para atendimento médico. O suor me escorre do rosto pelo esforço que tenho feito para defender sozinho a área. Ao meu lado, Brodowski está morrendo de vergonha.

— Errei na cobertura. — Murmura para mim.

Cerro os dentes e digo a ele que isso pode acontecer com qualquer um. Porque é isso que se diz quando se faz parte de um time. Não tenho o hábito de ficar procurando culpados para crucificar. Mas, se alguém tem culpa da abertura, sem dúvida é Brodowski.

— O que aconteceu com seu lábio? — Pergunta ele, estudando o corte vermelho e fino que marca meu lábio inferior.

— Sexo. — Resmungo em resposta.

Do meu outro lado, Blaise ri. Ele me perguntou a mesma coisa hoje de manhã, e ofereci a mesma não resposta. Do outro lado de Blaise, um de nossos reservas do primeiro ano parece muito impressionado.

— Você é meu ídolo, cara, exclama.

Estamos com uma vantagem de dez a zero. Pela primeira vez em semanas, o moral do time está alto. O atendimento termina e recomeçamos a partida e de cara, fazemos outro gol, dessa vez cortesia de Blaise. Estamos ganhando de vinte a zero, e o time de Yalex está sentindo a pressão. Como resultado, eles caem pra cima da gente, jogando de forma agressiva e fazendo um disparo atrás do outro para os aros.

Weasley é talentoso mas tem o péssimo hábito de se afastar muito dos aros, então, quando o batedor adversário rebate um balaço em direção a ele, não consegue ver o passe da goles vindo da esquerda para o artilheiro central.

Mas tudo bem. Ainda estamos ganhando. Por… mais uns trinta segundos. Estou voando para a cobertura quando o mesmo artilheiro que acabou de marcar o gol dá um drible impressionante em Weasley e arremessa mais uma vez. O filho da mãe marca de novo. Dois gols em menos de um minuto, e, de uma hora para a outra, a liderança vira um empate.

Daí para frente, nosso mundo desaba. Não sou capaz nem de contar todos os nossos erros — é uma burrada atrás da outra. Brodowski leva uma penalidade de dois minutos por bater com o taco num adversário.

Yalex aproveita e marca mais um.

Vinte a trinta.

Kelvin também é punido e vai parar no banco. Yalex marca de novo.

Vinte a quarenta.

Weasley é driblado pelo outro artilheiro, que se move como se fosse jogar a goles por baixo, mas acaba lançando por cobertura e ela atravessa o aro do canto esquerdo. E dessa vez nem estávamos mais em desvantagem numérica.

Vinte a cinquenta.

Hunter acerta um lançamento de primeira.

Trinta a cinquenta.

Cometo uma penalidade idiota e Yalex marca de novo.

Trinta a sessenta.

E o apito final soa assim que o apanhador de Yalex captura o pomo de ouro praticamente debaixo do nariz de Potter. Perdemos a terceira partida da temporada. _Que maravilha_.

Antes de entrar no celeiro destinado a viagem por chave de portal, Greengrass me puxa de lado. Ele já gritou comigo e com Weasley no vestiário pelos atos imbecis que resultaram em dois gols para o outro time, e espero sinceramente que não venha com a mesma história de novo. Estou com um humor péssimo, e meus filtros verbais não estão trabalhando muito bem. Se ele me encher o saco, não sei se vou conseguir me controlar.

— Sim, treinador? — Pergunto, o mais educadamente possível.

Seus olhos escuros piscam para mim, e ele então enfia a mão no bolso e pega um jornal amassado.

— Tem alguma coisa para me dizer? — Pergunta com frieza.

Não tenho a menor ideia do que ele está falando.

— Hmm… sobre o quê?

Ele faz um barulhinho com a língua. Sem dizer uma palavra, me dá o jornal. Sinto um ligeiro mal-estar no intestino ao olhar para a tela. É uma coluna social bruxa que nunca vi, mas a foto em questão tem um monte de rostos conhecidos, inclusive o meu. Não sei quem bateu, mas só pode ter sido alguém no Pub, na quinta-feira, porque a legenda da imagem diz que somos os "Gatos do Quadribol e alguns shots".

Vou ser sincero, não consigo entender qual é o problema. Na foto, eu e os caras estamos brindando com copinhos de shot. Tínhamos pedido uma rodada de tequila antes de mudar para cerveja. E, é verdade, estamos bebendo, mas somos todos maiores de idade, e isso não é algo como mostrar a bunda para todo mundo. Estamos só numa mesa de bar, cacete.

— Continua não tendo nada a dizer?

Ergo os olhos para Greengrass.

— Isso foi na quinta à noite. Era aniversário do Fitzy.

— Estou vendo. E até onde foi essa comemoração?

— Se está perguntando se a gente encheu a cara, a resposta é não.

Isso não o satisfaz.

— Você se lembra do que eu falei no escritório de Jensen, no outro dia? Nada de bebedeira, nada de drogas e nada de brigas.

— Não foi uma bebedeira, senhor. Foram só umas doses.

— Você conhece a política de Durmstrang sobre as restrições de drogas e álcool para alunos atletas? Se não, posso te dar uma cópia.

— O senhor não pode esperar que a gente não beba uma gota. Estamos na especialização, todos somos maiores de idade.

— Cuidado com esse tom, Malfoy. — Exclama ele. — E, sim, eu e os outros treinadores esperamos sim, isso de vocês. Enquanto estiver jogando quadribol para esta escola, espera-se que você siga as regras estabelecidas pelos seus treinadores e pela instituição e se comporte.

— Senhor… — Respiro, tentando me acalmar. Mas não obtenho muito sucesso. Além de estar chateado com a derrota, não me sinto no clima de levar bronca por causa de uns goles à toa. — Meus colegas e eu nos comportamos muito bem na noite em questão. Então, com certeza, o senhor não tem nada com que se preocupar.

— Não venha dar uma de espertinho para cima de mim, garoto. Temos um problema sério aqui…

— Não, não temos. — Eu o interrompo. — Acho que o senhor está exagerando. Fomos a um bar e tomamos umas cervejas. É o que a gente faz, está legal? Mas, ei, se o senhor estiver muito preocupado com isso, talvez devesse perguntar para o treinador Jensen o que ele acha. — Abro um sorriso de escárnio. — Ele ainda é o treinador do time, não é? Deveria saber desse 'problema sério', não?

Lamento as palavras no instante em que saem da minha boca, mas já estou de saco cheio desse cara. É claro que Greengrass não gosta de ver sua autoridade desafiada.

— Chad me deu carta branca para lidar com todos, e acho melhor você se lembrar disso. — Esbraveja ele. — Quando se trata da defesa, quem lida com qualquer problema que aparecer sou eu. E isto, sr. Malfoy, é um problema. Não quero saber de ninguém no time mexendo com álcool e drogas, está me ouvindo?

_Ah Merlin, cansei desta merda_.

— Entendido. Posso entrar lá agora?

Greengrass fica vermelho de raiva.

— Quer se juntar aos seus colegas? Então é melhor se responsabilizar por suas ações. Reconheça que errou.

Estou a segundos de perder a cabeça. Com os punhos cerrados, é um milagre que não lance um cruciatus na direção dele.

— A título de curiosidade, você está pensando em fazer o mesmo discurso para os outros jogadores na foto? Ou eu sou especial?

— Vou falar com todo mundo, não se preocupe. Escolhi falar com você primeiro, porque já conheço seu histórico de abuso de álcool. — Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, e neste instante minha mão da varinha quase voa.

_Meu histórico de abuso de álcool? _Greengrass sabe muito bem que não tenho nenhum problema com álcool. Está só sendo um babaca rancoroso e tentando encontrar novos jeitos de me punir pelo que aconteceu com Astória. Se referir à única vez em que bebi demais — quando era um adolescente — e usar isso para sugerir que sou alcoólatra? Estou de saco cheio desta merda.

— Obrigado pela preocupação. — Digo, com gentileza fingida. — É muito bem vinda.

Então o deixo de pé na calçada e sigo em direção ao celeiro onde pegaremos a chave de portal. Por sorte, ele não me impede. Ainda estou lutando para recolher os cacos de minha dignidade ao sentar para esperar a ativação. Estou bem ao lado de Blaise, que me lança um olhar interrogativo.

— O que foi aquilo?

— Absolutamente nada.

Tiro os fones de ouvido do bolso e enfio nas orelhas. Se Blaise acha que estou sendo mal educado, não diz nada — apenas volta o olhar para o galeão de comunicação dele. A música que começa a tocar só me irrita ainda mais, então abro uma seleção que Potter fez para mim no verão e tento me acalmar ao som do jazz suave e das melodias fáceis. Também não funciona. Desligo o som e passo a ouvir o burburinho baixo dos meus colegas de time.

Hollis está tentando convencer alguém a se encontrar com ele em seu alojamento, — "Vou fazer valer a pena, linda" — o que significa que seu patrono deve estar ativado. Weasley e Fitzy estão falando de um jogo de videogame trouxa que Fitzy vai modificar magicamente para transformar a saga em um livro bruxo.

— Em nome de Merlin, deixa de misturar coisas nerds de trouxas com coisas nerds de bruxos ou eu não respondo por mim. — Avisa Weasley. — Estou falando sério, Colin.

Nosso nerd de carteirinha dá de ombros.

— O que posso fazer se livros são melhores?

Não me intrometo; no entanto, secretamente concordo com Fitz. Os livros são melhores. Mas duvido que alguém vá acreditar em mim se eu disser isso. Tirando meus colegas de casa, a maioria dos jogadores não me leva a sério. Sei que acham que só vou para a o Ministério porque meu pai comprou minha vaga. E, para ser sincero, não me importo. Acho engraçado quando as pessoas subestimam minha inteligência. Metade do tempo me faço de estúpido só por diversão.

O bate papo continua, mas bloqueio as vozes à minha volta e pego meu galeão e procuro as associações dele à esmo. Estou no piloto automático e nem reparo direito os nomes. Blaise parou de olhar para o dele e agora está com a cabeça recostada para trás e os olhos fechados, e decido fazer como ele. Faltam três horas para a chave ser ativada, podia muito bem dormir um pouco e tentar esquecer o jogo desastroso de hoje.

O cochilo faz efeito. Acordo me sentindo focado e relaxado, e quando olho a ampulheta junto à bota velha que é a chave de portal, descubro que estamos a meia hora de partir.

Ao meu lado, Blaise também está acordado, escrevendo no galeão de novo. Não consigo deixar de perguntar.

— Cara, você está namorando? — Mal tenho visto Blaise ultimamente, e moramos na mesma casa.

— Não. — Diz, simplesmente.

— Tem certeza?

— Acho que eu saberia se estivesse. — Mas há algo de estranho em sua voz, e não consigo identificar exatamente o que é.

— Onde você está se enfiando então? Não pára mais em casa.

Blaise dá de ombros.

— Vou pra aula, estudo na biblioteca, fico no meu quarto. — Ele faz uma pausa. — Andei dormindo na casa de um amigo em Sófia.

— Que amigo?

Antes que ele possa responder, um patrono brilha junto de mim, e juro que Blaise parece aliviado. Faço uma nota mental para interrogá-lo de novo mais tarde. Ao reconhecer o patrono de Simas, atendo do mesmo jeito de sempre.

— Finnigan. Qual é a boa?

— E aí? Como foi o jogo? — Tem uma música alta tocando ao fundo, mas posso ouvi-lo perfeitamente.

— Uma merda.

— Eu sei. Li o resumo no mural de esportes de Durmstrang. Vocês levaram uma sova.

— E por que você perguntou se já sabia a resposta?

— Estava sendo educado.

Tenho que rir.

— De qualquer forma, está rolando uma festa na minha casa hoje. Sei que já é tarde, mas resolvi chamar. Vai que você está precisando de ajuda para esquecer a surra do Yalex.

Penso na ideia, mas só por um instante.

— Acho que não. Obrigado, mas não estou muito a fim. — Deixo escapar um suspiro cansado. — A noite foi uma merda.

— Mais um motivo para você vir. Tem garotas lindas aqui, e sabe como elas são, não é… não resistem a um homem melancólico. É só falar que você está triste porque perdeu o jogo, e elas vão implorar para te fazer se sentir melhor. — Ele faz uma pausa. — Espera… a menos que você ainda esteja lidando com o mau funcionamento do equipamento?

— Não. Tudo resolvido.

— Boa! Quer dizer que a Bella finalmente te deu bola?

— Bella? — Pergunto, sem entender.

— É, a garota que deu uma chave de pernas em você.

Rio. — Pois é, finalmente. — Dou uma resposta vaga, porque Blaise está logo ali do lado, e ele não pode saber sobre mim e Hermione. E… _merda_. Acho que isso significa que não posso encher o saco dele por estar sendo tão reservado ultimamente, é aquela história do sujo falando do mal lavado.

— Ótimo, o negócio voltou a funcionar. Então vem pra cá e faz bom uso dele.

— Acho que não. — Digo, de novo. — Não estou a fim mesmo. — Mas, na verdade, acho que estou a fim de outra coisa, porque, como de costume, só de pensar em Hermione começo a ficar excitado. — A gente se vê esta semana. Vamos tomar uma cerveja ou algo assim.

— Beleza. Até mais, cara.

No instante em que desfaço o feitiço, apanho minha moeda e começo a escrever uma mensagem nova. Vou chegar em casa quase uma da manhã. Minhas intenções vão ficar na cara, mas é sábado à noite, e Hermione não tem aula amanhã, então acho que não tem problema.

"_Você e eu = sexo selvagem esta noite?_"

Ela responde imediatamente. Ótimo, ainda está acordada.

"_Tentador, mas já na cama, morrendo de sono._"

"_Perfeito. É exatamente onde quero estar. Chego em 25min._"

"_Não dá. Gina está em casa._"

"_Ficamos bem quietinhos. Ela não vai nem saber que estou aí._"

Há um pequeno intervalo, e, mesmo antes de a resposta chegar, sei que vai ser um não.

"_Não quero arriscar. Vamos esperar uma noite em que possamos ficar sozinhos._"

"_Você não tem senso nenhum de aventura, Granger._"

"_E você não tem paciência, Malfoy._"

"_Não quando se trata de você._"

"_Transamos três vezes ontem! Tenho certeza de que isso pode te acalmar até a próxima._"

"_E quando vai ser a próxima?_"

"_Amanhã à noite, talvez? Eu aviso._"

"_Ok! Vou pensar em você batendo uma hoje._"

"_Tudo bem. Acabei de pegar meu dedo e fingir que era você._"

Solto um gemido frustrado em voz alta. Blaise gira a cabeça para mim. Ele olha para a minha cara, depois para o meu galeão, e por fim revira os olhos.

— Sério, cara? Sexting do meu lado? Vê se arruma um quarto.

Bem que eu queria. O quarto de Granger, para ser mais exato, mas está na cara que isso hoje está fora de cogitação. E agora, graças à provocação dela, vou passar o restante da noite suspirando de desejo.

* * *

— Você tem namorada?

Dakota saltita pela sala de equipamentos feito uma fadinha, enquanto empilho os capacetes na prateleira à minha frente. Como o vestiário dos meninos não é exclusivo para o time do Furacão o equipamento tem que ser armazenado nessa sala. Como assistente técnico, é meu trabalho colocar tudo em ordem.

— E aí, tem ou não tem?

Insiste ela, quando demoro mais que dois segundos para responder. Olho para Dakota por cima do ombro.

— Não, não tenho. E você não deveria estar fazendo o dever de casa?

Não que eu me incomode com sua companhia. Dakota é muito divertida. Ela sobe na tampa fechada de um grande recipiente de armazenamento e cruza as pernas.

— Não tenho dever de casa hoje. — Enrolando a ponta do rabo de cavalo louro no dedo, ela masca um chiclete de forma barulhenta e sopra uma bolha cor-de-rosa grande, então acrescenta: — Por que não?

— Por que não o quê?

Coloco o último capacete na prateleira e me viro para ela.

— Por que você não tem namorada?

— Porque não.

— Você nunca teve uma?

— Tive, claro. Várias.

Bem, não depois que entrei para Durmstrang, mas não conto essa parte para Dakota. No mínimo não seria adequado dizer para uma menina de oito anos que passei os últimos anos solteiro porque estava muito ocupado transando com todo rabo de saia que me dava bola.

E por falar em transar, acabei não vendo Hermione no domingo, e ela também não pôde me encontrar ontem. Tem andado ocupada com os ensaios de transfiguração e falou alguma coisa sobre precisar fazer uma entrevista, mas estou começando a me perguntar se ela está fugindo de mim. Espero que não, porque não estou pronto para esse… _caso_? Exatamente, caso. Não estou pronto para esse caso acabar.

— Sabe o meu irmão, Robbie? — Pergunta Dakota, em tom conspiratório.

Dou uma gargalhada.

— Não, filha, não conheço o Robbie. Só treino o time dele.

Rindo, ela continua:

— Enfim, você não pode contar pra ninguém, mas Robbie tem uma namorada!

Levanto as sobrancelhas para ela.

— Ah, é? E como você sabe? Está espionando seu irmão mais velho?

— Não, ele me contou. Robbie me conta tudo. O nome dela é Lacey, e ela está no primeiro ano em Durmstrang. — Dakota balança a cabeça, espantada. — Isso é um ano inteirinho a mais que ele.

Tento conter o riso que está prestes a escapar.

— Ah, então o Robbie arrumou uma garota mais velha, foi? Bom pra ele.

Dakota abaixa a voz para um sussurro e começa a me contar todos os detalhes sobre a namorada do irmão. Escuto com atenção, tentando determinar exatamente quando foi que passar meu tempo com crianças se tornou o ponto alto dos meus dias.

Não me levem a mal, o tempo que passei em Durmstrang tem sido incrível. Meu time ganhou três campeonatos nacionais, e, em termos acadêmicos, sempre estive entre os melhores da turma. A única matéria em que tive problemas foi uma disciplina incompreensível de política bruxa no segundo ano da especialização, que terminei com nota oito. Mas não gosto de pensar nisso, porque me lembra de um monte de outras besteiras que prefiro esquecer.

Apesar disso, não posso negar que tive uma carreira acadêmica de sucesso. Dei um show na prova de admissão, só perdi para, óbvio, Hermione Granger. Passei no exame do Ministério por mérito próprio, sem ter que depender do meu sobrenome. Mas não me lembro de já ter ficado empolgado com as aulas. Não pulei de alegria quando recebi o resultado de que fui um dos selecionados para vir a Durmstrang. E certamente não estou dando piruetas com a perspectiva de ir trabalhar no Ministério da Magia.

Sempre se presumiu que eu seguiria o caminho da diplomacia. Não é uma coisa que meus pais me forçaram a fazer, mas não posso fingir que é algo que me deixa morto de amores. Não como Potter, por exemplo, que vive e respira quadribol. Ele adora o esporte e diz que toda vez que pisa num estádio se sente vivo. Já eu? Nunca tive essa sensação antes. Amar algo tanto que sinto o sangue ferver e o corpo todo borbulhar de vida.

Pelo menos não até sexta à noite, quando vi o Furacão deixar o líder da divisão no chinelo. E hoje de novo, quando passei uma série de troca de passes e vi todos os meninos no campo a executarem com perfeição.

— Draco, você não está ouvindo!

A voz aguda de Dakota me desperta de meus pensamentos.

— Desculpa. Viajei por um instante aqui. O que você estava dizendo?

— Nada. — Murmura ela.

Ela está obviamente muito chateada por ter sido ignorada, o que me faz imaginar que estava falando alguma coisa importante. Arrasto uma cadeira de metal na sua direção, coloco de costas para ela e sento com uma perna de cada lado, descansando os braços no encosto.

— Me conta.

Dakota faz um biquinho com o lábio inferior.

— Fiz uma pergunta.

— Certo, então pergunta de novo. Prometo que desta vez vou ouvir.

— Você… — O restante salta de sua boca a toda velocidade. — podiameensinaravoar?

— Pode falar um pouquinho mais devagar? — Peço, com um sorriso.

— Você podia me ensinar a voar? — Repete ela.

Franzo a testa.

— Você não sabe voar?

Dakota balança a cabeça de leve. Não estou completamente horrorizado porque sei que o pai dela é trouxa. Mas, como é que ela já sabe tudo sobre magia e não sabe voar em uma vassoura? É uma blasfêmia.

— Minha mãe só tinha dinheiro para mandar um de nós para a aula de voo, e Robbie era mais velho, então foi ele. E meu irmão um dia vai ser um jogador famoso de quadribol, precisa saber voar.

Embora o tom de Dakota seja de defensiva, não deixo de notar a mágoa subjacente. Sinto um aperto no coração. Eu nunca tive esse tipo de problema quando era criança. Minha família tem bastante dinheiro, o que significa que não tive que fazer nenhum sacrifício. Tive aulas de voos e ia aos acampamentos de quadribol ou a jogos oficiais sempre que queria.

Não menti para Hermione na outra semana — a _Vida de Draco_ é uma delícia. Sempre tive o que quis. Agora, vendo o rosto transtornado de Dakota, me sinto um garoto mimado e ingrato.

— Então você não tem uma vassoura? — Pergunto, lentamente.

Ela nega de novo com a cabeça.

— Qual é a sua altura?

— Não sei. Baixa?

Não contenho uma risada.

— Fica de pé.

Lanço um feitiço sobre ela para medir seu peso e altura e depois de conferir o resultado, caminho até o armário grande de metal onde ficam as vassouras dos meninos. A maioria é grande demais para ela, mas depois de vasculhar um pouco encontro uma bem velha, na prateleira de baixo, que talvez sirva para ela. Ergo a vassoura arranhada.

— Experimenta essa.

Seus grandes olhos azuis se enchem de horror.

— Mas é muito velha! Quero voar em uma vassoura nova.

Outra risada ameaça saltar de minha garganta. Mas diante de sua expressão de tristeza, solto apenas um suspiro.

— Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Vou ver o que posso fazer, está bem?

Coloco rapidamente a vassoura feia de volta no armário e fecho a porta depressa, antes que ela comece a chorar. O treinador Ellis escolhe esse momento para enfiar a cabeça na sala.

— Sua mãe está aqui. — Diz a Dakota.

Fico com medo que ele note a expressão de tristeza em seu rosto e ache que eu a deixei chateada, mas, quando volto a olhar para ela, Dakota é toda sorrisos.

— Tchau, Draco.

Ela salta da caixa em que estava sentada e dispara pela porta. Ellis sorri para mim.

— Uma graça, não é?

Saio com ele da sala de equipamentos, e nós dois passamos alguns minutos discutindo o que queremos fazer no próximo treino dos meninos. Assim que terminamos, deixo o campo e dou uma olhada no meu galeão a caminho do vilarejo. Tem uma mensagem de Potter dizendo que vai dormir no apartamento de Gina.

Quando entro em nossa cozinha, apenas um minuto depois de aparatar no jardim, vejo um bilhete de Blaise na bancada, avisando que vai passar a noite na casa de alguém. A não namorada misteriosa, suponho.

E depois? O último desertor, Weasley, aparece para pegar uma garrafa d'água e dizer que vai voltar tarde.

— Vai aonde? — Pergunto, vasculhando a despensa.

— Sófia. O pai da Lilá comprou ingressos para um negócio de orquestra aí. Nenhum de nós dois está muito a fim de ir, mas ela disse que ele vai ficar chateado se não formos.

Sorrio por cima do ombro.

— Então você vai passar a noite ouvindo música clássica?

— Pois é. — Comenta ele, desanimado. — Mas vai ter um intervalo, e Lilá prometeu que a gente pode se pegar na chapelaria do teatro.

— Parece uma boa troca.

— Também achei.

Weasley vai embora alguns minutos depois, e minha libido desesperada por sexo emerge diante da ideia de ter a casa só para mim. Na mesma hora, escrevo para Hermione, que deve estar tão excitada quanto eu, pois responde imediatamente.

"_SIM! Três dias de estresse, chego assim que der, só me dá umas duas horas._"

"_Queria pedir uma coisa..._"

"_?_"

"_Pode trazer o Winston?_"

O pedido me rende uma enorme sequência de "k" seguido do que parece uma piscadela, o que pode significar "_Que engraçado, mas não_" ou "_Que engraçado, claro que levo_". Espero de verdade que seja o último.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijos!


	7. 7

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**7**

**DRACO**

Folheio um exemplar da _Qual Vassoura?_ na bancada da cozinha enquanto devoro meu jantar, que consiste em sobras de frango e brócolis. Toda semana o curandeiro que é responsável pela nutrição do time manda uma coruja com uma lista de sugestões de planos de refeição, mas Blaise, o cozinheiro da casa, parece achar que a palavra "sugestão" significa "ordem", porque se recusa a deixar entrar junk food nessa casa. Como ele é o único que se lembra de ir ao mercado e que realmente gosta de cozinhar, moramos na casa mais saudável do mundo.

Depois do jantar, tomo um banho e faço a barba, então sento à minha mesa de estudos e começo o trabalho de relações internacionais trouxas e bruxas. Ainda estou concentrado nele quando Hermione toca a campainha. Fecho o livro e desço para abrir a porta. Ela está com um patrono de alguém ao redor dela e gesticula um "desculpa" com a boca, fazendo um sinal com um dedo de que vai precisar de um minuto ainda.

— Quer jantar? — Murmuro, assim que ela entra em casa. — Temos sobras.

Hermione silencia o gato brilhante por um segundo.

— Obrigada, já comi. — Então se volta para o patrono e continua a falar: — Não, ainda estou aqui, Minerva. E, sim, já mandei a coruja. Não entendi a sua pressa, se eles só vão decidir em fevereiro.

Subimos até o segundo andar, e deixo-a andar na minha frente, para admirar o balanço dos seus quadris. Quando chegamos ao corredor, não me contenho e me aproximo por trás, esfregando a virilha dolorida contra ela, ao mesmo tempo que beijo seu pescoço. Ela treme e me empurra.

— Não sei. — Diz ao gato prateado. — Ainda estou na dúvida sobre esse estágio. — Então faz uma pausa. — É, li o que você me enviou. Até a Parvati leu também.

Percebo que ela não para de esfregar a base das costas. Toda vez que seus dedos tocam um determinado ponto, ela faz uma cara de dor. Ou talvez esteja só irritada com o que McGonagall está dizendo.

— Mandei por uma das coruja mais velozes daqui. Deve chegar pra você amanhã à tarde. — Ela aperta o cóccix, massageando distraidamente. — Se achar que tenho que refazer o texto, eu refaço. Mas fiz o melhor que pude com o que eles me deram… está bem… está bem, Minerva… amanhã nos falamos.

Ela desfaz o feitiço e se vira para mim.

— Minerva está me deixando louca. — Reclama.

Nem sabia que Hermione e McGonagall se falavam profissionalmente, então estou impressionado.

— Por quê?

— Quer que eu faça uma entrevista para um cargo no Ministério da Magia, mas não posso ir para Londres no dia da seleção, então tive que escrever seis metros de pergaminho e para mandar para um dos chefes de departamentos de lá. Agora ela está preocupada que o texto não vai transmitir o meu 'encanto natural'. O que é ridículo, porque é isso que eu sei fazer de melhor, escrever longos textos sobre qualquer assunto.

Franzo a testa ao vê-la esfregando as costas de novo.

— O que aconteceu?

— Não sei. — Murmura ela. — Acho que distendi alguma coisa. Estou tão estressada com a transfiguração, e acho que forcei demais na ioga hoje. Minhas costas estão me matando.

— Quer uma massagem?

— Por favor.

Estou prestes a mandá-la deitar na cama, mas então tenho uma ideia melhor.

— Tira a roupa. — Ordeno. — Já volto.

Depois de anos praticando esportes, aprendi um bocado sobre dor. Músculos tensos, costelas doloridas, ossos arrebentados… Já tive de tudo e descobri há muito tempo que nada me alivia mais do que ficar de molho. Como uma visita à banheira ou à sauna do estádio de quadribol não é uma opção, sigo com a melhor alternativa à disposição e preparo um banho escaldante.

Enquanto a banheira enche, procuro por algum sal ou óleo de banho no armário sob a pia. Encontro um frasco de espuma colorida que imagino ser de Brown, porque a garota Weasley tem o luxo de usar a suíte de Potter. Quando nos mudamos para esta casa, o egoísta filho da mãe lançou mão de seus privilégios como capitão do time e reivindicou o quarto principal.

Weasley, Blaise e eu somos forçados a dividir um banheiro no corredor, o que é bem evidente: as prateleiras estão lotadas de produtos masculinos, as toalhas estão sempre no chão, e o lixo contém uma quantidade alarmante de frascos de poções contraceptivas. Suspirando, recolho as toalhas descartadas. Weasley deixou uma calça no toalheiro, mas simplesmente jogo as toalhas úmidas por cima, pego mais duas limpas no armário e coloco sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário.

Volto até o quarto e encontro Hermione completamente despida sentada na beirada da cama e meu corpo responde, enrijecendo com a visão da pele dela. Um sorriso irrompe quando noto o que ela está segurando.

— Você trouxe.

— Quando sua mensagem chegou, eu ainda estava no apartamento, então decidi conceder seu pedido. — Ela o aponta ameaçadoramente na minha direção. — Mas se você acha que vou colocar o Winston em você, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva.

Engulo uma risada.

— Não se preocupa, prefiro Winston bem longe do meu traseiro.

— Ótimo. — Ela acaricia carinhosamente o brinquedo cor-de-rosa. — Não me leve a mal… se fosse qualquer outra coisa eu topava. Mas Winston, não, ele é especial para mim.

— Esse é o seu problema? Você toparia enfiar qualquer coisa em mim, desde que não seja o seu precioso Winston?

— Se você pedir, claro. — Ela diz isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural no planeta. — Por que iria negar a você um pouco de prazer lá? É igual dizer para uma mulher que você não vai tocar o clitóris dela.

— Como um homem que nunca experimentou, não posso comentar sobre a força da sua comparação.

Seu queixo cai.

— Nunca? Sério? Certo, temos que mudar isso.

— Eu passo. — Coloco-a de pé e aprecio a visão de seus seios nus balançando. — Anda, tem uma coisa que vai ajudar com a sua dor nas costas.

Levo Hermione até o banheiro, e seu rosto se ilumina quando ela vê o banho de espuma que preparei.

— Espumas... Isso é incrível.

Pegando o vibrador de sua mão, empurro-a para a banheira.

— Entra aí. Mas deixa um espaço para mim.

— Vamos tomar banho juntos?

Ela mergulha um pé delicadamente na água e solta um gemido alto o suficiente para acordar minha ereção. Não que ela estivesse dormindo, estou sempre em estado de alerta quando essa garota está por perto.

— Quente e gostosa. — Ronrona ela para a água.

Coloco Winston na borda da banheira e tiro a roupa. Hermione espirra um pouco de água ao deslizar para a frente, para dar espaço para mim às suas costas. O vapor à nossa volta tem o cheirinho doce do banho de espuma. Aninho seu corpo escorregadio contra o meu peito nu, deixando escapar um ruído satisfeito.

Minhas pernas são compridas demais para esta droga de banheira, então tenho que ficar com os joelhos para fora, mas não me importo, porque o bumbum dela está colado a mim, e estou mais que disposto a lidar com um pouco de cãibras, se for para tê-la nesta posição.

— Certo, Malfoy… ainda sobre seu traseiro. Você não tem mesmo a menor curiosidade em saber como é?

Levo as mãos até o seu cóccix e massageio a carne lisa e molhada.

— Nem um pouco.

— Ai, que delícia… faz assim… — Ela geme de novo e relaxa ao meu toque. — Nem um dedo? Deixa eu colocar um dedinho para ver o que acontece.

Bufo de rir.

— Agradeço a oferta, mas não.

— Você preferiria que fosse com um homem? Porque, sei de uns amigos que fariam qualquer coisa para botar as mãos no seu traseiro.

— Nem pensar. Sério, não me importo se você é gay, hetero, bi ou seja lá qual for a sua categoria. Só não estou interessado, não é a minha praia.

— Como você sabe? — Desafia ela. — E se você ficasse com um cara e descobrisse que adora?

— Vai por mim, não vai acontecer.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza se não tiver experimentado?

Dou de ombros, o que provoca um grito nela.

— Ai, meu Merlin! Você já experimentou! — Ela se vira para me encarar, transbordando água da banheira. — Com quem? Como ele era? O que vocês fizeram? Conta tudo!

— Não tem nada pra contar, Granger.

— Mentira. — Ela corre uma das mãos sobre as pequenas bolhas brancas agarradas ao meu peito. — Vou fazer uma proposta. Se você me contar sobre a sua experiência gay… — E faz uma pausa sedutora, — … eu conto sobre a minha experiência lésbica.

E, de uma hora para a outra, estou completamente interessado.

— Fechado. — Digo, imediatamente.

Seu riso ecoa nos azulejos do banheiro.

— Homens. Tão fáceis de manipular...

— Claro que somos, é a nossa maior fraqueza, somos governados pela cabeça de baixo.

Deslizo as mãos por sua barriga ensaboada para segurar seus seios. Seus mamilos toda hora me espreitam, tentadores, por entre a espuma branca, e não consigo deixar de procurá-los com os dedos. Quando aperto as pontinhas, Hermione emite um som gutural e fecha os olhos.

— Nada disso. — Reclamo, afastando as mãos. — Você não pode me atiçar com uma experiência lésbica e depois querer apenas relaxar.

— Ah, sim. Já tinha até esquecido. — Ela dá de ombros, o que faz umas gotinhas voarem das pontas do cabelo dela. — Beijei uma amiga no primeiro ano aqui. Esquecemos de tomar as poções para não nos embebedarmos e acabamos ficando bêbadas numa festa e decidimos experimentar. — Outro dar de ombros. — Não foi ruim.

— Só um beijo?

— É.

—E 'não foi ruim'? — Resmungo. — Que história mais decepcionante.

— Desculpe se a minha experiência não fez jus aos seus padrões de perversão, mas foi o que aconteceu. Certo, sua vez. Quando foi que você fez a sua tentativa?

— Aconteceu na sala comunal da sonserina. — Confesso. — Um amigo e eu estávamos com duas garotas uma vez, e elas nos desafiaram a nos beijar. Falamos que só se elas se beijassem antes. Não achei que fossem nos levar a sério, mas elas fizeram. Então eu e ele tivemos que cumprir a palavra.

— Você gostou?

— Não foi horrível. Mas também não me deixou excitado.

— Teve língua?

— Sim.

— Bastante língua?

— Uma quantidade normal.

Hermione parece tão decepcionada com a minha história quanto eu com a dela.

— E parou por aí? Vocês nem fingiram que estavam lutando de espadas?

Rio forte o suficiente para fazer a água da banheira se agitar feito uma corredeira.

— Não, mas agora meio que me arrependo. Parece a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. — Engasgo por entre as gargalhadas.

Hermione também tem uma crise de riso, mas a forma como seu corpo treme faz com que suas coxas ensaboadas deslizem ao longo de minha virilha, o que transforma rapidamente a minha diversão em excitação pura. Ela ainda está sorrindo quando capturo sua boca num beijo faminto. Mas não por muito tempo. Logo, está ofegante contra os meus lábios, envolvendo minha nuca com as mãos enquanto enrosca a língua na minha.

Aperto seus quadris e puxo-a na minha direção até meu membro estar alinhado com o meio das pernas dela. Ela solta um gemido quando o deslizo ao longo dela, esfregando a ponta sobre seu clitóris.

— Draco…

Mal ouço seu sussurro ofegante. Estou muito distraído com o calor emanando dela e com os seios macios que estou apertando agora em minhas palmas.

— Draco.

— Hmm?

— Você ouviu isso?

De repente, percebo que ela ficou rígida, e sua cabeça está inclinada na direção da porta fechada. Interrompo o movimento lento de meus quadris e ouço com atenção, mas a casa está em silêncio.

— Não ouvi nada…

_Merda_, ouvi sim. O som inconfundível de alguém subindo a escada. E depois:

— Cara, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!

Num piscar de olhos, Hermione está fora da banheira, escondendo o corpo nu e pingando atrás da porta, meio segundo antes de Rony Weasley abri-la.

— Fomos até Sófia, e só quando cheguei lá é que percebi que tinha deixado a varinha em casa. E Lilá também esqueceu a dela, tivemos que ir via Flu e fiquei todo sujo, e agora…

Weasley pára tudo o que está fazendo feito um alguém que recebeu um _Petrificus Totalus_. Fico surpreso que sua cabeça não gire no pescoço e seus olhos não saltem para fora.

— Hum.

Seu olhar quica de um canto a outro do banheiro feito uma bola de borracha. Ele olha para o toalheiro, onde sua calça está pendurada. Olha para a banheira, onde estou recostado. Olha para as bolhas de sabão, cercando meu corpo numa nuvem colorida e macia. Então olha para Winston.

— Weasley. — Deixo escapar. — Não é o que parece.

— Não, não, não, não quero saber!

Weasley joga as mãos para cima e começa a recuar pela porta, como se tivesse acidentalmente entrado numa cova dos leões. Ele pára, pega a calça do toalheiro e continua o recuo. Seus olhos se concentram mais uma vez no vibrador rosa a cinco centímetros da minha mão. Tento de novo.

— Eu juro que não…

— Não quero saber!

Weasley pula para fora do cômodo e bate a porta. Ouço seus passos retumbando em direção à escada. E então voltando na direção do banheiro.

— Ei, escuta, vou passar a noite com a Lilá hoje. Então você pode… hmm… terminar o que estiver… hmm… fazendo.

_Merda_. Espero ouvir o som da porta da frente se fechando antes de me voltar irritado para Hermione.

— Você se escondeu atrás da porta? Sério?

Ela dá um passo tímido para a frente.

— Desculpe.

— Pode guardar suas desculpas, Granger. Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer, não é? — Olho feio para ela. — Deixou Weasley achar que gosto de enfiar vibrador no meu traseiro.

— Ah, não é verdade. No máximo isso vai abrir os olhos dele também. Nós expandimos os horizontes do Ron para os prazeres da diversão an...

— Entra aqui. — Ordeno.

Hermione se abaixa depressa na água e se ajoelha na minha frente.

— Desculpa, de verdade. Eu devia ter falado que estava aqui. — Ela passa uma mecha de cabelo molhado atrás da orelha. — É só que… gosto da ideia de manter isso em segredo. Você sabe o que vai acontecer se todo mundo descobrir que estamos dormindo juntos. Vão se meter e transformar esta história em algo maior do que é.

Ela tem razão. Essa é a natureza do monstro social, e eu estava tentando evitar a mesma coisa. Mas, Weasley nunca mais vai me deixar em paz com isso. Tomar banho de espuma com um vibrador rosa? Hermione me condenou a um ciclo infinito de zombaria e piadas.

— Deixa eu te recompensar. — Implora ela. — Tenho certeza que a gente pode encontrar algum jeito de tirar o Ron da sua cabeça… — Seus dedos ensaboados envolvem meu membro, que endurece rapidamente na sua mão. — Viu só? Você já tá esquecendo.

Ela faz um movimento firme, e solto um gemido.

— Não, ainda estou irritado com você.

— O que faria você deixar de ficar irritado comigo?

— Sua boca, para começar.

Ela avalia a sugestão, o olhar acompanhando o movimento da própria mão debaixo d'água.

— Em geral, eu diria que sim, mas acho que não consigo prender a respiração por tanto tempo.

Rindo, fico de pé e espalmo a mão na parede de azulejos. A espuma escorre por meu peito e se agarra a minha pele molhada.

— Que tal agora?

Ela sequer responde, escorrega para a frente, e seu rosto fica a meros centímetros da minha ereção protuberante. Em seguida, lambe os lábios, e, de novo, é a coisa mais sexy que já vi. Ela chupa suavemente, a língua me envolvendo como se estivesse provando uma guloseima. Seu gemido baixo atravessa meu corpo, desencadeando uma onda de prazer enquanto seus lábios se apertam em volta de mim.

— Você não tem ideia de como está linda agora.

Seus olhos castanhos se fixam nos meus. Estremeço ao ver sua boca me recebendo, quente, úmida e ansiosa. A cada sugada lenta ela me engole mais e mais, até eu estar muito perto de tocar sua garganta. Hermione Granger é muito boa nisso e me deixa simplesmente enlouquecido. Todos os centímetros quadrados da minha pele começam a se arrepiar. O prazer cada vez maior faz meus joelhos fraquejarem. Mantendo uma das mãos na parede, enfio a outra no cabelo úmido dela até a palma estar segurando bem junto ao seu couro cabeludo.

— Você precisa parar agora… — Digo com a minha voz falhando. Embora esteja morrendo de vontade de gozar na boca dela.

Ela me espia sedutoramente e meu pênis se comprime, pesado de necessidade. Quando ela me oferece um leve aceno de cabeça, sou um caso perdido. O alívio vara meu corpo e jorra de mim. Um gemido rouco escapa, quando ela não se afasta e suga até o fim.

Preciso de quase cinco minutos inteiros dentro da água para me recuperar. Assim que minha respiração se acalma e minha visão volta ao normal, empurro-a para trás e ela dá um gritinho quando a levanto e a coloco sentada na pequena borda de porcelana da banheira. Deve ter uns trinta centímetros de largura, o que é espaço suficiente para ela sentar.

Abro suas pernas, e seus olhos queimam de desejo quando acaricio a parte interna das coxas. A pele ali é muito macia e sedosa sob meus dedos. Estou prestes a baixar a cabeça, quando me lembro de uma coisa. Com um sorriso malicioso, me inclino para trás na banheira e pego Winston. A respiração de Hermione falha.

— Vamos ver se você gosta tanto do Winston quanto de mim. O que você acha?

Levo a pontinha do brinquedo até o meio dela, rindo comigo mesmo ao vê-la afastar ainda mais as pernas. Amo essa desinibição, dela de topar qualquer coisa e não ligar nem um pouco para isso. Igualzinha a mim.

Provoco-a por um tempo, deslizando o brinquedo para cima e para baixo ao longo da parte interna das suas coxas, até ela estar trazendo os quadris para a frente, visivelmente agitada e excitada. Então coloco a pontinha do brinquedo de leve.

Nós dois ficamos observando enquanto empurro Winston para dentro dela. Estava tentando ir devagar, mas ela está tão molhada que ele entra sem resistência. Tiro de novo, deixando só a pontinha, em seguida, coloco uma segunda vez. Ela geme, e eu também, porque mais uma vez descobri que havia me enganado. Ver aquele brinquedo entrar e sair dela é com certeza a coisa mais sexy que já vi.

Com ele ainda dentro dela, abaixo a cabeça e aperto a língua contra seu clitóris. Dou uma lambida de leve e começo a mover a mão, o movimento preguiçoso da língua sincronizado com as investidas lentas do brinquedo. Hermione agarra meu cabelo e se contorce na borda, suas pernas agitadas espirram água no meu rosto. Não ligo.

Os ruídos que escapam de sua garganta ficam mais ofegantes e rápidos. Sugo mais forte e mudo o ângulo em que o brinquedo entra nela, e sou recompensado com o meu nome em seus lábios. Sorrio contra sua pele quente, junto com seus espasmos. Adoro fazer ela gozar. Seu corpo cede com um grito feliz, e depois suas pálpebras se abrem, pesadas.

— Amo o Winston. — Ela sussura.

Tiro ele com cuidado. Mas não tem nada de gentil na forma com que a encaro.

— Você sabe que ele não é de verdade, não sabe?

— Vai por mim, Malfoy, deixa eu colocar ele em você só uma vez, e aposto que você vai mudar de opinião.

Sorrimos e saímos da banheira, escorrendo água por todo o tapete e os azulejos. Já no meu quarto, ela pousa o brinquedo na cômoda e começa a se secar.

— Desculpa mesmo, de verdade. — Ela suspira. — Ron vai te encher o saco com isso, não vai?

— Muito. — Diante da culpa em seu olhar, suspiro também. — Mas não esquenta, está tudo bem. Vou dizer que tinha alguém escondida atrás da porta.

Ela parece alarmada.

— Não vou dizer que era você.

Mas em vez de acalmá-la, minha observação tem o efeito oposto. Seus olhos ficam frios de desagrado.

— Então você vai dizer pra ele que estava com outra pessoa qualquer?

— Você preferia que eu dissesse que era você?

— Não. Mas…

Ela morde o lábio e fica quieta. Já saí com muita mulher, conheço as mulheres, e quando ficam quietas assim, não estão apenas remoendo uma coisa na cabeça. Estão construindo uma teia intricada de cenários e possibilidades, várias camadas se sobrepondo umas às outras, aumentando e se torcendo, até que, de repente, elas estão furiosas com uma coisa que você nem sequer imaginou. Abafo outro suspiro.

— Fala logo, Hermione.

— Você está ficando com outra pessoa?

Isso me pega desprevenido.

— Não. Claro que não.

Mais uma vez, minha resposta entra por uma orelha e sai pela outra. Ela está ainda mais hostil agora.

— Não estou. — Digo, com firmeza.

Ela analisa meu rosto como se estivesse procurando uma mentira, em seguida, deixa escapar um suspiro.

— A gente provavelmente deveria ter tido essa conversa antes de transar de novo. Todo esse papo de exclusividade.

Acho que ela tem razão, embora não seja uma discussão que eu tenha com frequência. Todo mundo que se envolve comigo sabe que é uma relação aberta. De ambos os lados, porque elas também não têm que ser fiéis a mim. Transei com uma aluna bonita do segundo ano uns meses atrás que admitiu na minha cara que tinha acabado de chegar de um encontro com outro. Com Hermione, simplesmente presumi que fosse algo exclusivo. Jamais sonharia em brincar com a melhor amiga de Potter e Weasley.

— Somos exclusivos. — Digo a ela.

— É sério que você não está saindo com mais ninguém?

Ela nem tenta esconder a surpresa, e me pergunto se deveria ficar ofendido.

— Desde a primeira vez que dormimos juntos.

Ela assente com a cabeça.

— E por você, tudo bem?

— Você topa? — Pergunto e ela me dá outro aceno.

— Quero que isso seja exclusivo. Quer dizer, sei que é só um caso, mas não ia me sentir confortável com a ideia de você dormindo com mais alguém. O mesmo vale para mim… também não vou fazer isso.

— Combinado. — Digo, sem problemas.

Hermione permanece cética.

— Você está concordando depressa demais.

— Prefere que eu faça birra e exija transar com outras?

— Não, mas… — E lá vai ela, mordendo o lábio de novo. — Você está dizendo que se sente perfeitamente satisfeito em ficar só comigo pelo tempo que isso durar? E se eu ficar ocupada de novo, igual nesses últimos dois dias? Você não vai sair por aí atrás de outra?

Eu estava tranquilo com esta conversa até este momento, agora estou irritado.

— Qual o problema, acha que não sou capaz de me segurar por alguns míseros dias?

— Ficamos três dias sem se ver, Draco, e você não parava de choramingar sobre como estava 'sofrendo'.

— Só porque gosto de transar com regularidade não significa que gasto todos os segundos do meu dia indo por aí, procurando um jeito de transar com alguém.

— Ok. — Diz ela, arrependida. — Mas eu tinha que perguntar. E você pode me fazer um favor? Se você sair e alguém der em cima de você e te deixar louco para levar ela pra cama, ou se você quiser, sei lá, arrumar outro caso… você pode me mandar uma mensagem dizendo 'acabou' ou algo assim?

— Pode deixar. — Prometo.

Mas, honestamente, não vejo isso acontecendo. Não pensei em mais ninguém desde que Hermione forçou seu caminho até a minha cama feito um tsunami, naquela primeira noite. O que é desconcertante, eu achei que se a gente saísse vezes o suficiente, iria acabar enjoando dela, mas ela me excita demais, além do possível.

Mesmo agora, no meio de uma conversa desconfortável sobre 'arrumar outro caso', meu corpo está pronto para uma segunda rodada e eu estou começando a me perguntar se algum dia vou enjoar dela.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Estou feliz que o ensaio tenha terminado. Estou perto demais de estrangular Mallory, que nem se despede de mim ao sair da sala.

— Amanhã a gente vai se sair melhor. — Garanto ao meu orientador. Me sinto péssima por termos decepcionado meu professor hoje, porque sei o quanto ele leva a sério o seu trabalho.

— Não é você que tem que melhorar. — Ele responde. — Você está ótima.

Guardo o elogio com carinho e saio da sala em direção a saída do prédio, procurando meu galeão na bolsa enquanto caminho. Quando o encontro, vejo uma mensagem de Minerva e meu coração tem um sobressalto. Mandei meu patrono para ela ontem à noite para perguntar sobre um possível estágio no Departamento de Mistérios. Não sei nem se é verdadeira a vaga, ou se são só boatos, então pedi para ela investigar o assunto.

Confiro a hora. São nove e meia, o que significa sete e meia em Hogwarts. A mensagem dela diz que estava "almoçando" com Kingsley e eu ainda não sei se estou feliz ou decepcionada que ele e o chefe do outro departamento tenham me deixado mandar um texto. Por sorte, provavelmente não vou ter notícia disso tão cedo, já que a seleção só começa em fevereiro.

Envio meu patrono a ela.

— Oi, Minerva. — Digo, assim que ela atende. — Queria saber se descobriu alguma coisa sobre a vaga que comentei.

— Olá, Hermione, na verdade, descobri sim.

_Então por que não me avisou?_ Penso, já levemente irritada.

— As buscas para preenchê-la já começaram. Conheço um dos recrutadores, então falei com ele. — Ela faz uma pausa. — A notícia não é boa.

Meu coração cai até a boca do estômago.

— Ah. O que ele disse?

— É uma vaga estritamente para bruxos do sexo masculino. Chato não é?

Muito chato. Pra não dizer devastador. De repente, sinto uma vontade desesperada de ter um pênis.

— Infelizmente, isso significa que não tem lugar para você lá… Mas eu fui muito dura com Vega e falei que era um absurdo uma imposição dessas. E deixei claro que, se ele mudasse esse pensamento retrógrado, você está muito interessada em trabalhar lá. Ele prometeu passar isso adiante, então, quem sabe? Talvez ele te escreva.

Isso me anima um pouco, mas ainda estou super chateada com a notícia, conversamos mais um pouco e nos despedimos. Na saída do prédio, mando uma mensagem para Draco.

"_Tive um dia horrível, talvez desabafe com você mais tarde. Como foi o jogo?_"

Ele não responde. Tudo bem que só esperei três segundos, mas Draco em geral é bem rápido nas respostas. Caminho por cinco minutos na direção do meu prédio e nada ainda. O jogo já deve ter terminado, Gina falou que começou às seis e são quase dez. Ela garantiu que o jogo era fácil e Harry iria capturar o pomo em 'dois segundos'.

Mais cinco minutos se passam e estou quase no apartamento. Por que ele não responde? _Faz dez minutos, sua maluca, relaxa_. Em vez de relaxar, fico ainda mais angustiada, porque acabei de me dar conta de algo preocupante: não entrei em contato com Draco porque queria sexo, queria mesmo desabafar sobre o meu dia com ele.

E isso é uma merda porque percebo que Gina tem toda razão — a palavra "casual" não existe no meu vocabulário. Tive uma porcaria de notícia, e minha primeira reação foi escrever para o cara com quem estou ficando e contar tudo para ele. Na esperança de que ele fosse me ouvir, me confortar e me dizer que vai ficar tudo bem.

Repita para si mesma, Hermione Granger: _Ele não é seu namorado_.

— Ele não é meu namorado. — Digo em voz alta, com convicção.

— O quê?

Um bruxo alto vestindo uma parca diminui o passo e olha para mim. Quase pulo de susto.

— Ah, não estava falando com você...

Ele se volta para a minha orelha, e percebo que está procurando um fone sem fio. Como não encontra nada, me olha de um jeito estranho e se afasta.

— Falar sozinho não faz de você um maluco! — Grito para ele enquanto me arrasto pelo restante do caminho até em casa e encontro o apartamento com as luzes apagadas. Gina ainda não voltou, e sei que foi ao jogo de quadribol hoje, então mando meu patrono a ela, para saber onde está agora.

— Oi! — Onde quer que ela esteja, é um lugar barulhento. Ouço uma cacofonia de vozes ao fundo e o som de uma música alta retumbando. — Estou no Pub. Quer vir pra cá?

Uso uma voz casual.

— Quem está aí? O Harry e os outros?

_E Draco?_ Consigo me conter antes de fazer a pergunta. Estou dando uma de namorada de novo. Uma namorada incrivelmente irritante, diga-se de passagem, do tipo que fica controlando o homem quando ele não está com ela.

— É. O time está quase todo aqui. Ganhamos hoje, então está todo mundo comemorando. — A música transborda do outro lado do feitiço. — O Harry não para de me desafiar para uma competição de virotes.

— E os outros? Estão fazendo o quê? — Pergunto, com indiferença fingida. — Ron… Blaise… Malfoy…?

Eu me odeio agora. Definitivamente, me odeio.

— Blaise não veio, Ron está jogando dardos e tem uma garota tentando literalmente engolir o rosto do Draco.

Meu corpo inteiro fica rígido. _Como é que é?_

— Bem, não estou te ouvindo direito. — Continua Gina. — Manda uma mensagem se você decidir vir.

Minha mão treme ao desfazer meu patrono. Draco está no bar se pegando com outra, dois dias depois de conversarmos sobre exclusividade? Isso não vai ficar assim, mas não vai mesmo.

* * *

Eu sou totalmente antipática a ideia dos padrões impostos às mulheres, mas hoje vou usar as armas da maquiagem e roupa certa, que transformam qualquer garota bonitinha em uma mulher fatal, embora nem saiba qual é o meu plano.

Em primeiro lugar, Draco e eu não estamos namorando, e, como não quero que ninguém saiba que estamos tendo um caso, não posso entrar no Pub e derramar um copo de cerveja na cabeça dele. O que posso fazer é mostrar a ele exatamente do que está abrindo mão. Estou irritada que ele não tenha me dado um aviso prévio como prometeu. E definitivamente me incomoda o fato de que ele esteja com outra pessoa hoje, enquanto eu ainda podia muito bem continuar saindo com ele.

Mas eu sabia com quem estava me envolvendo quando comecei isso. Draco Malfoy pega todo mundo, ponto final. Meu ego, no entanto, se recusa a aceitar isso, o que é a razão pela qual, trinta minutos depois de saber da notícia, estou aparatando na frente do Pub. Meu sobretudo me aquece, enquanto perambulo junto à porta do bar, debatendo meu plano de ação.

Dois alunos saem, e fico satisfeita quando ambos param para dar uma olhada em mim, e isso porque a aprovação deles se baseou unicamente na minha maquiagem e no meu cabelo. Pego meu galeão para mandar uma mensagem para Gina.

"_Cheguei, cadê você?_"

"_Dardos._"

Inspirando fundo, entro e abro caminho em meio à multidão. A música vibra no chão sob meus saltos, à medida que passo pelas mesas à esquerda e sigo em direção ao corredor que comunica o salão principal à sala de jogos.

Tem mais uma meia dúzia de mesas baixas e altas nessa parte do bar. Vejo minha melhor amiga imediatamente. Está conversando com Ron e Hollis, enquanto Harry lança alguns dardos. Com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, Fitzy assiste os arremessos de Harry, os próprios dardos descansando na mesa à sua frente.

Finalmente avisto Draco. Está praticamente escondido num canto, conversando com uma morena. Desabotoo o casaco, tiro e o seguro debaixo do braço. Então empino os ombros e caminho até onde todos estão. Um assovio corta a música, cortesia de Ron.

— Nossa! Você está um arraso. — Seus olhos azuis brilham, cintilantes. — Qual é a ocasião?

Sorrio, timidamente.

— Só estava com vontade de me sentir bonita.

Gina bufa.

— Hermione, você está mais do que bonita.

Dou de ombros.

— Então quer dizer que vocês ganharam? — Pergunto a Ron.

— Pode apostar.

— Legal. Então vocês estão dando a volta por cima?

Lembro de Draco chateado com as três derrotas consecutivas.

— Bom, não tanto. Ganhamos de um time de segunda divisão. E foi por pouco.

— Ei, Ron! — Grita Harry. — Acha que consigo acertar esse?

— Licença, senhoras, meus serviços de melhor amigo e expert dos dardos estão sendo requisitados.

Ele se afasta e Gina se aproxima de mim.

— Essa produção toda significa que está pronta para mergulhar de cabeça na piscina do namoro de novo?

Sorrindo, ela aponta o meu vestido esvoaçante azul, que vai até um pouco mais que o meio da coxa. Ela repara também na maquiagem esfumada, que sei que deixa meus olhos enormes.

— Não, só testando as águas.

Seu sorriso se alarga.

— Bem, considere as águas testadas. Até eu ficaria com você.

Nós duas damos risada, mas fico tensa, de repente, ao sentir Draco se aproximando mesmo antes de vê-lo.

— Está bonita hoje, hein, Granger. — Diz descontraído, mas ouço o tom de rispidez em sua voz, e seu descontentamento é inconfundível. O que é um absurdo, porque qual motivo ele tem para ficar irritado? Não era eu que estava atracada com outro.

— Obrigada, quem é a sua amiga? — Pergunto, na voz mais gélida que sou capaz de conjurar.

Ele faz cara de quem não entendeu.

— Ahn?

Aceno com a cabeça na direção da morena, que está nos avaliando com visível suspeita. Não acredito que Draco ainda tem a ousadia de agir como se não a conhecesse. Acabei de ver os dois conversando.

— Ah, é a… Polly ? Paula? Nem lembro o nome.

_Claro que não_.

— Penélope. — Esclarece Gina. — Sentei ao lado dela durante o jogo. Passou o jogo inteiro falando de você. — Completa com uma risadinha. — Chegou um momento que fui obrigada a interromper e avisar que você não é tudo isso que dizem que é.

Concordo com Gina.

— Besteira, sou melhor. — Mesmo ao protestar, Draco parece distraído. Posso senti-lo olhando para mim.

— Vou pegar uma bebida. — Me afasto da mesa.

— Ótima ideia. — Diz ele, numa voz excessivamente alegre. — Também estou precisando.

Cerro os dentes enquanto ele me segue e caminho o mais rápido que posso, torcendo para me separar dele na multidão. Que ideia ridícula a de vir aqui hoje, não sei o que estava esperando, mas não foi isso. A única coisa que consegui foi ficar ainda mais tensa e irritada do que antes.

De repente, sou puxada para trás, e um ganido escapa da minha boca. Os lábios de Draco roçam o meu ouvido, e ele rosna:

— Se veio aqui pra me provocar, está funcionando.

Fecho a cara. Giro o corpo e o encaro de frente.

— Ao contrário do que você pensa, o mundo não gira ao seu redor.

Só que ele tem razão. Foi exatamente por isso que vim, e agora me sinto uma completa idiota, porque não sou o tipo de garota que faz joguinhos. Deveria ter ficado em casa. O ensaio de mais cedo e a notícia de Minerva me deixaram de mau humor, e acabei deixando a ideia de Draco com outra pessoa me transformar numa personagem estúpida qualquer.

Gastar meu tempo me arrumando para chamar a atenção de um cara que não merece? Quem sou eu? A aversão que sinto por mim mesma me faz voltar a andar. Aproximo-me do balcão do bar, onde um amontoado de calouros abre caminho para mim.

Peço uma dose de Firewhisky, porque... _por que não_? Não tenho tempo de abrir minha bolsinha antes que duas mãos diferentes brandam galeões para pagar o meu drink, o que me deixa levemente corada. Draco faz um barulho alto e irritado e quando me dou conta, está puxando os próprios galeões e enfiando na mão do barman.

— Deixa comigo. — Diz bruscamente aos calouros, que desviam os olhares.

— Vai fazer xixi em mim agora para marcar território? — Chio para ele.

Seus olhos se acendem de irritação.

— Não sei… deveria? O que está acontecendo, Hermione?

— Nada.

Pego a bebida que o barman me oferece e me afasto depressa do bar. Draco permanece colado em mim, então ando mais rápido, e, quando nos aproximamos de nossos amigos mais uma vez, respiro, aliviada. Certo, agora ele não pode mais ficar me enchendo o saco com perguntas.

Penelope não demora a se juntar a nós, e minha coluna fica rígida quando ela envolve suas garras no antebraço nu de Draco. Dou um gole em minha bebida e tento prestar atenção em Gina que está falando da sua apresentação e de como está feliz que seu artigo sobre centauros e planetas tenha sido o selecionado para representar Durmstrang no congresso de astronomia.

— Estou pensando em escrever outro, sobre a aurora boreal e seu significado sobre o funcionamento do universo. — Admite ela.

— Sério?

Ela comentou há alguns meses que talvez fosse para um acampamento no pólo norte, mas eu não tinha percebido que era uma consideração séria.

— Sério. — Ela brinca com uma mecha do cabelo ruivo, o que me chama a atenção para a presilha verde fluorescente. É o único toque de cor no visual inteiramente preto. — Adoro o efeito lindo das luzes brilhantes e embora os trouxas digam que ela resulta do impacto dos ventos solares com o campo magnético do planeta, nós sabemos que na verdade ali é um poderoso campo mágico.

Concordo com ela que é uma abordagem incrível e não posso evitar ficar distraída do assunto ao ver o abutre bicando Draco como se ele fosse uma carcaça suculenta, correndo as unhas feitas para cima e para baixo ao longo do seu braço e inclinando-se para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

Em sua defesa, ele não parece notar que Penélope está colada nele. Seus olhos estão fixos em mim, e cada vez mais enevoados. Saboreio minha bebida e passo a hora seguinte fazendo o máximo para ser sociável, mas estou só ficando mais e mais irritada — _comigo_.

Escalei Draco inadvertidamente para um papel que ele não deveria estar interpretando. Ele não é meu namorado. Eu não deveria mandar mensagens para ele depois de um dia ruim. Não deveria ficar chateada por ele não ter respondido, ou por estar falando com outra garota.

Embora, de novo, em sua defesa, ele não pareça nem um pouco interessado em Penélope. Toda vez que dou uma espiada neles, Draco está com o galeão de comunicação na mão e não presta um pingo de atenção nela. O meu galeão não para de esquentar, o que me diz que ele provavelmente está me mandando mensagens.

Mas meu galeão permanece intocado, porque estou ocupada demais lidando com a constatação de que, aparentemente, sou inútil sem um namorado. Que porcaria é essa? Sou… codependente? E foi por isso que fiquei voltando para o Vitor? Porque não consigo ficar sozinha?

Certo… talvez eu esteja exagerando. Só porque sempre tive um namorado não significa que tenho problemas, significa? Gosto de ter namorado. Gosto de andar de mãos dadas, beijar, ficar abraçadinha e ter para quem contar como foi o dia. Isso não significa que preciso de um o _tempo todo_. Talvez eu só seja péssima em ter casos. Tenho certeza que muitas outras mulheres têm dificuldade em separar sentimentos de sexo.

Ainda assim, tudo isso é muito desanimador. Decidi que está na hora de ir embora. Não estou prestando atenção a uma palavra do que ninguém está dizendo, e agora só quero ir para casa e pesquisar "codependência" nos meus livros, para ver se posso me autodiagnosticar.

Antes de ir, peço licença a todos e caminho na direção do banheiro. Nem me incomodo de conferir se Draco está me seguindo, porque sei que está. Eu o vi, de relance, se desvencilhando de Penélope no momento em que me afastei da mesa.

Para minha frustração, a fila do banheiro feminino é inaceitavelmente longa. Não, não vou esperar trinta minutos para usar o banheiro. Não estou com tanta vontade assim, mas sei que, se voltar, provavelmente vou dar de cara com Draco. Sigo em frente, em direção à saída de emergência. Já saí por aqui antes, então não imagino que o alarme vá disparar, e não dispara.

Assim que alcanço o beco nos fundos do Pub, o ar frio envolve minhas pernas e braços nus. Visto o casaco depressa, no mesmo instante em que a porta se abre e Draco passa por ela.

— Vai embora. — Digo a ele.

Ele expande as narinas.

— Não.

— Tudo bem, então pode ficar aqui fora. Estou indo pra casa.

Me atrapalho com o fecho da bolsa. Preciso ainda sair da área anti aparatação ao redor do bar e preciso avisar Gina que já fui. Draco toma a bolsa da minha mão, com um palavrão irritado.

— Quer devolver a minha bolsa? — Exijo.

— Não, até você me explicar por que está irritada comigo.

Não respondo.

— Para de agir feito uma criança e fala logo, Granger. — Ordena ele.

— Penélope enfiando a língua na sua goela, é um bom motivo?

Ele leva um susto momentâneo, antes de começar a rir.

— É ciúmes da Penelope?

— Não é ciúmes. — Respondo friamente. — Só não gosto que mintam pra mim.

Draco fica boquiaberto.

— E quando foi que eu fiz isso?

Sinto o rosto esquentar. Que ódio dele, e de mim, por ter dado a ele o poder de me fazer sentir tão… tão… Merlin, nem eu mesma sei como estou me sentindo agora.

— Você prometeu me avisar se fosse ficar com outra pessoa. — Acuso.

— Não fiquei com ela.

— Gina disse que vocês estavam se beijando.

— Não, ela estava me beijando. Ou tentando, pelo menos. Eu falei que não estava interessado.

— Falou?

Minha indignação vacila, mas me forço a não amolecer. Não importa o que Draco fez ou deixou de fazer. Já deixei esse caso caminhar numa direção na qual não estou confortável, e agora é hora de voltar para o caminho certo.

— É, falei. — Retruca ele. — Porque ao contrário do que você acredita, sou um homem de palavra. Eu disse que não ficaria com ninguém.

— Bem... acredito em você. — Engulo em seco. — Posso ir agora?

Tento pegar minha bolsa, mas ele a mantém fora do meu alcance.

— Não, Hermione, não pode ir embora enquanto ainda estiver chateada comigo. — Diz, categórico.

— Não estou.

— Sou o rei da mentira, sei direitinho quando alguém está querendo me enganar. — Retruca ele.

— Está dizendo que é um especialista em mentir? Então essa historinha de que 'foi ela que me beijou' é uma mentira? — Revido.

— Não, estou dizendo que… — Ele cospe um palavrão exausto. Então expira, lentamente. — Estou dizendo que você não vai embora até me explicar o que tem de errado. E quer saber? Se alguém deveria estar chateado agora, sou eu.

— O quê?

— Faz dois dias que, graças à sua cena na banheira, todo mundo está me sacaneando. — Diz ele, sombrio. — Ontem à noite, encontrei um frasco de poção lubrificante debaixo do meu travesseiro com um bilhete de Potter dizendo 'faça bom uso'. Weasley comprou uma caixa de limonada rosa e fica só mostrando o polegar para mim toda vez que bebe um copo e Brown não consegue me encarar nos olhos sem rir. E agora estou levando esporro, e você não faz nem a gentileza de me dizer por quê.

— Eu… Eu… argh, cansei disso. — As palavras saltam de minha boca antes que eu possa detê-las. — Esse caso acabou, está legal? Já chega.

Os ombros de Draco se enrijecem numa linha severa.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu estou falando que acabou.

— E eu não tenho direito a uma opinião?

— Não.

— Até parece. — Rebate ele. — Você não pode simplesmente terminar tudo assim sem me dar um bom motivo.

Uma sensação de impotência invade minha garganta, porque não tenho um bom motivo. _Tive um dia ruim e você foi a primeira pessoa para quem mandei mensagem_. Dito em voz alta, isso soaria louco. Mas me conheço. Posso me ver caindo na armadilha do namorado, e preciso sair dela antes que a coisa se feche e estraçalhe meu coração impotente.

— Você não se sente mais atraída por mim? É isso?

— Não, não é isso. Você sabe que me sinto. Mas…

— Mas nada. — Ele se aproxima, e minha respiração fica presa nos meus pulmões. Seus olhos estão ardendo, suas feições, torcidas num olhar feroz. Nunca vi Draco tão irritado antes, talvez só quando éramos adolescentes em Hogwarts. — Que tal recapitular o que aconteceu essa noite?

Num piscar de olhos, estou contra a parede de tijolos, e sua boca está a centímetros da minha. Estamos escondidos entre uma pilha de caixas e uma caçamba de lixo que, por sorte, está vazia.

— Você ouviu que eu estava no bar com outra garota e ficou com ciúmes. Acertei?

Cerro os dentes.

— E aí ficou apavorada porque teve ciúmes, não foi isso? Continuo no caminho certo?

Fico em silêncio, e ele prende meu queixo com a mão.

— O que está se passando nessa sua cabecinha linda? Acha que isso significa que você vai se apaixonar por mim? Só porque me quer só para você, isso significa que vamos casar e ter filhos?

Seu tom zombeteiro me irrita.

— Deixa de ser idiota, Malfoy.

Ele me ignora.

— Bem, isso não significa nada, Granger. Você ficou com ciúmes, grande coisa. Tem noção do ciúme que eu senti quando vi você aparecendo aqui vestida assim? Quero arrancar fora os olhos dos calouros no bar, só de terem olhado pra você.

Ergo o rosto para ele, surpresa. E ele continua.

— Estou perdendo a cabeça por causa disso? Não. Porque isso não significa nada. Só que a gente ainda fica excitado um com o outro. Ainda te excito, não é?

Ele enfia a coxa entre as minhas pernas, e se aproxima mais ainda de mim. O volume rígido pressionando minha barriga me distrai, me impedindo de responder e meus mamilos de repente estão incrivelmente sensíveis e doloridos contra a renda do sutiã.

— Tudo bem. Não precisa responder. Sei que ainda te excito. — Seus lábios tocam minha orelha, provocando uma onda de arrepios. — Se eu colocar a mão debaixo desse vestido agora, nós dois sabemos o que vou descobrir.

Não consigo respirar, porque não tem mais ar, Draco está roubando todo ele com suas provocações. E suas mãos estão despindo meu casaco dos ombros. Fico imóvel, fascinada demais pela intensidade brilhando em seus olhos. Ele deixa meu casaco cair na calçada suja, em seguida levanta a bainha do meu vestido e me segura por entre as pernas.

A onda resultante de prazer é o que me faz despertar do transe. Estamos em público, caramba, mas Draco não parece se importar. E, embora esteja frio aqui fora, seus dedos estão surpreendentemente quentes ao passar sob o elástico da minha calcinha. Ele sorri, quando comprova a umidade que encontra ali.

— Isso. Foi o que eu pensei.

Está zombando de mim de novo, e minha indignação volta a todo vapor.

— Deixa de ser metido. — Murmuro. — Eu ficaria excitada com qualquer um esfregando desse jeito em mim.

— Até. Parece. — Seu polegar roça o meu clitóris e quase caio por cima dele. — Sou eu, você _me_ quer. E, enquanto você continuar pingando assim mim, a gente não acabou.

Ele está me tocando pra valer agora e o prazer é insuportável, concentrado entre minhas pernas e pulsando em minhas veias. Não consigo pensar em outra coisa.

— Draco… — De alguma forma, me lembro de como falar. — Qualquer um pode passar aqui.

— Ótimo. Que passem e vejam como você é safada. — Ele sussurra e coloca um dedo dentro de mim, curvando-o até atingir um local que faz pontinhos brancos surgirem em minha visão. — Que dar um show completo? Quer que eu transe com você aqui mesmo contra a parede?

Minha visão fica embaçada. Seus olhos estão brilhando de desejo inconfundível. Sua mão livre paira sobre o zíper da calça. Ele inclina a cabeça, esperando a minha resposta. Não sei que feitiço Malfoy lançou sobre mim, e sei que eu deveria afastar essa mão e dizer a ele para deixar a calça fechada e parar de ser babaca. Estamos em público, qualquer um pode nos ver.

Então por que meu coração está batendo ainda mais forte? Aceno que sim quase imperceptivelmente e vejo na mesma hora o lampejo de aprovação em seus olhos, juntamente com uma dose de necessidade pura. Seu dedo sai de mim, e ele me vira de frente para a parede.

Fico tensa ao ouvir vozes abafadas se aproximando da rua que passa além do beco. E se formos pegos? Bruxos também vão para a cadeia por isso, não vão?

Sinto o hálito quente de Draco no pescoço, enquanto ele levanta o meu vestido até a cintura. O frio da noite deixa as minhas coxas arrepiadas. Tenho que interromper isso agora. Mas não o faço. Ouço o barulho de roupas sendo remexidas, e sua ereção desliza entre as minhas pernas.

— É melhor você também ser rápida, não conseguirei durar muito.

Não sei se vou durar mais que uns segundos. A tensão de sermos pegos me deixa em uma excitada agonia. Nunca dei uma rapidinha do lado de fora de um bar antes, e tudo sobre esse momento é diferente, emocionante e apavorante. O elemento adicional de perigo, o risco de alguém nos ver, transformou meu corpo num fio desencapado à espera só de uma faísca para inflamá-lo.

E a faísca vem na forma de uma investida profunda de Draco. O grito que irrompe com o meu clímax é interrompido por sua mão, cobrindo a minha boca. Para alguém que acabou de me provocar para dar um showzinho, ele está subitamente consciente do nosso ambiente. Eu, por outro lado, nem lembro em que continente estamos. O prazer vara meu corpo e me deixa sem fôlego. Afundo-me em Draco a cada espasmo incontrolável, e ele solta um gemido quase inaudível e enterra a cabeça entre meu pescoço e o ombro, entrando em mim por trás.

Ele não estava brincando, goza tão rápido que não sei se devo ficar impressionada ou provocá-lo sobre isso. Se movimenta uma última vez e treme violentamente, as mãos apertando meus quadris com força.

Também estou tremendo, mas não sei se é por causa do orgasmo ou do vento frio. Quando vozes mais altas varam o silêncio, pulo para longe dele e baixo o vestido sobre minhas coxas. Uma espiada por sobre a caçamba de lixo revela figuras sombrias caminhando na calçada, ninguém se volta para o beco.

Visto o casaco depressa, enquanto Draco coloca o pênis ainda duro dentro das calças e me lança um olhar cauteloso.

— O que foi? — Minha voz não soa como a minha voz. Está grave, gutural.

Seu olhar percorre o meu corpo da cabeça aos pés antes de se fixar nos meus olhos.

— Nós não acabamos. — Diz rispidamente.

Eu não respondo. Meus saltos ecoam na calçada quando me viro e me afasto dele, pronta para aparatar.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijos!


	8. 8

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**8**

**HERMIONE**

De acordo com o cigano Lou, uma figura interessante de Londres, um déjà-vu é só uma falha que acontece quando alienígenas tentam acessar suas memórias. E eu acho que é isso que eles estão tentando fazer comigo agora, porque… déjà-vu.

A noite de sexta-feira começa da mesma forma que há duas semanas, saio da aula de ioga com a bolsa de ginástica numa das mãos e meu galeão de comunicação na outra e tem três mensagens não lidas de Vítor esperando por mim. Eu leio e solto um gemido. Ele precisa muito, _muito mesmo_, falar comigo.

Consegui, de alguma forma, evitá-lo por três semanas. O sexo com Draco tem servido como uma bela distração, mas, essa noite, não vou ter esse luxo. Draco está no estádio de quadribol do vilarejo, no jogo do Furacão, e depois tem planos com Simas.

Preciso decidir o que fazer com Vítor. Quero falar com ele? Adianta? Estou começando a achar que as separações anteriores não vingaram porque tentamos continuar amigos e foi uma péssima ideia. Não dá para ser amiga de um ex, pelo menos não de cara.

Parvati insiste que é preciso no mínimo um período de seis meses sem contato nenhum até você poder sequer considerar a possibilidade. Não que Parvati seja uma especialista em relacionamentos. Na última vez em que falei com ela, ainda estava saindo com o Curandeiro de trinta e sete anos, mas continuava inventando desculpas para não conhecer a filha dele. Se ela não consegue se abrir com ele sobre seus medos e preocupações, como isso pode prescrever uma receita para uma relação saudável?

Mas eu deveria estar preocupada com a minha própria vida amorosa agora. Bem, minha ex vida amorosa, porque não amo mais Vítor Krum. E é assustador como meus sentimentos se extinguiram depressa.

Minha mãe costumava dizer que o tempo cura todas as feridas, e isso definitivamente é verdade. No ano seguinte ao da morte dela, bastava imaginar seu rosto para desencadear uma onda de dor angustiante. Agora, quando penso nela, ainda dói, mas de um jeito mais contido e nostálgico. Sinto sua falta, mas não tenho vontade de me enrolar em posição fetal e chorar o dia inteiro.

Mas isso é o luto. Acho que o amor demoraria mais tempo para desaparecer, o que me faz pensar se talvez o processo não começou muito antes de Vitor e eu terminarmos. Talvez eu tenha deixado de amá-lo antes e não percebi. E talvez tomar um chá não seja uma ideia terrível. Acho que é possível usar a ocasião como uma oportunidade para avaliar como meu coração responde diante dele.

Subo as escadas do apartamento ainda considerando a questão. Chego ao meu corredor e fico paralisada ao ver Vitor sentado diante da minha porta. Mais uma vez, ele decidiu por mim. Está com o pescoço curvado, o rosto voltado para o galeão na mão dele, mas ergue a cabeça ao ouvir meus passos. Em seguida, está de pé, andando na minha direção.

Meu coração responde, mas não da maneira como eu esperava. Vitor não mudou nada — o cabelo escuro raspado baixinho, os olhos castanhos profundos, a barba feita. Ver esse homem com quem passei mais de três anos da minha vida não deveria fazer meu coração doer? Mas tudo o que sinto é irritação.

— Não fica irritada. — Implora, em vez de dizer "oi". Sem dúvida notou meu desagrado. — Sei que não devia ter vindo sem avisar.

— Então por que veio?

— Porque você não está respondendo as minhas mensagens. — Ele balança a cabeça com raiva. — Passamos quase quatro anos juntos, Hermione. Isso sem contar os anos de correspondências que trocamos desde que te conheci em Hogwarts e agora você não tem cinco minutos pra falar comigo?

— Não tenho nada a dizer.

Abro a porta e jogo a bolsa no corredor. Quando Vitor tenta me seguir para dentro do apartamento, fecho a cara e seguro a porta para impedi-lo e ele me devolve uma carranca irritada.

— O quê? Estou proibido de entrar agora?

— Não tem razão nenhuma pra você entrar. Desembucha, Vitor.

— Não vou fazer isso no corredor, com o andar inteiro me ouvindo.

Inspiro fundo. Não sei por que estou sendo tão dura agora. Talvez porque vê-lo me faça lembrar da briga que levou à nossa separação. Todas as palavras injustas, insensíveis e cruéis que ele jogou na minha cara. Eu me obrigo a expirar. Provavelmente estou sendo extremamente grossa porque o ensaio de hoje foi outra porcaria.

— Eu preciso desesperadamente de um banho, então por que a gente não se encontra na cafeteria em meia hora? Lá a gente conversa.

Ele continua chateado por não poder entrar, mas concorda.

— Está bem, acho mesmo que estou precisando de um pouco de cafeína.

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

— Daqui a pouco eu estou lá.

Em seguida, fecho a porta e me recosto contra ela por alguns segundos. _Que grande porcaria_. Suspiro. Acho que não quero ter essa conversa, seja ela qual for. Queria que Gina estivesse aqui para me dar um conselho sobre como lidar com isso, mas ela está na aula de astronomia. Com os exames chegando, duvido que a veja com frequência antes de sua apresentação de tese.

No chuveiro, me lembro que terminei com Vitor por uma razão, bem, muitas razões. Queríamos coisas diferentes do futuro e eu não estava feliz. Ele também não, vivia com raiva. Resumindo, era muito sofrimento e pouca gratificação. Gosto de imaginar que minha mãe concordaria comigo nisso. Sim, ela me encorajou a sempre tentar salvar meus relacionamentos, e sim, relacionamentos exigem esforço, mas eles não têm que ser hostis.

Não consigo imaginar uma coisa que Vitor possa me dizer que me faça mudar de ideia. Ele pegou para nós uma mesa nos fundos da cafeteria movimentada, meio escondida atrás de um vaso grande de cerâmica com uma espaçosa samambaia. Não entendo muito bem a decoração deste lugar. Tem plantas demais, e estamos na gelada Bulgária, por que uma temática de selva? Pelo menos não tem cheiro de selva. Adoro o cheiro de café moído na hora, e fico grata pela privacidade.

Vitor desliza uma xícara na minha direção.

— Pedi um_ black tea_ pra você. — Sorri, com uma expressão amarga. — Com leite.

Desta vez, meu coração reage de acordo, batendo apertado. Claro que ele sabe o que costumo pedir. Vitor sabe tudo ao meu respeito, e vice-versa. Não preciso conferir o copo dele para saber que está bebendo um café expresso de torra média, com creme, sem açúcar. E que a embalagem de papel sobre a mesa contém um muffin de mirtilo, que é o único tipo de muffin que ele come. Quando estávamos juntos, eu o obriguei a experimentar todos os muffins e tortas do balcão, mas ele insistiu que mirtilo é o único sabor que "encanta" as suas papilas gustativas.

Minha irritação vai embora, e agora estou só triste.

— Tudo bem com você? — Pergunta ele, em voz baixa.

Seguro minha xícara para não ficar remexendo os dedos.

— Tudo certo. E você?

— Já estive melhor, mas… — Ele dá de ombros.

Percebo que parece cansado. Será que não está dormindo bem? Engulo a pergunta antes que ela me escape aos lábios. Não estamos mais juntos. Se ele dorme ou não bem, não é mais da minha conta.

— Sinto sua falta. — Murmura ele.

Dou um gole no chá. Não respondo que também sinto, porque a verdade é que… não sinto falta dele. Assim que terminamos, claro que sentia. Mas, depois, estava com outras coisas na cabeça. A transfiguração, Draco… Diante da minha falta de resposta, ele segue em frente, o olhar abatido.

— Andei pensando muito desde que você terminou comigo. Fiz um longo exame de consciência.

Finalmente encontro minha voz.

— Isso é bom. Fico feliz.

— Estava pensando nos últimos seis meses e percebi o quanto estraguei tudo. Fui horrível com você, Hermione. — Sua expressão é séria. — Mas agora sei por quê.

Minha garganta se aperta.

— Por quê?

— Porque estava com medo.

Vejo a vulnerabilidade boiando em seus olhos. Luto contra o impulso irresistível de estender o braço e apertar sua mão. Não é mais meu trabalho cuidar dele.

— Você tem o futuro todo planejado desde que tinha doze anos. Sabia exatamente o que queria fazer, e isso é muito raro. Não é todo mundo que pode dizer isso. — Seu tom torna-se triste. — Eu com certeza não posso. Não cresci sonhando só em ser um jogador famoso, mas é um trabalho garantido, e não é todo mundo que tem o dom que eu tenho, mas eu estou contando os minutos até a hora de me aposentar.

— Você sem dúvida fez soar como se ser um jogador famoso bastasse. — Saliento.

— Porque é a melhor opção que tenho. — Ele soa frustrado. — Tenho que ficar animado com ela. E… sinceramente, imaginar você lá esperando por mim tornava a ideia de voltar para casa mais suportável, algo como tornar uma poção ruim mais fácil de engolir, acho. Mas não foi justo com você, eu não tinha o direito de insistir que você sacrificasse o futuro que quer só para eu me sentir melhor com o futuro ao qual estou preso.

Fico estupefata. Vitor não dera qualquer indicação de que não ama o quadribol, mas acho que esse é só mais um sinal da grave falha de comunicação entre nós.

— No nosso primeiro encontro, você me avisou que planejava voltar para Londres depois da especialização. Você continuou me dizendo isso até o momento em que terminamos. — Ele balança a cabeça, envergonhado. — Mas, neste verão, decidi não ouvir mais. Eu me convenci de que eu era a coisa mais importante da sua vida e que você iria para onde quer que tivesse de ir para ficar comigo.

— Não é justo ter essa expectativa de ninguém.— Digo, suavemente. — Você não pode mandar alguém colocar a felicidade em segundo plano em favor da sua própria.

— Eu sei, e errei em dar um ultimato. Como já disse, andei pensando muito. — Ele respira. — E cheguei a algumas conclusões.

Ele enfia a mão no bolso do casaco, e meu coração sobe até a boca. Por favor Merlin, não deixe ele tirar uma caixinha de jóias de veludo do bolso. É maluquice o fato de que eu quase desejo que ele saque a varinha e me amaldiçoe? Que planeje amaldiçoar todas as pessoas da cafeteria até eu concordar em voltar para ele? Por alguma razão muito deturpada, acho que estou mais bem equipada para lidar com isso do que com um pedido de casamento. Mas sua mão volta com um envelope grosso que ele coloca sobre a mesa.

— O que é isso? — Fico olhando para o envelope como se contivesse uma maldição, tal qual a que Draco lançou no colar que deu a Kátie Bell no nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts. Estremeço com a lembrança de um Draco completamente diferente do de hoje.

— Abra. — Insiste ele. — Por favor.

A sinceridade em sua voz me faz obedecer, pego o envelope e espreito o conteúdo. Me vejo encarando uma moldura velha e descascada e lutando contra a apreensão crescente. Primeiro me vem o espanto, depois a suspeita. Seguidos de uma angústia profunda, porque… o que vou dizer diante disto? Estou segurando, com certeza, uma chave de portal.

— É para Londres, ela ativa às 8h da manhã do dia seguinte à formatura.

Mordo o lábio e olho para Vítor, mas não tenho o que dizer.

— Você e eu.— Diz, fervoroso. — Era o que eu deveria ter feito desde o início. Foi idiota tentar forçar você a se mudar para cá. O que eu precisava fazer era engolir o meu orgulho, pedir a aposentadoria e ir para Londres com você.

Por que insisti em encontrar com ele em público? Em público é ruim. Em público significa que todo mundo está prestes a testemunhar a agonia quando eu disser…

— Não.

Uma incerteza perpassa seu rosto.

— O quê?

— Você não vai para Londres comigo.

Vitor abre a boca. Em seguida, fecha. E abre novamente. Dou um momento para digerir o que acabei de dizer. Infelizmente, é o mesmo momento em que meu galeão esquenta. Vasculho a bolso e… ótimo, uma mensagem de Draco.

"_O jogo acabou, o Furacão deu um show. Simas só vai poder sair mais tarde, podemos nos ver rapidinho?_"

Como eu queria responder que sim.

"_Não posso. No meio de algo chato aqui._"

— Por que não? — Vitor enfim pergunta.

— Porque… — Estou distraída.

"_Tudo bem_?"

"_Tudo, só tomando um chá com Vítor._"

Há uma pausa interminável. Vítor ainda está esperando minha resposta e eu estou esperando a resposta de Draco. Percebo que provavelmente não deveria ter falado para Draco que estava na cafeteria com Vítor, mas estava escrevendo no piloto automático.

"_Que merda._"

"_Eu sei. *suspiro* depois eu explico, ok?_"

Não há mais resposta depois disso, e Vitor está cada vez mais irritado.

— Pra quem você está escrevendo? — Exige saber.

— Gina. — Minto.

A pior parte de namorar alguém por tanto tempo quanto namorei Vitor? A outra pessoa sempre sabe quando você está mentindo.

— Mentira. — A raiva infunde seus olhos, e eles ficam escuros e ferozes. — É o cara com quem você dormiu?

— Não, não é. — Desta vez, nem me importo se ele perceber que é mentira. — E mesmo que fosse, não é da sua conta. Estamos separados. — Inspiro. — E é o mesmo motivo pelo qual você não pode ir para Londres comigo.

A boca de Vitor se achata. Seu rosto e pescoço adquirem um tom profundo de vermelho. Até as pontas das suas orelhas estão rubras.

— Você não está falando sério.

— Estou. E acho que chegou a hora de nós dois seguirmos em frente.

— Você quer dizer seguir em frente ou sair com outras pessoas? — A soberba de seu tom me faz eriçar os pelos. — Tipo esse cara que você não quer me dizer quem é?

Eu poderia ser bem idiota e cuspir outro "não é da sua conta" na cara dele. Ou poderia dar uma de filósofa trouxa e usar o papo furado de que "se você ama alguém, deixe-o livre". Mas não faço nenhum dos dois, simplesmente deslizo o envelope de volta para ele.

— Sinto muito. Eu torço muito para que você descubra que não pode obrigar ninguém a fazer o que você quer. — Droga, estou engasgando. — Desejo o melhor para você, Vitor, de verdade. Quero que você seja feliz.

Ele não responde. Apenas fica ali, petrificado. Arrasto a cadeira para trás e minhas mãos tremem ao vestir o casaco. Não perco tempo dizendo que ainda podemos ser amigos, porque sei que ele não quer ouvir isso agora. Além do mais, não vou fazer promessas que talvez não consiga cumprir.

— Tchau, Vitor. — Digo baixinho, antes de ir embora.

* * *

Vinte e quatro horas depois do doloroso encontro com meu ex-namorado, está na cara que Draco está me dando um gelo. Mandei uma mensagem para ele depois que saí do café, perguntando se ainda queria me encontrar, nenhuma resposta. Mandei outra mais tarde, perguntando se ele saiu com Simas, nenhuma resposta. Mandei uma para dizer boa noite, nenhuma resposta. Mandei uma para dizer bom dia, nenhuma resposta.

Agora, sentada sozinha na minha cama num sábado à noite, estou achando difícil dar uma folga a Draco. Na noite passada, estava totalmente disposta a assumir a responsabilidade. Claro que, quando descobriu que eu estava com Vitor, ele presumiu o pior, e não o culpo por ficar chateado com isso. Algumas horas de mau humor é uma reação perfeitamente razoável para alguém que achou que eu poderia ter reatado com meu ex. Mas vinte e quatro horas? Se Draco está com raiva de mim, tudo bem, que fique com raiva. Se cansou de mim, tudo bem, o que posso fazer? Mas que pelo menos tenha a coragem de dizer para mim. Ignorar alguém até a pessoa entender o recado é francamente um insulto, e não tenho paciência para isso.

Ligo meu rádio bruxo na estação de Durmstrang, porque preciso desesperadamente de uma distração, e de alguma forma, acabo no canal de esportes. E ora, vejam só, Draco está vivo. Agora, não pode usar "tinha morrido" como desculpa para estar me desprezando, porque o narrador do jogo acabou de mencionar um gol de "Malfoy". Na mesma hora desligo o rádio e pulo da cama.

Talvez seja masoquista, mas ouvir o nome dele me faz querer vê-lo. Quero respostas. Quero que ele me olhe nos olhos e me diga se este caso acabou.

Levo quase vinte minutos para me vestir e aparatar até os arredores do campo de quadribol, que fica na ponta oposta do enorme campus de Durmstrang. Quando chego aos portões de acesso, um aluno, voluntário da segurança diz: "só tem lugar em pé", e aponta para qual lado devo seguir.

Um minuto depois, estou na área reservada para quem veio assistir à partida de pé. Olho o campo, tentando lembrar o número da camisa de Draco. Não tenho a menor ideia, então começo a tentar ler os nomes nas costas das camisas pretas e vermelhas que passam voando, é impossível ler, porque os jogadores são meros borrões devido a velocidade de seus vôos. Tento enxergar seu cabelo platinado, que deve ser fácil de achar, mas não, não o vejo em nenhum dos lados do campo. Dou uma olhada no banco do time, mas ele também não parece estar na reserva.

Estranho.

Num impulso, olho ao meu redor, procurando um rosto conhecido para perguntar sobre detalhes do jogo. Abro caminho pela multidão quando avisto Neville e Anna alguns degraus abaixo de onde estou. Eles me cumprimentam com entusiasmo e eu explico que cheguei somente agora e peço um resumo do que perdi de melhor.

— Não muita coisa, os dois times estão jogando duro. — Diz Anna, uma fã de carteirinha do time da casa. — Só que agora está bem mais difícil para nós, Malfoy foi expulso.

Meu coração sobe até a boca.

* * *

**DRACO**

Estou sentado no vestiário vazio, de cabeça baixa, com os ombros curvados. Contendo bravamente o impulso de pegar o objeto mais próximo e atirar longe na parede. Os nós dos dedos da minha mão direita estão rachados e sangrando graças ao murro violento que dei no queixo do artilheiro do St. Anthony, mas aperto as palmas das mãos contra as coxas e deixo o sangue manchar a calça do uniforme.

Odeio aqueles babacas do St. Anthony. Nossos times são rivais de longa data, então sempre que jogamos um contra o outro é esperada alguma tensão, além de um monte de provocações verbais. Mas a hostilidade piorou nos últimos dois anos. E, duas semanas atrás, uns caras do St. Anthony mexeram com uma das amigas de Brown.

Hoje à noite, a culpa é toda minha. A partida abriu com a provocação habitual na disputa pela posse da goles, vôos agressivos e entradas excessivamente físicas de ambos os lados. Mas eu já tinha entrado no jogo de cabeça quente, e quando aquele babaca me incitou a partir para cima dele simplesmente perdi a razão.

Fui expulso por conduta antidesportiva. Se os juízes tivessem ouvido metade da grosseria que Connelly estava cuspindo sobre nossas mães, tinham expulsado o desgraçado também. Tal como as coisas estão, fui o único jogador expulso. Uma reação tão "trouxa" quanto um soco em um jogo já esquentado provavelmente não vai me render uma suspensão do time, mas agora estou preso no vestiário, proibido de sair até levar a bronca obrigatória do treinador Jensen. Ou talvez ele delegue novamente e deixe a bronca a cargo de Greengrass. _Que sorte a minha_. Dois sermões daquele filho da mãe em vinte e quatro horas.

Greengrass me chamou na sala dele ontem à noite quando eu estava voltando para casa do jogo do Furacão. Acrescente a isso a informação de que Hermione estava com o ex, e adivinha? Nem me importei de tomar a poção anti bebedeira e acabei enchendo a cara com Simas.

Juro por Merlin, se ela tiver voltado com aquele idiota que não a merece, vou… o quê? Perder a cabeça de novo? "_Terminar_" com ela? Tudo o que fiz até agora foi evitá-la, porque sou um frouxo. Sinceramente, estou com medo do que ela pode ter para me dizer.

Ouço passos ecoando atrás da porta. Na mesma hora, fico tenso. _Espera_… é a porta errada. A que se abre para o corredor principal, e não para o campo de quadribol.

— Draco?

A voz de Hermione me faz erguer a cabeça num sobressalto. Como ela conseguiu entrar aqui? Em dia de jogo, o estádio sempre tem uma equipe de segurança vigiando os corredores, para impedir que as pessoas invadam os vestiários e aprontem alguma besteira. Isso chegou a acontecer uns anos atrás, um torcedor fanático do time adversário entrou aqui e pichou um enorme PERDEDORES nos nossos armários. Ouço uma batida suave.

— Draco, você está aí?

Respondo, a respiração irregular.

— Estou.

Hermione passa a cabeça pela porta. Ela me vê no banco e caminha na minha direção. Está de jeans e suéter vermelho, os cabelos presos num coque bagunçado, e ou estou vendo coisas ou seus olhos estão vermelhos. Ela andou chorando?

— Como você passou pela segurança? — Pergunto bruscamente.

— Menti para o segurança e disse que sou sua namorada e precisava desesperadamente ver como você estava depois de ter sido expulso. Posso ter recorrido a algumas lágrimas de crocodilo no processo. — Ela sorri com ironia. — A capacidade de conseguir chorar quando quero realmente é bem útil às vezes.

— E ele acreditou?

— Acreditou. Sou muito convincente, você já presenciou isso uma vez no nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando enganei a Umbridge e aquela brigada nojenta que você fazia parte... — Ela senta ao meu lado. — Por que você foi expulso do jogo?

Olho para a frente.

— Dei um murro em outro jogador. Maior burrada da minha parte, mereço estar aqui.

— Talvez. Mas continua sendo uma merda.

Ela fica em silêncio, mas sinto seus olhos castanhos perscrutando a lateral do meu rosto.

— Você está me evitando.

Olho para ela de lado.

— Só um pouco.

— Um pouco? Não dá para evitar alguém só um pouco, Draco. Ou você evita alguém, ou não.

— Não é verdade. Às vezes existem circunstâncias atenuantes. Variáveis inesperadas.

— Como o quê?

Dou de ombros.

— Não importa.

— Claro que importa. — Corrige ela. — Mas não precisamos resolver isso agora.

Ela aperta uma das mãos no meu rosto, em seguida, a desliza até o meu queixo e me vira na direção dela, me forçando a fitar seus olhos.

— Sei que você está chateado comigo porque encontrei com Vitor.

— Não estou chateado, você pode se encontrar com quem quiser. — Opto por um tom de indiferença, embora, por dentro, esteja me mordendo de raiva. — Mas espero que você enxergue a hipocrisia disso tudo. Nós não íamos avisar um ao outro antes de ficar com outras pessoas?

— Não fiquei com ele.

— Não?

— Não. — Repete ela, com firmeza. — E se o seu silêncio também tem alguma coisa a ver com você achar que eu e Vitor voltamos a namorar, posso assegurar que não voltamos. Ele queria, mas eu disse não.

Não posso explicar o alívio que me invade o peito.

— Bom saber.

Falei o mais casualmente possível, mas o brilho nos olhos dela me diz que ela sabe muito bem o quanto estou satisfeito. Ela pega a minha mão e entrelaça nossos dedos.

— Meu namoro com Vitor agora é passado. Não quero mais ficar com ele, e foi exatamente isso que disse a ele ontem.

— Aposto que ele não ficou feliz.

— Não, mas vai ter que aceitar.

Ela esfrega o polegar em meus dedos sensíveis. Não estão sangrando mais, no entanto, pela maneira como ela suspira, seria de imaginar que amputaram minha mão.

— Você não devia brigar. — Me repreende com firmeza.

— Jogadores de quadribol têm sangue quente naturalmente, Hermione. Às vezes brigamos. Não é o fim do mundo.

— O que o outro jogador disse pra você dar um soco nele?

— Nem lembro mais. —Admito. — Foi tudo tão rápido, e eu já estava com um humor de merda, pra começo de conversa.

Suas feições são tomadas pela culpa.

— Por minha causa?

— Não… — Aperto a mão dela na minha. — Greengrass está no meu pé de novo por causa de outra foto que apareceu no jornal da escola. — Rio com esforço. — Preciso começar a prestar mais atenção quando estiver no Pub.

— Greengrass é seu assistente técnico? Aquele que te forçou a trabalhar de voluntário com o time infantil?

— Sim.

— Certo, e que foto foi essa? Espera, uma foto no Pub? De nós?

Seu rosto fica pálido.

— Não. — Tranquilizo-a. — Eu e Penélope, a maria-goles que estava pendurada no meu pescoço. Greengrass está morrendo de raiva.

— Por quê? É proibido ficar com marias-goles? — E ela acrescenta depressa: — Não que eu esteja dizendo que você ficou com ela, sei que era ela que estava dando em cima de você. Mas, só pra completar meu raciocínio, mesmo que você estivesse retribuindo, qual o problema disso?

— Ele não estava reclamando disso. Na foto, estou segurando uma cerveja, e Greengrass tem uma política super restrita sobre não podermos beber.

— Hum. Ele sabe que está treinando um time de adultos, não sabe? É impossível impor uma restrição dessas.

— Eu sei.

— E na foto você está só segurando uma cerveja? Como assim? É diferente de ser pego cheirando algum pó nos seios dela.

Um sorriso brinca em meus lábios.

— Claro que não. E se eu fosse cheirar carreiras nos peitos de alguém, seria nos seus.

— Ah, obrigada, _que romântico você é_. — Ainda acariciando a palma da minha mão com os dedos, ela se aproxima e beija minha bochecha. — Greengrass é um idiota. Não deixa ele te abalar assim, está legal? Principalmente a ponto de ficar tão irritado, sair batendo nas pessoas e sendo expulso de jogos.

Ela tem razão, preciso controlar melhor meu temperamento. Mas Frank Greengrass… Só o som da sua voz afiada e condescendente me irrita.

Os lábios de Hermione roçam meu queixo num beijo fugaz. Em seguida, ela solta a minha mão, visivelmente relutante.

— Acho melhor eu ir, antes que alguém me veja aqui. Harry pode pegar o pomo a qualquer momento.

— Por acaso você viu o placar antes de entrar?

— Acho que estava empatado.

Bem, com sorte, Potter vai conseguir transformar o empate numa vitória, porque estou cansado desse negócio de perder. E, para falar a verdade, estou cansado de ter que ficar me escondendo com Hermione. No começo, dormir com ela em segredo foi emocionante, mas não estou mais curtindo isso. Quando ela apareceu no Pub daquele jeito na outra noite, quis beijá-la na frente de todo mundo. Foi quase impossível fingir que ela não estava me afetando, e já estou cheio de ficar mandando mensagens às escondidas para ela, chamando para uma rapidinha e mentindo para os meus amigos sobre onde estou indo.

Amigos que, por sinal, agora acham que incorporei vibradores na minha rotina de masturbação. Quando Blaise me entregou um prato de bacon com ovos hoje de manhã, perguntou, inocente, se o meu "amiguinho cor-de-rosa" iria se juntar a nós para o café da manhã e Potter quase quebrou uma costela de tanto rir. A coitada da Brown ainda não consegue olhar para mim sem ficar vermelha.

Sei que Hermione não quer que nossos amigos saibam que estamos tendo um caso, mas queria encontrar um jeito de termos um pouco mais de liberdade. Talvez a gente pudesse marcar um hotel para o fim de semana e passar dois dias na cama sem se preocupar com… Tenho uma ideia.

— Ei, espera. — Procuro sua mão antes que ela possa ficar de pé. — Já marcou sua chave de portal para o feriado da Unificação?

Hermione solta um xingamento.

— Droga! Ainda não. Por que sou tão esquecida? Escrevi um lembrete!

— Não marque.

— Por que não?

— Porque tenho uma ideia melhor. — Hesito. — Por que não vamos para Londres juntos? Podemos ir à moda trouxa uma parte do caminho só para prolongar a viagem.

Ela parece assustada.

— Ah. Você… hmm… quer passar o feriado comigo? Hmm. Bem. Vou visitar meu pai…

— Não estou me convidando pra jantar nem nada assim. — Interrompo. — Pensei em ficar em Londres, enquanto você fica com o seu pai, e se você estiver livre na quinta ou na sexta à noite pode passar lá. — Agito as sobrancelhas para ela. — O apartamento vai ser todo nosso.

— Bem, isso é interessante. — Comenta ela, devagar. — Que dia você precisa voltar por causa do jogo?

— Teria que sair no sábado de manhã. Que dia você estava pensando em voltar?

— Sábado de manhã. — Um pequeno sorriso curva os seus lábios. — O cronograma bate…

— Isso significa que você topa? — Pergunto, esperançoso.

— Uma ida para Londres e sexo selvagem no fim de semana? Claro.

— Ótimo.

E é assim que acabo dirigindo para Londres com Hermione no banco do carona. Pegamos uma chave de portal para o aeroporto de Stansted, que fica a três horas de distância de Londres. O sol já se pôs no momento em que pegamos a estrada.

Eu trouxe uma mochila. Ela? Uma mala de rodinha empanturrada que mal cabe no porta-malas. Por sorte, quando fui buscá-la para pegarmos a chave de portal, o estacionamento nos fundos do prédio dela estava completamente deserto, o que significa que ninguém nos viu quando eu tive uma breve crise de risos por ao vê-la levar tanta coisa para apenas três dias longe de casa. O silêncio no vilarejo chegava a ser sinistro, quase como se o apocalipse tivesse começado e todo mundo tivesse sido arrebatado. Está na cara que não fomos os únicos que decidiram viajar na véspera do feriado.

Potter e Weasley viajaram para a Romênia hoje de manhã, com as respectivas namoradas. Blaise ainda estava em casa quando saí, mas vai passar o feriado na casa de Hollis. Ainda bem, porque, se não tivesse para onde ir, a culpa teria me obrigado a convidá-lo a ir para Londres.

Assim que eu e Hermione enfim nos acomodamos nos bancos da frente, descubro que temos gostos musicais completamente diferentes. Depois de uns cinco minutos discutindo, chegamos a um acordo — cada um escolhe a música por trinta minutos, durante os quais a outra pessoa não pode reclamar. Hermione enfeitiça uma ampulheta para que dispare um alarme para garantir que ninguém está burlando as regras. E, claro, anuncia que quem começa é ela.

— Por que não posso começar? — Contraponho.

— Porque estou dando a cartada feminina.

Sorrio para ela.

— Supertrunfo, estou dando a cartada masculina.

— Não é assim que funciona. Ela parece exasperada.

— Então como é que funciona, Hermione? Porque, até onde sei, nenhum gênero se sobrepõe ao outro.

— Ah, se sobrepõem sim, mocinho. — Hermione me trata como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade. — Porque, se um homem fizer greve de sexo, ficamos bem por meses. Anos até. Mas, se nós mulheres fizermos, vocês ficam doentes e enlouquecidos, feito um náufrago se afogando no mar, desesperadamente agarrado a uma boia. — Ela sorri malignamente. — Portanto, mulheres ganham de homens.

Meu sorriso desaparece, porque Hermione está certa. Como resultado, passo os primeiros trinta minutos da viagem ouvindo baladas trouxas cafonas dos anos 80, todas com a palavra "love" no título.

Tenho vontade de perguntar a ela se está sutilmente tentando me dizer alguma coisa, porque tenho certeza que ela surtaria de raiva e trocaria as músicas, mas prefiro não correr o risco de ser amaldiçoado enquanto testo minhas habilidades em dirigir um carro trouxa. Então só espero acabar e na minha vez, escolho as faixas trouxas mais sujas de que sou capaz, aprendidas com Weasley.

Ainda estamos com cerca de duas horas de viagem pela frente, quando Hermione saca o galeão e começa a escrever. Mantendo os olhos na estrada, pergunto:

— Escrevendo pra quem?

— Suzana… uma amiga de Hogwarts. Faz especialização na Castelobruxo, mas estou torcendo pra que ela tenha vindo passar o feriado em casa. Ah, e eu deveria ver se Terry também vai estar na cidade.

— Terry?

— Sim, Terry Boot. — Responde, distraída. — Ex namorado.

Viro a cabeça na direção dela.

— Está fazendo planos com o seu ex namorado?

— Pode recolher as garras, Malfoy. Terry ainda é um bom amigo.

Não posso lutar contra a curiosidade.

— Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?

— Dois anos.

Assobio baixinho.

— E depois três anos e meio com Vítor… Você é viciada em compromisso?

— Não, não sou. — Protesta ela.

— Granger, você passou quase seis anos da vida namorando. E você só tem vinte e dois.

— Vinte e três.

— Sério? Você entrou em Hogwarts com doze?

— Não, mas fiz doze só alguns dias depois, os alunos precisam ter onze anos completos para entrar lá. Então, tenho vinte e três, desculpe.

— Pode ir pedindo desculpas mesmo. Como se atreve a me enganar desse jeito?

Ela revira os olhos.

— Mas, enfim, você tem razão. É muito tempo mesmo. — E faz uma pausa. — Quanto tempo durou o seu relacionamento mais longo?

— Um pouco mais de um ano. — Respondo, sem mover o olhar da estrada escura.

— Sério? — Exclama Hermione, surpresa. — Muito mais do que eu esperava. Foi em Hogwarts?

Faço que sim.

— Por que vocês terminaram?

Minha vez de revirar os olhos.

— Porque éramos muito jovens.

— E daí? E se ela fosse a sua alma gêmea? — Desafia Hermione. — Você não acredita que primeiros amores podem dar certo?

— Não. Acho que é impossível você saber o que quer ou o que precisa de um relacionamento com essa idade. Quando você é tão jovem assim, não tem nenhuma ideia do que é a vida real. Não entende o quanto ainda precisa crescer. Eu definitivamente não sou a mesma pessoa que era na adolescência.

— Definitivamente não é mesmo.

— Não sou nem a mesma pessoa que era no ano passado.

— Claro que é. — Ela sorri, docemente. — No ano passado, você era um pegador, e continua sendo um pegador neste ano.

— Verdade. — Digo, com uma risadinha.

Hermione coloca o galeão no bolso e gira no assento para me ver melhor. — Você ainda fala com a sua namorada do tempo de Hogwarts?

Sinto a tensão varar meus ossos.

— Não.

— Perdeu o contato?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — Expiro lentamente, na esperança de aliviar o aperto em meu peito. — Na verdade, ela é o motivo pelo qual o treinador Greengrass me odeia. Astoria é filha dele.

— Você namorou a filha do treinador? Gatinho, Essa é a regra número um no manual do namoro, nunca pegue a filha do chefe.

— E eu pareço alguém que segue as regras? — Mas meu sorriso desaparece depressa. — Não pude evitar. — Admito. — Na época, Astoria era o máximo, impossível de resistir. Mesmo de uma família tradicional, ela era completamente diferente das meninas com quem eu saía na escola. Não dava a mínima pra imagem ou pra ser popular, não diminuía os outros pra se sentir melhor, o total oposto de mim. Ela era pé no chão, engraçada. Bonita.

— E Draco Malfoy só transa com garotas bonitas.

— Não transei com ela. Pelo menos não de cara. Levamos um bom tempo até chegar lá, mas eu não estava com pressa. — Dou uma piscadinha. — Nos divertíamos fazendo outras coisas.

— Então quando vocês chegaram nos finalmente?

— Uns dois meses antes de terminarmos. — Meus ombros se enrijecem de novo. Odeio lembrar daquela noite. Hermione percebe, porque seu tom se torna cauteloso.

— O que aconteceu?

_Merda, por que eu fui abrir essa porta?_

— Com uns nove meses de namoro, as coisas ficaram… intensas. Astória começou a falar sobre continuarmos juntos na especialização, se sobrevivêssemos a guerra, o que nunca foi parte do acordo.

— Espera, Greengrass já sabia? Que você estava namorando a filha dele?

— Sabia. Não ficou muito satisfeito com a história, mas disse que, desde que Astória estivesse feliz, ele estaria feliz. O que não o impediu de pegar no meu pé. Nas férias de verão ou nos feriados, todas as vezes que eu a buscava pra sair, ele me interrogava sobre onde estávamos indo, quem estaria lá, que horas a gente iria voltar. E uma vez ameaçou me amaldiçoar se eu não a tratasse com respeito.

— Meu pai fez a mesma coisa com Terry, quando começamos a namorar. Vai por mim, é coisa de pai. — A risada de Hermione morre. — Então ela começou a falar da especialização…?

— O tempo todo, e eu fui ficando preocupado, porque, quando a gente começou, estávamos no mesmo pé. Eu nem sabia se sobreviveríamos a guerra e também não queria manter um namoro a distância durante a especialização. Vi alguns amigos passarem por isso, passaram o primeiro ano inteiro se apegando a algo que deviam simplesmente ter deixado para trás. As mensagens foram ficando menos frequentes, as visitas acabaram, o ciúme e insegurança se instalaram. Uma preocupação constante sobre o que a outra pessoa estava fazendo, com quem estava saindo. Eu não queria isso, nem Astoria. Ela estava planejando ir para a Castelobruxo. Eu estava pensando em Durmstrang. Nós dois concordamos que, se ainda estivéssemos juntos na formatura de Hogwarts, iríamos terminar.

— Mas ela mudou de ideia?

— Pois é. No começo, foi sutil. Ela comentava sobre alguma coisa que a gente iria fazer no futuro, eu lembrava que aquilo provavelmente não iria acontecer, e ela ria e dizia que tinha esquecido. Mas aí ela começou a ficar… controladora. Me mandava patronos umas dez vezes por dia, e de repente ficou paranoica de que eu a estava traindo. O que, aliás, eu não estava — nunca traí ninguém com quem tive um compromisso sério.

— Então você terminou? Não, espera, primeiro transou com ela.

Ouço o tom de acusação na voz de Hermione, e não posso negar que ela acerta em cheio.

— Pois é. Transei. — Minha boca fica seca. Tento engolir. — Antes de mim, ela já tinha namorado outro. Quando começamos a sair, ela me disse que já tinha feito sexo antes.

— Ah, não... — Murmura Hermione. — Não estou gostando de onde isso vai dar.

— Fomos a uma festa, e ela estava toda controladora de novo, não me deixava falar com ninguém, não soltava a minha mão. Me seguia até a o banheiro. Eu estava frustrado e com raiva, e comecei a beber, porque era a única maneira de passar o tempo. Ela não queria ir embora, mas também não desgrudava de mim. Cheguei a pensar em terminar tudo ali mesmo, e acho que ela percebeu, porque, quando dei por mim, ela estava me arrastando para o segundo andar. — O arrependimento lateja dentro de mim. — Eu estava nojento de bêbado, sem falar que era um adolescente de dezesseis anos cheio de tesão, então não estava exatamente resistindo. Transamos, e depois ela admitiu que era virgem.

— Que chato. - Hermione lamenta.

— E se eu soubesse, teria sido mais… sei lá, cuidadoso? Mais gentil? Eu estava bêbado e desleixado, e o sexo foi exatamente assim, desleixado. E na primeira vez dela... Me senti um canalha completo no dia seguinte, mas Astória não estava com raiva. Disse que se sentia mais próxima de mim do que nunca e, depois disso, entrou em modo controladora nível máximo. De repente, estava planejando visitas à Durmstrang e dizendo que nós deveríamos pensar em ficar noivos, que um compromisso mais forte iria tornar mais fácil manter a fidelidade. — Meu estômago se agita só de pensar nisso. — Eu não tinha nem dezessete anos.

— Então, como qualquer adolescente faria, você se assustou e terminou tudo.

Faço que sim com a cabeça e Hermione suspira.

— Não culpo você. E lembro como o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts foi terrível. Tenho certeza de que qualquer um teria se sentido pressionado numa situação dessas.

— Talvez. Mas… Astória não lidou com o fim do namoro muito bem. — Confesso, lutando contra a náusea se instalando em meu estômago. — Acontece que ela já tinha batalhado contra a depressão no passado, mas nunca tinha me contado sobre isso. Eu também jamais teria imaginado, porque ela era tão feliz e descontraída o tempo todo. Mas depois descobri que era por causa das poções que tomava. Poções que parou de tomar depois que terminamos.

— Ah, droga. — Diz Hermione.

— Ela mudou completamente. Chorava o tempo todo, gritava comigo nos corredores do castelo, me mandou uma coruja no meio da noite ameaçando se suicidar. Não tive escolha, tive que envolver o pai dela, porque estava apavorado com o fato de ela poder se matar mesmo. Depois disso, Frank tirou Astória da escola, e nunca mais vi nem ouvi falar dela desde então.

Hermione fica boquiaberta.

— É sério?

— Frank não deixava. — A frustração que senti na época retorna. — Ele contou aos meus pais que ela tinha voltado a tomar as poções e estava recebendo ajuda profissional. Mas frisou que se eu tentasse entrar em contato com ela de novo, iria cortar a minha garganta. Isso não me impediu de me preocupar com ela. Quer dizer, gostava dela, embora não estivéssemos mais juntos, então, mais ou menos um mês depois que ela saiu escola, eu o encurralei ao fim de um dos jogos da temporada de quadribol. — Minha mandíbula treme. — E ele me lançou uma imperdoável.

— Que horror, Draco! Alguém viu isso?

— Não. Já era tarde, Madame Hooch já tinha ido pro castelo junto com todo o time sonserino e não tinha mais nenhum torcedor por perto. E sim, ele me acertou em cheio com um crucio. Foi aí que descobri que Astória contou pra ele que a gente tinha transado, ela também disse que eu estava caindo de bêbado quando isso aconteceu.

— Bem, isso não é certo. — Intervém Hermione, com raiva.

— Nada do que aconteceu foi certo. Eu não devia ter me deixado seduzir por ela naquela noite, de jeito nenhum. — A amargura obstrui minha garganta. — Mas ela deixou o pai acreditar que fui um bêbado canalha que se aproveitou dela, o que também não foi justo. — Eu me forço a relaxar as mãos agarradas ao volante. — De qualquer forma, é por isso que Greengrass não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. Acha que tirei vantagem da sua filha, que passei um ano tentando levá-la pra cama, e depois a larguei assim que consegui o que queria.

— E você não tem nem ideia de como ela está agora? Não tentou entrar em contato com ela?

— Mandei uma coruja tempos atrás. — Admito. — Ela não respondeu. Mas acho que está bem.

— Acho que faz sentido Greengrass ser tão super protetor. — Reflete Hermione. — Deve ter sido muito difícil pra ele ver a filha lutar contra a depressão e vê-la começar a melhorar e depois voltar para aquele lugar terrível de novo.

Talvez, mas me recuso a sentir empatia por aquele filho da mãe, quando ele está tentando tornar o meu último ano em Durmstrang um inferno.

— Você também faz mais sentido para mim agora. — Acrescenta ela.

— Como assim? — Não gosto do seu olhar pensativo, perscrutador.

— É por isso que você é sempre tão aberto quando se trata de sexo, não é? Quer ter certeza de que as meninas com quem você sai estão no mesmo pé que você.

— Nunca mais vou enganar ninguém, isso é certo. Ou confiar piamente na palavra delas. Não me importo se isso faz de mim um canalha, mas nunca, jamais minto sobre minhas intenções. E não saio com virgens. — Acrescento, um pouco depois. — Nem alunas do primeiro ano, porque elas tendem a ser grudentas.

— A '_Vida de Draco_' sem dúvida tem muitas regras.

— Sem essas regras, a '_Vida de Draco_' não existiria.

— Imagino que não. — Ela faz uma pausa. — Mas a coisa da virgindade é complicada. É muito fácil pra uma menina mentir sobre isso.

— Vai por mim, meu radar de virgem é infalível atualmente.

— Ah, é? E como você sabia que eu não era virgem?

— Porque Potter dorme no seu apartamento fim de semana sim, fim de semana não, e já ouviu você e Krum. Ele disse, bastante envergonhado e em tom de reclamação, que você é do tipo que grita.

Ela puxa o ar, indignada.

— O Harry não disse nada disso.

— Disse sim. Pode admitir, Hermione, você é barulhenta. — Rio diante da sua expressão aflita. — Isso não é uma coisa ruim. Gritar é bom.

Penso em seus gemidos e nas suas ordens ofegantes, e, na mesma hora, começo a ficar excitado.

— Gritar é muito bom. — Completo.

— Não. É constrangedor. — Murmura ela. Suas bochechas estão rubras.

— Ei, prefiro ir pra cama com uma mulher que grita do que com uma silenciosa. As que não fazem barulho são as piores, dormi com uma garota uma vez que não deu um pio o tempo todo. Sério, não sabia nem se ela estava se divertindo, mas no final, ela virou pra mim e me agradeceu pelos orgasmos.

Hermione dá uma gargalhada.

— Mentira.

— Eu não minto.

— Não… você não mente mesmo, não é? Estou começando a achar que você pode ser a pessoa mais honesta que já conheci.

— Outra exigência da '_Vida de Draco_'. Seja sincero e se responsabilize pelo que diz.

— E faça o que quiser.

— E faça o que quiser. — Repito.

— Acho que gosto muito da '_Vida de Draco_'.

Acho que gosto muito de você, quase deixo escapar. Felizmente, consigo conter o sentimento, porque… que história é essa agora? Gosto de transar com ela. Hermione tem um papo bom e é boa de cama — é só isso. E considerando o quão inflexível está sendo sobre isso não passar de um caso, sei que concorda plenamente comigo.

Algumas horas depois, quando paro na frente da casa de três andares com fachada de arenito vermelho, Hermione me pega desprevenido.

— Quer jantar com a gente amanhã?

O convite é alarmante e inesperado. Meu mal-estar deve estar estampado em meu rosto, porque ela se apressa em acrescentar:

— Não vou ficar insultada se você disser que não. Sério, pode recusar. Só estava imaginando você sozinho em Londres no feriado, enquanto sua família devora alguma comida francesa deliciosa, e foi uma imagem tão solitária e deprimente que achei que podia te convidar.

— O que… — Limpo a garganta. — O que você vai dizer pro seu pai?

Ela dá de ombros.

— Que você é um amigo da especialização que não tinha pra onde ir. Não vai ser nada demais, prometo. Vocês vão falar de algum assunto trouxa, eu vou fazer o jantar, vamos ver um pouco de futebol, e tem quarenta por cento de chance de todo mundo pegar uma intoxicação alimentar. Só um bom e velho feriado na casa dos Grangers.

Deixo escapar uma risada.

— Parece divertido. — Penso na ideia. — Está bem, eu topo. Que horas você quer que eu apareça?

— Lá pelas quatro, mas a gente só deve comer perto de cinco.

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

— Certo. Beleza. — Ela sorri, desanimada. — Agora me ajuda a tirar a minha mala do carro, por favor? Não posso levitá-la aqui na minha vizinhança trouxa e tenho certeza de que vou quebrar as costas se tentar levantar aquela coisa sozinha.

* * *

O pai de Hermione me odeia à primeira vista. Tenho certeza que se falasse isso para Hermione, ela dispensaria minhas preocupações e diria coisas como "ele é só rabugento" ou "ah, ele é assim com todo mundo". Mas ela estaria errada.

Joe Granger me odeia desde o instante em que abriu a porta e me viu de pé na entrada de sua casa. E, poucas vezes minha roupa pareceu tão inadequada para a situação. Hermione me disse para vir "arrumadinho", e como não sou tão experiente em escolher roupas trouxas, o casaco preto de marca que vesti recebe uma olhadela de desdém do pai dela, que está apenas de calça de moletom e camisa de flanela.

— Você é o amigo da especialização da H.G.? — Ruge.

Franzo a testa.

— H.G.?

— Minha filha. Hermione Granger? — O sr. Granger parece irritado de ter que explicar.

— Ah, sim, senhor. Mas a conheço como Hermione.

— E não sabia o apelido dela? — Ele faz um som de escárnio. — Grande amigo, hein?

Então murmura um "entra" e se vira, com rigidez. Digo rigidez no sentido literal, porque anda com visível dificuldade, sustentando-se numa bengala fina. Ela tinha me avisado que o pai tem uma doença trouxa, esclerose múltipla e também me aconselhou a não tocar no assunto, explicando que ele não gosta de falar disso e provavelmente vai arrancar a minha cabeça se eu disser alguma coisa. Então fico na minha, mas está na cara, mesmo para mim, que não sou curandeiro, que ele está sentindo dor.

Sigo o sr. Granger pelo surpreendentemente grande piso principal da casa, com um piso de madeira bem cuidado, além de portas e uma decoração toda em madeira que parecem ser originais, da época em que a casa foi construída. Hermione e o pai ocupam os dois andares inferiores da casa, que, conforme sou bruscamente informado, contêm quatro quartos e três banheiros. Ou a família comprou o lugar antes do bairro se tornar super sofisticado, ou dentistas fazem bem mais dinheiro do que eu imaginava. Ele me leva até uma sala com uma sacada com vista para um pátio e um jardim impecável.

— Você gosta de trabalhar no jardim? — Pergunto, educadamente.

O pai de Hermione fecha a cara para mim.

— A mulher do andar de cima cuida do jardim.

— Draco. Prazer!

Ah, graças a Merlin Hermione aparece na sala, e fico aliviado de ver que está usando um vestido azul na altura do joelho. Nada muito chique, mas arrumado o suficiente para eu não me sentir como se tivesse vindo em traje de gala para um churrasco.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — Pergunta ela, depois de me cumprimentar com um abraço.

Olho para o sofá de couro marrom em que o sr. Granger está se sentando lentamente. Ele apoia a bengala na beirada do sofá e pega uma cerveja da mesinha de centro. Sua mão treme freneticamente ao levar a garrafa aos lábios. Quando me pega olhando, franze a testa de novo.

— Hmm… — Engulo em seco. — Uma cerveja seria bom.

Ela assente.

— É pra já.

Mais uma vez, sou deixado às garras do sr. Granger, cujos olhos agora estão colados no jogo na televisão. Devo ser uns treze centímetros mais alto e pesar quase quinze quilos mais que ele, mas o homem me aterroriza mesmo assim. Ele tem o peito imenso e encorpado. E modos rabugentos.

— Está esperando o quê playboy? Senta de uma vez.

_Playboy?_

Sei o que significa a gíria. O pai dela no mínimo deu uma olhada na minha roupa cara e decidiu que eu era um riquinho idiota. Bem relutante, sento na outra ponta do sofá em L. O sr. Granger me olha de lado, brevemente.

— H.G. disse que você joga.

— Sim, senhor.

— Atacante?

— Artilheiro.

— Quais as suas estatísticas até agora, nessa temporada?

Faço uma pausa, incerto. Espera, ele quer mesmo que eu recite todos os meus números? Quantos gols, passes e minutos de penalidade? Acho que seria capaz, mas desfiar assim minhas próprias estatísticas parece arrogante.

— São decentes. — Digo, vagamente. — O time teve um começo difícil, mas ganhamos o Torneio Europeu na temporada passada.

Ele assente. Seu rosto não transmite a menor expressão, então não sei nem ele está realmente interessado no assunto. Se estivesse, eu provavelmente podia dizer que ganhei no ano anterior também. Mas fico de boca fechada. Felizmente, Hermione volta com minha cerveja, e eu a seguro como se fosse um salva vidas.

— Obrigado, linda.

No instante em que a palavra salta de minha boca, nós dois congelamos. _Merda_. Espero que o sr. Granger não tenha ouvido isso. Ele está sentado bem aqui. É claro que ouviu. Abro a chapinha da garrafa e tomo um gole muito necessário de álcool.

— Então, o que eu perdi? — Pergunta Hermione, a voz excessivamente alegre.

Seu pai zomba.

— O playboy aqui estava me contando que ganhou o Europeu.

_Puta merda_. Vai ser uma longa noite.

O jantar é horrível. Bem, não a comida — para alguém que diz ser péssima na cozinha, Hermione fez um bom trabalho com a refeição. É o ato de ingerir tal comida que acho insuportável e a conversa é esmagadora. O sr. Granger parece fazer o possível para me contrariar. Sua frase preferida esta noite tem sido "Aham, claro". Só que proferida num tom seco e condescendente que me faz desejar estar sozinho na casa de Durmstrang neste momento.

Quando Hermione comenta que vou para o Ministério da Magia de Londres no próximo outono, ele diz: "Aham, claro". Quando diz que minha família tem um apartamento em Londres, ele diz: "Aham, claro". Quando agradeço pelo jantar, ele diz: "Aham, claro". Simplesmente, esmagador.

Não me levem a mal, estou fazendo um esforço genuíno para ser educado. Pergunto como era a vida de dentista, mas sua resposta é um murmúrio de uma frase. Elogio a casa, e ele resmunga um "Obrigado". Por fim, acabo desistindo, mas Hermione não se importa em preencher o silêncio constrangedor.

O sr. Granger só parece voltar à vida quando ela conta ao pai sobre a transfiguração que pretende fazer, as aulas, os próximos processos de seleção e tudo mais que tem feito. É evidente que ele adora a filha, ele acompanha todas as palavras que ela diz como se contivessem os segredos para a vida eterna. Mas ele fecha a cara para ela em um determinado momento, depois que pergunta se ela ainda mantém o contato com Krum, e ela admite que eles saíram para tomar um chá.

— Nunca gostei dele. — Murmura o sr. Granger.

Pela primeira vez, ele e eu concordamos em alguma coisa. Hermione mastiga a última garfada de purê de batata com molho antes de protestar.

— Ah, isso não é verdade. Vocês sempre se davam bem quando a gente vinha visitar.

Seu pai ri. Olha, vejam só, ele tem senso de humor. Jamais teria imaginado.

— Ele era seu namorado, eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser me dar bem com ele. Agora não é, então não tenho mais que fingir que gosto dele.

Encubro uma risada com o guardanapo.

— Sujeito carente. — Continua o sr. Granger. — Não gostava da maneira como olhava para você.

— Como é que ele olhava para mim? — Pergunta Hermione, cautelosa.

— Como se você fosse o mundo inteiro.

Ela franze a testa.

— E isso é uma coisa ruim?

— Péssima. Ninguém deveria ser o mundo inteiro de ninguém. Isso não é saudável, H.G., se a sua vida inteira for centrada numa coisa ou numa pessoa, o que vai acontecer quando essa pessoa for embora? Absolutamente nada. — E reitera, bruscamente: — Não é saudável.

Joe Granger tem um jeito muito prático de pensar. Estou estranhamente impressionado.

— Bem, agora você está só me fazendo sentir mal por Vitor. Vamos mudar de assunto. Draco, conta para o meu pai do seu último jogo.

Suspiro, pesaroso.

— Sério? O que fui expulso?

O pai dela grunhe.

— Aham, claro.

A conversa fica tensa novamente. Quando enfim chega a hora de limpar a mesa, fico aliviado e levanto, ansioso para ajudar Hermione a recolher os pratos. Ainda tem metade de um peru numa travessa, que o sr. Granger pega, cambaleando em suas pernas.

— Não, pai., — Ordena Hermione, com firmeza. — Vá ver o resto do jogo. Draco e eu damos conta aqui.

— Não sou um inválido, H.G. — Resmunga ele. — Sou perfeitamente capaz de levar um prato para a cozinha.

Tão logo as palavras saem de sua boca, a travessa balança na sua mão. Ou melhor, sua mão treme, e a travessa acompanha o movimento, escorregando de repente e se espatifando no piso de madeira. O prato de louça se quebra em pedaços, e o peru escorregadio desliza pelo chão. Baixo o meu prato na mesma hora e corro em volta da mesa. Hermione faz o mesmo, e nossas cabeças se chocam, quando ambos tentam pegar o mesmo caco.

— Droga. — Exclama o sr. Granger. — Deixa que eu limpo.

— Não.

O tom de Hermione deixou de ser rigoroso, agora é uma ordem clara. Ela toma o caco de cerâmica da minha mão e diz:

— Draco, você pode levar o meu pai para a sala e mantê-lo lá? E me passe a minha varinha, por favor.

Seu pai me lança um olhar mortal capaz de fazer meu cérebro murchar, mas de jeito nenhum vou enfrentar a ira de Hermione agora. Entrego a varinha a ela e abafando um suspiro, seguro-o de leve pelo braço e o conduzo para fora da pequena sala de jantar. A carranca permanece fixa em seu rosto, mesmo depois que ele se acomoda no sofá.

— Eu podia ter limpado sozinho. — Me informa.

— Eu sei. — Dou de ombros. — Mas acho que acertamos ao sair de lá. Pra alguém tão pequena, sua filha sabe meter medo quando quer uma coisa.

Seus lábios se curvam de leve e fico surpreso. Quase consegui fazê-lo sorrir? Mas, seja qual for a graça do meu comentário, ela desaparece num piscar de olhos. O sr. Granger baixa a voz para um tom mortal e pergunta:

— O que você quer com H.G.?

Eu me ajeito no sofá, confuso.

— Não entendi a pergunta.

— Eu vejo o jeito como você olha para ela. — Sua mandíbula começa a se contorcer, mas não sei se é de raiva ou por causa da doença. — Você gosta dela.

— Claro que gosto. — Respondo, sem jeito. — Somos amigos.

— Não me venha com esse papo. Estou vivo há muito mais tempo que você, playboy. Acha que não sei quando um homem deseja outra pessoa?

_E eu tinha achado a conversa do jantar desconfortável..._

— Eu sei do que estou falando. Hermione é um ótimo partido. É inteligente, bonita como a mãe. Dedicada, dedicada até demais, às vezes. — Admite ele. — Se te ama, vai sempre colocar suas necessidades à frente das dela.

E sei que agora ele está falando da sua própria relação com a filha. É evidente que, por causa da esclerose, Hermione coloca as necessidades do pai em primeiro lugar, além de mimá-lo mais do que ele gostaria.

— Ela precisa de um homem que cuide dela. — Sua voz se suaviza por um momento, mas logo depois volta a ficar gélida. — Você não é esse homem, garoto. Você é incapaz disso.

O insulto faz meu pelo eriçar. Quem é ele para fazer esse tipo de julgamento? O sr. Granger percebe minha cara feia e dá uma risada.

— Você é um jogador, posso ser trouxa, mas é a mesma coisa que um jogador de futebol. Acha que é o primeiro filho da mãe metido que conheci na vida? Mais metido que a média, aliás, porque veio de uma família rica. Já tem aquele ar de importante que só vem depois que um jogador de futebol assina o primeiro contrato de sete dígitos.

Faço força para evitar que minhas mãos se fechem em punhos.

— Só porque minha família tem dinheiro não significa que sou uma pessoa ruim, senhor.

— Não estou dizendo isso. — Ele dá de ombros. — Mas gente como você não sabe nada dos problemas do mundo real. Se a merda estoura, você joga um pouco de dinheiro no problema e puf, tudo resolvido. — Os olhos castanhos, um tom mais escuros do que os de Hermione, me esquadrinham da cabeça aos pés. — Você não é o que ela precisa. Na hora do vamos ver, você não daria conta do recado. Não confio em você para cuidar da minha filha.

E com essa observação final, ele se volta para o jogo de futebol na TV.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Segundo o Pottermore, Vítor Krum realmente se aposentou cedo.

Desculpem o capítulo tão grande, mas fiquei confusa em pará-lo no meio. E tem cenas quentes no próximo. Aguardem. Beijos.


	9. 9

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**9**

**DRACO**

No dia seguinte, Hermione me envia um patrono ao meio dia para dizer a que horas deve chegar.

— Oi, chego aí em vinte ou trinta minutos, dependendo do trânsito, estou pedindo um táxi.

Acabei de sair do chuveiro, então estou enrolado numa toalha, caminhando na frente das janelas do meu quarto com a lontra dela saltitando ao meu redor.

— Por que não aparatou? Você ainda é uma bruxa, certo?

— Estou com meu pai. Ele vai para uma reunião com alguns amigos aí perto e decidir vir junto com ele de táxi, era isso ou ir toda espremida num vagão de metrô.

— Entendi.

— Em que andar é?

Entro, distraído, no closet e pego uma calça de moletom de uma prateleira.

— É só falar na portaria quem você é, e alguém vai te trazer aqui. O elevador precisa de uma chave para a cobertura, na verdade é um acesso mágico, mas os funcionários não sabem disso.

Ela suspira.

— Você mora na cobertura do Sofitel London St James?

— Moro. — Deixo a toalha cair sobre a madeira polida. — Ei, o que você acha, isso vai fazer o seu pai me odiar mais ou menos?

Sua risada faz cócegas em meu ouvido.

— Ele não te odeia.

_Claro que não_. Ela não estaria falando isso se tivesse ouvido o discursinho que ele fez na sala de estar ontem à noite._ "Não confio em você para cuidar da minha filha"_. Com esclerose ou não, o velho ainda é capaz de dar um nocaute. Afasto a conversa irritante da cabeça.

— Não demora, Granger.

Então volto para o quarto e começo a recolher itens aleatórios de roupa do chão. Nosso elfo arrumou o apartamento hoje de manhã. Ele aparece pontualmente duas vezes por semana, mas tenho o estranho hábito de acumular bagunça mesmo que só tenha passado algumas horas no lugar. Vikiling, nosso elfo mais antigo, me chama de Desastre Ambulante.

Vinte minutos depois, a portaria interfona para me avisar que minha visitante chegou e caminho até o elevador, que se abre dentro da sala de estar. As únicas pessoas a me visitarem aqui foram os meus amigos de Hogwarts, e como as casas deles são igualmente luxuosas, e ainda há o agravante deste ser um hotel trouxa, nenhum deles nunca deu muita bola para este apartamento.

Hermione arregala os olhos diante do que vê, no instante em que sai do elevador, ela pousa os olhos no chão de mármore e as sobrancelhas se arqueiam.

— Santo Merlin. — Arqueja ela. Seu olhar espantado percorre a ante sala, a sala de estar e o terraço voltado para o norte, antes de se voltar para mim. — Certo, exijo um tour na casa.

Dou uma risada autodepreciativa.

— Sério Hermione, isso vai demorar. — Aviso.

— Pode levar cinco horas. Quero ver cada centímetro do seu palácio, sua majestade.

Ao apresentar a cobertura para ela, me pego vendo-a por seus olhos. Em cada cômodo que entramos, ela ofega ou solta um palavrão a biblioteca com painéis de nogueira na parede, a cozinha moderna, uma sala de ginástica, a adega… E eu me vejo concordando que este lugar pode ser mesmo um pouquinho exagerado.

— E os quartos? — Ela parece confusa, quando chegamos à sala de estar novamente e paramos junto da imensa lareira com sua prateleira esculpida à mão.

— Ah, isso foi só o primeiro andar. — Digo, meio sem jeito.

— Este lugar tem dois andares?

— Três. — Murmuro.

— Três andares? — Ela me encara como se eu tivesse acabado de sair de uma nave alienígena. — Acho que quero te socar de novo agora.

— Acho que eu quero me socar.

Não gosto dessa pontada indesejável de constrangimento. Ou melhor, não gosto de me sentir como se fosse o babaca mais mimado do planeta. De repente, a voz do pai de Hermione ecoa em minha cabeça, depreciativa e fria, me desprezando por não saber nada "dos problemas do mundo real". _Droga_. Por que estou deixando isso me afetar? Posso ter nascido numa família rica, e ter sido um babaca mimado por vários anos, mas sei o que significa lutar e se sacrificar e… _merda, quem estou tentando enganar_?

A '_Vida de Draco_' é uma delícia, sempre foi. Mas mesmo assim, hoje em dia, eu sou capaz de ter empatia por pessoas com menos sorte do que eu. Posso "dar conta do recado" quando alguém precisa de mim.

Subimos a escadaria de mármore em curva, e ela pára um instante para admirar um dos quadros abstratos preferidos da minha mãe. Apesar de toda a pompa e circunstância do lugar, meus pais não exageraram na decoração. A cobertura tem um design clean e moderno, e a maior parte das pinturas nas paredes está longe de ser cara. Minha mãe é a favor de ajudar artistas locais.

— Seu quarto fica no segundo andar? — Pergunta Hermione.

Faço que não com a cabeça.

— Aqui fica o quarto dos meus pais. — Aponto para a esquerda. — Ali, os de visita. — Aponto para a direita. — Quer ver algum desses ou a gente pode pular este andar?

— Vamos pular. — Ela responde, já saltando os degraus de novo.

Levo-a até o meu quarto e Hermione admira cada centímetro do enorme cômodo, desde a cama de carvalho feita sob medida até as prateleiras embutidas e as enormes janelas que ocupam toda uma parede.

— Sem cortina? — Parece um pouco atordoada.

— Posso fazê-las descer magicamente. — Explico.

Ela caminha pelo cômodo, analisando cada detalhe, e a luz do sol ilumina seu cabelo, solto sobre os ombros. Estuda as fileiras intermináveis de livros na estante, em seguida, vira para mim.

— Está bem, admita.

— O quê?

Ela aponta um dedo acusatório para mim.

— Você é inteligente.

Dou uma gargalhada.

— Claro que sou inteligente.

— Você sem dúvida não age como tal. — Hermione cruza os braços dentro do suéter listrado e largo. — Na verdade, parece que faz de tudo para as pessoas acharem que não é. E tem essa sua boca suja.

Abro um sorriso.

— Até parece. É só o meu jeito de falar.

Seus olhos parecem achar graça.

— Aham. Então por que nunca fala da admissão no Ministério?

— O que tem pra falar? Ainda não estou lá.

Sento na beirada da cama, que fiz às pressas, antes de ela chegar.

— Mas não está animado com a perspectiva? — Pressiona ela.

— Hmm. Não muito. — Rio baixinho, diante da sua testa franzida. — Tenho certeza de que vou ficar animado quando estiver lá. Sou do tipo que curte o presente, lembra? — Dou uma palmadinha no colchão, então a chamo com o indicador. — Quer vir logo pra cá?

— Me dê uma boa razão pra isso.

Escorrego a mão pela virilha.

— Míni Draco está se sentindo ignorado.

Rindo, ela sobe no meu colo e pousa as mãos na minha nuca, aproximando a boca da minha.

— Tadinho dele. Será que precisa de um carinho?

— Está louco por isso. — Murmuro.

Nossos lábios se encontram num beijo no mesmo instante em que deslizo as mãos sob sua camisa. Solto um gemido quando seus seios nus preenchem as palmas das minhas mãos. Adoro quando ela não usa sutiã. Fica muito mais fácil de levantar sua camisa e colocar um mamilo gostoso na boca.

— Isso é bom. — Geme ela

— Está prestes a ficar muito melhor.

Deslizo a outra mão por entre nossos corpos e a seguro por cima da legging.

— Droga. Precisamos tirar essas roupas.

O olhar de Hermione voa para as janelas.

— Não é melhor fechar as cortinas? Cadê a sua varinha?

Estou inteiramente concentrado na deliciosa tarefa de sugar seu mamilo, brincando com a língua sobre a pontinha dura.

— Draco. — Protesta ela. — Estamos expostos! E se tiver algum trouxa com um telescópio olhando pra cá de um dos outros edifícios?

— Então vai presenciar um espetáculo e tanto. — Belisco ambos os mamilos e sou recompensado com um ruído gutural.

Suas objeções morrem à medida que a deito no colchão e começo a tirar todas as suas roupas. Ela arranca minha calça de moletom, e então estamos nus, beijando e rolando na cama, até perder o fôlego.

— Tudo bem se a gente deixar as preliminares pra depois? — Sussurro contra seu pescoço, antes de levar a língua de volta para os seus seios.

— Tudo bem, vem logo. — Sussurra ela de volta.

Me acomodo diante dela, agradecendo a qualquer outra divindade disposta a ouvir minha gratidão pelo fato de Hermione estar com tanto tesão quanto eu. Nossa compatibilidade sexual é fora do sério. Nós dois soltamos um suspiro de prazer à medida que a penetro. Paro no meio do movimento.

— Não para agora.

A ordem rouca faz meu baixo ventre se contrair. Estou desenvolvendo uma resposta diferente a cada item do seu catálogo de sons. Gemidos arfados, suspiros roucos, e já começo a ficar excitado. Ruídos felizes, risadas, e estou sorrindo de volta. É… diferente.

Ela bate no meu ombro, impaciente.

— Precisa de alguma instrução? Porque não está todo ainda...

Abafo uma risada contra seus seios e me concentro do que devia estar fazendo. Estamos transando, cacete. Não preciso ficar analisando isso, não com Hermione. Ela me quer por inteiro, transando até perder os sentidos, e é isso que eu quero também.

Faço um movimento para frente forte o suficiente para ela deslizar em cima do colchão. Ela escora as mãos na cabeceira acolchoada e me lança, sob pálpebras pesadas, um olhar de vem me pegar. Essa garota me deixa louco, e vou retribuir o favor. As paredes de sua vagina me apertam no abraço mais erótico do mundo e eu luto contra o meu orgasmo. Não vou gozar agora, de jeito nenhum. Quero ver esses olhos lindos virando brilhantes, quero seu queixo caindo e a sua boca aberta, e aquela expressão vítrea e entregue que ela tem quando está tão absorta no sexo que sei que não consegue pensar em mais nada além de mim.

Empurro seu cabelo para trás, enredando os dedos nos fios grossos e puxando sua cabeça para beijá-la direito. Ela ataca a minha língua, chupando-a para dentro da sua boca, me deixando beijá-la enquanto transamos. Estamos ficando os dois suados. Nossos corpos escorregadios se movem um contra o outro num ritmo perfeito, um ritmo que me deixa extasiado.

— Você é uma delícia, parece um sonho. — Digo a ela por entre os dentes. O meu esforço para não gozar está exigindo minha última gota de autocontrole.

— Isso… bem aí. — Sussurra ela, pontuando suas ordens com as unhas nos meus ombros.

Reúno todas as minhas forças, os cotovelos ao lado de sua cabeça, o joelho fincado no colchão para ter apoio, e ofereço tudo o que tenho. Em investidas medidas e poderosas, levo-a a um estado irracional de prazer, até ela estar tremendo e gemendo sua satisfação para mim. Ela ainda está trêmula quando a viro de costas e continuo nosso sexo. O aperto causado pelo ângulo quase faz meus olhos lacrimejarem de prazer. Ela emite sons incrivelmente sensuais que incluem meu nome, formando uma estranha espécie de música, em que ela geme a melodia, nossos corpos dão a batida e nossos corações entram na harmonia, até ser a minha vez de perder o controle. Todos os meus sentidos são tomados por ela — seus sons, seu cheiro, seu toque. _Ela_. E não estou nem aí se tem um telescópio lá fora assistindo. Que vejam o quanto amo ficar dentro desta mulher.

Passamos o dia na cama. Bem, não só na cama. Também transamos no boxe do meu banheiro, sob a ducha dos chuveiros e na cozinha, com ela esparramada na bancada de mármore. Já falei que este é, sem dúvidas, o melhor feriado da minha vida? Às nove da noite, estou oficialmente exausto. Não tem uma gota de sêmen sobrando no meu corpo. Hermione Granger sugou de mim.

— Você é uma maníaca sexual. — Resmungo, ao sentir sua mão acariciando a minha coxa. Acabamos de jantar hambúrgueres com batata frita trazidos pelo serviço de quarto e consumidos na cama, e agora estamos deitados nos meus lençóis de não sei quantos milhões de fios, nos recuperando da mais intensa maratona de sexo que já tive em muito tempo. Ou que já tive, ponto.

— Não consigo me conter. — Protesta Hermione, ela senta na cama, e fico chocado em como está linda. As bochechas coradas, os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos nebulosos. — A '_Vida de Draco_' me deixou toda excitada.

Um patrono brilha junto de nós, e suspiro de alívio.

— Ai, graças a Merlin. Tomara que seja alguém para me salvar, antes que você quebre o meu pau. — Aparentemente meu salvador é Simas, e atendo com o habitual "Qual é a boa, Finnigan?".

— Nós dois. — Responde ele, animado. — Nós dois nos acabando numa pista de dança hoje à noite.

— Hum. está me chamando para dançar? — Faço uma pausa. — E você não devia estar em York, com a sua avó?

— Minha avó deu cano na gente, foi pra um cruzeiro de idosos, em vez de passar o feriado com a família. Como ousa, né? Aquela vaca. — Simas ri, o que tomo por uma indicação de que está brincando. Senão eu ficaria com pena da avó dele. — Joanna e eu estamos em Londres com nossos pais. Que tal nos encontrarmos?

— Como você sabe que também estou em Londres? — Pergunto, desconfiado. Não falei para ele que vinha para cá, então não tem motivo para ele imaginar que estou aqui.

— Tenho um feitiço para rastrear amigos. Mostra onde eles estão o tempo todo.

Genial. Estou sendo seguido por um dos meus melhores amigos.

— Vamos para a balada trouxa da KOKO. Topa?

— Espera um segundo. — Murmuro um abaffiato e olho para Hermione. — Está com vontade de sair? Simas e a irmã estão na cidade e vão pra uma balada trouxa.

Vejo a relutância vincar sua testa.

— O Simas da Grifinória?

Sei exatamente o que está pensando, e sou rápido em aplacar seus medos.

— Ele não vai contar nada se nos vir juntos. É sério, Finnigan sabe manter a boca fechada. Somos amigos desde Hogwarts e tenho certeza que ninguém nunca soube disso.

Depois de uma longa hesitação, ela enfim assente com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

— Tudo bem. Faz muito tempo que não vou à uma balada trouxa.

Desfaço o feitiço do som.

— Estamos dentro.

— Estamos?

— Vou levar uma amiga.

— Beleza. A gente se vê em uma hora?

— Parece bom. — O patrono se esvai e percebo que Hermione parece agitada. — O que foi?

— Não trouxe nenhuma roupa de noite. — Ela morde o lábio inferior. — Podemos aparatar lá em casa para eu me trocar, ou vai ser muito ruim?

— Não precisa. — Digo, puxando-a para fora da cama. — Pode pegar alguma coisa da minha prima. Você e Tonks são mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho.

— Tonks? Por que ela tem roupa aqui?

— Provavelmente porque minha mãe se sente culpada por ter afastado a sobrinha tanto tempo e resolveu enchê-la de presentes.

— E tem certeza que ela não vai se importar? — Pergunta meio nervosa, enquanto atravesso o corredor com ela, até o quarto de Tonks. — Algumas mulheres são muito ciumentas com as suas roupas.

— Você conhece a Tonks, vai por mim, ela não vai se importar.

Quando entramos no armário dela, o rosto de Hermione se enche de espanto.

— Isto é um armário? — Exclama. Ela entra e dá um gritinho. — Sua mãe deve sentir mesmo uma culpa imensa, ela deu mesmo para a sobrinha uma parede inteira de sapatos? Oh, Merlin, agora eu quero azarar a Tonks.

Solto uma risada.

— Nem tente isso, ela é uma auror. E é tão desastrada que pode errar o alvo quando tentar a contra azaração e destruir o closet inteiro.

Hermione examina uma arara repleta de cabides.

— Se eu olhar qualquer uma dessas etiquetas vou encontrar marcas famosas?

— Vai.

— Então, por favor, me leva para a seção barata; não quero que sua mãe me mate se eu derramar bebida nos preciosos presentes dela para a sobrinha.

— Você precisa confiar em mim quando digo que nenhuma das duas vão se importar. Aliás, nem perceber. Tonks mal vem aqui e deixou tudo isso porque nem tinha espaço em casa. Basta escolher qualquer coisa que você gostar.

— Tudo bem, então. Bem... como provavelmente nunca vou ter a oportunidade de usar um vestido tão rico de novo, vou escolher este. — Ela levanta um vestido curto de renda preta e decotado, em seguida olha para a parede de sapatos. — E vou combinar com… hmm, esses sapatos são de que marca?

— Essa é minha deixa para sair daqui. — Anuncio. — Me encontre quando estiver pronta.

Deixo Hermione se entretendo no armário de Tonks e vou me vestir, o que me leva apenas cinco minutos. Escolho um suéter cinza e a mesma calça que vesti na noite passada, em seguida, deito na cama enquanto espero por ela. Em algum momento na marca dos vinte minutos, ela voa pelo meu quarto num borrão preto de roupa, pega um nécessaire de maquiagem da bolsa e desaparece no meu banheiro.

— Ei? — Me chama poucos minutos depois, a cabeça surgindo atrás da porta. — Minha amiga Suzana acabou de mandar uma mensagem. Ela chegou ontem à noite e quer encontrar com a gente. O namorado está aqui também, posso chamar os dois para balada?

— Claro, vá em frente.

Meu galeão esquenta e o pego para ler minhas mensagens.

— Estou pronta.

Ergo a cabeça e fico sem respirar por um instante. Essa menina tem a capacidade de se transformar completamente, dependendo do que faz no rosto. Nunca tinha reparado antes nela e agora sou acostumado a vê-la como uma menina comum, de maquiagem sutil e brilho nos lábios. Então ela apareceu de repente no Pub mais sensual que tudo, os olhos grandes esfumaçados e os lábios vermelhos. Hoje, seu visual é uma combinação dos dois — natural, com um toque de glamour. Lábios cor da pele, sombra dourada e rímel, o que faz os cílios parecerem incrivelmente longos.

— Que tal? — Ela pousa uma das mãos no quadril e faz uma pose.

— Altamente comível.

Pulo da cama e caminho na direção dela, puxando seu corpo junto do meu e me curvando para um beijo rápido. Seu perfume invade minhas narinas, inspiro fundo, tentando identificar o cheiro. Morango? Manga? Rosas? Não sei dizer, mas é viciante.

— O que foi?

Fico surpreso de encontrá-la franzindo a testa para mim.

— Como assim?

Seu olhar torna-se mais desconfiado.

— Você estava me encarando.

Estava? _Merda_, nem tinha percebido.

— Desculpe, viajei por um segundo.

Abro um sorriso descontraído, fazendo o possível para ignorar a vibração estranha em meu estômago e o pequeno arrepio engraçado subindo pela minha coluna. O jeito como meu peito de alguma forma parece apertado e leve ao mesmo tempo, é tão desconcertante quanto o perfume indecifrável dela. Engolindo em seco, me obrigo a ignorar o paradoxo em meu peito, e sigo Hermione para fora do quarto.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Estava tensa com a reação de Simas quando me visse chegando com Draco, mas não precisava ter me preocupado. Ele nem sequer pisca quando chegamos, ele simplesmente parece muito feliz de que tenhamos vindo à boate.

A irmã de Simas, Joanna, é igualmente animada, e joga os braços em volta de Draco.

— Malfoy! Ainda bem que você veio, estou muito perto de matar esse idiota do meu irmão, você não tem nem ideia.

— Que nada, você não quer me matar. — Comenta Simas, com um largo sorriso. — Você ama o seu irmãozinho e sabe disso.

Joanna mostra o dedo médio para ele, mas também está sorrindo. Draco me contou que ela é trouxa e tem um papel secundário num musical da Broadway, o que é a primeira coisa que pergunto a ela quando entramos na boate, depois de passar pela fila. Digo, depois de simplesmente ignorar a fila, pois Draco sussurra uma palavra na orelha do segurança, e a corda de veludo se levanta para nós. Lá dentro, as luzes estroboscópicas estão a toda e a música é ensurdecedora.

Joanna e eu precisamos berrar para continuar a conversa. Draco e Simas, andando à nossa frente, são imediatamente engolidos pela multidão frenética.

— Perdemos os meninos. — Grito no ouvido de Joanna.

Ela nega com a cabeça e aponta para a escada em espiral à esquerda. Lá estão eles, subindo os degraus de metal. Draco olha para trás por cima do ombro, nos vê no meio da multidão e gesticula para os acompanharmos. Descubro que a escada leva à área VIP. Chegamos ao topo a tempo de ouvir Draco abordar o segurança imenso na entrada.

— Draco Black. — Grita ele. — Tony me conhece.

O segurança toca o pequeno Bluetooth em seu ouvido. Seus lábios se movem, mas não consigo identificar o que está dizendo. Um segundo depois, nosso pequeno grupo passa por mais uma corda de veludo. Felizmente, a música aqui em cima não é tão alta, então não preciso mais gritar feito uma louca.

— Draco Black? — Provoco. — Não estamos mais usando o Malfoy?

Ele passa o braço a minha volta, e o cheiro forte de sua loção pós-barba infunde meus sentidos, me fazendo tremer.

— Malfoy funciona melhor no mundo bruxo. Black abre mais portas na Londres trouxa.

Sem dúvida. Não só temos acesso ao salão VIP como somos levados a uma mesa grande junto da varanda de ferro, que dá para a pista de dança. Pego o meu galeão e vejo que Suzana mandou uma mensagem. Ela e o namorado daqui a pouco vão estar aqui. Respondo avisando para os dois subirem quando chegarem, então tento acompanhar a conversa à minha volta.

Joanna está provocando o irmão sobre Padma, mas ele está insistindo que a relação acabou, o que parece perturbar a irmã.

— Deixa de ser burro! Sério, Simas, você precisava de alguém como ela, para manter você na linha.

Como Draco ainda está com o braço à minha volta, posso senti-lo ficando tenso. Fito seu perfil emburrado, e aperto sua coxa de leve.

— Tudo bem?

— Ah, não liga pra ele, não, Hermione. — Comenta Simas, com uma risada. — Draco sempre fica assim quando o assunto Padma vem à tona. Acho que ainda está de mau humor porque ela o traçou e depois jogou fora.

Não fico surpresa em ouvir que Draco já dormiu com Padma, o que me surpreende é a minha completa falta de ciúme. O mesmo aconteceu durante a viagem de carro quando ouvi Draco falar sobre 'mulheres que gozam em silêncio' e casos passados e não me deixou chateada como na noite em que vi Penélope se jogando em cima dele no Pub. Mas não me senti ameaçada nesse caso. Talvez porque elas fossem obviamente memórias para ele, e não fantasmas no nosso presente capazes de interferir com o que temos aqui.

Não sei muito bem qual é o motivo, mas gosto dessa confiança estranha e inesperada que sinto nele. Na cadeira a meu lado, Draco revira os olhos em resposta à provocação de Simas.

— Vai por mim, fico feliz de ter sido desprezado.

Espero pela continuação. Mas o fato de que ele fica quieto aumenta a minha curiosidade, então dou um cutucão na lateral de seu corpo e digo:

— Bota pra fora, lindinho. Quero ouvir mais sobre esse cabo de guerra que está rolando aqui.

Como Gina seria capaz de atestar, sou curiosa demais para o meu próprio bem.

— Eu também. — Concorda Simas.

Draco dispensa o assunto com um gesto de mão.

— Foi uma bobeira no segundo ano. Nada demais.

— Ah, claro, se ainda te incomoda, dois anos depois. — Ressalto.

Ele franze a testa.

— Resumindo? Eu estava com dificuldade numa disciplina, mas, toda vez que achava que tinha ido mal na prova ou escrito um artigo de merda, ganhava uma nota alta. Burro que sou, não associei isso ao fato de que estava saindo com a professora assistente.

Simas dá uma gargalhada.

— Demais!

Solto um suspiro.

— Ah, não.

— Pois é, maior burrada. — Diz Draco, penitente. — De qualquer forma, Padma e eu fizemos dupla no projeto final. Cada um de nós fez metade do trabalho e recebeu notas separadas. A minha parte merecia, no máximo, cinco, e nós dois sabíamos disso, só que quando as nossas notas voltaram eu tirei nove. E Padma, sete. — Sua mandíbula se enrijece. — Ela ficou furiosa. Foi fazer queixa com o professor, e ele acabou relendo todos os trabalhos e provas que fiz na disciplina — todos avaliados pela assistente que eu estava pegando. No final das contas, eu tinha que ser reprovado, mas estava só tirando nota alta.

Draco soa tão revoltado que me assusta. Antes de ficar com ele, tinha certeza que ele continuava levando a vida se dando bem por causa da aparência e do dinheiro. A história que está contando corrobora isso. Mas a raiva em sua voz revela algo mais: ele não quer mais o caminho do privilégio.

— Fiquei revoltado. — Admite, confirmando minhas suspeitas. — Falei pro professor me reprovar. Podia muito bem repetir a disciplina no verão, mas o filho da mãe não aceitou.

— Por que não? — Pergunta Joanna, ao mesmo tempo indignada e perplexa.

— Conhecia o meu pai. — Murmura ele. — Os dois fizeram a especialização juntos, e ele me disse que ia fazer vista grossa como um favor ao meu pai. Respondi que não concordava com aquilo de jeito nenhum. Discutimos por um tempo, até que ele enfim aceitou diminuir a minha nota para oito, era 'o melhor que podia fazer'. — A expressão de Draco é mais sombria que uma nuvem de tempestade. — Eu devia ter reprovado a porcaria da matéria, mas o nome Malfoy me comprou uma nota e Padma nunca me deixa esquecer isso. Ela acha que sou um babaca rico que consegue o que quer. — Seu tom volta a ficar desdenhoso. — Tanto faz. Ela pode achar o que quiser. O que importa é o que eu acho, certo?

Posso ver além do sorriso descontraído que abre. Draco se incomoda que as pessoas pensem que ele ainda é um playboy rico que recebe tudo numa bandeja de prata. E sim, reconheço esse lado dele, a vida dele é mesmo uma delícia, mas também já vi outras facetas de sua personalidade ao longo desse mês.

Ele é obstinado. Sério, não desiste nunca quando quer uma coisa. Ele se preocupa com os amigos e os colegas do time, talvez porque perdeu vários na guerra, ou talvez porque finalmente é amigos de pessoas que não estão interessadas no seu nome. Nesta semana, não nos vimos na segunda nem na terça, porque ele tinha pedido tempo extra de treino para ajudar Hunter a treinar suas habilidades. Ele tem quase tantos livros quanto eu, e pelo desgaste dos exemplares, sei que de fato leu todos eles. Ele…

— Seu galeão.

Ergo a cabeça.

— O que tem?

Draco aponta para a bolsa preta entre nós.

— Está quente.

Desperto da lista bizarra que estava compondo de 'Por que Draco é o máximo' e abro a bolsa para ler as mensagens. Coloco minha bebida na mesa.

— Meus amigos chegaram. Vem buscá-los comigo? Talvez você precise falar com o segurança de novo.

Ele solta um suspiro exagerado.

— Sabia! Você só está me usando por causa das minhas conexões.

— É isso aí. — Respondo, alegremente.

Voltamos até a escada, e dou um gritinho quando identifico um rosto familiar atrás da corda.

— Eles estão com a gente. — Diz Draco ao segurança.

Um minuto depois, tem uma morena baixinha igualmente histérica se atirando nos meus braços.

— Ah! Que bom ver você! — Grita Suzana. — Você não me escreve mais!

Sorrio.

— Nem você.

E então estamos nos abraçando animadas de novo, até que reparo na sombra ameaçadora sobre nós. Suzana se solta do meu abraço e apresenta o namorado.

— Este é o Roy.

Na última vez que me escreveu, ela comentou que estava namorando um estudante de mazioologia brasileiro. Roy é um monstro, deve ter pelo menos dois metros de altura, os braços grossos feito troncos de árvores e as coxas maiores que o meu torso. Mas, para minha surpresa, a expressão sinistra de Roy se suaviza e ele abre um imenso sorriso para mim. Então dá um tapa no braço de Draco e diz:

— Até que você não é mal, branquelo. Nos deu acesso VIP!

E, simples assim, os dois são melhores amigos, conversando animadamente enquanto seguem adiante. Suzana suspira e passa o braço no meu.

— Roy gosta de assustar as pessoas. — Se desculpa.

Solto um risinho.

— Não se preocupe, Draco não se assusta facilmente.

— Draco, é? — Seus olhos se acendem. — Por que você não me disse que estava namorando o Malfoy?

— Porque não estou, estamos só nos divertindo. Nada sério.

— Até parece, Hermione. Com você é sempre sério.

Tenho vontade de dizer que não dessa vez, mas, assim que chegamos à mesa, as vozes dos homens abafam a nossa conversa. Simas e Roy já estão falando do futebol brasileiro, e, como o namorado de Suzana é um gigante, ocupa o espaço de pelo menos duas pessoas no banco, Suzana se acomoda ao lado dele, o que deixa zero espaço para mim. Sorrindo, Draco me puxa em seu colo e passa um braço forte em volta da minha cintura.

— Pode sentar aqui.

— Ah, obrigada.

Nós seis formamos um grupo absolutamente improvável: Simas, um mestiço e criador de dragões de Durmstrang. Draco um puro sangue rico e jogador de quadribol. Roy, um mazioologista brasileiro. Joanna, trouxa e atriz da Broadway. Suzana, puro sangue e pesquisadora de ervas mágicas. E eu, nascida trouxa e futura estagiária do Ministério de Londres.

Apesar disso, a conversa se mantém sempre animada. Suzana e eu colocamos o papo em dia sobre o que andamos fazendo nos últimos meses. Depois que entrei para Durmstrang, perdi contato com a maioria dos meus amigos de Hogwarts, pelo menos com todos que não foram também para lá. Mas a amizade de Suzana é uma que eu estava determinada a preservar.

Enquanto converso com ela, estou muito ciente de Draco me tocando. O tempo todo, seja acariciando meu ombro, deslizando a mão em minha coxa, cheirando meu pescoço. Num determinado momento, ele chega a roçar os lábios em minha bochecha, o que provoca um assobio alto de Simas.

— Nossa, Hermione, — Se maravilha ele. Quando meus olhos encontram os seus, vejo que está se divertindo enormemente. — que feitiço você lançou no meu Draco? Nunca o vi assim com uma garota antes.

Draco suspira, em seguida, se aproxima e pergunta, baixinho:

— Quer dançar?

— Depende… Você dança bem?

— Todo homem dança bem.

Dou uma risada.

— O dedo do pé que quebrei no baile de inverno de Hogwarts não concorda com isso.

— Desculpe, o que devia ter dito é: todo homem é capaz de dançar bem. — Suas mãos me seguram pela cintura, e ele me coloca de pé. — Homens só precisam saber um passo para mandar bem numa pista de dança.

— Ah, é? Qual? — Pergunto, curiosa.

Draco entrelaça os dedos nos meus, enquanto descemos a escada.

— CJE. — Grita ele, porque a música está mais alta aqui em baixo.

Fico na ponta dos pés para levar a boca até junto do seu ouvido.

— O que é isso?

— A única das siglas malucas de Weasley que incorporei em minha vida. — Sua boca se abre num amplo sorriso. — Chegar junto e esfregar.

O riso brota em bolhas de minha boca, transformando-se num grito de prazer quando Draco me levanta em seus braços. Passo as pernas em volta de sua cintura e me seguro firme, enquanto ele me leva para a pista e me coloca de pé, pressiona o corpo no meu e me prova que o CJE é de fato o único movimento que importa.

Com a batida sensual e pulsante se espalhando em meu sangue, jogo o cabelo para o lado, movo os quadris e corro as mãos para cima e para baixo no peito dele. A luz estroboscópica pisca na boate escura, oferecendo vislumbres tentadores das feições esculpidas de Draco, os olhos cinzas hipnóticos, a curva sexy da boca.

Dançamos por horas, ou, pelo menos é o que parece. Os outros se juntam a nós na pista, e não me lembro da última vez em que me diverti tanto. Danço com Simas. Danço com Roy, que tem movimentos alucinantes para um homem tão grande. Danço entre Suzana e Joanna. Danço com Draco, e o abraço erótico de seus quadris me deixa excitada, sedenta e feliz.

Suzana e eu viramos dois shots no bar, mas não estou bêbada, só deliciosamente alegre. Draco também parece estar pegando leve, mas os outros estão a meio caminho de um pileque. Principalmente Simas, que está com as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos brilhando e quase comendo em pé uma ruiva na pista de dança.

Joanna vai embora lá pelas onze e meia, dizendo que tem ensaio cedinho na manhã seguinte. Suzana e Roy vão logo depois; no instante em que Suzana começa a enrolar a língua, Roy se prova não apenas um adulto responsável, como um namorado cuidadoso, e a leva prontamente para casa. Por volta de meia-noite, depois que Simas ressurge parecendo mais embriagado do que nunca, Draco decide que é hora de irmos também.

— Cadê sua amiga? — Pergunto a Simas, olhando por sobre o seu ombro, em busca da ruiva.

— Foi pra casa, atrás do marido.

Contenho uma gargalhada e Draco, que a esta altura é praticamente a única coisa mantendo Simas de pé, ri alto. Saímos da boate e entramos no ar da noite fria. Simas está se apoiando em mim agora, porque Draco está junto do meio-fio, lançando um feitiço da desilusão em nós para podermos aparatar. Como Joanna já foi, fico preocupada se Simas não vai se estrunchar.

— Melhor você fazer uma aparatação guiada com ele. — Digo a Draco. — Só para ter certeza de que ele chegou em casa inteiro.

Simas senta na calçada, geme, fecha os olhos e desmaia com a cabeça pendendo ao lado do corpo. Draco olha para o amigo dormindo, em seguida, encontra meu olhar.

— Os pais dele estão em casa, não é? — Pergunto, lentamente. — Será que vão ter um troço se virem o filho assim?

— Talvez. — Draco suspira. — Simas diz que o pai trouxa dele é meio rigoroso. Estudou em colégio católico a infância toda.

Mordo o lábio.

— Então talvez a gente não devesse levá-lo pra casa dele.

— Provavelmente não. Vamos para casa. — Ele olha para mim. — Ele pode dormir na cobertura até passar a bebedeira.

Aparatamos próximo ao hotel e dois minutos depois, estamos no elevador. É estranho, mas, poucas horas numa boate, e, de alguma forma, já esqueci que Draco mora numa porcaria de um palácio. Mais uma vez sou surpreendida pelo luxo ao meu redor, e Simas também, arregalando os olhos ao tropeçar para fora do elevador. Ele fica boquiaberto, encarando as janelas intermináveis com vista para as luzes da cidade.

— Puta merda, me sinto um príncipe.

— Pois é, eu também! — Digo a ele.

Ainda balançando a cabeça de espanto, ele cambaleia em direção à enorme poltrona perto do sofá de couro em forma de C e desaba sobre ela. Em poucos segundos está roncando.

Draco me abraça por trás e beija meu pescoço.

— Hora de dormir? — Pergunta.

Viro para ele.

— Não estou cansada. — Confesso. — Topa ver um filme?

— Na verdade, tenho uma coisa melhor. — Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas, provocante. — Vai botar uma roupa mais confortável. Vou preparar aqui.

_Preparar o quê?_ E espero que "confortável" signifique confortável mesmo, e não que ele esteja esperando que eu apareça de lingerie de renda e cinta-liga. Deixei a mochila com minhas coisas no quarto dele, então subo depressa as escadas até o terceiro andar e coloco um short de algodão e uma camiseta. Quando volto à sala de estar, encontro Draco deitado no sofá com o controle remoto na mão. Está sem camisa, que novidade. Mas as calças de cós baixo exibem o V sensual de seus quadris, e minha língua formiga com o desejo de lamber todo esse corpo. Umedeço os lábios repentinamente secos e caminho na direção dele.

— O que vamos ver?

— Veja você mesma.

Ele clica no controle remoto, e levo um susto quando os créditos da abertura de Evellyn aparecem tela.

— Como assim? Você roubou os DVDs do meu apartamento?

— Não. Liguei com antecedência para um conhecido trouxa, antes de sairmos de Durmstrang e pedi para arrumar a segunda temporada para nós.

Estou pasma, Evellyn é um sucesso na Alemanha, mas ninguém aqui nunca ouviu falar, o que significa que é quase impossível encontrar o conteúdo.

— Você só falou com alguém e conseguiu todos os episódios de uma série alemã obscura? Essa história de '_Vida de Draco_' é mesmo o máximo.

— Eu te disse.

Deitando-se de costas, ele estende a mão e me convida para se juntar a ele. Não perco tempo em me aconchegar a seu lado, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Seu peito nu é quente e robusto, e seu cheiro é divino. Nem me importo de perguntar que loção pós-barba ele usa, porque, no mínimo, nunca vou ter ouvido falar nela e deve custar mil galeões a gota. Ficamos deitados, assistindo à série, que agora tem todo um elenco de novos personagens causando problemas para Evellyn.

— Sabe, — Comenta Draco. — se Marc fosse minimamente inteligente, largava Christine e ficava com Monique.

— Gosto de Christine. — Protesto. — Ela é fofa.

— Ela está enganando ele, Hermione. Ninguém é tão fofa o tempo todo.

— Eu sou.

A risada de Draco vibra contra a minha bochecha.

— Está bem, você deve ser fofa uns dez por cento do tempo. No máximo.

Finjo estar magoada.

— Você acha mesmo isso? — Pergunto, baixinho.

Ele acaricia minhas costas suavemente.

— Que nada. — Diz, a voz rouca. — Não se preocupe. Você é trinta por cento fofa.

— Não estava preocupada. Só queria ouvir você dizer isso.

Ele ri e me aperta um pouco mais. O episódio vai se desenrolando, e ficamos mais absortos na história, caindo em silêncio. Draco está me acariciando distraído, os longos dedos roçando a lateral do meu seio a cada movimento lento da mão. Acho que não está nem percebendo, mas isto está me deixando excitada.

— Escuta o que estou falando, ela está tramando alguma coisa.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco estão focados na televisão, mas sua mão continua me acariciando. Na tela, Christine está sentada a uma mesa de um bistrô ao ar livre, sussurrando em seu celular. A conversa parece bastante agradável. Mas, até aí, é toda em alemão, então quem pode saber?

— Aposto que está contratando um matador.

A unha de seu polegar roça o meu mamilo. Agora estou completamente distraída e ele continua falando.

— Precisamos encontrar uma versão disso com legenda em inglês. — Seu polegar se afasta do meu mamilo, então volta mais uma vez. — Sei que você está tentando aprender a língua, Hermione, mas não saber o que está acontecendo me deixa louco…

— Draco.

— Hmm?

— Para com isso.

— Isso o quê?

— Você está tocando o meu peito.

— Ah, estou?

Me ergo em meu cotovelo para ver seu rosto. Sua expressão travessa me diz que ele não estava tão indiferente quanto eu imaginava.

— Você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. — Repreendo. — E agora tem que parar.

Ele lambe os lábios.

— Por quê? Está te deixando toda animadinha?

— Está.

Draco responde com uma risada grave e nos gira no sofá, até estarmos deitados de lado, um de frente para o outro. Ele segura meu peito esquerdo e aperta suavemente. Desta vez, quando as pontas dos dedos encontram meu mamilo, é com determinação absoluta. Ele esfrega a pontinha cada vez mais rígida. Em seguida, solta o meu peito e desliza a mão para dentro do meu short. Lanço um olhar assustado na direção de Simas. Não está mais roncando, mas seus olhos continuam fechados.

— Simas está logo ali. — Sussurro para Draco.

— Está dormindo.

Seus dedos levantam o elástico da minha calcinha e deslizam para dentro dela. Quando seu polegar pressiona o meu clitóris, tenho que morder o lábio para não gemer.

— Draco. — Murmuro, nervosa.

— Hermione. — Murmura ele de volta.

A ponta do polegar circula meu clitóris de leve, enviando um arrepio quente por minha coluna. Ele esfrega e me provoca até eu estar inchada, dolorida e meus quadris moverem-se involuntariamente para a frente, buscando um contato mais profundo. Ele ri de novo.

— Draco… — É um aviso.

Sua mão desce mais um pouco, a palma calejada raspando em seu caminho. Um dedo hábil desliza para dentro de mim. Um misto de gemido e suspiro escapa dos meus lábios, mas é interrompido na mesma hora, quando Draco pressiona os lábios nos meus. Beijo-o avidamente, incapaz de resistir a ele.

Draco Malfoy está no meu sangue agora. Não esperava essa química intensa entre nós, mas ela existe e é viciante, e não sei se um dia vou conseguir ignorá-la. Ele esfrega a palma da mão contra o mim, e a pressão deliciosa faz minhas coxas se apertarem. O prazer se acumula entre minhas pernas, fazendo todo o meu corpo tremer. Estou muito consciente dos sons que estamos fazendo. A respiração pesada. O dedo úmido dentro de mim. Peço ao universo que Simas não tenha o sono leve.

— Sempre sei quando você tá chegando perto. — Sussurra Draco.

— Como?

As investidas metódicas do seu dedo são perturbadoras. Começo a me contorcer, os músculos internos apertando-o com o prazer que se intensifica e se espalha por minha carne aquecida.

— Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas, e seus olhos… eles reviram.

Seus lábios quentes descem até o meu queixo e seguem para o meu pescoço.

— Seu sangue lateja… bem aqui… — Ele lambe o centro do meu pescoço. — … e lá embaixo, você me aperta com força, como se estivesse tentando prender meu dedo dentro de você.

Minha respiração fica ofegante. Minha mente, nebulosa. A voz grave e a mão mágica são tudo em que consigo me concentrar, mas quando ele curva o dedo e começa a se mover mais depressa, meu cérebro desliga por completo.

— Isso aí. — Pede ele, a voz rouca. — Goza pra mim, gostosa.

Fecho os olhos e deixo as sensações assumirem, ofegando baixinho quando a pressão por fim se desfaz, e flutuo numa nuvem de felicidade. Suspirando, descanso a bochecha contra seu peitoral, enquanto uma última torrente de prazer percorre meu corpo.

— Vocês sabem que estou acordado, não sabem?

A voz irônica de Simas desencadeia uma onda de horror misturado com o calor da vergonha. Enterro o rosto contra o peito de Draco, mortificada demais para olhar para a poltrona.

— E agora também estou excitado. — Acrescenta com a voz alegre. — Então, vou só perguntar… Alguma chance de vocês deixarem eu me juntar a vocês?

Ergo a cabeça indignada, mas não posso deixar de rir quando vejo o brilho intrigado nos olhos de Draco.

— Nem pense nisso. — Ordeno, enfiando um dedo em seu peito. Sento no sofá para encarar Simas com o mesmo olhar severo. — Pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, Finnigan. Porque não vai acontecer.

Seu sorriso é puro descaramento.

— Hoje ou nunca?

— Nunca.

— Me dê um bom motivo. — Desafia Simas.

— Porque não quero. Imagina a cena: dez anos se passaram, sou Ministra da Magia, uma edição extraordinária do Profeta Diário chega às bancas, e sabe qual é a manchete? — Desenho um arco no ar com as mãos, imaginando as palavras impressas. — Ministra tem passado tórrido revelado: sexo a três.

Simas cria a própria manchete.

— Nas palavras do maior criador de dragões do mundo, Simas Finnigan: 'melhor noite da minha vida'.

Suspiro e me volto para Draco, que está obviamente tentando não rir.

— E agora é hora de dormir. Dê boa noite para o seu amigo, meu bem.

— Boa noite, Simas. — Cumprimenta Draco, obediente.

* * *

Draco e eu chegamos de volta à Durmstrang ao meio-dia do dia seguinte. Como a Chave de Portal do time vai ativar à uma hora da tarde para o jogo em Istambul, ele deveria sair voando daqui se ainda pensa em passar em casa e trocar de roupa. Mas Draco permanece parado junto de mim.

— O que foi? — Não consigo decifrar sua expressão.

— Posso te ver hoje? — Sua voz é rouca, e contém um quê inexplicável de… alguma coisa…

— Tenho ensaio, então depende da hora em que Steven nos liberar. Me manda um patrono quando voltar de Istambul, aí vemos se dá.

Ele assente com a cabeça, mas continua imóvel.

— Pode me ajudar com a mala?

Outro aceno. Luto contra uma pontada de intranquilidade. Não tem ninguém na frente do prédio para nos ver, mas não é isso que está me deixando apreensiva. É a intensidade que Draco está irradiando. É como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não soubesse como abordar o assunto.

— Está tudo bem? — Pergunto, baixinho.

Seus olhos cinzas me analisam tão intensamente que fico constrangida. Sei que meu cabelo está uma bagunça, e tenho certeza que tem uma espinha pequena nascendo no meu queixo. Espero que não seja isso que ele fique encarando tão fixamente.

— Tudo bem. — Diz, enfim, despertando de seja qual for o pensamento profundo em que havia mergulhado. — Vem aqui me dar um beijo de boa sorte. Precisamos desesperadamente ganhar este jogo hoje.

Meu olhar corre pela rua. Seus lábios se franzem de leve, e ver a expressão em seu rosto desencadeia em mim um lampejo de culpa. Acabamos de passar três dias juntos. Quase transamos na frente de Simas, e estou com medo de beijá-lo numa rua vazia? Elimino a distância entre nós e me inclino na ponta dos pés para roçar os lábios sobre os dele.

— Boa sorte. — Sussurro. Então dou um pouquinho de língua e sorrio quando sua respiração se acelera e ele geme baixinho. Meu sorriso se alarga à medida que dou um passo para trás. — Obrigada por ter usado a mesma Chave de Portal que eu. E obrigada pela noite.

— E pelo sexo muito, muito selvagem. — Me lembra ele.

— Um 'muito' teria bastado.

Só que ele está certo. O que fizemos neste fim de semana exige, no mínimo, dois 'muitos'. Quatro talvez fossem mais adequados.

— Tem certeza que dá conta desse negócio? — Pergunta ele, enquanto puxa a mala empanturrada na direção do caminho de paralelepípedos.

— Tenho.

— E as escadas?

— Vou levitá-la. — Insisto. — Anda logo, ou você vai perder a Chave de Portal do time.

No instante em que tento despertá-lo com um empurrãozinho de leve, uma voz familiar ecoa atrás de nós.

— Oi, Hermione.

Minha mão congela no peito de Draco. Deixo-a cair depressa para junto do meu corpo, em seguida me viro para cumprimentar a figura que se aproxima. É Jim Paulson, um dos colegas de Vítor, que também conheci quando estiveram no Torneio Tribruxo. Meus nervos se agitam em minha barriga, enquanto me pergunto o quanto ele pode ter ouvido. E visto… Será que me viu beijar Draco?

— Oi. — Digo, forçando um sorriso. — Como foi o feriado?

— Foi tudo bem. — Jim volta o olhar na direção de Draco. — E aí, Malfoy?

— E aí? — Cumprimenta Draco, contido.

— De onde vocês estão vindo?

Seus olhos nitidamente desconfiados fitam a minha mala.

— Londres. — Respondo, casualmente. — Draco também é de lá então fomos juntos.

— Legal. — Ele continua a me estudar sem nem sequer abrir um sorriso. — Bem, então… bom te ver.

Seu sorriso de despedida é amigável o suficiente, mas, ao vê-lo partir, não consigo controlar a bola de medo que se aloja na minha garganta. Tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre este encontro, com certeza Jim vai contar para Vitor. Uma parte de mim não se importa, porque Vitor não é mais meu namorado. Mesmo assim, a ansiedade remoendo em meu estômago se recusa a ir embora, e sei que vou passar o dia todo preocupada com isso. Esperando a bomba estourar.

A bomba estoura à uma da manhã. Com toda a força e num estrondo.

Acordo rudemente de um sono profundo pelas batidas violentas em minha porta. Levanto assustada e olho ao redor, porque meu cérebro ainda enevoado leva alguns segundos para compreender o que está acontecendo. Uma vez que registra que os sons estão vindo da porta da frente, corro para fora do quarto e cambaleio até a área comum. Duas figuras sombrias emergem do quarto de Gina ao mesmo tempo.

Ela e Harry param abruptamente ao me notar.

Bang, bang, bang.

— Que porcaria é essa? — Harry parece grogue ao virar a cabeça na direção do barulho.

Meu pulso acelera quando ouço a voz de Vitor.

— Hermione! — Grita ele por trás da porta. — Eu sei que você está aí! Me deixa entrar!

E, de uma hora para a outra, Harry está alerta e marchando até a porta. Dou um grito de susto, mas ele não abre a porta, simplesmente bate o punho contra ela algumas vezes.

— Cala a boca, idiota. Vai acordar o andar inteiro.

— Não estou nem aí! — É a resposta furiosa de Vitor. — Preciso falar com Hermione.

— Então pega a varinha e envia um patrono, como uma pessoa normal. — Rebate Harry. — E faz isso amanhã de manhã, Hermione está dormindo.

Gina se aproxima e pousa a mão no meu braço. Minha pele está gelada, e sei que ela percebe, porque faz um carinho suave e reconfortante.

— Harry vai se livrar dele. — Sussurra.

Mas ela está subestimando a teimosia de Vitor.

— Ela não está dormindo. — Berra ele. — Conheço a minha namorada…

_Ex-namorada!_ Quase grito.

— … e ela está de pé atrás dessa porta, sei que está. — As batidas recomeçam. — Bang, bang. — Hermione! Abre a porta! Precisamos conversar!

Recuo. Gina envolve um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

— Bata na porta mais uma vez, e vou azará-lo. — Ameaça Harry.

Bang, bang, bang.

Minha garganta se fecha, ele não vai embora. Sei que não vai, e de repente sou tomada por imagens de aurores invadindo o prédio feito um esquadrão de elite para deter um criminoso. O que, além de humilhante, seria um enorme transtorno. Deste dia em diante, todo mundo no prédio pensaria em mim como a garota do ex-namorado surtado.

— Deixa ele entrar. — Digo baixinho.

Harry se vira, os olhos verdes em chamas.

— De jeito nenhum, Hermione. Ele está bêbado.

— Eu sei, mas ele vai se acalmar depois que entrar. — Meus ombros murcham, infelizes. — Ele vai passar a noite aí fora, Harry. Deixa ele entrar, e eu tento acalmá-lo, prometo que dou conta.

Harry permanece cético e não o culpo. Vitor está agindo feito um maníaco neste momento. Mas passei quase quatro anos com ele e sei que ele dá uma de durão, mas não morde, nunca me machucaria. Harry aponta um dedo para mim.

— Se ele tentar alguma coisa, vou amaldiçoá-lo.

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Xingando baixinho, Harry aponta a varinha para a porta e murmura o Alohomora. Fico esperando Vitor irromper tempestivamente, mas ele entra a passos lentos, que parecem acompanhar o ritmo de sua respiração irregular. Seus olhos castanhos logo me acham.

— Precisamos conversar. — Murmura.

Harry se posiciona grudado em Vitor, com a varinha em riste. Gina fica colada a meu lado. Engulo em seco, nervosa, me soltando do abraço dela.

— Vocês podem nos dar um minuto?

— De jeito nenhum. — A expressão de Herry é inundada pela incredulidade.

— Por favor, está tudo bem, Harry. Só vamos conversar. — Lanço um olhar mordaz na direção de Vitor. — Não é?

Sua mandíbula se tensiona, mas ele concorda.

— É isso aí. Só quero conversar.

Vários segundos se passam. Então Harry pragueja baixinho e fecha a cara para Vitor.

— Não vai fazer nada estúpido, cara. É só olhar feio pra ela, e quem vai conversar com você é a minha varinha.

Vitor acena novamente, Harry é o bruxo que matou Voldemort, é claro que ele leva a ameaça a sério. Gina aperta o meu braço.

— Vamos voltar lá pro quarto. Qualquer coisa, grita.

Não acho que vamos chegar a esse ponto. Vitor parece ter se acalmado, a respiração está estável, seu olhar não arde mais de raiva. No momento em que a porta de Gina se fecha eu murmuro um abaffiato, e ele se joga no sofá e faz um barulho baixo e agonizante.

— Draco Malfoy? — Murmura, e a dor e a traição piscando em seus olhos me atingem como uma lâmina cega. — Está brincando comigo, Hermione?

Meu coração dispara à medida que me aproximo. Não sento ao lado dele. Fico de pé na sua frente, os joelhos tensos, os braços cruzados com força em meu peito, porque meu corpo inteiro está tremendo tanto que é o único jeito de não cambalear sobre minhas pernas. Não sei o que dizer, então não digo nada.

— Vocês estão juntos?

Sua voz de repente se enche de uma repulsa gélida. Engulo em seco, incapaz de formar qualquer palavra. Por que ele ainda tem esse poder sobre mim? Sempre sabe quais botões apertar, exatamente quanto nojo e desaprovação injetar em seu tom para fazer com que eu me sinta culpada, desconfortável e péssima.

— Estão? — Insiste.

Coloco as cordas vocais para funcionar.

— Não somos um casal. Estamos…

— Dormindo juntos. — Termina Vitor, seco.

Faço que sim, o que provoca outro lampejo em seus olhos.

— Então é só sexo, é isso? — Um assobio escapa de sua boca. — Você não faz só sexo! Você não é assim.

Minha pele se eriça com a ofensa.

— Assim como?

— O tipo de garota que dorme com qualquer um. Levamos quatro meses para transar pela primeira vez. Desde quando você pula na cama de alguém em questão de dias? Ou foram horas? Quanto tempo você levou para se jogar em Malfoy?

Estremeço como se tivesse levado um soco. Sei que está bêbado, por causa das bochechas rosadas e dos olhos turvos, mas não está enrolando as palavras, e dispara cada uma delas fora como um feitiço estouporante, acertando o alvo e reacendendo o desconforto que sempre senti quando se trata de sexo casual.

— E de todos os caras que você podia ter escolhido, escolheu ele? Tem noção da quantidade de vagabundas em que ele enfiou o pinto? Ele vive tomando litros de poções, de tanta doença venérea que tem.

Fico rígida.

— Para com isso, você está sendo muito grosseiro.

Mas Vitor não está nem perto de ter terminado.

— Você transou com ele quando estávamos juntos? — Exige saber.

Meu queixo cai.

— Não. Claro que não.

— E eu tenho que simplesmente acreditar nisso?

Num pulo, ele fica de pé. Dou um passo instintivo para trás, mas Vitor não avança na minha direção. Em vez disso, começa a andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos raspados.

— Eu agora preciso fazer um exame, é isso? Preciso ver se tenho alguma doença, porque a minha namorada me traiu com o babaca imundo do Malfoy?

A raiva sobe em minha garganta.

— Não traí você. — Exclamo. — E você está sendo um idiota. Você não tem doença nenhuma…

— Mas você pode ter. — Me interrompe ele. Em seguida começa a rir baixinho, com crueldade. — Está dormindo com o cara mais rodado daqui. É uma vagabunda.

Vacilo diante da acusação cruel, mas de alguma forma consigo manter a respiração sob controle. E de alguma forma consigo não lançar uma maldição imperdoável nele.

— Não sou uma vagabunda. — Digo, friamente. — E não traí você. Agora está na hora de você ir embora.

— Quer saber? Ainda bem que você me largou. Não quero mais nada com você.

Sua voz se eleva, e me encolho, porque sei que Gina e Harry desfizeram o Abaffiato que lancei e devem estar ouvindo tudo, mesmo com a porta fechada.

— Que idiota eu fui de tentar te reconquistar! Que merda eu ia querer com uma piranha imunda como…

— Chega!

A interrupção retumbante de Harry chega tarde demais. O último comentário de Vitor já causou o dano desejado. Tropeço para trás como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa. A sensação é exatamente essa. Minhas bochechas ardem. Meu lábio inferior treme com muita intensidade, e é preciso enfiar os dentes nele para fazê-lo parar. Tenho que lutar contra o soluço estrangulado que está desesperadamente tentando pular da minha garganta.

Tenho uma vaga impressão de que Harry está agarrando meu ex namorado pelo colarinho, carregando-o até a porta. Sibilando uma ameaça. Mas meu rosto está em chamas, e minha visão, desfocada, o que torna difícil me concentrar no que está acontecendo.

Tenho um sobressalto ao sentir um par de braços macios me abraçando. É Gina, me apertando com força. Minha cabeça cai em seu ombro, e pisco por sobre as lágrimas que ameaçam vir à tona.

— Você está bem? — Pergunta ela, preocupada.

— Não. — Minha resposta é abafada contra a sua manga.

— O Harry desceu com ele. Vai fazer aparatação guiada até o prédio dele só para ter certeza de que o filho da mãe foi embora. — Ela esfrega minhas costas com ambas as mãos. — Hermione, fala comigo. Preciso saber que você está bem.

Por alguma razão, a simpatia em sua voz estraçalha meu último fio de controle. As lágrimas transbordam e escorrem por meu rosto. Um soluço me escapa, e tremo em seu abraço. Como ele pôde dizer coisas tão horríveis, tão cruéis? Ficamos juntos por anos. Ele me amava. Ele me conhece, sabe que não sou uma… Engulo outro soluço… Uma piranha imunda.

Com a vergonha inundando meu corpo, afasto Gina e corro para o meu quarto. Ouço seus passos atrás de mim, alcançando a minha porta assim que desabo na cama. Eu me aninho em posição fetal e enxugo as lágrimas com a manga da camiseta, mas elas continuam caindo mais rápido, ardendo em minhas pálpebras e deslizando até a minha boca.

— Hermione. — Diz Gina baixinho.

Ignoro-a, soluçando enquanto estico a mão e vasculho a mesinha de cabeceira. Preciso… Merlin, preciso de Draco. Preciso dele para me envolver com seus braços e me fazer aquele discurso de novo, aquele sobre apagar a palavra piranha do meu vocabulário e não deixar gente mesquinha me convencer que fiz algo de errado. Meus dedos colidem com meu galeão, e solto um gemido ao descobrir que minhas mãos estão trêmulas demais para escrever qualquer coisa. E a infelicidade em meu peito é tão grande que jamais conseguiria conjurar um patrono nesse estado.

— Hermione. — Gina soa excessivamente preocupada. — Fala comigo.

Inspiro, trêmula.

— Pode me fazer um favor?

— Claro, meu amor, qualquer coisa. — Afirma ela, na mesma hora. — Só me diz o que você precisa.

— Você pode… — Falo por sobre o nó apertado em minha garganta. — Pode enviar um patrono para o Draco e pedir pra ele vir aqui?

Não olho para o seu rosto para avaliar sua reação. Não preciso, porque ouço a perplexidade em alto e bom som na sua voz.

— Draco? — Ela faz uma pausa. — Draco Malfoy?

— É.

Me enrolo na cama de novo, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Você quer que eu chame o Draco Malfoy?

— Sim. — Umedeço os lábios secos, salgados pelas lágrimas. Malditas lágrimas que não param de cair. — Por favor… só liga pra ele. Eu… — Sinto o rosto inteiro se desfazendo de novo. — Preciso dele.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Quero feedbacks viu? Beijos!


	10. 10

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**10**

**DRACO**

— Cadê ela?

Forço minha entrada, antes mesmo de Potter terminar de abrir a porta. Meu olhar a procura pela sala de estar, mas Hermione não está aqui. Weasley está, e fica de pé assim que me vê.

— Ela está no quarto…

Sigo na direção do quarto, apenas para ser interceptado pela ruiva baixinha.

— Espera um segundo. — Ordena Weasley, plantando a palma da mão no meu peito. — Você só entra depois que me disser que merda está acontecendo aqui.

— Me diz você. — Rebato impaciente. — Foi você quem me enviou um patrono à uma da manhã e me disse para vir porque Hermione precisava de mim. O que aconteceu?

— Krum apareceu aqui. — Explica Potter, com ar sombrio. — Bêbado, batendo na porta e exigindo falar com ela. Eu deixei entrar…

— Você deixou ele entrar? — Exclamo indignado.

— Hermione me mandou. — Resmunga ele. — Disse que dava conta.

Weasley interrompe, cheia de raiva.

— Você precisava ouvir a maneira como ele gritou com ela. Chamou de vagabunda, disse que ela podia ter alguma doença…

— O quê? — A fúria sobe por minha coluna, chegando em minha garganta sob a forma de um rosnado ameaçador. — Sai da minha frente. — Digo a ruiva Weasley.

— Malfoy… — Protesta ela, à medida que corro na direção do curto corredor. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

O martelar pesado de meus passos abafa sua pergunta e eu irrompo no quarto de Hermione, estancando junto à porta ao vê-la encolhida na cama. Ela levanta a cabeça ao me ouvir entrar, e o olhar desolado em seus grandes olhos castanhos parte meu coração em vários pedaços.

— Hermione... — Digo baixinho.

Ouço um suspiro assustado atrás de mim, rangendo os dentes, viro e bato a porta nas caras atônitas de Gina Weasley e Harry Potter, eles não existem para mim agora, só Hermione. E, antes que ela possa se dar conta, estou na cama, puxando-a em meus braços e aninhando-a junto ao meu corpo. Ela esconde o rosto em meu peito, e posso senti-la tremer.

— O que aconteceu?

— Vitor veio aqui. — A resposta é abafada contra meu casaco.

— Eu sei, o Potter me contou. Mas por que ele veio aqui? — Lembro o nosso encontro com Paulson hoje de manhã e solto um palavrão. — Aquele amigo dele… Paulson contou que viu nós dois juntos?

Ela faz que sim, batendo a cabeça na minha clavícula.

— Babaca. — Murmuro, então inspiro fundo e corro a mão por seu cabelo cacheado. — Imagino que ele estava com raiva.

— Ele… — Sua voz falha. — Ele me chamou de piranha imunda.

Uma fúria em brasa me atinge feito uma entrada violenta de uma firebolt no quadribol e eu preciso usar de toda a força para afastá-la, expurgá-la de meu corpo. Quero matar o desgraçado por dizer isso.

— Você não é… — Inspiro de novo. —… uma piranha imunda. Está me ouvindo, Hermione? Não é, nunca foi. Não sei nem por que o filho da mãe diria…

— Por sua causa. — Sussurra ela.

Minhas mãos cerram em punhos contra seus ombros

— O quê?

— Ele acha que você tem um monte de doença, porque… sempre teve uma vida sexual ativa…

— Estou limpo. — Interrompo.

Minha voz sai baixa e tomada pela ansiedade. Espero mesmo que ela acredite em mim agora, só para esmagar qualquer semente de dúvida que aquele zero à esquerda do Krum possa ter plantado na cabeça dela.

— Confio em você, Draco, sei que está limpo, não foi a parte da doença que me chateou, foi a outra parte, foi a maneira como ele olhou para mim… — Seu pequeno corpo estremece. — … estava com tanto nojo. Foi como se, naquele momento, ele realmente me visse como uma piranha e me odiasse por isso.

A fissura em meu coração se rompe, enviando estilhaços até o meu estômago. Krum devia estar agradecendo à sua estrela da sorte por não estar aqui agora. Minha vontade é de envolver os dedos em seu pescoço e espremer a vida para fora dele. Nem recorreria à magia para matá-lo.

— Hermione… — Engulo a raiva. — ...olha para mim.

Lentamente, ela ergue os olhos até encontrar os meus.

— Não dou a mínima pro que o Krum diz, ou pro que ele pensa… você não fez nada para merecer um ataque verbal, entendeu? Você não é uma piranha. Você é…

_Perfeita_, quase digo, mas não tenho a chance, porque ela está tremendo de novo.

— Então por que me sinto como uma? — Ela pisca depressa, como se estivesse tentando não chorar. — Odeio isso, eu te disse, não sou feita para fazer sexo casual.

As palmas das minhas mãos ficam úmidas, e eu não quero que ela continue. Estou apavorado com o que ela vai dizer.

— Não sei se posso continuar com isso, Draco.

_Merda_.

— É confuso demais… dormir com você, sem nem estarmos juntos…

— Estamos juntos. — Interrompo.

Ela se assusta e eu sinto como se alguém tivesse enfiado um punhado de cascalho na minha boca. Engulo em seco.

— Estamos juntos. — Repito.

Ela parece perplexa.

— Estamos… por quê?

— Porque estamos.

Uma resposta sem sentido, mas é tudo o que tenho. Não quero que isto acabe e não posso explicar porquê, mas só sei que não quero mesmo que acabe.

— Você quer… — O sulco em sua testa se aprofunda. — Você quer dizer que quer compromisso?

Meu batimento cardíaco torna-se errático. Faz anos que não tenho uma conversa assim com uma garota, desde Astoria. Mas Hermione não é Astoria. Ela é… ela é… não consigo nem organizar os pensamentos, exceto um: a certeza profunda de que não posso deixar isso acabar.

— Draco?

Aperto-a com força, enterrando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

— Quero ficar com você. — Murmuro. — Então isso significa que estamos juntos, está bem?

Um riso instável faz cócegas na minha bochecha.

— Você está me assustando agora.

— Eu estou me assustando. — Com um gemido, ergo a cabeça e seguro seu queixo delicado com uma das mãos. — Por que você pediu para a Weasley me chamar?

Hermione vacila.

— Porque… — Ela morde o lábio. — Porque queria que você me dissesse que Vitor está errado. Porque precisava…

Ela hesita, como se estivesse tão assustada com isso quanto eu. Sua incerteza só me deixa mais seguro, deslizo o polegar ao longo da linha de seus lábios, suavizando a pequena marca que ela fez com o dente.

— Você quer isso também, ficar comigo?

Ela permanece quieta por tanto tempo que fico nervoso de novo. Em seguida, assente com a cabeça.

— Me diz por quê... — Peço, com a voz rouca. — … preciso saber que não é só porque sexo casual faz você se sentir mal, ou porque está insegura sobre o que o idiota do Krum disse.

Hermione desliza lentamente uma das mãos sobre minha bochecha.

— Não é. — A ponta dos dedos toca a barba por fazer em meu queixo. — Quero estar com você porque parece certo.

A tensão em meu peito se dissipa, substituída por uma estranha onda de calor que não poderia explicar nem que tentasse. Não falamos mais depois disso, o que é igualmente estranho, este longo e inexplicável silêncio que não precisa ser preenchido. Solto-a apenas o suficiente para tirar o suéter e a calça jeans e com um aceno da minha varinha, apago a lâmpada de cabeceira, a escuridão cai sobre nós, Hermione entra debaixo das cobertas sem uma palavra e desloca-se na cama para abrir espaço para mim. Deito atrás dela, envolvendo seu corpo com um braço e puxando-a mais para perto, ela faz um barulho contente e se aconchega contra a minha virilha, com as costas em meu peito, seu cabelo faz cócegas em meu queixo e eu adormeço com o som da sua respiração suave e a batida constante do seu coração sob a minha palma.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando saio do quarto, Potter e a namorada estão na cozinha, segurando as canecas cor de rosa mais ridículas que já vi e eu sufoco uma risada. Por que tenho a impressão de que essas canecas são coisa de Hermione?

Como já estava esperando um interrogatório, não fico surpreso quando os dois me atacam no momento em que me veem.

— Que tipo de joguinho você está fazendo com a minha melhor amiga? — Weasley questiona.

— Eu avisei especificamente para você manter o pau longe dela, cara. — Potter despacha.

Sigo o aroma de café fresco até a bancada estreita e olho para o relógio sobre ela. Não são nem nove horas, ainda não estou acordado o suficiente para ter essa conversa. Infelizmente, meu esforço obstinado em ignorá-los não tem efeito. Os dois continuam disparando perguntas na minha direção enquanto me sirvo de um pouco de café.

— Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

— Por que você não me contou?

— Por que ela não me contou?

— Isso vai arruinar toda a nossa dinâmica de grupo, sabia?

— Você acha? — Weasley volta a atenção para Potter. — Se for só um caso, provavelmente não vai mudar nada.

— Hermione não é do tipo que tem só um caso, amor. Ela adora compromisso.

A mesma observação que fiz sobre Hermione no carro, a caminho de Londres, mas ouvir Potter dissecar os hábitos sexuais da minha namorada me faz ficar todo eriçado. _Minha namorada_. Nunca achei que diria isso, mas é assim que as coisas são agora, e decidi deixar rolar.

— Ei, tenho uma ideia. — Eu me recosto contra a bancada e fito os dois por sobre a borda da minha caneca. — Que tal vocês cuidarem da suas vidas?

Weasley deixa a mandíbula cair e Potter arregala os olhos. Uma risada contida vem do corredor, um momento antes de Hermione aparecer na sala.

— Bom dia. — Ela diz casualmente.

Há uma pausa.

— Bom dia. — Responde Weasley.

Hermione se aproxima da bancada e pega a cafeteira. Quando se inclina na ponta dos pés para alcançar uma caneca no armário de cima, não consigo me conter e dou um beijo no seu pescoço e Weasley me lança um olhar mordaz, Potter apenas balança a cabeça num gesto de reprovação.

— O que foi?

Hermione dá um gole no café, em seguida, abraça a caneca com ambas as mãos e fala para todos nós:

— Certo, o negócio é o seguinte pessoal, — Ela olha diretamente para o casal de amigos. — Draco e eu estamos juntos, é isso, podem começar com as perguntas.

Weasley fica de boca fechada, para alguém com tantas dúvidas há tão poucos minutos e seu silêncio é surpreendente, preocupante até. Seus olhos inquietos me dizem que não está feliz com este novo arranjo.

— Ninguém? Não tem nada que vocês queiram saber? — Hermione leva a caneca aos lábios. — Está bem, então.

Escondo um sorriso e me volto para Potter.

— Hunter e eu temos uma hora a mais de treino hoje, o treinador liberou, quer vir com a gente?

Ele esfrega a mão no queixo, coçando a barba escura por fazer.

— Você ainda está ajudando o Davenport? Trabalhando mano a mano?

Faço que sim.

— Ele é dedicado, trabalha duro, mas acho que umas dicas de outro jogador poderiam ajudar.

Potter concorda com a cabeça.

— Ok, vou também. Posso ajudar com o posicionamento dele durante as penalidades, errou muito nesse jogo com o Burlington ontem.

— Pelo menos ganhamos.

— Verdade, mas a campanha ainda continua uma merda.

— É desolador, cara, meus garotos do Furacão estão fazendo uma campanha melhor, e eles não têm nem doze anos.

— Seus garotos? — Ele sorri. — Admita, Malfoy, você está apaixonado por essas crianças.

— Vai à merda, Potter. Só me divirto treinando…

— Vocês dois, fora! — Anuncia Weasley, com uma mistura de irritação e exasperação em seu rosto.

Potter fica visivelmente magoado. — Está me expulsando?

— Desculpa, meu bem, te amo com todo o meu coração, mas agora está na hora das garotas conversarem, e, na última vez que chequei, você não era garota. Portanto, você precisa ir. — Ela fecha a cara para mim. — Você também, Malfoy.

Não sou nem maluco de discutir com Gina Weasley quando ela está determinada desse jeito, ela me quer fora daqui, então é isso que vou fazer. Viro o café, coloco o copo vazio na pia e olho para Hermione.

— Nos falamos mais tarde?

— Ok.

Ela caminha na minha direção e me dá um beijo na bochecha, mas de jeito nenhum vou sair daqui sem algo um pouco mais substancial, capturando seu queixo em minha mão, deito sua cabeça para trás e pressiono a boca na dela. O beijo é profundo e apaixonado, além de envolver um monte de língua e durar o suficiente para fazer Weasley gritar.

— Está legal, já chega! — Ordena ela.

Quando Hermione e eu nos separamos, lanço um sorriso na direção de Weasley.

— Relaxa, Weasley. Só estou dando um beijinho na minha gata, ninguém morreu.

Ela parece exasperada, mas só por um momento, porque em seguida, aponta para a porta e rosna:

— Fora!

* * *

**HERMIONE**

— A gata dele? — Exclama Gina, no momento em que Draco e Harry saem pela porta. — Quero uma explicação, Hermione. Estou falando sério, exijo uma explicação.

Engulo um pouco mais de cafeína. Se vamos ter esta conversa agora, preciso colocar o cérebro para funcionar, embora, honestamente, não sei se consigo me explicar. Não sei nem o que pensar dessa coisa com Draco. Ele disse que sou sua gata, certo? E isso significa que ele é o meu? Já que somos um casal agora, presumo que sim.

Resumindo: eu não esperava que a noite passada terminasse do jeito que terminou.

Depois da maneira como Vitor perdeu completamente o controle e me tratou como excremento de dragão na sola da sua bota, eu deveria ter jurado nunca mais tocar em homem nenhum, mas, de alguma forma, terminei a noite ganhando um compromisso de Draco. A vida às vezes é fascinante e absurda.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — A voz de Gina se suaviza, à medida que ela analisa o meu rosto. — E por que você não me contou?

Dou de ombros, sem jeito.

— Estava com vergonha.

— Com vergonha? Por quê?

Suspirando, carrego a xícara de café para o sofá e desabo nele. Sento sobre as pernas cruzadas e espero Gina se juntar a mim.

— Porque… porque ele é o Draco. Tivemos toda aquela história de ofensas, preconceitos e maldades na nossa adolescência.

— Ele ganhou o abono de tudo isso quando lutou conosco, Hermione. Todos perdoamos ele, até o Harry.

— Mas não é só isso… ele também é o maior pegador da história. — Eu me sinto mal dizendo isso, mas sempre fui honesta com Gina. — E ele é irritante e ridículo e não faz meu tipo nem um pouco.

Ou pelo menos isso é o que eu costumava pensar, antes de conhecê-lo. Claro, ele continua sendo irritante e ridículo na maioria das vezes, mas Draco tem muito mais a oferecer do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Gina franze os lábios.

— Está bem, mas começa do começo. Quando aconteceu?

— Quando você acha? — Pergunto, irônica. — Na noite em que dormi na casa deles.

Seu rosto empalidece.

— Então é minha culpa? Eu fiz isso com você?

Dou uma gargalhada.

— Não. Eu fiz isso comigo mesma, bebi além da conta e acabei na cama dele. Tudo minha culpa.

— E agora vocês estão juntos? — Ela parece pasma. — Como isso é possível? Você mesmo disse, ele é o maior pegador da história. Por que você ia querer namorar ele?

— Porque gosto dele. — Digo, simplesmente.

— Tem certeza de que não está só tentando esquecer seu relacionamento com Vitor?

— Pode ter começado assim. Não nego que receber a atenção do Draco me fez sentir bem. Era diferente da atenção do Vitor. O Vitor sempre precisava de mim, mas de uma forma que eu nunca era capaz de satisfazer. Nada do que eu fazia era bom o suficiente, ele estava sempre com raiva e decepcionado, e parte de mim sabia que não éramos certos um para o outro, mas… gosto de estar num relacionamento.

Essas últimas palavras pairam entre nós com o peso de uma bigorna. Nem sequer preciso olhar para Gina para antecipar sua próxima pergunta.

— Tem certeza de que não está entrando num relacionamento novo às pressas porque precisa estar com alguém?

Seu ceticismo está abrindo um buraco no que ontem à noite parecia certo, no que ainda hoje de manhã parecia certo. Aflita, olho para ela.

— Não sei. Tentei dizer não para o Draco, depois da primeira noite, mas ele ficou me escrevendo e mandando patronos, pedindo uma segunda rodada, e eu ficava rejeitando, até uma hora em que pareceu idiota resistir. Eu queria dormir com ele, ele queria dormir comigo, então por que não?

— Mas não podia ser só sexo?

Solto um gemido.

— Eu tentei, de verdade, mas não fui feita pra isso, Gina. E não sei como aconteceu, mas comecei a gostar dele, mais do que só do pênis dele. — Ela dá uma risada, mas continuo. — Ele é bom para mim, e é ótimo em ouvir os outros, além de ser uma companhia divertida. Ah, e o sexo é mais que surpreendente.

Espera, acabei de botar o sexo em quarto nessa lista? Aparentemente sim, mas isso é porque… bem, porque sexo não é mais a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça quando penso em Draco. Não somos mais só dois corpos suados em busca do orgasmo. Assistimos juntos a uma série alemã da qual só entendemos uma a cada três palavras. Dançamos juntos, nos divertimos. Ele encontrou meu pai…

— E ele é a primeira pessoa com quem você quer falar quando está chateada. — Acrescenta Gina, muito perspicaz.

Aperto os lábios com força. Mesmo que quisesse, não posso negar o que aconteceu ontem. Meu primeiro instinto foi o de colocar os braços de Draco à minha volta, como se ele fosse a única pessoa capaz de consertar tudo. E ele consertou. Acalmou meu orgulho ferido, meus sentimentos machucados, e me apoiou a noite inteira. Eu não teria dormido um minuto da noite passada se ele não tivesse vindo.

— Está preocupada que ele vai me machucar? — Pergunto, com um suspiro.

Gina esfrega a borda da sua caneca de café algumas vezes antes de responder.

— Não. Acho que tenho que me preocupar com o Malfoy, ele não costuma ser a pessoa que está sempre lá para os outros. Não estou dizendo que ele é egoísta, eu sei que hoje em dia ele é um bom amigo, ainda assim, sei que Harry recorreria ao Ron antes de chamar por ele.

— Isso é por causa do passado deles. — Respondo, irritada. — O Draco daria a qualquer um a roupa do corpo, sem questionamentos.

— O Ron é de confiança.

— E o Draco não? Você mesma disse que o perdoamos por todas as merdas que ele fez. Isso é passado, e só porque ele é um pouco obcecado por sexo, isso não faz dele uma pessoa não confiável.

Bato a caneca na mesa, espirrando algumas gotas mornas de café. Gina começa a rir, e o som indesejável me segue até a cozinha, onde apanho minha varinha para limpar a bagunça que fiz.

— Qual a graça? — Pergunto, murmurando o evanesco e voltando pra cozinha com minha caneca vazia.

— Você e a sua defesa desnecessária do Malfoy. — Ela se levanta do sofá e se junta a mim na cozinha, apertando meu ombro de leve. — Olha, se quer ficar com o Malfoy, fique com ele. Só me preocupo porque você não é de dormir com caras só para se divertir. Não estou dizendo que dormir com ele logo depois de terminar com o Vitor é errado ou feio, de forma nenhuma, só não é você.

Murcho contra a bancada.

— Sei que não, continuo me dizendo isso o tempo inteiro, mas… gosto de estar com ele.

— Está apaixonada por ele?

— Não. Não sinto aquela moleza quando se trata dele. Não como eu tinha com…

Deixo a frase morrer, ia dizer "não como eu tinha com o Vitor", mas não consigo lembrar a última vez em que senti algo bom por Vitor. Os únicos sentimentos de que me lembro são cautela, irritação, impaciência e, na noite passada, dor.

Gina coloca outra caneca de café em minha mão.

— Então só pára de pensar demais e deixa rolar, para ver onde isso vai dar. Combinado?

* * *

Durante toda a semana seguinte, sigo o conselho de Gina e tento desligar o cérebro. Draco e eu começamos a sair como um casal. Não dizemos nada explicitamente, nem tatuamos na testa, mas nossa interação torna tudo muito claro. Quando saímos, ele me toca o tempo todo, mas não de uma forma que me faz achar que está tentando marcar território ou se mostrar, ele é só muito físico. Se estou perto dele, sua mão está em algum lugar do meu corpo, em geral, sua palma está colada na base da minha coluna, mas às vezes ele joga o meu cabelo para trás e brinca com o dedo no meu ombro, ou beija minha têmpora e a bochecha, nem por um momento me sinto como se ele estivesse me prendendo.

Dos nossos amigos, Harry é o mais preocupado. Gina quer que eu seja feliz e, contanto que eu esteja sorrindo, está satisfeita. Harry, por outro lado, se divide entre a preocupação e a aceitação cautelosa. Está convencido de que Draco vai me magoar, o que vai acabar criando um problema entre Gina e um de seus companheiros de casa. Já tentei tranquilizá-lo de que sou adulta e que posso lidar com uma separação, mas a conversa acaba voltando para Vitor, que só quero esquecer.

Já Draco, torna tudo muito fácil, quando não está em aula ou no treino, está comigo. Às vezes, lê um livro enquanto ensaio minhas transfigurações, às vezes me ajuda, servindo de boneco de treino. Chega até a imitar um duende ou um elfo, e quando ele transforma a voz em aguda me faz morrer de rir, então geralmente precisamos repetir várias vezes até conseguir terminar um dos feitiços, e, quando conseguimos, ele está com tesão, por causa do meu riso, diz ele. Embora eu tenha a impressão de que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa, e ele estaria pronto para o sexo.

A coisa mais importante é que estamos felizes. Eu, por exemplo, bem mais feliz do que estive em muito tempo. E isso é maravilhoso, se alguém tivesse me dito há sete semanas que Draco Malfoy e eu estaríamos não só namorando, mas felizes, eu teria rido até me estourar.

— O que você vai fazer depois do ensaio hoje? — Pergunta Draco, da cama.

Está recostado contra os travesseiros, o cabelo despenteado, absurdamente bonito. Afasto a atenção dele, tentando me concentrar no espelho e em não me machucar com a haste do rímel.

— Nada, talvez jantar no próprio salão de Durmstrang, por quê? O que você vai fazer?

— Tenho que resolver uma coisa e, depois, marquei um tempo de treino com o Furacão.

Meu estômago revira de leve, não vou vê-lo esta noite? Tento não demonstrar a decepção, só porque estamos juntos não significa que precisamos viver grudados.

— Quer jantar depois? — Acrescenta ele.

Meu coração vibra.

— Claro.

— Certo, pode me encontrar no campo do vilarejo? Tem um restaurante lá perto que acho que você vai gostar. É de um bruxo italiano, mas tem uma decoração toda de filme trouxa antigo.

Sua mão desliza sob os lençóis, que o cobrem até a cintura.

— Quer parar de se tocar? — Pouso o rímel na mesa e pego a varinha para limpar a mancha preta que fiz no canto interno da pálpebra, porque não consigo tirar os olhos de Draco.

— Qual o problema? Está com ciúmes da minha mão? Estava pensando em como você está linda. — Ele gira de lado. — Toda vez que você passa maquiagem no olho, faz um pequeno círculo com a boca e me lembra algo que fazemos… algo que eu adoro.

Não, meu relacionamento com Malfoy não tem nada de meloso e sentimental. Lanço um olhar incrédulo para ele.

— Acabamos de fazer isso. — Eu o lembro, enquanto faço duas linhas rápidas com o rímel, antes que a mão de Draco sob os lençóis possa causar mais danos.

— Isso já tem meia hora, Hermione. Você já tomou banho, já se exibiu pelada na minha frente enquanto se vestia e depois ficou fazendo isso com a boca. Então, sim, estou com tesão de novo.

Visto o casaco e me apoio com um dos joelhos na cama para um beijo de despedida.

— Você vai ter que se virar sozinho então, porque tenho aula e não quero me atrasar.

Ele se ergue e beija primeiro o meu pescoço, depois os meus lábios.

— Sim, posso fazer isso apenas imaginando você.

_Droga_, agora sou eu quem estou com tesão.

* * *

Draco está no campo quando chego ao pequeno estádio do vilarejo. Sempre imaginei que os treinadores ficassem na lateral, dando ordens, mas ele está no meio do campo, a atenção fixa numa menininha com uma vassoura pequena.

— Você está levantando muito o tronco, abaixa um pouco o corpo para distribuir melhor seu peso.

Ele se agacha até a própria cabeça estar pouco mais alta que a da mini jogadora. Maravilhada, o observo voar alguns metros antes de fazer a volta. Sua leveza no ar é surpreendente.

— Vamos, tenta de novo.

A jogadora se desequilibra para a frente.

— Lembre-se, quando você está perfeitamente reta, está, na verdade, equilibrada bem no centro da vassoura. — Draco mostra o ponto no meio do cabo para a garotinha. — A ideia é usar o próprio equilíbrio para impedir suas pernas de se abrirem demais. No começo é estranho, mas prometo que você vai pegar o jeito.

Ela sobe na vassoura, incerta e impulsiona para frente, voando a vinte centímetros do chão e bem vagarosamente, até passar por Draco, agachado.

— Está certo assim? — Pergunta a menina. — Estou fazendo direito?

— Certíssimo. — Ele observa atentamente a menina levitar no campo. — Você tem o dom, Koty.

— Quem é Koty? — Pergunta ela.

— Você é Koty, ou, espera, talvez… Dakotay ? Todo mundo precisa de um apelido.

— Qual é o seu? — Dakota aperta mais os pequenos punhos no cabo da vassoura.

— O maioral. Eu sou o maioral.

Ele pisca para ela e então segura uma de suas mãos, e os dois voam juntos. Ou devo dizer, Draco voa para trás, e Dakota se equilibra nele. Seus olhos estão fixos no rosto dele, dois pontinhos devotos saboreando cada movimento de Draco. Apesar do ar frio no campo, me sinto completamente aquecida. A paciência de Draco com essa garota está fazendo meus ovários explodirem. É um lado dele que nunca vi antes e com o qual nunca pensei que fosse me preocupar. A fofura se espalha dentro de mim, preenchendo vazios que eu nem sabia que existiam e me pegando completamente de surpresa.

— _Está apaixonada por ele?_

— _Não. Não sinto aquela moleza…_

Penso na minha conversa com Gina e… _merda, o que estou sentindo, então_? Por que é que tudo o que ele faz provoca um sorriso bobo em mim? Por que recorri a ele primeiro quando estava desesperadamente triste? Por que…

Um apito estridente interrompe meus pensamentos tolos, e fico grata pela distração. O campo é tomada pelo som do que parece ser uma centena de pássaros cortando o ar. Vejo uma linha de jogadores de quadribol em miniatura do outro lado do campo. Draco os chama na sua direção, e todos eles disparam, somente planando quando chegam na linha central.

— Enquanto Dakota pratica seu voo, quero que vocês se dividam em dois grupos. O primeiro grupo vai levar a goles, seguir até a linha azul e voltar. O segundo grupo fica no meio do campo, sem se mexer, marcar ou tentar roubar a goles, só precisam ficar parados. Quando o primeiro grupo voltar para a linha azul, vocês trocam. A parte mais importante do exercício é manter a cabeça erguida. Batedores vão para o fundo do campo e rebatam entre vocês os balaços. Apanhadores treinem mergulhos.

Draco arruma os reservas que vão servir de obstáculo em diferentes pontos ao longo do campo e então fica no meio da ação, enquanto o time se divide em dois e começa voar de um lado para o outro, desviando cuidadosamente dos garotos.

— Ele está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com eles. — Me diz uma voz masculina grave.

Me viro e vejo um homem mais velho se juntando a mim na arquibancada.

— Draco? — Pergunto, e o homem assente com a cabeça. — É, parece que ele está se divertindo.

— Está. Eu sou Doug Ellis, o treinador.

Apertamos as mãos.

— Hermione Granger, amiga do Draco. Ele estava se gabando outro dia de como o Furacão está indo bem este ano, melhor até do que o time dele.

Ellis ri com ironia.

— Durmstrang não vai conseguir chegar à final do continental este ano, o que é muito ruim. Como o Draco está encarando isso?

— Tudo bem, acho. Quer ganhar, mas… Não acho que o quadribol seja a sua vida. Ele tem um lugar no Ministério da Magia de Londres no ano que vem.

Draco nunca falou em virar jogador profissional, não do jeito que Harry e Ron fazem. Pelo que posso perceber, ama o esporte, mas o quadribol não o define, o que vejo como uma coisa boa. Às vezes, Harry fica muito cansativo com todo aquele papo de quadribol. Não sei como Gina aguenta, mas acho que quando se está apaixonada você ignora coisas assim. Ao meu lado, Ellis suspira.

— Um desperdício esse negócio de Ministério, está escrito 'professor' na testa dele.

Observamos os jogadores executarem o treino, enquanto Draco conversa com alguns alunos que não são tão rápidos ou leves como os colegas. Ele não levanta a voz, mas as crianças o ouvem com atenção, ele dá um tapinha na cabeça ou nas costas de cada um deles antes de liberá-los.

— Você é pai de um deles? — Aponto o campo com a cabeça.

— Não mais, tenho um filho que jogou no Furacão, mas agora está no ensino normal em Durmstrang, então joga pela casa dele no time juvenil da escola. Um dos outros professores se ofereceu para assumir minha posição depois que Watt entrou lá, mas não abriria mão disso por nada. Crianças dessa idade são especiais, elas estão com fome de aprender, ainda acham que a figura de autoridade está lá para ajudar, e não para atrapalhar, e ameaçar funciona tão bem quanto punir.

— Depois dessa idade, então, é só ladeira abaixo?

— Você não tem ideia. — Ele balança a cabeça em desolação fingida. — Quanto mais velhos ficam, mais pensam que sabem tudo, mas Draco tem um dom, tem alguns alunos mais velhos que ficam no campo só para ouvi-lo falar com o Furacão. E não são só os meninos que são loucos por ele. — Ellis aponta para Dakota. — Aquela garotinha olha para o Draco como se ele tivesse inventado a Lua, e isso foi antes dele comprar a vassoura para ela. Ele é paciente e fala com as crianças como se elas fossem importantes, não é todo adulto que é assim, na verdade, é difícil encontrar um adulto que seja assim. — Ellis dá de ombros. — Seria ótimo para Draco se ele se interessasse em dar aulas, mas acho que passar os dias com crianças não é um trabalho tão glamoroso quanto ser funcionário do Ministério da Magia.

— Draco não escolheu o Ministério por causa do glamour. — Contraponho, sentindo a necessidade de defendê-lo mais uma vez.

— Então você deveria conversar com ele sobre dar aulas ou virar treinador, qualquer coisa que lhe permitisse trabalhar com crianças. Ele nasceu para isso.

Ellis começa a se levantar, mas eu o interrompo.

— Por que está me dizendo isso?

— Porque você também olha para ele como se ele tivesse inventado a Lua. — Diz o treinador. — E tenho a sensação de que ele sente o mesmo por você.

Ellis completa, antes de baixar a cabeça num cumprimento e vai embora, voando na direção de Draco e dos meninos.

* * *

**DRACO**

— O que você e Doug estavam conversando tão sérios? — Provoco, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Hermione, enquanto saímos do estádio. — Por favor, não me diga que ele estava dando em cima de você.

Ela empalidece.

— Na frente das crianças? Seria tão impróprio.

Não posso deixar de rir. Para alguém tão desavergonhada na cama, sua obsessão com decoro e rótulos é no mínimo, engraçada.

— Então, o que ele queria?

Caminhamos para o restaurante e Hermione ainda não respondeu à pergunta, o que me faz franzir os lábios. Agora estou começando a pensar que ela mentiu para mim e que o treinador Ellis realmente deu em cima dela, mas Hermione abre a boca e me assusta.

— Ele acha que você deveria ser professor.

Arregalo os olhos.

— Ele falou isso?

Ela confirma com a cabeça.

— Professor, treinador ou qualquer tipo de trabalho com crianças, palavras dele. Pessoalmente, eu acho que você deveria pensar em ser instrutor de voos, aí poderia usar um apito e shorts minúsculos de ginástica, seu traseiro ia ficar lindo. — Um leve sorriso curva sua boca. — Falando sério, acho que Ellis viu alguma coisa em você.

— Alguma coisa?

— Foi o que aconteceu comigo quando eu tinha catorze anos. — Explica ela. — Fundei um grupo de apoio a liberação dos elfos domésticos e fiz até greve de fome no quarto ano em Hogwarts. A professora Minerva interveio e me deu a maior bronca por não estar me alimentando, mas também me disse que viu _alguma coisa_ na minha atitude. Foi o que me convenceu a continuar estudando as leis de regulamentação da magia para as outras espécies.

Dou uma risada.

— Bom, pra começo de conversa, você é uma bruxa fantástica, poderosa, inteligente, determinada e tem um senso de empatia fora do comum. Eu só dei umas aulas de voo e passei uns exercícios para os garotos.

O que foi muito divertido, não posso negar. Mas a ideia de fazer carreira correndo de um lado para o outro num ginásio e apitando para crianças é… uma loucura. Não é?

— Não sei… — Provoca Hermione. — Talvez jogar bolas pelos aros seja o seu destino, ou virar treinador, pelo menos. Você seria ótimo, é óbvio que adora trabalhar com esses garotos.

Verdade... Mas… em nome de Merlin, por que estamos discutindo isso? Vou para o Ministério no outono que vem, resolvo mudar de assunto antes que Hermione me provoque de novo.

— Como foi o ensaio?

— Até que foi bom. Mallory finalmente conseguiu transfigurar a última criatura, então Steven está feliz. Mas ainda estou um pouco preocupada.

— Por quê?

— Porque vamos ficar três semanas sem ensaiar por causa das festas de fim de ano. E se ela entrar num coma induzido por peru de Natal e esquecer todas os feitiços?

Não contenho uma risada.

— Vai dar tudo certo, quando é a apresentação?

— Primeira semana de fevereiro. — Ela faz uma pausa. — Até lá, provavelmente já vou saber também sobre a vaga no Ministério.

Não ouço entusiasmo em sua voz e me viro para ela, franzindo a testa. Hermione me contou que tinha mandado um texto para alguns chefes de departamento de Londres, mas não falou nada sobre o trabalho, e não acho que esteja escrevendo para Minerva em busca de notícias. Mas ela deve estar doida por notícias, não? Uma vaga no Ministério é importante.

— Você quer o trabalho? — Pergunto, lentamente.

Sua hesitação é mais reveladora do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia ter dito. Paro no meio da calçada.

— Fala comigo, Hermione. O que está te incomodando nesse trabalho?

Ela dá de ombros.

— Só não caí de amores pelo estágio. E… bem, ultimamente tenho pensado que talvez queira me afastar das leis mágicas e regulamentação de criaturas... Pensei em usar um tipo de magia que nunca usei antes, quem sabe, talvez, fazer estágio no Departamento de Mistérios...

— Você teria que fazer isso em outro Ministério, o de Londres só aceita Inomináveis homens.

— Quero ficar em Londres, nem que precise brigar por isso.

A confissão determinada me assusta, mas quando penso um pouco percebo de onde veio a ideia.

— Você quer ficar perto do seu pai.

Ela se vira para mim com olhos castanhos tristes.

— Isso me influencia muito. Ele está piorando, e viver do outro lado do globo terrestre não me parece uma boa ideia. E se acontecer alguma coisa e ele precisar de mim de imediato? Vou ter que assinar um contrato mágico de trabalho, não posso simplesmente chegar para os meus chefes e dizer, desculpa, tenho que ir a Londres por algumas semanas, vão resolvendo aí sem mim.

— E se contratar uma enfermeira? — Sugiro.

— Não é uma possibilidade, ele jamais toparia. Na verdade, levantei a bola no ano passado, ele ainda não estava precisando, só estávamos discutindo opções pro futuro, mas ele ficou louco, disse que podia cuidar de si mesmo, muito obrigado.

Luto contra um sorriso, porque quase posso ouvir a voz enfezada de Joe Granger proferindo as palavras em minha cabeça. Ela morde o lábio.

— É verdade, ele ainda pode cuidar de si mesmo. Mas a dormência nas pernas está muito pior do que no ano passado, e a visão também. Agora ele está apenas usando uma bengala, mas e se acabar precisando de uma cadeira de rodas? E se ele ficar paralítico? Cego? Se isso acontecer, ele vai precisar de alguém, talvez não vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas não gosto da ideia de deixar ele sozinho.

Estico a mão e aperto a dela, está fria e trêmula e percebo que Hermione está com medo. Medo de perder o pai, como já perdeu a mãe. Não sei o que dizer para fazê-la se sentir melhor, porque a verdade é que ela tem todo o direito de ter medo. Tanto meu pai como minha mãe são saudáveis e ativos, além de ser bruxos, então não passo muito tempo me preocupando com a morte deles. Quando estou com os dois, não vejo mais uma nuvem de desgraça pairando sobre suas cabeças, não mais, não depois do fim da guerra.

Mas o sr. Granger é um trouxa que está sofrendo de uma doença que consome o seu sistema nervoso lentamente. Há anos que lida com ela, enquanto a filha, impotente, a vê avançar. De repente, fico chocado com a força de Hermione, não tinha entendido até este momento, como deve ser difícil para ela.

— Vamos mudar de assunto, esse está me deixando deprimida. — Sua voz fraqueja, mas em seguida volta a se firmar. — Me conta mais desse restaurante a que você está me levando...

Depois do jantar, aparatamos até a minha casa. Ontem, dormi com Hermione no apartamento, então hoje é a vez de ela vir para cá. Temos um combinado bom e justo, exceto quando Hermione dá a cartada feminina, e aí o combinado vira 'faça o que a sua namorada quer'.

Quem diria, ainda me espanto em chamá-la assim, mas não estou reclamando. Hermione e eu nos divertimos muito e também fazemos sexo maravilhoso regularmente. Então tento me concentrar nisso e não pensar muito no resto. Pena que meus amigos não podem fazer o mesmo, Potter continua convencido de que vou fazer alguma besteira e estragar a relação, e que ela vai acabar numa enorme bola de fogo maldito explodindo bem nas nossas caras, às vezes, queria que ele me desse mais crédito.

_Diz o homem que quase levou alguém ao suicídio_.

A memória dolorosa aperta meu coração, evocando a imagem de Astoria e suas lágrimas, e o angustiante patrono tarde da noite em que ela ameaçou se matar e me acusou de arruinar sua vida. Toda vez que penso nisso, fico mal, então afasto a memória indesejável e lembro que ela nunca me escreveu de volta, mas acho que isso não chega a ser uma surpresa.

Hermione e eu entramos pelo corredor apertado de casa, que cheira quase tão bem quanto o restaurante de onde viemos. Blaise deve estar em casa.

— Blaise? Cadê você?

— Na cozinha. — Responde, ao longe.

Tiro a jaqueta e penduro num dos ganchos da parede. Hermione faz o mesmo antes de se abaixar para abrir as botas de couro. Dou um tapa na bunda dela, então sorrio diante da sua cara de reprovação.

— O que você está fazendo? — Grito para Blaise.

— Sopa. — Grita ele de volta. — E assando pão.

Suspiro.

— Às vezes me preocupo com ele. — Digo para Hermione. — Quanto mais doméstico fica, maior o risco do seu pau cair.

Ela estala a língua, em desaprovação.

— Seu babaca machista.

— Acho que você quis dizer babaca sexy. — Digo, solícito.

— Não, fico com a primeira opção.

Caminhamos em direção à sala de estar, e a porta da rua se abre atrás de nós, viro o corpo e tenho literalmente um segundo para reagir ao furacão loiro que voa na minha direção e se joga em cima de mim.

— Surpresa! — Grita o tornado, jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

— Adivinha quem veio passar o fim de semana?

Estou tão confuso e surpreso que retribuo o abraço no instinto, e de canto de olho, vejo Hermione fechar a cara, sei a que conclusão acabou de chegar e preciso desfazer o mal entendido logo. Quando Hermione limpa a garganta forçosamente, a intrusa gira a cabeça e diz:

— Ah. Oi. E você é…?

— A namorada do Draco. — Responde Hermione com firmeza. — E você?

Em vez de responder, ela se volta para mim de novo.

— Você tem uma namorada? Que merda, Draquito, por que sou sempre a última a saber dessas coisas?

Hermione faz um barulho que eu identifico como um rosnado.

— Você acabou de chamar meu namorado de Draquito?

— Chamei, e daí? — Desafia a garota.

Intervenho depressa, antes que dê briga. Quer dizer, briga de mulher em geral é um tesão, mas não quando sou parente de uma delas.

— Hermione, não cai na dela, só está querendo te provocar. — Suspiro. — É a minha prima, é a Tonks.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Estou irritada comigo mesma por não ter percebido mais cedo, Tonks me enganou direitinho, ela estava com o visual diferente. Mudou completamente e se disfarçou tanto, que poderia se passar facilmente por uma legítima Malfoy. Agora que minhas garras se retraíram, posso ver claramente a semelhança: o cabelo dela está do mesmo tom de louro do de Draco e seus olhos têm o mesmo tom de cinza. Estou estupefata pelo talento dela como metamorfomaga.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco dirige a pergunta à Tonks, que não se deixa perturbar.

— Eu falei que vinha te visitar, lembra?

— Não, você falou que queria me visitar. — Ele faz um barulho irritado. — Não pode simplesmente aparecer na casa das pessoas sem avisar, Tonks, e se eu não estivesse aqui?

— Mas você está. — Ela sorri. — E agora eu também, está vendo? O universo sempre conspira a favor.

Draco arqueia a sobrancelha.

— E o universo por acaso avisou que tenho um jogo fora amanhã? E que a Chave de Portal ativa às oito da manhã? E que provavelmente não vou voltar antes da meia-noite?

A decepção invade os olhos de Tonks.

— Droga. Vou embora cedinho no domingo.

Ela fica em silêncio por um momento, em seguida sua expressão se ilumina.

— Não tem problema. Só significa que precisamos colocar o papo em dia hoje. Onde ponho a minha mochila?

Aperto as costas da mão contra a boca, para abafar uma risada, tenho a impressão de que não há nada neste mundo capaz de abater Tonks. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que dorme sorrindo. Draco responde numa voz tensa, como se encarasse a visita surpresa da prima como uma grande inconveniência.

— Eu meio que tinha planos pra hoje, sua pentelha.

_Pentelha_?

— Mudança de planos. — Ela diz animada. — Eles agora me incluem.

Seus olhos viram-se na minha direção.

— Tudo bem eu ficar com você e Draquito hoje, Hermione?

A risada que estava tentando conter me escapa, na verdade, é mais um uivo, porque é surreal ver Tonks chamando ele de Draquito.

— Por mim, tudo bem. — Asseguro. Encontro o olhar irritado de Draco e acrescento: — Mas só se você prometer continuar chamando ele de Draquito até o domingo.

Tonks sorri para mim.

— Não vai ser nenhum esforço. — Ela me lança uma piscadela conspiratória. — Ele odeia.

Não o culpo, posso bem imaginar uma Tonks atrevida se divertindo horrores por atormentar o primo mais novo com um apelido constrangedor.

— E aí, o que vamos fazer hoje? — Pergunta Tonks, ansiosa. — Tem alguma boate por aqui? Um bar ou...

— Você não devia estar em casa cuidando do seu filho? — Interrompe Draco.

Tonks bufa.

— Primeiro ponto, essa é uma pergunta bem machista. Uma mãe tem direito de sair e encher a cara. Você por exemplo, não era mãe, mas era menor de idade e já saía para beber.

— Eu era muito maduro pra minha idade.

— Você não é maduro para sua idade nem hoje.

— Pelo menos não fui proibido de usar a minha varinha.

— Não fui proibida.

— Como é que vou saber? Ninguém nessa merda de família me explica.

— Não fui proibida!

Minha cabeça se move de um lado para o outro. Todos os parentes são assim? Por que minhas hospedagens na Toca sempre me fizeram agradecer por ser filha única. Agora, olhando os dois primos trocarem farpas, também estou agradecida por ser filha única de pais filhos únicos. Essa provocação toda entre parentes é absurdamente desgastante.

— Se você parar de gritar comigo, — Resmunga Tonks. — então talvez a gente possa sentar feito dois adultos, e eu te explico por que fui _suspensa_. Mas vamos deixar isso para depois, como você bem frisou, sou uma mãe livre por apenas dois dias e estou em clima de festa, vai ter alguma coisa nas proximidades hoje? Espera, o que eu estou falando, claro que alguém vai dar uma festa. É o único jeito desses jovens tarados e gelados da Bulgária conseguirem transar com alguém, não é?

Engasgo com uma risada, nunca vi Draco tão irritado, os punhos fechados junto do corpo, como se estivesse tentando não estrangular a prima.

— Não vamos a nenhuma festa hoje. Já falei, tenho que acordar cedo pra pegar a Chave de Portal, o que significa que vamos ficar em casa, uma noite calma e tranquila. — Diz ele, firmemente.

Claro que, assim que Draco termina de falar, a porta da frente se abre de novo e quatro jogadores de quadribol entram. Ou talvez três e um aluno que não é atleta, porque não identifico o quarto sujeito, ele tem o cabelo escuro espetado e parece pequeno demais para ser jogador.

— Oi.

Ron nos cumprimenta e tira o casaco, o corredor não é grande o suficiente para acomodar tantas pessoas, e me vejo esmagada contra a parede à medida que os rapazes abrem caminho.

— Essa é a minha prima. — Diz Draco, num tom resignado que me faz esconder um sorriso.

Ron a abraça dizendo que sentiu saudades e os outros assentem e dizem oi, mas estão com muita pressa para chegar à sala de estar. Ron olha para nós por cima do ombro.

— Morris arrumou uma versão demo do último Mob Boss. Não foi nem lançado ainda, provavelmente vamos ficar acordados até tarde.

Ao meu lado, Tonks irrompe num largo sorriso.

— Pega leve, Weasley, a Chave ativa amanhã às oito. — Draco lembra seu colega de casa e de time.

Ron dá de ombros.

— Tomo uma poção revigorante pela manhã.

Ele responde e então desaparece na sala de estar. Tonks está praticamente vibrando de empolgação agora, ela se aproxima de mim e sussurra:

— Quem era aquele?

Franzo a testa.

— O Ron? Você sabe quem é o Ron…

Ela revira os olhos.

— Óbvio que sei quem é o Ron, ele não. — Ela dispensa com um gesto desdenhoso da mão. — O cara grande, cheio de tatuagens. Não gravei o nome dele.

— Ah, Fitzy. Colin Fitzgerald. — Explico. — Colega de time do Draco.

Seus olhos cintilam. Ela muda a coloração do cabelo para um tom alegre de laranja e anuncia:

— Quero ele.

— Tonks! — Exclama Draco, exasperado, enquanto eu tento desesperadamente não rir.

— O quê? Só estou sendo sincera.

— Você sabe que ele é mais novo que você, não sabe?

— Merlin, como você é idiota, Draquito. Primeiro sugere que uma mãe não pode se divertir, agora está preocupado com a diferença de idade entre Fitzy e eu.

— Concordo plenamente, você está sendo um idiota. — Eu digo veementemente.

Tonks pisca, inocente.

— Enfim, gostei dele. "Seja honesta, não seja babaca" não foi você que me disse isso quando eu roubei sua camiseta preferida e deixei cair sem querer no esgoto?

— Como você deixou uma camiseta cair sem querer no esgoto? — Interrogo.

— Eu não estava vestida com ela, caiu da minha mochila. — Ela sorri para Draco. — Aí eu menti sobre o que aconteceu, e você me fez um discurso sobre honestidade, lembra? O que é bem surreal vindo de um sonserino… Bem, parabéns, Draquito. Sou super honesta agora. — Ela aponta o dedo para a sala de estar. — Aquele é o primeiro a me despertar depois que fiquei viúva. Juro! Então… quero ele.

— Um dia ainda vou te matar dormindo. — Draco avisa a ela. — Juro por Merlin.

Seu sorriso é o epítome da doçura.

— Ah, Draquito, você jamais faria isso. Quer saber por quê?

— Por quê? — Resmunga ele.

— Porque você me ama.

Honestamente? Acho que eu também. E estava morrendo de saudades da alegria de Tonks.

* * *

**DRACO**

Estou apavorado com o que vou encontrar quando chegar em casa hoje à noite. Nosso jogo durou quase dezesseis horas, e Tonks é capaz de causar danos estratosféricos em dezesseis minutos, quanto mais em dezesseis horas.

Meus tios contam que quando ela tinha sete anos, viraram as costas para ela uns vinte minutos no máximo e, quando entraram na sala de estar, o armário de bebidas estava caído no chão, tinha vidro quebrado por toda parte, e Tonks apenas sorriu para eles e disse: "Ops".

Eu não sei como o Ministério foi capaz de dar uma varinha a ela e ainda deixá-la virar auror. Tudo bem que ela tem seus momentos responsáveis, é uma mãe dedicada pelo que sei, mas acham que eu confio nela? De jeito nenhum. Só estou torcendo para que Hermione tenha encontrado um jeito de controlá-la.

Sim, "contratei" minha namorada para ficar de babá de Tonks hoje. Jamais iria deixar ela solta no campus de Durmstrang sem um acompanhante responsável, mesmo que ela não esteja portando uma varinha.

Nas horas que pude verificar meu galeão, antes e depois do jogo, Hermione foi me contando sobre como foi o dia, enquanto repetia como Tonks é engraçada e me enche de "k" toda vez que minha prima revela um detalhe constrangedor da minha infância.

"_Sua primeira palavra foi "peito"? Por que isso não me surpreende?_"

"_Você tem medo de agulhas de tatuagem?_"

É oficial, odeio minha prima. Mas, nem os olhares gélidos de Greengrass e suas críticas rosnadas podem me abater hoje, porque saímos do campo com uma vitória nas costas. A partida durou uma eternidade, mas Potter conseguiu capturar o pomo quando vencíamos por uma diferença apertada de apenas dez pontos. Meu bom humor me acompanha na saída do estádio até o caminho para pegar a Chave de Portal e suspiro aliviado quando vejo as últimas mensagens de Hermione.

"_Está nevando, então estamos em casa, relaxando e batendo papo. Fala pro Blaise que a sopa de tomate dele está ótima._"

Ótimo, espero que isso signifique que Hermione e Tonks estão no sofá da sala, debaixo de um cobertor, assistindo a um filme, e não por aí, causando problemas.

Hermione estava certa, está nevando. Quando a Chave de Portal nos deixa no nosso próprio estádio, vejo os flocos brancos dançando lá fora. Amo o inverno, então aprovo inteiramente a visão. Aparato para nosso jardim com Blaise, enquanto Potter e Weasley seguem para os apartamentos das respectivas namoradas.

Diante da nossa casa, todas as janelas estão apagadas, mas noto a luz da TV trouxa piscando atrás da cortina da sala. Entramos em casa, e o corredor está um breu total. Caminho à frente de Blaise, tirando os sapatos enquanto busco minha varinha para murmurar o _Lumus_.

Não chego a conseguir, porque, de repente, um grito de gelar o sangue corta o silêncio e antes que eu possa reagir, levo um banho da cabeça aos pés com o que parece uma tempestade de líquido morno. Outro grito arrebenta os meus tímpanos, e ainda estou lutando para entender o que está acontecendo, quando algo acerta com força a minha têmpora esquerda.

_Crack_.

A dor invade minha cabeça, e bato no chão feito um saco de batatas.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Eu amo a Tonks, nem deu pra notar não é?


	11. 11

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**11**

**DRACO**

Fato 1:

O departamento de aurores do vilarejo de Durmstrang tem uma equipe de cerca de oito aurores.

Fato 2:

Acho que todos eles estão na minha casa agora.

— Quer prestar queixa?

O chefe deles se aproxima de Hermione numa postura protetora e exibe um sorriso sarcástico, ao se virar na minha direção com olhos acusatórios. Do meu canto no último degrau da escada, sustento seu olhar. O curandeiro examinando minha têmpora faz um som de reprimenda quando viro a cabeça na outra direção, mas eu o ignoro, porque o que está acontecendo agora é simplesmente ridículo.

— Se alguém tem que dar queixa, sou eu. — Exclamo, incrédulo.

O auror levanta a mão da varinha para me silenciar.

— Estamos falando com a srta. Granger, senhor.

Ah, sim, a srta. Granger, a louca que por acaso é minha namorada e que me nocauteou com um peso de papel. Mas, vejam só, pelo menos as luzes estão acesas, assim a rua inteira pode testemunhar a minha humilhação.

— Você está falando com a pessoa errada. — Murmuro entre dentes. — Fui eu quem fui atacado.

Uma das aurores mulher estreita os olhos para mim.

— Pelo que podemos ver, senhor, as vítimas são as moças aqui. — Ela aponta para o chão. — Entramos aqui e encontramos você deitado numa poça de sangue…

— Era sopa! Sopa de tomate!

— … e gritando obscenidades para a senhorita Granger e a senhorita Tonks.

— Porque elas me nocautearam.

— Elas obviamente se sentiram ameaçadas e tomaram medidas para incapacitar você. — Comenta outro auror, friamente. Ele franze os lábios, e seu bigode se contrai em seu rosto.

_Oh, Merlin, eu vou matar as duas_. No instante em que esses aurores saírem, vou matar as duas.

— Senhor, estamos fazendo um interrogatório. — Interrompe o chefe da equipe. — Por favor, permaneça calado a menos que alguém faça alguma pergunta a você.

Blaise, recostado na parede a alguns centímetros de distância, parece prestes a fazer xixi nas calças de tanto rir. Sua risada é do tipo silenciosa, que faz seus ombros largos tremerem e seu rosto ficar completamente rubro. Pelo menos Hermione tem a decência de parecer envergonhada, Tonks só parece entediada.

— Eu exagerei. — Confessa Hermione.

— Conte o que aconteceu. — Pede a auror, com gentileza.

Ranjo os dentes, e Hermione inspira fundo, enquanto isso, o Curandeiro ao meu lado tateia a minha nuca como se estivesse tentando me dar um orgasmo.

— Eu tinha acabado de esquentar uma tigela de sopa na cozinha. Bem, não muito quente, porque prefiro sopa morna, senão queima o céu da minha boca, e odeio quando isso acontece. — Ela suspira. — Desculpe, não vem ao caso... Enfim, estava voltando para a sala de estar, as luzes estavam todas apagadas porque nós duas estávamos vendo um filme. Ouvi passos do lado de fora e, de repente, alguém entrou como se morasse aqui…

— Eu moro aqui. — Rosno.

Hermione evita meu olhar furioso.

— Pensei que fosse um ladrão.

— Um ladrão que os feitiços de proteção reconhece? — Pergunto, sarcasticamente.

Os aurores me encaram de novo e eu fecho a boca.

— Minha varinha estava na sala, então só joguei a tigela na cabeça dele e peguei a primeira arma que encontrei.

Ela aponta para o peso de papel que usamos para impedir que as cartas na mesinha do corredor voem toda vez que alguém abre a porta da frente. Agora ele está no piso de madeira, do lado de uma enorme poça de sopa de tomate e estou surpreso que os inúteis aurores não tenham colocado bandeirinhas de evidência do crime ao lado dele.

— Não foi culpa do Draco. — Insiste Hermione. — Sério, foi tudo minha culpa. Me assustei por nada. — Ela enfim olha para mim. — Viu? Por isso que não gosto de filme de terror, você assiste um filme de terror, e, de repente, todo mundo que aparece na sua porta é um serial killer.

— Você está brincando comigo? Você topa assistir a um filme de terror com Tonks, mas não comigo? Hermione, você me obrigou a ver o filme do câncer.

— Draquito, — Me repreende Tonks. — deixa de ser rabugento.

Encaro minha prima com raiva suficiente para fazê-la estremecer.

— Nem uma palavra sua. — Exclamo. — E não vai achando que não senti você me dar um chute antes de eu desmaiar. Quem faz isso, Tonks? Quem chuta um homem que já está no chão?

— Uma auror do Ministério Londrino? — Ela devolve.

De canto de olho, vejo Blaise afundar no chão, ele enterra o rosto nas mãos, tremendo de tanto rir. O Curandeiro bloqueia minha visão agachando-se na minha frente.

— Preciso examinar você para ver se tem alguma concussão.

_Mas que inferno!_

Ele ilumina a ponta da varinha e me cega com ela. Hermione aparece logo atrás, a preocupação marcando sua testa.

— Ah, não. Será que ele está com uma concussão? — Ela se ajoelha e toca meu braço. — Melhor ligar para o seu treinador?

Sua pergunta chama a atenção do chefe dos aurores.

— Seu treinador? Oh droga, você é um dos meninos do Jensen?

Respondo com um aceno mau humorado. Ainda quero esmurrar estes idiotas por me tratarem como suspeito em vez de vítima.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Draco Malfoy.

— Ah, é, agora eu estou te reconhecendo. — Ele parece animado. — Que vitória no continental na última temporada, hein, filho! Você jogou muito.

O auror do bigode se aproxima.

— O time não anda muito bem esses dias, o que está acontecendo?

— Mas aquele tal de Davenport é rápido. — Elogia outro auror. — Alguma chance de Jensen colocá-lo na linha de frente com você?

Pelos dez minutos seguintes, os aurores me atormentam sobre o time e nossas chances de ganhar outro título continental, enquanto o Curandeiro me força a aguentar o seu protocolo desnecessário de concussão até enfim determinar que não preciso ir para a Ala Hospitalar. Ele recolhe sua varinha e sai de casa com os outros. No momento em que passam pela porta, fico de pé, minhas meias molhadas fazem um barulhinho nojento a cada passo que dou, meu torso está inteirinho manchado de vermelho, e meu cabelo pinga sopa de tomate à medida que avanço na direção das meninas. Bem, na direção de Hermione, a pessoa que empunhou a arma que me nocauteou.

— Vou tomar um banho. — Aviso. — E, quando sair, você e eu vamos ter uma conversinha sobre como você é louca.

Suas bochechas coram.

— Desculpa, está legal? Seria muito pior se eu tivesse com a minha varinha. E já admiti que exagerei.

— Jura? — Me equilibro num pé e depois no outro, arrancando as meias nojentas. — É sério, ainda estou puto com você Hermione, então é melhor estar me esperando no meu quarto quando eu sair do chuveiro.

— O que você vai fazer, bater em mim? — Ela diz malcriada.

— Não me tente, sua engraçadinha. — Eu rosno.

— Sério, — Interrompe Tonks. — Dá para não discutir o possível sexo sadomasoquista de vocês na minha frente?

Aponto o indicador para ela.

— Nem mais uma palavra. — Olho para Blaise, o traidor que estava se divertindo às minhas custas. — Por favor, escolte Tonks até o quarto de Potter e dê um jeito de trancá-la lá dentro.

Blaise dá uma risadinha, mas estende a mão para ela.

— Vem, Tonks, vamos deixar o coitado em paz, já apanhou o suficiente hoje.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Não sou orgulhosa demais para admitir meus erros quando piso na bola, e hoje, pisei na bola totalmente. Não só ataquei meu namorado com um peso de papel, como depois chamei os aurores, porque, por um segundo, fiquei mesmo preocupada que pudesse tê-lo matado.

Eu me sinto péssima. Péssima o suficiente para estar disposta a deixar Draco gritar comigo pelo tempo que quiser, é por isso que estou sentada na beirada da cama, como ele mandou.

— Ora, vejam só… ela sabe obedecer. — Zomba Draco ao entrar no quarto.

Ele deixa cair a toalha e caminha até a cômoda. Enquanto veste uma cueca preta, eu espero obedientemente por um sermão que não vem.

— Achei que você ia gritar comigo. — O lembro.

Ele esfrega a lateral da testa, gemendo baixinho.

— Mudei de ideia, minha cabeça está me matando.

Fico nervosa na mesma hora.

— Isso não é bom. Será que não é melhor ir para a Ala Hospitalar?

— Não precisa, estou bem, Hermione. — Ele massageia a têmpora, e a culpa continua a revirar minha barriga. — Faz anos que não levo uma pancada tão forte, e olhe que eu jogo quadribol. — Resmunga ele. — Você é assustadoramente forte, sabia?

— Sabia. — Ofereço um olhar envergonhado. — Eu te disse, meu pai teve o cuidado de me ensinar a me defender.

— Bem, parabéns para o seu pai, por ter tido o cuidado de te ensinar a se proteger. E maldito seja ele, por ter te transformado numa arma mortal.

Ele geme de novo.

— Ainda não acredito que você me apagou daquele jeito. Sorte a sua que eu te amo, Granger. Se fosse qualquer outra garota…

— Você me ama? — Pergunto surpresa.

Draco para no meio da frase e, por um segundo, parece genuinamente confuso, como se não soubesse do que estou falando, como se ele mesmo não tivesse percebido o que falou. Mas eu ouvi, em alto e bom som, e o meu coração perde o compasso de suas batidas, porque ele acabou de dizer que me ama.

— Você acabou de falar.

Insisto, lutando contra o sorriso enorme que está ameaçando aparecer.

— Eu… — Ele limpa a garganta. — Pois é, acho que falei.

— É verdade?

Quando ele assente com a cabeça, meus lábios começam a se contrair descontroladamente. Merlin, quero tanto sorrir agora!

— Quero ouvir de novo! — Eu peço e ele esfrega o queixo com o punho fechado, e fica absurdamente lindo em parecer tão sem jeito.

— Que merda, Hermione, não me faz dizer de novo, já basta eu ter dito primeiro. Isso nunca me aconteceu antes.

Um sorriso irrompe em meu rosto e se expande de orelha a orelha. Pulo da cama e me jogo em seus braços, atordoada demais para beijá-lo como uma adulta. Meus beijos são desleixados e excessivamente ansiosos, e Draco está rindo feito um louco enquanto o ataco com a boca. Afasto-me, abruptamente.

— Tem certeza que a sua cabeça não está tão ruim?

— Está tudo bem, é uma dor suportável. — Responde ele, e um ronco profundo de prazer sai de sua garganta, quando dou mais alguns beijos em seu rosto.

— Certo, ótimo, porque acho que a gente deveria transar agora.

O empurro para a cama e seguro-o pela cintura, ele está se divertindo imensamente.

— Deveria, é? E por quê?

— Porque você disse que me ama, e eu também te amo, e você sabe como fico tarada com toda essa coisa sentimental. — Já estou tirando a minha camisa. — Você não tem ideia de como estou molhada agora.

O humor em seus olhos dá lugar ao desejo.

— Mostra pra mim. — Ordena ele.

Baixo o short e a calcinha também, chuto para um canto e me aproximo dele. Pego a mão de Draco e coloco entre minhas pernas, ele me segura na mesma hora, e cubro sua mão com a minha, esfregando as duas contra minha umidade. Draco geme, e dessa vez não é de dor, sua ereção sobressai sob a cueca, uma demonstração longa e dura de excitação que estou louca para sentir dentro de mim.

— Hermione… — Sua voz é rouca.

— Hmm?

— Te amo.

Essas palavras enviam uma onda de calor até o meu âmago e solto um gemido. Ele também. Sei que sentiu a forma como minhas coxas se fecharam e a umidade aumentou em sua mão.

— Essa coisa de amor realmente te deixa doida. — Ele ofega.

— Eu te disse. — O empurro novamente, e ele bate no colchão, caindo para trás e se apoiando nos cotovelos. — Vou ter orgasmos múltiplos do tipo que explodem os ovários.

Draco solta uma risada e antes mesmo que tire a cueca, estou em cima dele.

— Te amo.

Ele diz sussurrando e, em seguida, aperta a boca contra a minha. O beijo é doce e suave, e faz meu corpo vibrar de prazer, e nossas bocas ainda estão unidas quando ele me gira na cama e se posiciona sobre mim. Envolvo seus ombros com os braços e inclino os quadris, tentando levá-lo adiante. Isso funciona, com um gemido, ele entra mais dois centímetros, e mais dois, até estar todo dentro de mim, me completando.

Quando começa a se mover, nossos olhos se encontram e eu me sinto tão completa que chega a ser incrível. Draco afasta alguns cachos da minha testa e acaricia meu rosto, fazendo amor comigo num ritmo lento e maravilhoso, que me faz enroscar os dedos dos pés.

— Te amo.

Ele diz de novo, e posso jurar que todo o meu corpo exclama de alegria, seguro-o mais forte contra mim, recebendo cada investida demorada. Ele desliza as mãos sob a minhas costas e me levanta, de forma que seu osso púbico pressiona o meu clitóris toda vez que ele entra, o movimento me faz ver estrelas, suspirar, gemer e me contorcer até todo o meu mundo girar em torno dele. Quando meu orgasmo inunda o meu corpo, estou com as palavras "eu te amo" nos lábios. Seus olhos cinzentos queimam de emoção e ele deixa escapar um gemido rouco antes de desabar em cima de mim, entrando fundo uma última vez e tremendo com a sensação.

* * *

O restante de dezembro passa voando e de uma hora para a outra, as festas de fim de ano chegaram, e vou ser recompensada com três semanas de folga, tempo em casa e um monte de guloseimas para cair de cabeça. Vou ficar com meu pai durante as férias, mas combinei de passar os dois primeiros dias na Riviera Francesa, com Draco. A família dele vai passar duas semanas no Oriente Médio depois disso, então é a minha única chance de vê-lo até ele voltar, quando vamos nos encontrar em Londres para nossos últimos três dias de liberdade.

Draco me chamou para ir para a Turquia com ele, mas por mais que odeie recusar uma viagem para um lugar tão fascinante, preferi ficar em Londres. Quem sabe onde vou acabar depois que terminar a especialização? Preciso aproveitar todos os meus segundos livres com meu pai.

Embora Draco tenha me tranquilizado de que seus pais eram pessoas completamente diferentes, depois de tudo que passaram na guerra, a maior parte de mim estava na dúvida. Afinal, os Malfoys sempre foram bruxos das trevas e eu já fui ameaçada pelo pai dele mais de uma vez. Sem contar que fui torturada por Bellatrix, bem debaixo do teto e dos narizes de todos eles, que não moveram uma palha sequer para me ajudar. E ainda há o fato de que os Malfoys são podres de ricos. Embora eu deva reconhecer que Draco não é mais aquele garoto mimado de quando nos conhecemos e, hoje em dia, ele deixou pra trás o tipinho que tira vantagem. Ainda assim, a família dele provavelmente deve ter uma casa em cada país do mundo, e não sei como reagir diante disso. Que sorte a minha que Draco não falou sobre nenhuma delas.

Agora, nem consigo explicar o quanto estou triste de ter que ir embora da Riviera Francesa. Durante esses dias, a família inteira esvaiu todas as minhas impressões ruins sobre eles. Narcisa Malfoy, por incrível que pareça, conseguiu me deixar à vontade em todo o tempo que passei aqui. E ainda me confessou que Draco sempre falou sobre mim para eles, mesmo quando éramos rivais. Vivia enfezado porque eu era mais inteligente que ele, e foi o primeiro Malfoy a questionar os estigmas sobre sangue puro. Ela ainda completou que era inevitável que Draco se apaixonasse por mim, afinal, — palavras dela — os homens Malfoys tendem a se apaixonar por mulheres inteligentes.

O pai de Draco foi muito mais contido e, embora com muito trabalho a ser feito, passou a maior parte do tempo com o filho, jogando quadribol um contra um com uma goles e balaços enfeitiçados, nos fundos da mansão. Não foi difícil perceber o quanto Draco é adorado pelos pais e tive certeza que a mudança radical de ambos foi fruto do amor profundo e incondicional que sentem pelo filho.

Tomei um susto quando o meu antigo professor de poções, Severo Snape, apareceu por lá e se mostrou um dos homens mais gentis que já conheci. Ele veio acompanhado de Tonks e Teddy, e quando Draco questionou porque os dois agora só viviam juntos, Tonks apenas despachou que era porque Severo precisava de um toque de diversão na vida dele. Eu tive uma crise de risos e recebi um olhar gélido e mortal de Snape. Já Tonks só me deu só uma piscadinha marota, afinal, ela é apenas Tonks: sem filtros e de riso contagiante. Às vezes acho que amo a prima de Draco mais do que o amo.

Por mais triste que esteja de me despedir de todos eles, estou animada para ver meu pai, no final da tarde, pego a Chave de Portal que me deixa na rua lateral, onde nunca tem ninguém, ando até a entrada de casa e grito por meu pai.

Eu o encontro na sala de estar, de moletom, lendo um livro. Ele me cumprimenta com um sorriso afetuoso, então resmunga e reclama, enquanto o beijo no rosto e começo a perturbá-lo com perguntas sobre como está se sentindo, enfim me interrompe para perguntar sobre a minha visita a França. Quando digo como foi incrível, meu pai parece um pouco decepcionado, o que me faz franzir o cenho.

Eu escrevo para ele duas vezes por semana, então ele já sabe que estou namorando Draco, mas estou surpresa que ele tenha ficado de boca fechada sobre o assunto. Depois que contei a ele, meu pai simplesmente deu um grunhido e desde então não comentou nada sobre a relação. Até agora...

— Ele não é para longo prazo, H.G. — Diz, com um suspiro cansado. — Espero que você saiba disso.

As palavras contundentes me doem. Quer dizer, não que Draco e eu estivéssemos planejando mandar convites de casamento na semana que vem, mas não nos vejo terminando tão cedo. Temos vinte dois e vinte três anos, respectivamente e estamos apaixonados. O futuro pode até ser difícil, caso eu não fique no Ministério de Londres pelos próximos dois anos, mas tenho certeza de que podemos dar um jeito, se nos dedicarmos. E Draco ainda tem o luxo de poder trabalhar onde quiser, ou seja, onde eu estiver. Não discutimos isso ainda, mas Draco não me deu qualquer indicação de que quer terminar o namoro depois do fim da nossa especialização.

— Pode ser. — Digo, baixinho.

Meu pai nega com a cabeça, resoluto.

— Não é. — Sua voz perde um pouco da rigidez. — Sabe a coisa mais importante que aprendi depois de dezoito anos com a sua mãe?

Sento no sofá ao seu lado e espero que ele continue.

— Relacionamento às vezes é um pé no saco.

Tenho que rir.

— Mamãe me disse a mesma coisa.

Lembrar da última conversa que tive com minha mãe traz uma dor ao meu coração.

— Ela me contou que vocês tiveram problemas no casamento num determinado momento. — Confesso.

Nunca discuti isso com ele antes, mas mamãe sempre foi muito aberta sobre seus problemas, não entrou em detalhes, mas deixou bem claro o quanto eles trabalharam para salvar o casamento.

— Tivemos. — Confirma ele, com uma voz triste. — Eram as viagens, ela ficou atendendo no consultório depois que você nasceu, então estava muito mais em casa, enquanto que eu, estava sempre na estrada. — Ele me lança um olhar feroz. — Nunca toquei em outra mulher, Hermione, nossos problemas não tinham nada a ver com isso.

— Eu sei, pai.

— Foi muito difícil ficar tanto tempo longe, os telefonemas eram curtos e quando eu chegava em casa me sentia um estranho, a gente tinha que se acostumar um com o outro de novo. Foi preciso muita dedicação para contornar isso. — Vejo a agonia transparecer em seus olhos. — E aí ela ficou doente, e foi ainda mais difícil.

Um nó se forma em minha garganta. Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando ela foi diagnosticada com câncer de pulmão e lembro de implorar para vir ficar com eles, pelo menos para levá-la para a quimioterapia, mas eles nunca me deixaram sair de Hogwarts, e acho que até agradeceram aos deuses por eu estudar em um colégio interno. Não queriam que eu a visse daquele jeito, mas ainda assim, nas férias e feriados, eu vi muita coisa.

— O Malfoy… — Meu pai limpa a garganta, retornando ao assunto original. — Conheço homens como ele. Não estão preparados para lidar com problemas de verdade, ou com os contratempos da vida. E se você, Deus me livre, ficar doente? Ou se machucar? Imagino que o mundo bruxo também caia em recessão não é? E se o império do seu homem falir? — Ouço o desdém em seu tom. — Ele vai desmoronar feito uma barraca barata.

— Não é verdade. — Protesto. — O Draco é uma boa pessoa, e ele é bom comigo.

— Você está se enganando, H.G. Sim, ele é bom com você… agora. Ele vive uma vida perfeita, paga os outros para limpar a bagunça que faz, e enquanto isso der certo vai ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você, mas se a merda estourar? Ele não vai segurar a onda, não vai ficar do seu lado, porque isso implicaria sair da sua bolha perfeita e deixar a parte feia entrar. Esse garoto não gosta da parte feia.

— Você está errado. — Sussurro. — Draco viveu os mesmos horrores que vivi na guerra. Aliás, viveu piores.

Ele solta um palavrão.

— Odeio dizer isso, querida. Você acha que gosto de ver essa carinha triste? Fico arrasado, H.G. Mas quero que você esteja preparada para quando acontecer. — Meu pai deixa escapar um suspiro resignado. — Guarde minhas palavras: você não vai poder contar com ele. Melhor enxergar isso agora, antes que seja tarde demais.

Não deixo o aviso de meu pai, ou melhor, sua opinião completamente injustificada a respeito de Draco, arruinar nosso feriado. Eu entendo, ele está preocupado e não quer me ver triste de novo depois de outra separação, e eu não posso nem ficar chateada com sua franqueza, porque ele sempre foi assim, mas ele está errado. Sei que Draco ficaria ao meu lado se eu precisasse, ele já fez isso, quando correu para o meu apartamento na noite em que o ataque verbal de Vitor me deixou em frangalhos, e nós nem éramos namorados.

Então decidi não ter dúvidas sobre um relacionamento que me deixa tão feliz e me forcei a aproveitar o restante das férias. Passei a véspera de Natal em casa, com meu pai. Como sempre, assistimos a 'a felicidade não se compra', e, como sempre, chorei até não me aguentar mais, depois bebemos chocolate quente, e ele me deu o mesmo presente de sempre, trezentas libras, com um bilhete rabiscado me dizendo para comprar uma coisa bonita. Meu pai é péssimo em dar presentes, mas não me importo, porque já tenho o único presente que quero: ele mesmo, tão saudável quanto pode estar neste momento, vivo e aqui comigo.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Draco volta de viagem e me pega de carro em casa, está bronzeado e com uma cara boa de quem descansou bastante. Estou surpresa que tenha escolhido dirigir, já que teria sido muito mais fácil aparatar, mas, quando pergunto por quê, ele apenas sorri e diz:

— Adoro esse lance trouxa de dirigir, e tenho uma surpresa de natal para você.

— Você já me deu uma surpresa de natal. — Lembro a ele.

E é verdade, ele deu um jeito de conseguir um telefone trouxa e fez uma ligação para minha casa, me presenteando com o sexo por telefone mais quente que eu já pudesse ter imaginado na vida. Fiz tanto barulho que devo agradecer à minha estrela da sorte por meu pai ter sono pesado.

— Essa é melhor ainda. — Promete Draco, em seguida me dá um beijo rápido nos lábios e começa a dirigir. — Senti saudade.

Não consigo conter meu sorriso bobo.

— Eu também.

Com uma piscadinha, ele pega a minha mão e coloca em sua virilha. Que está obviamente sofrendo uma transformação. Esfrego a protuberância cada vez maior, e ele geme.

— Continue fazendo isso, e vou gozar nas calças. — Adverte.

Meu sorriso se alarga.

— É um desafio?

Abro seu zíper e deslizo a mão para dentro, envolvendo seu membro pulsante com os dedos. Ele realmente não estava brincando, menos de um minuto de carinhos, e ele geme de novo, apertando o volante com força enquanto arfa uma palavra.

— Quase...

Não o deixo estragar a roupa porque, no mínimo, são mais caras que a minha mensalidade em Durmstrang. Em vez disso, abaixo a cabeça e engulo seu gozo, gemendo quando o líquido salgado e masculino toca a minha língua. Ele murmura um palavrão e estende a mão para fazer um carinho gentil no meu rosto.

— Amo você.

— Que nada, Malfoy, você só ama ganhar uma chupada no carro.

— Você. — Ele balança a cabeça, determinado. — Amo você.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que meu coração não dispara pelos ares. Me ajeito no banco do carona, olhando pela janela enquanto atravessamos a London Bridge. Não sei aonde ele está me levando, mas fico feliz em deixá-lo me guiar, eu seguiria Draco Malfoy até o inferno, ou para as entranhas de um vulcão, se ele me pedisse.

— Chegamos. — Anuncia ele.

Desperto do raciocínio mais ridículo que já formulei. Draco estacionou o carro na frente de um pequeno prédio no que parece ser uma área industrial no Soho. Espio pelo parabrisa para ler o letreiro, então perco o fôlego. Minha cabeça se vira de volta para ele que está sorrindo.

— Oh, Merlin, isso é sério?

— Sério.

Ele salta do carro e contorna o parachoque dianteiro para abrir a porta para mim, pego a mão que ele me oferece e sigo praticamente aos pulos até as portas duplas de vidro. A empolgação borbulha dentro de mim, meu peito está quente e aconchegado, e a espessa camada de emoção que se agarra à minha garganta dificulta formar frases. Na entrada do estúdio de dança, olho ao redor até encontrar os olhos cintilantes de Draco.

— Achei que você tinha dito que não queria dançar salsa. E Draco Malfoy só faz o que quer, lembra?

Ele dá de ombros.

— Estou fazendo o que quero.

Ergo as sobrancelhas, esperando sua explicação.

— Estou te fazendo feliz.

Squish! É o barulho do meu coração explodindo. Porque está tão cheio de amor que não consegue mais se conter.

* * *

**DRACO**

A vida real está pedindo licença, quero dispensá-la e mandar voltar outra hora, mas não é assim que o mundo funciona. Por mais que tenha adorado ficar de bobeira viajando com meus pais, matar a saudade da louca da minha prima e depois colocar um sorriso no rosto da minha namorada ao surpreendê-la com aulas de dança, está na hora de sair do modo férias e entrar no modo rotina.

Minha primeira semana de volta à Durmstrang é mais cheia do que nunca, com os treinos, as aulas e o Furacão tomando a maior parte do meu tempo. Por sorte, Hermione está ocupada com os ensaios de novo, então não se queixa de que a nossa vida sexual tenha se resumido a uma série de rapidinhas esta semana.

No sábado, o time perde outro jogo em casa e ninguém está nem falando mais em "finais", porque já sabemos que não vai acontecer. Apesar disso, continuo trabalhando mano a mano com Hunter, não importa o que acontecer nesta temporada (alerta de spoiler: nada vai acontecer), Hunter ainda vai jogar para Durmstrang no ano que vem, e, com sorte, como capitão. O treinador Greengrass, que tem sido surpreendentemente agradável ultimamente, libera uma hora extra de campo para nós na noite de domingo, e Hunter e eu fazemos bom uso dela. Nossos exercícios correm bem, e volto para casa de bom humor.

Como não tenho treino amanhã cedo, Hermione vai dormir lá em casa, e mal posso esperar para transar com ela. Transar de verdade, estou falando de três horas seguidas de paraíso, e não as rapidinhas que fizemos durante a semana. Entro na cozinha de cabeça baixa, estou tão focado em ver se Hermione me escreveu, que levo um segundo para notar que meus colegas de casa estão sentados em volta da mesa. Até Blaise, que anda desaparecido desde que o semestre começou. Nem provoco mais o cara, é óbvio que tem uma namorada. _Ou talvez um namorado?_ Que merda, ele tem sido tão reservado esses dias que nada me surpreenderia.

— O que foi? — Pergunto, distraído.

Ninguém diz uma palavra. Enfio o galeão no bolso e olho ao redor da mesa, os rostos assolados deles fazem meu coração bater mais rápido. A umidade que vejo nos olhos de Weasley me faz parar por completo.

— O que está acontecendo? — Insisto.

O estranho silêncio se arrasta, Weasley esfrega os olhos com o punho fechado e agora estou realmente preocupado. Não, agora estou com medo.

— Sério, se alguém não me disser o que está acontecendo nesse segundo…

— O treinador ligou. — Interrompe Potter. Sua voz é baixa e sombria.

Espero ele terminar, minhas mãos parecem dois blocos de gelo e agora elas estão começando a tremer.

— Ele acabou de falar com Patrick Deluca, e, hmm…

Certo, isso está seguindo num caminho diferente do que eu esperava. Pat Deluca é o treinador de dragões de Durmstrang. O que ele teria para dizer para Jensen? Potter vê a minha confusão e continua.

— Acho que Deluca ligou, porque sabe que somos amigos de Simas…

_Simas?_

— É sobre Finnigan? — Interrompo. — O que aconteceu com ele?

Weasley desvia o rosto. Blaise também. O único com colhões para sustentar meu olhar é Potter, que exala um suspiro lento e entrecortado, antes de falar.

— Ele morreu, Draco.

* * *

Assim que recebi a carta de Hogwarts, meu pai e eu fizemos uma viagem pela Europa — França, Itália, Espanha, Alemanha e terminamos na Áustria, porque tinha uma caverna enorme de gelo que ele insistiu em conhecer e tenho que admitir, foi muito, muito legal. O ruim, é que o passeio trouxa só deixa você visitar o primeiro quilômetro, ou algo assim, que é todo coberto de gelo, depois disso, as câmaras interligadas e as passagens intermináveis eram de calcário. Meu pai e eu não estávamos interessados em conhecer apenas um mísero quilômetro, então, metidos que somos, quebramos as regras e nos separamos sorrateiramente dos outros turistas.

E descobrimos da pior maneira que naquela caverna, existiam feitiços anti aparatação: nós nos perdemos. Nos perdemos de verdade mesmo, e até hoje lembro a sensação sufocante que se apoderou de mim. O eco da minha voz ressoando contra muros absolutamente altos, a brisa fria soprando pela caverna. Os passos do guia de turismo trouxa que veio nos salvar — podíamos ouvi-los muito claramente, mas era impossível descobrir de onde vinham, os ecos enganavam nossos ouvidos.

É assim que me sinto agora. Ouço a voz de Potter, mas não o vejo, nem sei bem o que está dizendo, sua voz é um eco ressoando contra as paredes dos meus ouvidos e tudo está meio que… girando à minha volta. Meu cérebro ainda não entendeu nem a primeira coisa que ele disse: Simas morreu.

Tipo, está morto? Simas está morto? Simas Finnigan? Meu amigo Simas Finnigan?

— … com o impacto.

Minha cabeça se ergue num sobressalto, é como se as palavras de Potter fossem bolinhas de papel molhado que ele está atirando contra a parede, e as três últimas enfim grudaram nela.

— O quê? — Pergunto com rispidez.

Seus olhos verdes estão revestidos de tristeza.

— Eu disse que ele morreu com o impacto, ele não sofreu.

Pisco. Várias vezes.

— Pode falar de novo? Quer dizer, explicar o que aconteceu.

Ele solta um palavrão.

— Droga, por quê?

_Porque não ouvi uma palavra do que você disse!_ Quase grito, mas só respiro fundo e digo:

— Porque preciso ouvir de novo.

Potter acena com a cabeça, embora relutante.

— Certo.

Cambaleio até a bancada da cozinha e abro o armário de cima, ótimo, acho uma garrafa de Firewhisky, abro a tampa e dou um longo gole, em seguida me junto aos meus colegas de casa na mesa. Sento ao lado de Blaise, e, quando Potter começa a falar de novo, a garrafa passa de mão em mão. Não é uma história muito comprida, mas é angustiante: Simas foi para York, neste fim de semana, para o aniversário da avó. Já sabia disso — ele me mandou um patrono antes de ir e combinamos de tomar uma cerveja na terça. Ontem à noite, os Finnigans comemoraram o nonagésimo aniversário da avó num restaurante na sua cidadezinha. Joanna contou para o treinador Deluca que o jantar foi muito divertido. A família paterna de Simas é inteiramente trouxa e eles foram em dois carros — ele estava com o pai, que estava dirigindo e as estradas estavam cobertas de gelo. Na volta para casa, um cervo invadiu a pista, e o pai de Simas desviou o carro, que deslizou no gelo e voou para fora da estrada, capotando duas vezes, depois, bateu numa árvore. Simas estava dormindo e quebrou o pescoço com o impacto, o pai não sofreu nem um arranhão.

Engulo outro gole de bebida, o líquido queima minha garganta e deixa minhas entranhas em chamas, meus olhos também estão em chamas, estão quentes e ardendo, e, quando Potter termina de falar, arrasto a cadeira para trás e pego a garrafa.

— Vou lá pra cima. — Murmuro.

— Draco… — É Blaise, a voz trêmula pela tristeza.

Blaise mal conhecia Simas. Potter e Weasley eram bem próximos, ambos dividiram um quarto com ele na Grifinória e sei que iam até a casa de Simas às vezes. Mas eu… eu era um dos melhores amigos de Finnigan, e ele era um dos meus melhores amigos. Ficamos amigos no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, desde o primeiro dia que fomos para aquele maldito castelo. E foi uma amizade vivida sob as sombras, ele era um grifinório mestiço, e eu, era um garoto mimado da Sonserina e da família bruxa mais rica e tradicional da Inglaterra. Deveríamos nos odiar, mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

De alguma forma, consigo subir as escadas sem desabar. Minha mão treme tanto que quase deixo a garrafa cair uma meia dúzia de vezes antes de chegar ao meu quarto e desabo na cama, virando a garrafa e despejando o líquido âmbar na boca. Ele espirra por meu pescoço e embebe a gola da minha camisa, mas não me importo, só bebo mais.

Então lembro que Simas morreu. Ele tinha apenas vinte e dois.

Bebo mais.

Lembro do abraço cheio de sangue, poeira e fuligem que trocamos quando vencemos aquela maldita guerra. Nós sobrevivemos ao caralho de uma guerra bruxa e agora ele morre em um acidente de carro, como um trouxa inútil e estúpido?

Bebo mais um pouco. E mais um pouco, até minha visão não passar de uma névoa cinzenta distorcida. Estou completamente bêbado agora, e meu cérebro não funciona direito mais. Tento colocar a garrafa na mesa de cabeceira e ela cai no chão, por alguma razão, isso me faz rir. Acho que o tempo passa, ou talvez não, talvez o tempo tenha parado, porque o pescoço de Simas Finnigan partiu feito um galho e agora ele está morto. Morto. Acabado.

— Draco…?

Uma voz sussurra meu nome de longe, muito longe. Talvez eu esteja na caverna de novo, talvez, eu nunca tenha saído dela. Quão surreal seria isso? E se eu tivesse morrido numa caverna na Áustria, mas não soubesse? E se a vida que estou levando desde a viagem à Europa fosse só fruto da minha imaginação, e meu corpo na verdade está em decomposição numa caverna de gelo agora?

— Seria muito louco. — Gaguejo, enrolando a língua.

— Draco...

Mãos quentes seguram minhas bochechas e ouço um xingamento baixinho.

— Oh, Merlin, você está muito bêbado.

Estou quicando. Não, é o colchão que está balançando, porque tem alguém subindo na cama comigo. O balança faz o meu estômago começar a ficar enjoado e sinto a náusea na garganta, mas engulo e respiro fundo. Posso sentir o cheiro forte do Firewhisky, mas tem outro cheiro no quarto também, o aroma misterioso de Hermione.

— Meu amor…

Sinto minha cabeça se movendo quando ela fala e percebo que está me colocando em seu colo, enfiando os dedos em meu cabelo úmido. Estou suando em bicas, por que está tão quente aqui?

— Ron acabou de me contar o que aconteceu. Eu… — A mão dela treme em meu cabelo. — Sinto muito, meu amor.

— Quebrou… o pescoço...

Minha voz também soa muito distante, nem parece minha. Estou muito bêbado, patético e entorpecido.

— Eu sei. — Sussurra Hermione. — E eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Sei que você está sofrendo agora. Eu… — Ela acaricia minha testa quente. — Eu estou aqui, está bom? Estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum.

Puxo o ar de forma entrecortada.

— Hermione… — Murmuro.

— O que foi?

— Acho que vou…

Levanto a cabeça, mas o simples ato de fazer isso incita exatamente o que estava tentando prevenir, a náusea me sobe à boca com força total e vomito no colo dela.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

O velório de Simas é no estádio de futebol do time de York e parece que toda cidade está lá, junto com seus amigos, sua família, centenas de alunos de Durmstrang, ex alunos de Hogwarts e milhares de pessoas que provavelmente nem o conheciam. Uma notável ausência? Draco.

Antes de sair de casa, ele estava no quarto, de terno preto e uma expressão sombria. Ele me disse para ir na frente com Gina e Harry, e que ele me encontraria no velório. Quando chego em casa, ele ainda está no quarto, ainda de terno preto e a mesma expressão sombria, só que agora está segurando uma garrafa de bebida e suas bochechas estão coradas. Está bêbado.

Esta semana, ele ficou bêbado todos os dias. Na verdade, ficou bêbado ou chapado. Duas noites atrás, eu o vi fumar quatro baseados de ervas místicas, um seguido do outro, antes de capotar no sofá da sala de estar. Ron teve que levitar o corpo dele para o segundo andar, e nós dois ficamos de pé na porta do quarto, olhando Draco desmaiado de braços abertos sobre a cama.

— As pessoas sofrem de maneiras diferentes. — Murmurou Ron.

Eu entendo, acreditem em mim, juro que entendo. Quando perdi minha mãe, passei por diversas fases do luto, principalmente negação e depressão, até que enfim aprendi a aceitar que ela não estava mais lá. Demorei um tempo para chegar a esse estágio, mas cheguei. Draco também vai conseguir, sei que vai, mas tem sido doloroso — não, insuportável — vê-lo recorrer ao álcool e à ervas alucinógenas essa semana, quando podia se apoiar em mim.

— Não consegui. — Murmura ele, ao me ver na porta.

Tirou o paletó e a gravata, e o colarinho da camisa branca está torto. O cabelo louro está revolto, como se ele tivesse passado os dedos por ele várias vezes. Entro no quarto com passos tímidos, ainda usando o vestido preto simples e de gola alta que escolhi para a cerimônia.

— Não tive estômago. — Ele sussurra, envolto em tristeza. — Fiquei imaginando os pais dele… e Joanna… vendo seus rostos…

Draco pousa a garrafa na cômoda e afunda lentamente na beirada da cama. Respirando, sento ao seu lado e descanso a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Ela cantou.

— O quê?

— Joanna. — Digo em voz baixa. — Tinha um palco montado com um piano. Ela cantou e tocou. Foi lindo, e triste. — Pisco por sobre as lágrimas. — Triste e bonito.

Draco faz um barulho abafado. Acaricio seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Sua pele está quente, mas ele não parece tão embriagado quanto na noite passada. Ele se inclina contra o meu toque, a respiração instável esquentando minha mão.

— Não consegui. — Diz de novo.

— Eu sei. Tudo bem, meu amor.

Mas está realmente tudo bem? Ele tinha que ter ido. A família de Simas estava lá. Se eles tiveram "estômago", então Draco também devia ter tido. A recriminação dura desperta uma onda de culpa, quem sou eu para decidir o que alguém deve ou não deve fazer? As pessoas faltam a enterros e velórios o tempo todo, por todos os motivos. Talvez queiram chorar por seus entes queridos a sós, talvez seja muito difícil, talvez simplesmente não acreditem em funerais. Não é meu papel julgar, e me forço a lembrar disso ao deslizar a mão gentilmente sobre a bochecha de Draco.

— Não acredito que Simas está morto. — Diz Draco, apático.

Fico momentaneamente assustada, porque é a primeira vez em que ele diz o nome de Simas desde que tudo aconteceu. Fico ainda mais assustada quando viro a cabeça e vejo as lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos de Draco. Ele pisca, e um par de gotas escorre até onde meus dedos acariciam seu queixo.

Suas lágrimas atraem as minhas, contagiosas como um bocejo. De repente, estamos os dois chorando, Draco está enterrando o rosto nos meus seios, e todo o seu corpo estremece em soluços silenciosos.

Nos arrasto para a cama e com a respiração baixa e rasa, ele gira nossos corpos, de modo que minhas costas tocam seu peito. Sinto a umidade em minha nuca quando ele continua a derramar todas as lágrimas que ele estaria tentando segurar se tivesse ido ao velório de Simas. Viro de frente para ele e envolvo seus ombros, enquanto ele chora pelo amigo que perdeu. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nessa posição, mas, por fim, Draco fica imóvel e adormece com o rosto contra o meu.

Pela primeira vez em sete dias, sinto um minúsculo lampejo de esperança. Esperança de que a liberação emocional que ele acabou de experimentar alivie um pouco a sua dor e o leve para mais perto do caminho da aceitação. Mas a esperança machuca. É isso que todos temos que aprender, se não quisermos que a esperança nos corte de dentro para fora. Porque sabe qual é a pior coisa da esperança? Com muita frequência ela leva à decepção.

* * *

Nas duas semanas seguintes, tudo o que posso fazer é ficar de braços cruzados e assistir Draco descer ladeira abaixo. Ele tem uma nova rotina, acorda de manhã, vai para a aula e depois para o treino, então volta para casa e bebe ou fuma até entrar em estado de torpor.

Surpreendentemente, ainda termina as leituras da especialização e entrega os trabalhos finais. Quando dou uma espiada num dos artigos que escreveu, descubro que é bom. É como se ele tivesse entregado as rédeas para o cérebro inteligente que não gosta que as pessoas saibam que tem, e agora está funcionando no piloto automático. É o mesmo no esporte, ele só deixa o corpo forte e atlético e seus anos de formação assumirem e fazerem o trabalho por ele, enquanto que seu coração, ou melhor, sua consciência, na verdade não participa de nada.

Nem sua libido, isso também acabou. Não completamente, ela reaparece quando ele atinge um certo patamar de entorpecimento, em algum lugar entre embriagado e inconsciente, mas eu o rejeito todas as vezes, porque o cara me lançando aqueles sorrisos arrogantes, sussurrando safadezas no meu ouvido e cujas mãos hábeis tentam entrar debaixo das minhas roupas não é o meu namorado. Meu namorado não quer transar comigo só quando está bêbado, e o sorriso despreocupado do meu namorado não é resultado de droga nem de álcool. Draco Malfoy faz sexo porque gosta de sexo, e sorri porque gosta de sorrir. Este Draco bêbado e chapado é um intruso, que nem se importa quando digo que não estou no clima, porque ele também não está no clima, são só as substâncias correndo em seu sangue que estão fazendo seu corpo achar que ele está.

Ele está de luto. Repito essa frase para mim mesma uma centena de vezes por dia. Me lembro o tempo inteiro que Simas Finnigan está morto, que Draco sente terrivelmente sua falta e que ele não se conforma do amigo ter morrido de uma forma tão estúpida para um bruxo. Me repreendo por ficar com raiva de Draco estar lidando com a morte de Simas de uma maneira diferente da que eu faria.

Mas sendo sincera comigo mesma, eu não sei lidar com a forma como ele está lidando com isso. O que eu devia fazer, interná-lo em Saint Mungus para uma reabilitação? Ele não é um alcoólatra, nem um viciado em drogas. E a pior parte é que a bebida e as drogas não têm efeito sobre a sua vida acadêmica ou esportiva. Ele só levanta da cama de manhã e voa como um campeão ou gabarita um teste.

Mas tem uma coisa faltando na sua rotina: o Furacão. Depois da notícia da morte de Simas, o tempo parou por uma semana e Draco, Harry e Ron foram dispensados dos treinos, porque eram bem próximos de Simas. E Draco simplesmente abandonou as aulas no vilarejo. Achei que fosse um hiato temporário, licença por luto, por assim dizer, mas já se passaram três semanas, e Draco ainda se recusa a voltar. Pedi para ele repensar com carinho, mas tudo o que consegui foi um enfático não. Ele disse na minha cara que não queria mais trabalhar com as crianças e eu suspeito que seja porque trabalhar com elas o deixa feliz, e agora ele não quer se sentir feliz. Ele não quer sentir nada.

Eu? Estou sentindo muitas coisas: tristeza, frustração e raiva. O que gera culpa, porque ele perdeu o melhor amigo, afinal, e eu não tenho o direito de ficar zangada com ele. Mas hoje, estou me sentindo determinada e decidi que Draco não pode chafurdar na dor para sempre.

Em algum momento, ele vai encontrar um jeito de sair desse redemoinho em que está preso, e, quando isso acontecer, não o quero olhando para trás e descobrindo que perdeu algo importante, e o Furacão é importante para ele. Draco já estava na quarta cerveja quando saí de casa, para onde me mudei desde que Simas morreu. Pego meu casaco e aparato na frente do estádio de quadribol do vilarejo.

Entro no estádio e um frio acerta o meu rosto quando abro as portas. No campo, os meninos estão no meio de uma repetição acelerada que envolve voar muito rápido e depois parar de repente. Não entendo o objetivo do exercício, não é segredo para ninguém que eu odeio voar. Virando a cabeça, noto uma figura solitária na arquibancada, Dakota, e seu rosto se acende ao me ver. Aceno para ela e, em seguida, levanto um dedo para indicar que vou demorar só um minuto.

Aproximo-me da mureta baixa perto do banco do time da casa no mesmo instante em que Doug Ellis chega, planando.

— Hermione, oi. — Ele olha para a entrada. — Draco está com você?

Nego com a cabeça, e ele parece decepcionado, assim como os meninos, que obviamente me reconhecem das poucas vezes em que encontrei Draco aqui para sairmos para jantar, acho que todos eles associaram o meu rosto com o do assistente técnico que idolatravam. Ellis diz aos meninos que eles têm cinco minutos de voos livres, então se vira para mim e escuta sem me interromper enquanto peço desculpas pela ausência de Draco e lhe asseguro de que meu namorado vai voltar em breve.

— Ele está passando por uma fase difícil agora. — Digo, em voz baixa.

Ellis assente para mim.

— Ele me contou sobre esse amigo, saiu em todos os jornais locais também. O treinador de dragões assistente, não é?

Confirmo com a cabeça.

— Simas Finnigan. Ele… — Vejo os olhos azuis brilhantes e o sorriso meio cafajeste de Simas na minha mente, e meu coração se comprime. — Ele era um bruxo fantástico. — Engulo um caroço de tristeza. — Ele e Draco eram muito próximos desde Hogwarts, e… sim… tem sido difícil, mas Draco me pediu para dizer que vai voltar a trabalhar com as crianças em breve.

— Não, ele não pediu. — Diz Ellis.

Evito seu olhar astuto.

— Ele não mandou você aqui para falar comigo, querida. E não disse que ia voltar. — Ellis dá de ombros. — Mas você quer que ele volte.

Minha garganta se fecha.

— Sim, quero. — Engulo em seco de novo. — Queria ter certeza de que você ainda vai querer recebê-lo se… quando chegar a hora.

— Claro que vou. — Ele aponta o campo com a cabeça. — A pergunta é: será que eles vão? Crianças não gostam de ser abandonadas.

— Mas elas também perdoam mais rápido. — Indico.

Talvez não todas, quando me aproximo de Dakota nas arquibancadas alguns minutos depois, fica óbvio que perdão é a última coisa em sua mente neste momento.

— Draco não gosta mais de mim. — Me diz, numa voz indiferente. — E não gosto mais dele.

Contenho um suspiro.

— Não é verdade, querida. Vocês dois gostam muito um do outro.

— Gostamos nada, se ele gosta de mim, então por que não me ensina mais a voar? E ele também não ajuda mais o Robbie! Faz anos que não vem aqui.

Três semanas, mas acho que, para uma criança de oito anos, isso parece uma eternidade.

— Ele está bravo porque eu não quis usar uma vassoura velha? — Seu lábio inferior treme. — Minha mãe disse que foi falta de educação fazer ele comprar uma vassoura nova para mim. É por isso que ele me odeia? Porque pagou dinheiro por uma vassoura nova?

E então ela começa a chorar e eu fico completamente perdida, não sei o que fazer nesta situação. Não sou parente dela e não sou sua professora, posso abraçá-la? Será que vou ter problemas se o fizer? Dane-se, não me importo se é impróprio. Dakota está aos berros agora e precisa de conforto, passo um braço em volta dela e a aperto com força. E então, com o coração palpitando descontroladamente, fico os vinte minutos seguintes dizendo a uma menina triste que meu namorado não a odeia.

A voz rouca do meu pai se repete em looping na minha cabeça durante a caminhada de volta para a casa de Draco: "_Conheço homens como ele. Não estão preparados para lidar com problemas de verdade, com os contratempos da vida. Ele vai desmoronar feito uma barraca barata_." Estou apavorada ao admitir que talvez meu pai tenha razão, mas não pode ser, Draco só está sofrendo, só está amargando a morte de um amigo. "_Ele vive uma vida perfeita. Paga os outros para limpar a bagunça que faz._" Um frio desce por minha coluna quando penso em algo. É isso que estou fazendo agora? Limpando a bagunça de Draco, tentando garantir que mantenha sua vaga no time do vilarejo? Implorando a uma criança de oito anos que o perdoe por abandoná-la?

Estou tão cansada disso tudo. Nas últimas três semanas, me concentrei exclusivamente em Draco. Tentei fazê-lo se sentir melhor, tentei fazê-lo enxergar uma saída. Estou com os estudos atrasados, apareço nos ensaios de Transfiguração com os olhos turvos e exaustos, porque passo todo o meu tempo cuidando do meu namorado embriagado e os ensaios gerais começam amanhã e a apresentação para os examinadores é em cinco dias. Eu devia estar me concentrando no meu teste, mas mal consigo lembrar quais são as criaturas que vou transfigurar.

Minha frustração só se intensifica quando entro pela porta da frente quinze minutos depois e sou recebida pela música ensurdecedora que está tocando a toda altura pela casa. _Que delícia. _Encontro Draco no sofá da sala, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja numa das mãos e batendo uma baqueta de bateria invisível com a outra. Está sem camisa, mas nem a visão de seu peito nu pode acalmar meus nervos à flor da pele.

— Draco! — Grito por cima da música.

Ele não presta atenção em mim.

Pego minha varinha e silencio a música, quando o silêncio cai sobre a sala, sua cabeça loura se volta para mim, com surpresa.

— Oi, gata. Não vi você aí.

— Oi.

Sento na ponta do sofá e gentilmente pego a garrafa de sua mão. Para minha surpresa, ele não protesta, acho que está nos primeiros estágios da bebedeira ainda, porque não enrola as palavras ao falar novamente.

— Você tem ensaio hoje à noite?

Nego com a cabeça.

— Não, mas os ensaios gerais começam amanhã.

— Já?

— A noite dos testes é na sexta-feira. — Lembro a ele.

— Ah, certo.

Ele age como se soubesse disso, mas tenho certeza de que meu teste nem passa por sua cabeça há semanas. Ele não demonstrou qualquer interesse no que estou fazendo. Aliás, no que ninguém está fazendo, é como se tivesse congelado no lugar, preso naquele momento angustiante em que descobriu que Simas estava morto. Todo mundo continuou com suas vidas, até a família de Simas. Joanna, por exemplo, continuou o trabalho na Broadway, nós temos trocado correspondências desde o velório, e ela me contou que tanto ela quanto os pais voltaram a trabalhar na semana passada. Draco é o único que se recusa a seguir em frente.

— Meu amor… — Minha garganta se aperta, a preocupação e o medo formando um nó em minha traqueia. — Você vai assistir aos meus testes, não vai?

Seus olhos cinzas se acendem.

— Que pergunta é essa agora?

_Você não foi ao velório do Simas_. Refreio a acusação e inspiro fundo.

— Só quero ter certeza.

— Claro que vou. — Pela primeira vez em semanas, vislumbro uma emoção genuína em seus olhos, um calor profundamente honesto. — Onde mais eu estaria?

* * *

Ele não está aqui.

Faço minhas Transfigurações impecáveis para um auditório lotado, e encerro meus exames com a plateia nos aplaudindo de pé. As lágrimas em meus olhos quando Mallory e eu nos curvamos para cumprimentar o público não têm nada a ver com a ovação esmagadora. Os holofotes tornam difícil identificar os rostos para além das três primeiras filas, mas a segunda fila é tudo que preciso ver, porque é onde meus amigos estão sentado, na verdade, onde estão de pé, porque é como estão nos aplaudindo, assim como todos os outros bruxos no auditório. Gina, Harry, Luna, Parvati, Neville, Anna, Lilá e Ron, todos estão lá e uma risada histérica ameaça escapar de meus lábios à medida que repasso os rostos familiares enquanto eu vivo um momento assombrado, porque sabem quem não estava? O homem que eu amo. O homem que me prometeu estar aqui.

Ao descer do tablado de exames, recebo, obediente, os abraços e os elogios de todos. Steven, os examinadores, meu orientador acadêmico, os alunos que se voluntariaram para que treinasse com eles, os elfos domésticos da equipe de apoio, e Mallory, minha parceira, que me abraça forte o suficiente para me tirar o fôlego e depois passa cinco minutos se desculpando por ter estado tão aérea no início do projeto. Mal ouço uma palavra do que ela diz, as lágrimas marcam meu rosto, mas acho que todo mundo imagina que sejam lágrimas de felicidade.

Estão todos errados.

Essa noite, Steven vai dar uma festa para todos da equipe e alguns amigos no seu apartamento, fora de Durmstrang, e digo ao meu diretor que estarei lá, mas não vou. Pelo menos não imediatamente. Tenho que passar em outro lugar primeiro, e, quando Gina me manda uma mensagem para saber se vamos nos encontrar fora do auditório, já estou saindo da área anti aparatação e sigo para casa.

Quando aparato no jardim, ouço a música antes mesmo de chegar à porta da frente, que está aberta. A raiva inunda meu estômago, borbulhando, chiando e fervendo quando entro na sala de estar. O lugar está lotado de pessoas homens e algumas mulheres aqui e ali e a única coisa que me deixa satisfeita é ver que elas estão se jogando sobre os tais caras, e não sobre o meu namorado. Draco está sozinho, esparramado numa poltrona, os olhos fechados. Como se sentisse minha presença, suas pálpebras se abrem, e seu rosto se ilumina ao me ver de pé na porta, mas sua felicidade dura pouco. Ainda estou usando as vestes bruxas oficiais de testes, que usei para a apresentação aos examinadores do Ministério Búlgaro e os olhos de Draco se arregalam em pânico quando percebe o que isso significa.

— Hermione. — Sua voz é abafada pela música.

Dou uma última olhada na festa acontecendo na sala de estar, em seguida, viro de lado e me apresso em direção à escada. As lágrimas ressurgem, e minha garganta está tão apertada que mal consigo respirar. Foi por isto que ele não pôde se dar ao trabalho de aparecer no meu teste? Porque estava numa festa com um bando de gente?

Irrompo em seu quarto e corro para a cômoda, abrindo a gaveta de cima, onde tenho guardado as roupas que trouxe do apartamento. Roubei também metade do armário de Draco, e é isto que faço a seguir, arranco as roupas dos cabides e jogo na minha mala.

— Ah, Hermione, não faz isso.

Draco aparece na porta, ignoro-o e continuo enchendo a mala.

— Hermione, por favor.

Ele vem por trás de mim, e engulo um soluço quando seus braços me envolvem. Por um breve momento, permito-me desabar contra ele, escoro em seu peito quente, e sinto sua barba raspar minha pele enquanto ele esfrega o rosto no meu.

— Desculpa, fiz merda, esqueci completamente que seus testes eram hoje.

_Eu avisei dez vezes!_ Quero gritar.

— Prometo que amanhã eu vou. — Suas mãos deslizam para cima e para baixo em minha cintura e acariciam minha barriga. — Você disse que precisam ser três apresentações, não é?

Minha voz sai seca.

— São. Mas não precisa ir amanhã, não quero você lá.

Ele esfrega meu ombro com o queixo.

— Não fala assim, sei que você está chateada, mas vou consertar isso. Amanhã eu vou.

— Queria você lá hoje, Draco.

Ainda não consigo virar e encará-lo. E não sei porque o estou deixando se encostar em mim assim. Pensando bem, por que ele está se esfregando em mim? Sinto sua ereção se apertando contra a minha bunda. Como é que ele pode estar excitado agora? É a reação bizarra do seu corpo que me faz virar de frente para ele. Franzindo a testa, avalio seu rosto cuidadosamente, absorvendo cada detalhe. Ele não está bêbado, percebo. Suas faces estão coradas, mas seus olhos estão vivos demais, o que significa que também não fumou nenhuma erva, porque em geral eles ficam difusos quando ele fuma. Neste momento, seus olhos estão brilhando. Brilhando com um prazer e uma felicidade que ele absolutamente não deveria estar sentindo, não quando estou aos prantos.

Inspiro lentamente.

— O que você usou?

Ele parece confuso com a pergunta.

— O que você usou, Draco? — Insisto. — Hein?

Ele pisca, então responde.

— Ah, só umas balas.

Sem outra palavra, passo por ele e fecho minha mala.

— Para onde você está indo? — Ele parece magoado.

— Para o meu apartamento. — Disparo. — Não vou mais ficar aqui.

— Por quê?

— Por quê? Você faltou à minha noite de estreia para dar uma festa e se drogar! Você está cheio de ecstasy na cara, esfregando o pau em mim enquanto eu estou arrasada e chorando! E ainda tem a ousadia de me perguntar por que estou indo embora?

Ele fecha a cara.

— Não dei uma festa. Ollie e Rodriguez ligaram, perguntando se podiam aparecer aqui, falar um pouco sobre o Simas. Como eu ia recusar isso?

A indignação aumenta mais ainda em minha garganta.

— Não se atreva a usar Simas como desculpa para se drogar!

Ele recua, mas quando fala de novo seu tom é defensivo.

— Grande coisa, tomar umas balas, eu não faço isso o tempo todo. A última vez foi há mais de um ano.

— Não é disso que estou falando!

Luto para conseguir respirar de novo, não adianta discutir com Draco agora, ele não me ouve, não quando está drogado. Expiro, e o ar me sai num sopro fraco.

— Meu pai tinha razão. Não posso contar com você pra nada.

— Está de sacanagem com a minha cara? Eu te apoiei desde o início! — Rosna ele. — Meu melhor amigo morreu, Hermione, e de uma forma absurdamente ridícula! Então, caramba, desculpe se estou um pouco distraído ultimamente, estava com a cabeça cheia.

Seu sarcasmo não é bem-vindo.

— Distraído? Você não estava distraído, você estava bêbado! E agora está drogado! — O ressentimento queima um caminho até a minha garganta e arde em meus olhos. — Adivinha, Draco? As pessoas morrem! Você sabe muito bem disso, perdemos dezenas de pessoas naquela guerra. Eu estou arrasada com a morte de Simas, arrasada! Mas não estou simplesmente bebendo para curar a dor.

Seu rosto fica vermelho.

— Eu sei como é, a '_Vida de Draco'_ é só sol e maravilhas… — É a minha vez de ser sarcástica. — … mas a vida real não é assim. Na vida real, coisas ruins acontecem, e você precisa saber lidar com elas.

Pego a mala e saio pela porta, mas paro de repente e me viro na direção dele de novo. Estou com tanta raiva e tão chateada que não consigo pensar direito.

— A vida não é perfeita, Draco, e você precisa crescer e aceitar isso. Tentei te ajudar, mas você não deixa. Passei quase um mês assistindo você se embebedar, assistindo você afastar todo mundo, vendo você decepcionar todas as pessoas ao seu redor.

Ele ainda não disse uma palavra, e isso me deixa mais irritada.

— Falei com o treinador Ellis em seu nome! — Grito. — Eu o convenci a te dar outra chance quando você decidir voltar para treinar o time. — As lágrimas caem mais depressa, encharcando minhas bochechas. — Sentei com Dakota enquanto ela chorava até cansar. Ela acha que você a odeia porque ela se recusou a usar uma merda de uma vassoura velha! — Tomo fôlego. — Quer saber? Parei de segurar a sua mão e de limpar a sua bagunça. Acabou, Draco.

Ele inspira, enfim algo do que eu disse chama a sua atenção.

— Não acabou.

— Acabou sim. — Minha mão está tremendo tão violentamente que quase deixo a mala cair no meu pé. — Acha que você é o único que perdeu alguém? Vi a minha mãe morrer de câncer, eu literalmente assisti ela definhar e morrer.

— Hermione…

— Você precisa encontrar uma maneira de lidar com a sua dor, mas não posso te ajudar mais. Não vou ficar parada aqui assistindo você enfiar a cabeça numa garrafa porque está com medo demais para enfrentar a dor. Acabou.

Saio do quarto pisando duro e o deixo para trás, me olhando em um completo estado de choque.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

"A esperança machuca. É isso que todos temos que aprender, se não quisermos que a esperança nos corte de dentro para fora." (Seaman McGuire).


	12. 12

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma releitura do livro "O Jogo" e todas as referências e situações semelhantes à ele pertencem à autora Elle Kennedy.

Eu só peguei ambos os universos e alguns dos personagens emprestados para pura diversão.

* * *

**12**

**DRACO**

Sou acordado por um gemido alto, agonizante. Parece que tem alguém morrendo, e levo um minuto para entender que o ruído torturado vem de mim. Sou eu que estou gemendo, porque minha cabeça dói. Não, meu olho dói. Por que meu olho dói? Sento e toco cuidadosamente o rosto. Meu olho esquerdo está inchado e fechado, minha boca está mais seca que o Saara, estou morto de sede e cansado, só o ato de levar a mão ao meu rosto me drena todas as energias. Foi o ecstasy, me dou conta, da última vez que tomei essa porcaria trouxa, também me senti exausto e dolorido na manhã seguinte.

Escorrego para fora da cama e descubro que dormi de roupa. Cambaleando até o armário, abro a porta e fito o espelho dentro dele, me assustando com o que vejo. Meu olho está roxo, quase preto, e, enquanto estudo meu reflexo, todos os acontecimentos da noite passada me chegam ao mesmo tempo. Eu faltando aos testes de Hermione, ela me largando, Potter voltando para casa e gritando comigo. _Sobre o que ele estava gritando?_ Me esforço para lembrar. Ah, claro, sobre ter faltado à peça de Hermione e porque convidei metade dos alunos de trato das criaturas mágicas para a nossa casa, e eles… alguns deles, estavam usando drogas trouxas na cozinha. Foi aí que Potter me puxou de lado e começou a me dar um esporro, devo ter dito alguma coisa que ele não gostou, porque… bem, olho roxo.

Dou as costas para o espelho e desabo na beirada da cama, fazendo uma lista dos meus problemas agora. Tenho um colega de casa com raiva de mim e que me deixou com o olho roxo, tenho uma ex-namorada e fiz uma menininha chorar.

"_Sentei com Dakota enquanto ela chorava até cansar! Ela acha que você odeia ela porque se recusou a usar uma merda de uma vassoura velha!"_

As palavras furiosas de Hermione ressoam como um trompete na minha cabeça, fazendo minhas têmporas pulsarem e meu estômago revirar, mal chego ao banheiro a tempo e engasgo na bile em minha garganta, antes de alcançar a privada. Eu me curvo sobre ela e luto com a ânsia pelo que parecem horas. Não comi nada ontem à noite, então não há nada para vomitar, mas meu estômago continua se contorcendo e se comprimindo, e não consigo parar o enjoo.

Tomo algumas poções e quando a náusea finalmente se acalma, escovo os dentes na pia e caio no chão de azulejos, onde fico sentado por um tempo, pensando no que fiz e no que perdi: Hermione... Simas Finnigan. Por que ele tinha que morrer? O pensamento é tão absurdo que desencadeia uma onda de risos, altos e incontroláveis, até meus olhos estarem lacrimejando e eu estar soluçando.

Ouço uma batida na porta.

— Draco… você está aí?

Tremo ao ouvir o som da voz de Potter, mas ele não parece chateado, só cansado quando eu abro a porta e encontro um par de olhos verdes sérios me olhando de volta.

— Você está bem? — Pergunta Potter, a voz áspera.

Dou outra risada sombria.

— Nem um pouco.

Seu rosto exibe um lampejo de culpa.

— Desculpe pelo olho roxo, mas, porra, Malfoy, você mereceu! Devia ir lá embaixo ver a bagunça que os caras deixaram, a casa está um lixo.

Deslizo a mão fraca pelo couro cabeludo.

— Eu limpo, e não esquenta com o olho roxo, mereci mesmo. Estou surpreso que Hermione não tenha me acertado no outro, ela sempre adorou me socar, eu tinha treze anos quando ela me acertou pela primeira vez.

Só dizer o nome dela é brutal, parece que alguém abriu meu peito com a lâmina da espada da grifinória e a cravou em meu coração, cortando-o em pedaços. Não consigo imaginá-la me perdoando, não fui à apresentação de transfiguração dela. E já não estava dando atenção a ela mesmo antes disso, passei três semanas andando num nevoeiro, fazendo de tudo para tentar esquecer que Finnigan está morto. Sempre que ele cruzava os meus pensamentos, abria outra cerveja ou bolava outro cigarro alucinógeno, porque era o jeito mais rápido e fácil de desligar meu cérebro.

O pai de Hermione disse que não confiava em mim para cuidar dela, e ele estava certo. Aparentemente, não posso cuidar nem de mim mesmo.

— Hermione está chateada com você. — Diz Potter.

— Eu estou chateado comigo, Potter. — Solto um gemido, ainda pensando na magnitude da merda em que me meti. — Eu… — Minha garganta dói. — Sinto falta de Finnigan.

— Eu sei. — Potter murmura.

— Fico arrasado de pensar que nunca mais vou vê-lo de novo.

— Eu sei.

Há uma pausa de um segundo, e Potter me surpreende, me puxando para um abraço, coisa que eu não lembro de termos feito nunca antes E não é um abraço de lado ou ligeiro, mas um abraço de verdade, com os dois braços em volta de mim, me segurando apertado.

— Sinto muito, cara, pela casa, pela bebida, por tudo. — Eu digo, quando o abraço de volta.

— Eu sei. — Diz ele, pela terceira vez.

A porta se abre.

— Este momento homoerótico é privado? Ou qualquer um pode participar?

Rio baixinho, enquanto Weasley se arrasta na nossa direção. Potter me solta, e Rony toma seu lugar, seu abraço é mais breve, mas não menos reconfortante. Ele dá um tapa nas minhas costas.

— Vai conseguir treinar hoje? — Pergunta, com seu olhar avaliando cuidadosamente meu olho esquerdo.

— Não tenho muita escolha. — Respondo, com um suspiro. — Só vou aparecer lá e deixar o treinador decidir se me quer voando. Com a cara desse jeito, ele provavelmente vai me expulsar para o Departamento Médico.

Mas queria não ter que ir, tudo o que quero fazer esta manhã é aparatar até o prédio de Hermione para vê-la, me jogar aos seus pés e implorar para ela me aceitar de volta.

— Podemos dizer que estávamos ensaiando uma cena de Clube da Luta. — Brinca Potter, mencionando um dos filmes trouxas que ele adora. E sua expressão fica séria novamente. — O treinador não precisa saber o que aconteceu de verdade. A festa… as drogas…

Faço que sim, agradecido.

— Obrigado.

E, tirando meu olho, na verdade não há nenhum outro sinal de que tenha acontecido alguma coisa de desagradável na noite passada. A parte boa das minhas farras, não que alguma coisa na minha vida possa ser descrita como boa neste momento, é que tenho a capacidade assustadora de me recuperar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bebo como louco? Zero ressaca. Fumo ervas? Minha cabeça está mais clara que um céu azul no dia seguinte. Hoje estou só um pouco mais lento, mas isso é por causa do peso esmagador apertando meu coração. Ontem me afastei da pessoa mais importante da minha vida e me assusta, o fato de que, em três meros meses e meio, foi isso o que Hermione Granger se tornou. Ela é tudo para mim.

Blaise está com o café pronto nos esperando lá embaixo, comemos e saímos para o jardim, aparatamos até o estádio, onde Potter é o primeiro a deixar a varinha na porta e lidera o caminho até o vestiário. Assim que nós quatro entramos, paramos no mesmo lugar. O treinador Jensen e Greengrass estão no canto da sala, conversando com um homem magro, de óculos, vestes oficiais do Ministério Búlgaro e carregando uma pasta. Alguns dos nossos colegas estão andando de um lado para o outro, mas ninguém diz uma palavra. Hollis acena para nós e Fitzy me fita uma segunda vez quando percebe o olho roxo.

— Bom dia, treinador. — Cumprimenta Potter, cauteloso. — O que está acontecendo?

Sua resposta é lacônica.

— Teste de drogas.

Meu coração cai e sinto literalmente ele bater no chão. A náusea? Bem, ela se eleva, sobe até a minha garganta e a fecha por completo. Meu olhar se desloca para Greengrass, ele me encara de volta, totalmente inexpressivo, mas tenho a nauseante sensação de que é responsável por isso.

Testes aleatórios de drogas não são coisa rara — acontecem o tempo todo no mundo dos esportes, há milhares de poções e ervas mágicas ou trouxas vetadas no quadribol. Mas a nossa temporada está quase no fim, e foi uma temporada que desceu pelo ralo, não temos a menor chance de chegar às finais, então não há razão nenhuma para fazerem um teste de drogas em nós.

Meu mal estar aumenta mais e mais à medida que a sala vai se enchendo de jogadores, posso sentir os olhos escuros de Greengrass cravados em mim, mas meu olhar permanece colado em minhas botas. Estou em pânico, vivendo terrivelmente a ciência do sangue em minhas próprias veias, o fluxo constante e acelerado, contaminado pelas balas que tomei ontem à noite. Com a pulsação latejando em meus ouvidos, inspiro, trêmulo, em seguida expiro devagar e caminho até o treinador Jensen.

— Treinador… posso falar com você a sós? — Murmuro.

Na mesma hora, o rosto dele adquire aquele olhar, o olhar que me diz que ele sabe exatamente o que vou dizer, e que ele preferiria cortar os próprios pulsos a ouvir o que tenho para confessar.

— Claro. — Responde ele, depois de um longo e tenso momento.

Jensen me leva até a sua sala, mas não sentamos, e também não falo nada. Ele espera, mas não consigo fazer minha confissão, estou com nojo demais de mim mesmo agora e com uma vergonha filha da puta. O treinador suspira.

— Você vai me fazer perguntar, é isso? Tudo bem, vou perguntar de uma vez então. — Ele faz uma pausa. — O que vai acontecer quando o oficial do Ministério lançar o feitiço diagnóstico em você, Draco?

A vergonha aumenta dentro de mim até eu poder praticamente sentir seu gosto, quando engulo em seco.

— O que os resultados vão mostrar? — Insiste ele, a expressão insuportavelmente resignada. — Poções estimulantes mágicas? Drogas trouxas?

— Ecstasy. — Murmuro.

Ele fecha os olhos por um momento, em seguida, abre novamente.

— Tudo certo, obrigado por me avisar.

Deixo sua sala me sentindo como um homem encarcerado por anos com os dementadores de Azkaban. Dois dias depois, recebo a carta do Ministério. Fui expulso do time.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Uma semana depois de sair correndo da casa de Draco dizendo que nosso namoro acabou, eu o encontro na cafeteria do vilarejo. Todas as meninas aqui dentro se viram para admirá-lo quando ele entra pela porta, eu também, porque… sim, ele parece o Draco por quem me apaixonei. Os olhos cinzas brilhando animados quando pede um café no balcão, o cabelo louro contornando o rosto esculpido, as calças cargo abraçando o traseiro perfeito dele.

Basta olhar para o seu rosto e sei que não bebeu hoje, na verdade, talvez não beba há dias, Gina me contou ontem que ele falhou num teste de drogas e foi expulso do time. Não posso negar que meu coração se partiu quando soube disso, porque sei o quanto o quadribol é importante para ele, mas a notícia não me surpreendeu nem um pouco. Você não pode encher a cara e usar drogas sem enfrentar as consequências e no ritmo em que ele estava indo, um dia a farra ia cobrar seu preço.

Para minha surpresa, ele não parece chateado quando toco no assunto, que é a primeira coisa que abordamos quando ele se acomoda no assento à minha frente. Draco simplesmente dá de ombros.

— Mereci. — Com uma expressão de dor, ele acrescenta: — Mas não vim aqui pra falar do time, vim para pedir desculpas.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, foi o que imaginei quando recebi sua mensagem me convidando a vir hoje, mas, santo déjà-vu, porque é a segunda vez em três meses e meio que me vejo nesta posição. Na última vez, éramos eu e Vitor, sentados neste mesmo café, tendo esta mesma conversa. Mas, agora, a dor em meu coração é um milhão de vezes pior, porque ainda estou apaixonada por Draco, irremediável e desesperadamente apaixonada por ele.

— Desculpe, Hermione, estraguei tudo. — Seus dedos longos envolvem a xícara de café. — Não soube lidar com a morte de Simas, para ser sincero, não sei se estou lidando bem com ela agora, mas pelo menos estou sóbrio.

Concordo com a cabeça de novo.

— Desculpa por ter perdido a peça e por ter colocado você numa posição em que teve que se desculpar por mim, com o treinador Ellis e… — Sua voz falha. — … Dakota. Estou planejando implorar o perdão deles também, mas queria ver você primeiro.

Sei disso, faz uma semana que ele está me escrevendo e me mandando patronos, mas só concordei em vê-lo hoje, estava tudo muito recente ainda. Draco dá um gole no café e quando fala, sua voz soa tomada pela vergonha.

— Tem lugar no seu coração pra me perdoar?

No meu coração? Deus, meu coração está devastado agora, parece que acabou de enfrentar um furacão, o furacão Draco. Ainda não posso apagar a noite de sexta da minha mente, quando estava de pé no tablado, procurando na multidão e não vendo Draco e depois chegando em casa e o encontrando completamente alterado. Mas se posso perdoá-lo? É óbvio que posso, não guardo rancor, a vida é muito curta para isso.

— Claro que posso perdoar você. — A centelha de esperança em seus olhos não me passa despercebida, e me dói ter que extingui-la. — Mas isso não é uma questão de perdão.

— É uma questão de quê, então?

— Me diz você, Draco, você veio aqui me pedir para voltar pra você?

Ele assente lentamente e seu rosto inteiro se suaviza.

— Eu te amo. — Diz, a voz rouca. — Não quero ficar longe de você.

A dor irradia dentro de mim, porque também não quero ficar longe dele. Mas… acho que preciso disso.

— Não… não posso ficar com você. — Sussurro e ele solta um som angustiado. — Pelo menos não agora. — Agarro minha xícara com ambas as mãos, precisando desesperadamente do seu calor. — Nunca fiquei sozinha, Draco. Nunca. Comigo sempre foi um relacionamento depois do outro, eu nem sei se sei viver sozinha e acho que pode ser uma boa hora pra descobrir. Você mesmo acabou de falar que ainda está lidando com a sua perda e tem outras pessoas com quem precisa fazer as pazes. Então, enquanto você estiver lidando com os seus problemas, eu lido com os meus.

Ele cerra os dentes e eu acho que vai se opor, fico esperando ele rebater o meu pedido, apenas porque ele é Draco Malfoy, o homem que sempre consegue o que quer, o homem que insiste, e insiste até onde pode, mas hoje ele me surpreende.

— Quanto tempo? — Pergunta com a voz rouca.

Mordo o lábio.

— Não sei... Algumas semanas? Um mês? Não tenho um cronograma, Draco. Só sei que preciso ficar sozinha agora, sem namorado. Só eu.

— Tudo bem. — Ele diz triste.

Posso ver as perguntas em seus olhos: _vamos só dar um tempo ou estamos terminados? Estraguei tudo? Você ainda me ama?_ Mas ele não as expressa em voz alta. Apenas assente com a cabeça.

— Leve o tempo que precisar, amor. — Murmura.

* * *

**DRACO**

Achei que Hermione fosse dizer uma coisa ou outra: "_Acabou de vez, Draco_" ou "_Te perdoo, Draco_", eu esperava um fim de namoro ou uma reconciliação chorosa, não esse estado angustiante de limbo. Mas tudo bem, é só um pequeno contratempo e se ela precisa ficar sozinha agora, então vou deixá-la em paz. Mas fico encorajado pelo fato de que ela me deixou beijá-la antes de seguirmos cada um o seu caminho. E, quando passei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha, ela se inclinou para junto do meu toque e esfregou o rosto contra os meus dedos. Hermione ainda me ama e eu guardarei essa certeza reconfortante perto do coração pelos próximos dias.

Preciso da convicção de que alguém ainda me ama, enquanto sigo num calvário de desculpas que me deixa exausto. Estou armado com uma lista de pessoas a quem pedir desculpas, e precisei escrever os nomes num pergaminho, porque não ia ser capaz de decorar todos eles. Os primeiros são fáceis de cortar.

Gina Weasley ainda está furiosa comigo por ter machucado sua melhor amiga, mas eu ganho o seu perdão após passar uma hora inteira recitando o que amo em Hermione e tudo o que vou fazer se, não "_se_" "_quando_", quando ela estiver pronta para me ver de novo e Weasley cede.

Gina Weasley, riscada.

Em seguida, me desculpo com meus colegas de time por tê-los decepcionado. Tecnicamente, não fui expulso, só suspenso até a próxima temporada, mas como vou me formar na primavera, não tem próxima temporada para mim. Os caras estão surpreendentemente tranquilos com a burrada que me tirou da comissão de quadribol. Para ser sincero, acho que desistiram da temporada, Potter me garante que ainda estão dando duro nos treinos, mas acho que está todo mundo pronto para colocar este ano desastroso para trás e começar do zero. Principalmente Hunter, e é com ele que me desculpo mais intensamente, prometendo recompensá-lo por ter abandonado nossos treinos particulares.

Time, riscado.

Mas eles não são meu único time, e meu coração está pesado enquanto aparato até o vilarejo. Mais uma vez, sou tomado de surpresa, porque não preciso me esforçar muito para fazer as pazes com o treinador Ellis, antes que consiga começar o longo discurso que preparei, ele dá um tapa de leve em meu ombro.

— Guarda isso para os meninos, é bom ter você de volta — Ele diz afetuosamente.

Treinador Ellis, riscado.

Os meninos? Também foi fácil reconquistá-los, dessa vez, consigo chegar à metade do meu discurso, que inclui uma promessa de levá-los para comer uma pizza. Quando tento seguir em frente, Robbie me interrompe, gritando.

— Cara, você ganhou a gente quando disse pizza!.

Furacão, riscado.

Então eu fico e ajudo com o treino e meu coração não está mais pesado, está transbordando, porque Hermione tinha razão, amo isso. Voar com as crianças, dar dicas sobre como posicionar o corpo, quando fazer o lançamento. Depois do apito final, ajudo Ellis a arrumar o equipamento e passamos dez minutos discutindo opções que jamais imaginei que estivessem disponíveis para mim.

Minha ansiedade ressurge quando subo as arquibancadas e Dakota está com o caderno cor-de-rosa no colo, o lápis equilibrado numa página em branco. Ela fica tensa quando me sento a seu lado, não diz oi, e vejo a dor nítida em seus enormes olhos azuis.

— Então, o que a malvada da senhora Klein passou de dever de casa hoje? — Pergunto com a voz rouca.

Ela me ignora.

— Se você tiver que escrever uma redação sobre o seu herói, tenho certeza de que não vou aparecer, mas se for uma descrição da pessoa que você mais odeia? Aposto que pode escrever fácil dez páginas sobre mim.

Ela dá uma risadinha, então cobre a boca, horrorizada, como se estivesse tentando guardar o barulhinho agudo lá dentro.

— Dakota… — Suspiro.

Ela enfim olha para mim, com raiva.

— Estou brava com você.

— Eu sei, mocinha.

Engulo um caroço de vergonha, eu sou mesmo um idiota, abandonei as aulas de voo dela e não apareci para me explicar, simplesmente sumi da sua vida. Dakota e Robbie estão sendo criados por uma mãe solteira e Dakota sempre fala muito da mãe, por exemplo, contou que um dia o seu pai simplesmente saiu pela porta e nunca mais voltou. A ideia de que posso ter trazido à tona memórias tão dolorosas para ela faz meu estômago revirar.

— Meu amigo morreu…

Paro abruptamente, porque não consigo pensar em Simas sem experimentar uma dor dilacerante no coração. Droga, sinto tanta saudade daquele imenso idiota, sinto falta de conversar com ele, de poder falar qualquer merda. Com quem mais posso discutir Crepúsculo e não me sentir julgado?

— Não lidei com isso muito bem. — Digo a Dakota. — Nunca perdi ninguém tão importante antes, bem, só o vovô mas ele morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos e talvez eu fosse mais forte quando era criança.

Ela está me observando com cautela.

— Me desculpa, Koty. Sinto muito, muito mesmo por ter desaparecido sem dizer uma palavra, se quiser, pode dar o soco mais forte que você conseguir na minha cara, mas bem depressa, enquanto o treinador Ellis não está olhando.

Ela ri de novo, provando para mim que crianças são mesmo mais fortes, estica a mão e dá um tapinha no meu braço.

— Para de palhaçada, Draco, eu gosto de você de novo.

Engulo uma risada.

— Gosta?

— Aham. — Ela sopra uma bolha com o chiclete, em seguida, aponta para o caderno. — Tenho que escrever uma página sobre meu filme trouxa preferido e por que gosto dele.

— Entendi, qual é o seu filme preferido?

— O diário da princesa.

_Claro que é..._

— Certo, você só precisa me contar ele inteirinho porque eu sou um bruxo idiota e nunca assisti.

Ela me olha horrorizada, como se fosse um absurdo eu não ter visto o filme. Depois estala os dedos como se estivesse me preparando para uma luta.

— Vamos resolver isso!

Dakota, riscada.

Quando chego em casa, envio um patrono para a sra Finnigan e peço para falar com Joanna. Primeiramente eu peço desculpas por não ter ido ao velório e ela me perdoa, depois conversamos sobre Simas por quase uma hora, até ela me dizer, relutante, que precisa sair para ensaiar. Prometemos manter contato, e desfaço o feitiço com uma pontada de dor no coração, porém, não vou quebrar essa promessa, Simas era importante para mim e Joanna é sua irmã mais velha e eu vou sempre manter contato.

Joanna, riscada.

Tenho outro patrono para enviar, e não estou ansioso por ele. Alguns dias atrás, pedi ao meu pai para rastrear Astoria Greengrass para mim, ele sempre teve contatos em todos os lugares, então imagino que conheça alguém capaz de rastreá-la. E realmente imaginei certo, não tenho ideia de como ele fez isso, e não planejo perguntar, porque prefiro não me envolver com as coisas dele, mas ele conseguiu.

Balanço a varinha e meu patrono dispara, só me resta esperar, faz anos que não vejo, nem falo com Astoria. Não sinto mais nada por ela, mas, temos questões não resolvidas entre nós e tem uma coisa que nunca cheguei a lhe dizer, espero mesmo mudar isso hoje se ela atender a porcaria da ligação por patrono.

— Sim?

Respiro fundo.

— Astoria?

— Sou eu, quem é?

— Draco. — Faço uma pausa. — Draco Malfoy.

Um silêncio estupefato preenche a chamada.

— Sei que te enviei um patrono completamente do nada…

— Como você conseguiu me encontrar? — Interrompe ela, mas sua voz é suave, e não irritada. — Meu pai?

— Não. O meu pai.

Há uma pausa constrangedora de ambos os lados.

— Não vou demorar muito. — Começo. — Só tinha uma coisa pra dizer, algo que nunca disse naquela época, porque seu pai tirou você da escola. — Expiro, tenso. — Me desculpe.

Ela expira também, bruscamente.

— Desculpe por tudo o que aconteceu entre nós. — Continuo. — Pelo meu papel no seu… hmm…

— Colapso? — Completa ela, com ironia. — Não foi culpa sua, Draco. Eu já estava lidando com a depressão muito antes de namorar você.

— Eu sei. Mas… transamos… e depois…

Merlin, como isso é desconfortável. A conversa inteira parece… clínica, como dois estranhos discutindo a vida sexual de outra pessoa, e não a própria.

— Transamos porque eu te seduzi quando você estava bêbado. — Ela soa profundamente envergonhada. — E depois eu tentei te forçar a ficar comigo, quando sabia que você não estava feliz, você não tem ideia de como me senti culpada depois. Queria escrever, mas estava morrendo de vergonha, e meu pai falou que ia me mandar para a Sibéria se eu falasse com você de novo, então fiquei quieta. Achei que você ia acabar se esquecendo de mim... — Há uma pausa. — Obviamente não esqueceu.

— Não, não esqueci.

Outra pausa.

— Enfim... — Limpo a garganta. — Era isso que eu queria dizer, me desculpa se fiz ou falei alguma coisa para contribuir com o que você estava passando, ou para agravar. Eu nunca quis machucar você.

— Também nunca quis machucar você, Draco.

Engulo em seco.

— Então… você está bem agora?

— Sim! — A empolgação ecoa do outro lado do meu feitiço. — E vou para um estágio de Curandeira.

A notícia me assusta, porque ela sempre falou que queria ser auror e não curandeira, mas acho que as pessoas mudam, eu mesmo mudei pra caramba desde que estudamos juntos. Passamos alguns minutos colocando o papo em dia, e fico aliviado quando ela desfaz a ligação, Astoria foi um capítulo importante na minha vida, mas é bom fechá-lo.

Astoria Greengrass, riscada.

Nem me dei o trabalho de colocar o pai dela na minha lista. Pedido nenhum de perdão vai fazer aquele filho da mãe gostar de mim, e, verdade seja dita, não devo a ele mais desculpa nenhuma. O único crime de que sou culpado foi terminar com a filha dele, eu não merecia a maldição que ele me lançou e nem ser tratado feito lixo por isso. Frank pode resolver seus problemas sozinho, estou resolvendo os meus.

Mais uma semana se passa e Hermione continua vivendo a sua vida, e eu continuo na minha, já trocamos algumas mensagens via galeão, só uns "E aí? tudo bem?", e não mais que isso. Estou morrendo de vontade de vê-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la e fazer amor com ela, mas prometi ser paciente, então mantenho distância.

No entanto, encho o saco de Gina Weasley em busca de informações sempre que posso. Sei que Hermione mandou superbem nas transfigurações, sei que fez as unhas no salão da cidade, e as pintou de esmalte verde claro, e isso me fez sorrir, ela sabe que amo verde, era a cor da minha casa em Hogwarts.

Quando a importuno de novo por notícias, Weasley revela que Hermione foi ao M.A.C.U.S.A. e meu coração vai parar no meu pé, porque acho que ela me largou de vez, mas Weasley não demora em me tranquilizar. Acontece que o pessoal do Departamento de Mistérios americano quis que ela fosse até lá e fizesse uma entrevista pessoalmente. Meu coração quase explode de orgulho quando ouço isso, e mando uma mensagem de parabéns, a resposta dela só chega várias horas depois, ela me diz que está prestes a pegar a Chave de Portal de volta para casa e que vamos conversar em breve.

No sábado de manhã, eu pego a minha própria Chave de Portal e faço uma viagem rápida a Londres, porque tenho um item final que preciso riscar da minha lista.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

— Você não pode recusar o estágio.

Gina parece indignada que eu sequer tenha sugerido tal blasfêmia.

— Por que não?

— Porque é para trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios e isso era o que você queria o tempo todo!

Dou de ombros e saboreio meu café, sei que pareço louca neste momento, acredite em mim, Minerva já destilou uma bela dose de descrença hoje mais cedo e me disse para aceitar o trabalho. Mas quando se trata da minha vida, sempre sigo meus instintos, e meu instinto está me dizendo que este não é o trabalho para mim.

— Não decidi ainda. — Digo a Gina. — Eles me deram até quarta-feira.

É sábado à noite, isso significa quatro dias inteiros para pensar. Mas meus instintos insistem que não tenho nada que pensar. Fico tentada a enviar um patrono para Draco e pedir seu conselho, mas me contenho,estou tão acostumada a repassar minhas decisões com meus namorados… Fiz isso com Terry, com Vitor e com Draco, mas ninguém pode tomar essa decisão por mim. Estou por minha conta e para ser sincera, gostei de passar as últimas semanas sozinha.

E é bom pensar um pouco em mim mesma, para variar. Mas eu sinto muita falta de Draco, sei que ele está indo bem, porque fico enchendo o saco de Harry para me inteirar sobre o que ele está fazendo. Harry me contou que ele está trabalhando com o Furacão de novo e que ele foi ao Pub com ele e os caras do time algumas vezes, mas que só tomou umas cervejas. E não saiu nenhuma foto sua no jornal de Durmstrang ou no do vilarejo ao lado de outras garotas, mas uma parte de mim ainda se preocupa com isso. Draco é o cara mais sexual que já conheci e eu não sei o que vou fazer se descobrir que dormiu com outra. Não toquei no assunto no café, porque simplesmente presumi que ele iria manter as calças fechadas enquanto eu colocava a cabeça em ordem. Foi egoísta da minha parte, talvez, mas eu o amo, e se ouvir que uma garota tentou colocar as mãos nele vou acabar com a raça dele. Ele é meu, e estou finalmente pronta para voltar, o tempo separados serviu para eu me centrar, mas agora está na hora de trazer o meu homem de volta.

O único problema é que Draco está em Londres, visitando os pais por uma noite. Gina foi quem me contou hoje mais cedo, o que despertou uma onda de apreensão em mim, porque é estranho ele ir para Londres só por uma noite.

O toque do meu telefone trouxa interrompe nossa conversa, e fico completamente aflita porque o único motivo de eu ter um celular trouxa, é para que o meu pai possa se comunicar rapidamente comigo em caso de alguma emergência.

— Não quero que você se preocupe. — Começa ele quando atendo.

Quem diz isso? Agora estou completamente preocupada, baixo minha caneca com força na mesa da cozinha, ficando de pé num sobressalto e Gina me fita, assustada.

— O que foi? — Pergunto. — O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

— Acabei de falar para você não se preocupar, não foi?

Às vezes minha vontade é de matar meu pai.

— Tive uma pequena queda hoje à tarde, foi só isso. Achei que podia ter quebrado o braço, então chamei uma ambulância.

O medo me invade.

— Meu Deus! Você está realmente bem?

— Estou bem. — Insiste ele, com firmeza. — Foi só um pulso torcido, nenhum osso quebrado, prometo. — Então sua voz é tomada por um quê de sarcasmo. — Posso pedir para o hospital mandar cópias do raio X, se você quiser.

Cerro os dentes.

— Deixa de ser idiota, pai.

Ele suspira profundamente em meu ouvido.

— Desculpa, é que eu sabia que você ia reagir de forma exagerada quando eu contasse. Prometo, querida, estou bem, meu pulso está um pouco dolorido, mas tenho meus remédios para dor.

— Como você voltou para casa do hospital?

— De táxi, e agora estou deitado no sofá, esperando começar o jogo da seleção.

Inspiro lentamente, tentando me acalmar.

— Certo, mas vê se não fica andando pela casa e nem tenta levantar nada pesado. Por favor, pai, só pega leve por uns dias.

— Pode deixar. Te amo, H.G.

— Também te amo.

Desligo e olho para Gina, que pergunta na mesma hora:

— Seu pai está bem?

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

— Ele diz que está.

Mas pais sempre dizem que estão bem, mesmo quando estão sangrando pelas orelhas e cuspindo dentes quebrados no chão. Inspiro fundo, então apanho minha varinha e convoco meu patrono para uma ligação.

* * *

**DRACO**

Joe Granger atende a porta com a cara mais feia e rabugenta que já vi num homem.

— Só pode ser brincadeira! Ela mandou você para ver como é que estou?

Toco seu ombro com gentileza para afastá-lo do meu caminho, aposto que ele não vai me convidar para entrar.

— Mandou. — Confirmo.

Então entro e olho ao redor, por sorte, não parece haver nada de errado. Olho para as escadas, Hermione me disse via patrono que Joe teve uma "queda", mas não vejo sangue na madeira, nem tábuas quebradas, isso é bom. Ele também não está ostentando hematomas nem lesões visíveis, discretamente eu sussurro um feitiço diagnóstico não verbal que me confirma que ele está bem. Está de bengala, mas parece mais firme em seus pés do que na última vez em que o vi.

— Por favor, não me diga que você pegou um daqueles troços que viajam na velocidade da luz e veio até aqui só para ver como eu estava. — Resmunga.

— Não, eu já estava na cidade, visitando minha família.

O sr Granger se instala no sofá e passa a me ignorar. Tiro o casaco e coloco no encosto da poltrona, então sento. Ele hesita.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Ficando à vontade. — Arqueio uma sobrancelha. — Não falei? Vou passar a noite.

— De jeito nenhum!

Sua indignação me faz rir.

— Ora, senhor, achei que já tínhamos concordado que discutir com a sua filha é inútil. Ela me pediu para passar a noite e ficar de olho em você, e é isso que estou fazendo, porque vou fazer qualquer coisa que essa mulher pedir, vendo a alma ao próprio diabo se Hermione mandar.

— Não gosto disso. — Resmunga o sr. Granger.

— Não me importo. — Respondo animado.

E é assim que acabo assistindo hóquei universitário com Joe Granger pela próxima hora. São quase nove da noite agora, e meu estômago está roncando, não jantei, e o sr. Granger não se opõe quando sugiro uma pizza.

— Calabresa com bacon parece bom? — Pergunto para ele, ao fazer o pedido.

Ele resmunga e eu acho que significa que sim, mais uma hora se passa e não conversamos, só devoramos a pizza, bebemos cerveja e passamos do hóquei ao futebol, a seleção da Inglaterra está jogando hoje. Toda vez que gritamos com a tela ou comemoramos um gol, olhamos um para o outro com cautela depois, como se estivéssemos nos lembrando da presença um do outro. No intervalo entre o primeiro e segundo tempo, baixo minha cerveja e digo:

— Amo a sua filha, senhor.

E ele responde.

— Eu sei, playboy.

Não sei se é uma aceitação ou um "_É, você a ama, mas ainda odeio você_", mas decido ficar com a primeira opção. Lá pelas onze, o ajudo a subir as escadas e espero do lado de fora da porta do seu quarto, enquanto o escuto caminhar e trocar de roupa, então bato à porta.

— Tudo bem aí? — Grito.

— Estou bem, inferno! Vai dormir.

Rindo comigo mesmo, entro no quarto de infância de Hermione, onde Joe falou que eu podia passar a noite. A primeira coisa que noto é o cheiro. A fragrância misteriosa que está sempre ao redor de Hermione e que nunca fui capaz de identificar. Caminho até a penteadeira e pego um pequeno frasco de perfume, ou pelo menos acho que é perfume, o rótulo azul-claro diz "Hermione" numa letra cursiva bonita.

— Eva mandou fazer para ela.

Dou um pulo de susto, me viro e vejo o sr. Granger de pé na porta, vestindo nada mais que uma cueca samba canção xadrez. Não posso deixar de notar o seu peito, ele tem quase cinquenta anos, sofre de esclerose múltipla e está exibindo um tanquinho, estou realmente impressionado. De repente me ocorre que, se o pai de Hermione é assim hoje, ela deve ter expectativas altas, então acho que vou ter que malhar pelo resto da vida. Diante do meu olhar vazio, ele aponta para o frasco em minha mão.

— Minha mulher… a mãe de H.G… ela tinha um amigo na Alemanha, um estilista afrescalhado que fez um tratamento com ela uma vez. Ele conhecia um perfumista, é assim que fala? Perfumista?

— Não tenho ideia, senhor.

— De qualquer forma, o amigo de Eva uma vez deu um perfume para ela, um perfume feito especialmente para Eva. Hermione ficou morrendo de inveja, então, quando ela fez onze anos e foi esclarecido para nós que ela era uma garota especial, uma bruxa, Eva disse que ela também ia ganhar um perfume especial. Minha esposa fazia tudo que podia para deixar H.G. feliz, então perguntou a ela que aromas queria, e H.G. disse… — Ele bufa, divertindo-se. — … morangos e rosas.

Rio também, porque agora entendo o motivo de nunca ter descoberto que cheiro era aquele, rosas e morangos, duas fragrâncias completamente diferentes, mas que, de alguma forma, quando combinadas, funcionam. Elas são o cheiro de Hermione.

— Ela mandou fazer seis frascos, acho que H.G. já gastou três, não tenho certeza. É muito econômica com isso, acredito que não quer que acabe.

— Então Hermione tem um perfume alemão criado especialmente para ela? Isso é bem refinado.

Ele dá de ombros.

— Eva passou muito tempo em Berlim, falava alemão com fluência. Sempre quis que H.G. aprendesse, mas ela não estava interessada.

Meu coração se comprime.

— Ela está interessada agora.

Ele parece surpreso.

— Está?

Faço que sim.

— Está tentando aprender sozinha, assistindo a uma série alemã.

O sr. Granger sorri.

— Assisti a duas temporadas com ela. — Suspiro, com pesar. — Não entendi quase nenhuma palavra, mas não foi tão ruim.

Ele me oferece uma gargalhada cheia, uma daquelas que vem do fundo da sua garganta e ilumina seus olhos.

— Você não é de todo mal, playboy. — Ele diz, e sai do quarto.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Estou esperando por Draco em seu quarto quando ele chega na noite de domingo. Seus olhos cinzentos amolecem quando me vê.

— Oi.

— Oi.

Levanto depressa, mas não caminhamos na direção um do outro. Estamos a um metro e meio de distância, e é insuportável. Com um suspiro estrangulado, me jogo em seus braços, e ele me pega com facilidade, as mãos envolvendo minha cintura e me puxando para perto. Enterro o rosto em seu peito e sussurro:

— Obrigada por conferir como ele estava.

— Não precisa agradecer.

Sinto seus dedos em meu cabelo, Draco afasta a cabeça para trás e me força a olhar para ele.

— Ele está bem, juro. Acho que só chamou a ambulância por precaução, o pulso dele está um pouco dolorido, mas é só isso, ele está superbem.

Já tinha ouvido tudo isso via patrono, tanto dele como do meu pai, mas precisava ver a segurança e a certeza nos olhos de Draco. Abraço-o mais apertado, o alívio tomando o meu corpo, seus lábios roçam minha têmpora, então ele inala profundamente, como se estivesse cheirando meu cabelo.

— Senti saudade. — Murmura.

— Também senti saudade. — Engolindo em seco, interrompo o abraço e encontro seus olhos. — Não preciso mais ficar sozinha.

Um sorriso lento curva os seus lábios.

— Ainda bem. — Ele senta na beirada da cama e me coloca em seu colo. — Fiquei louco sem você nas últimas semanas.

— Eu sei… Mas o tempo separados foi bom para mim, eu precisava avaliar minha vida, cuidar de mim mesma. E só eu mesma, não a versão de mim que está sempre num relacionamento, precisava saber se consigo ficar sozinha.

— E consegue?

— Consigo. — Roço os dedos na barba loura por fazer em seu queixo. — Mas não quero ficar sozinha, quero ficar com você.

Ele me beija, suave e com gentileza, só os lábios roçando os meus. E me beija de novo e de novo, até eu estar implorando por mais, justamente quando abro a boca para convidar sua língua, ele se afasta.

— A Weasley disse que você está pensando em recusar o estágio no M.A.C.U.S.A.

Ouço um quê de repreensão em sua voz.

— Argh! Por que todo mundo fica me enchendo o saco com isso? — Suspiro. — Não decidi nada ainda.

— Mas você está pensando em recusar.

Hesito, em seguida, faço que sim com a cabeça. É a vez dele de suspirar.

— Eu sei porque você está fazendo isso, Hermione, e sinto muito, mas não posso deixar.

Num piscar de olhos, estou fora de seu colo, e ele me bota no colchão. Draco vai até o casaco que deixou cair no chão, pega algo dentro de um dos bolsos e volta com um envelope. Ah, não. Malditos alienígenas idiotas fazendo déjà-vu no meu cérebro de novo, ele coloca o envelope na minha mão.

— Abra.

Abro sem dizer uma palavra, e sim, encontro números de confirmação para dois voos para os Estados Unidos. Merlin, me ajude! Será que os homens todos dividem um mesmo cérebro ou algo assim? Uma espécie de consciência coletiva que os provoca a fazer a mesma burrada?

— Você não vai para Nova York comigo. — Aviso Draco.

Ele parece assustado.

— Não estou recusando o estágio porque não quero ficar longe de você, estou…

— O bilhete não é pra mim.

— … recusando, porque… — Paro. — Espera, o quê?

— Isso é tão óbvio Hermione. Nós dois somos bruxos, porque, em nome de Merlin, iríamos viajar de avião? Não é pra mim, é para você e seu pai, sei que você não quer ficar longe dele, então achei que, em vez de desistir do seu sonho para ficar em Londres com ele, você pode ficar com o sonho e ele vai para os Estados Unidos com você. — Draco dá de ombros. — Já falei com ele, e ele topou, disse que vai começar a procurar um lugar para alugar quando você der carta branca.

Estou completamente chocada. Não posso deixar de lembrar do dia na cafeteria com Vitor, quando ele insistiu em ir comigo, e agora, aqui está Draco, insistindo que eu vá sem ele.

Meu pai estava errado, e certo ao mesmo tempo. Draco não aguentou o tranco, é verdade, mas talvez precisasse da queda para aprender que a vida não é perfeita, que coisas ruins acontecem e que você não pode parar de viver quando elas o surpreendem. Emocionada, devolvo o envelope para ele e resolvo ser sincera de vez.

— Eu vou mesmo recusar o estágio.

Ele parece irritado.

— Hermione…

— Não é por causa do meu pai. — Interrompo. — Embora fique feliz de saber que ele está disposto a se mudar, se eu acabar indo trabalhar em Nova York. Eu vou rejeitar porque não preciso mudar de país para fazer uma função que existe no meu próprio Ministério. Não é certo que o nosso exija que eu tenha um pinto para ser uma Inominável. Não vou desistir de convencê-los que uma mulher pode trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios e ser tão boa, ou até melhor, de que qualquer um com colhões. Eles estão sendo misóginos e é meu dever lutar contra isso, quer eles gostem, ou não.

Draco me olha estupefato por alguns minutos e fico apreensiva tentando decifrar sua expressão.

— Você vai bater de frente com o Ministro da Magia?

Confirmo e um sorriso travesso desponta em seus lábios.

— Ah, bem... que porcaria, Granger! Então eu acho que devia ter perguntado antes de comprar essas passagens não reembolsáveis, não é?

— Você acha?

Rindo, ele me coloca de volta em seu colo, e passo as pernas em torno de seus quadris, e os braços em volta do pescoço. Tento beijá-lo, mas Draco fala antes que meus lábios toquem os seus.

— Também tomei algumas decisões.

Eu levanto as sobrancelhas.

— Ah, é? Quais? — Vejo suas bochechas corarem e dou um pulo. — Oh Merlin, você está ficando vermelho? Certo, agora estou morrendo de curiosidade, o que está acontecendo?

— Eu, ah… vou ser treinador de quadribol.

Fico boquiaberta.

— Jura?

Ele parece envergonhado.

— Falei com o treinador Ellis sobre minhas opções, parece que algumas escolas primárias bruxas são bem flexíveis com os créditos para professores, não preciso de uma especialização em educação, mas ajuda. E, quando estava em Londres, conversei com os responsáveis pelas contratações na Uagadou e na Ilvermorny. Os dois me falaram a mesma coisa: posso adaptar minha especialização, é só fazer um curso no verão, de biologia ou saúde e bem estar, esse tipo de coisa, mas posso dar aulas até sem isso. — Ele se ajeita, desconfortável. — Fiz uma coisa feia.

— Ai, não, o que foi?

— Usei o nome Malfoy nessas ligações.

Tento conter o riso.

— Ah, amor, não tem problema, é por uma boa causa, não é?

Porque Draco trabalhando com crianças é uma ótima causa. Ele pode fazer a diferença na vida delas, ajudá-las a construir autoconfiança, a se tornar atletas melhores, pessoas melhores. Até a ter escolhas sobre preconceitos bruxos, se usar a própria vida como exemplo.

— Então... falei com a professora de quadribol de Hogwarts, lembra dela? Madame Hooch, e pedi para me avisar se ela soubesse de alguma vaga em uma das escolas mágicas primárias, tanto para instrutor de vôo como para treinador. — Ele parece animado agora. — Tem uma vaga para treinador de quadribol para um time de meninas em Surrey.

— De meninas? — Sorrio para ele. — Parece divertido.

— Acho que vou me candidatar.

— Claro que vai, se é isso que você quer fazer da vida, então é o que precisa fazer. — Paro por um instante ao pensar numa coisa. — Espera, isso significa que você não vai para a sua vaga no Ministério da Magia? Já contou para os seus pais?

— Sim e sim, foi por isso que fui pra Londres neste fim de semana. Sentei com meu pai e conversamos por horas, depois fiz a mesma coisa com Severo, antes de você me pedir para ver como o seu pai estava. Tanto meus pais, quanto o meu padrinho, me apoiaram muito.

Não estou surpresa, a família de Draco já tinha se mostrado incrível.

— Estou orgulhosa de você. — Anuncio.

— Eu também.

Ele roça o nariz na minha bochecha antes de plantar vários beijos no meu queixo. Então chupa o meu pescoço, e o prazer se acende entre as minhas pernas, faz muito tempo que não transamos, quase um mês. Ou talvez mais de um mês, não lembro direito. A sensação dos seus lábios quentes e molhados viajando ao longo do meu pescoço está me excitando além do inimaginável.

— Draco. — Murmuro.

— Hmm?

— Eu te amo.

— Também te amo.

Ele lambe atrás da minha orelha.

— Mas não quero você agora.

Ele afasta a cabeça, um olhar mais do que insultado no rosto.

— O que foi que você disse?

— Não quero você. — Abro um sorriso travesso. — Quero o Míni Draco.

Ele joga a cabeça para trás e ri, antes de me atirar na cama e me oferecer exatamente o que pedi.

* * *

**DRACO**

**Abril**

A formatura da especialização está chegando, estou meio indiferente a ela, para ser sincero, mas vou tirar algumas fotos com as vestes oficiais, porque sei que vai deixar meus pais felizes. Já eu, no geral, estou feliz pra cacete, porque estou apaixonado pela melhor mulher do mundo, e a melhor mulher do mundo também está apaixonada por mim.

E mesmo que o time não tenha conseguido chegar às finais, isso não significa que não haja novidades no mundo do quadribol. Weasley assinou com o Providence Falcons, a equipe de base do Falmouth Falcons, o que significa que, em um ano ou dois, pode ser chamado para jogar na liga profissional. Quanto a Potter, está com uma escolha difícil nas mãos, vários times demonstraram interesse nele, e estou na torcida para que acabe num lugar bom.

Já sei para onde vou: Surrey, na semana passada, fiz a entrevista para a vaga de treinador das garotas na Parklane Academy de Surrey, então ontem de manhã, o diretor me ligou para dizer que consegui o emprego, um contrato de dois anos.

Agora eu acho que a doida da Tonks não estava assim tão errada com sua teoria sobre o universo, porque, uma hora depois que recebi a confirmação do meu trabalho, Minerva McGonagall mandou um patrono para Hermione com uma notícia que a fez gritar tão alto, que Potter ouviu lá do chuveiro da suíte dele e entrou correndo no meu quarto, completamente pelado, para ajudar no perigo que estivessemos correndo.

Depois que explicamos que estava tudo bem, e elogiamos seu pinto, Hermione revelou que tinha recebido uma proposta para um emprego no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia de Londres, não era nem um estágio, a vaga definitiva já era dela. Todo mundo sabe que Kingsley adora Hermione, e quando ele leu o artigo que ela escreveu para o Profeta Diário, criticando a discriminação contra a mulher no Departamento de Mistérios, ofereceu uma vaga diretamente a ela.

A melhor parte? Ela está absurdamente feliz por nós dois termos ficado na Inglaterra. E o mais importante para ela é que esse emprego vai abrir porta para mais mulheres em carreiras que antes eram estritamente exclusivas de homens. "_Representatividade importa_" é o que ela gosta de dizer, e sei que está animada para encarar o desafio.

— Eu vou viver enfurnada naquele departamento com dezenas de homens.

Sua voz irônica me desperta dos meus pensamentos, estamos caminhando de mãos dadas, nos afastando do prédio de feitiços, onde ela acabou de ter uma aula de arte das trevas. O ar ainda está frio, mas a paisagem está começando a ficar verde de novo, e a neve já derreteu, deixando uma camada de gelo enlameado no caminho de paralelepípedos.

— McGonagall disse isso?

— Não, mas é o Departamento de Mistérios, só tem homens lá.

— Por você, tudo bem? — Pergunto, cuidadoso.

Ela dá de ombros.

— Por mim sim. — Há uma pausa. — E por você, tudo bem?

Lanço um sorriso diabólico na direção dela.

— Granger, você vai engolir todos eles. Jamais privaria o mundo de se livrar de quem se meter com você.

— Fala sério, Draco, você se importa?

Penso por um instante, então nego com a cabeça.

— Confio plenamente em você, Hermione. Por mim, tranquilo, até se você estiver confortável em exibir um pouco de pele, eu não ligo.

Ela se aproxima e me dá um beijo na bochecha.

— Você é incrível, sabia?

— Claro que eu sei, ouço isso no mínimo dez vezes por dia.

Sua risada é interrompida quando uma figura familiar aparece na nossa frente. Meus ombros se enrijecem à medida que o ex namorado de Hermione se aproxima de nós lentamente e olha para as nossas mãos dadas. Não preciso ver o rosto dela para saber o que está sentindo agora, apenas pela forma como seus dedos apertam os meus, sei que não está feliz em vê-lo e que não esqueceu as grosserias insensíveis que ele falou para ela depois do feriado.

— Oi, Hermione. — Krum parece arrasado, mas não tenho um pingo de simpatia por ele. — Pensei em te escrever.

— Melhor não. — Digo, bruscamente.

Hermione me dá um aperto reconfortante na minha mão.

— Já falamos tudo o que tínhamos para falar. — Diz para o ex com um tom suave, mas firme.

Krum pigarreia.

— Te devo desculpas.

— É verdade, e você acabou de fazer isso, desculpas aceitas. Mas não somos amigos e não vamos ser.

Ela avança e eu reluto em fazer o mesmo, estou me coçando para puxar minha varinha e lançar uma maldição imperdoável nele, mas Hermione está me puxando para longe dele, os dedos entrelaçados aos meus com força.

— Ele não é importante. — Murmura para mim.

Ela tem razão, Krum não é importante. Mal damos cinco passos, e detecto outro rosto familiar, este pertence a uma loira que sorri e acena ao passar por nós.

— Está bonito hoje, hein, Malfoy.

Não devolvo o elogio, porque gosto do meu saco, e Hermione vai arrancá-lo fora se eu flertar com Michelle, além do mais, não quero flertar. Hermione matou esse desejo, e é a única com quem tenho vontade de ter muito mais que um flerte. Além disso, gosto muito mesmo do meu saco, então só digo "_Bom ver você_" e sigo meu caminho.

— Acho que hoje é o dia dos ex namorados, não é? — Comenta Hermione, secamente.

Reviro os olhos.

— Michelle não é minha ex.

— Certo, é só alguém com quem você fez sexo a três.

— Com quem quase fiz sexo a três, você me atrapalhou, lembra?

— Lembro.

Ela parece satisfeita consigo mesma, e finjo que estou chateado.

— Não aja como se eu tivesse arruinado a sua única chance de fazer sexo a três, Draco. Tenho certeza de que não foi a primeira vez.

Dou de ombros.

— Que merda, Draco! Quantas vezes você fez isso?

Desta vez, dou uma piscadinha.

— Algumas, e você?

— Várias.

Fico rígido.

— Nomes e datas. — Rosno para ela. — Preciso fazer uma lista Kill Bill.

Hermione começa a rir.

— Relaxa, você estava em todas.

Meus lábios se franzem.

— Acho que me lembraria se tivesse feito…

— Eu, você, e Winston. — Diz ela, feliz.

Solto um gemido, exasperado.

— Isso não conta.

— Claro que conta, teve dupla penetração.

* * *

Uma hora depois, estamos de volta à minha cas vez de Hermione escolher o filme, o que significa que posso tomar um banho, porque ela sempre leva um tempo ridiculamente enorme para decidir o que quer ver. Quinze minutos depois, entro na sala e a vejo aconchegada sob uma manta, mexendo no galeão, quando me vê, fica boquiaberta.

— Ai, meu Merlin, Draco, por que você está pelado?

— Não gosto de camiseta.

— E calças? Túnicas? — Exclama ela. — Tem alguma coisa contra elas também?

Atravesso a sala e deixo minha bunda pelada cair no sofá, em seguida pego uma ponta da manta e cubro a parte inferior do meu corpo. Hermione me observa, divertida.

— O quê? — Pergunto, na defensiva.

— Nunca conheci ninguém tão avesso a roupas, é tão estranho.

Pego sua mão e trago para debaixo da manta, coloco bem em cima do meu pau semi rígido.

— Estranho ou impressionante?

Ela esfrega o dedo ao redor da ponta, em seguida, suspira.

— Impressionante. — Corrige-se.

— E aí, o que você escolheu?

Aponto para a tela da TV, o tempo todo apreciando o movimento lento e preguiçoso da mão dela sob a manta.

— Ah, você vai gostar desse! — Sua mão para, e Hermione se vira para mim, um sorriso escancarado no rosto. — Ganhou um Oscar.

Deixo escapar um gemido.

— Não, Hermione, não, por favor, me recuso a assistir mais um dos seus 'vencedores do Oscar'.

Ela aperta um botão no controle remoto com a mão livre, e meus olhos se arregalam de delírio.

— O exorcista? — Exclamo. — A porra do Exorcista?

Nem registro mais o carinho debaixo da manta, estou empolgado demais que ela escolheu um filme de terror, e Míni Draco está pagando o preço por minha felicidade não baseada em sexo.

— Está vendo que namorada boa eu sou? Faço tudo por você. — Ela sorri. — Esse relacionamento é demais.

— Demais mesmo.

Beijo sua bochecha e, em seguida, prendo o fôlego diante do que acaba de me ocorrer.

— O que foi? — Pergunta ela, preocupada.

Fito Hermione com olhos ainda mais esbugalhados.

— Hermione... viramos dois chatos?

Ela dá uma enorme gargalhada.

— Você acabou mesmo de perguntar isso?

— Acabei! — Gesticulo com uma das mãos para a sala vazia. — Olha só pra gente. É sexta à noite e estamos no sofá da sala falando sobre como o nosso relacionamento é demais, essa é a coisa mais chata que a gente podia estar fazendo. — Suspiro alto. — Esta é a nossa vida agora? Condenados a ficar em casa abraçadinhos todas as noites? A emoção acabou?

— A emoção não acabou. — Me assegura ela.

— Tem certeza? Porque parece…

— Oi. — A voz de Blaise me interrompe, e nós dois erguemos o rosto e o encontramos de pé, junto da porta.

— Oi. — Franzo a testa. — Achei que você ia sair com Hollis hoje.

— Mudança de planos. — Ele entra na sala, assimilando a visão de nós dois sob a manta. — Harry e Rony estão em casa?

Nego com a cabeça.

— No apartamento das garotas.

— Merda.

Ele deixa a mão cair junto do seu corpo, sua expressão tensa é alarmante. Assim como o jeito como fica mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, como se não conseguisse encontrar a posição certa.

— Tudo bem, Blaise? — Pergunta Hermione, sutil.

Ele hesita.

— Eu… estava torcendo para que todos estivessem em casa, para eu dar a notícia à todo mundo logo de uma vez.

— Que notícia? — Minha inquietação aumenta.

— Eu… hmm… — Ele para, fecha a boca, abre a boca, para de novo, então solta uma expiração que parece saída do fundo da sua alma. — Vou ter um filho.

O silêncio cai sobre a sala. De canto de olho, vejo a boca escancarada de Hermione, seu choque é tão palpável quanto o meu, como um idiota, fito a barriga de Blaise por uns bons dez segundos, antes de me lembrar que não vivemos num mundo onde homens podem carregar uma criança na barriga.

— Você vai ter um filho? — Minha mente continua a girar como um carrossel, o que dificulta muito falar sem gaguejar. — Com… com quem?

Blaise fita meus olhos confusos.

— Padma Patil. — Responde ele.

E, ao meu lado, Hermione começa a rir, viro a cabeça na direção dela, mas sua risada continua a lhe escapar, baixa e ofegante, até que enfim ela recupera o fôlego e me lança um sorriso irônico.

— A emoção acabou, é?

_Eu que o diga!_

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Eis o fim! Obrigada pela companhia pessoal. Beijos!


End file.
